Sailor Moon SF: Warriors of The Stars
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: Sailor Moon S. Mysterious warriors have appeared in Juuban. Appearing in flashes of light, like shooting stars. Are they allies, or are they enemies? The Sailor Scouts are in for a ride of their life when they encounter new enemies and allies.
1. Cast and Background

Note: I've changed a few things surrounding Project TC members, and the world of Megaman Starforce

Cast List

Heroes:

Project TC:

Arthur. C. Eos (A.K.A. Ace) & Acid: Transcode 001, Acid Ace

Solo and Laplace: Transcode 002, Rogue

Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis: Transcode 003, Mega Man

Sonia Strumn and Lyra: Transcode 004, Harp Note

Bud Bison and Taurus: Transcode 005, Taurus Fire

Luna Platz and Ophiuca (she still has Vogue): Transcode 006, Queen Ophiuca

Zack Temple and Pedia: Transcode 007, Zack Pedia

Jack and Corvus: Transcode 021, Jack Corvus

Queen Tia and Virgo: Transcode 022, Queen Virgo

Pat and Rey Sprigs and Gemini: Transcode 013A and 013B, Gemini Spark White and Black

Sailor Senshi:

Inner Senshi:

Usagi Tsukino: Sailor Moon

Ami Mizuno: Sailor Mercury

Rei Hino: Sailor Mars

Makoto Kino: Sailor Jupiter

Minako Aino: Sailor Venus

Chibiusa: Sailor Mini Moon

Outer Senshi:

Haruka Ten'ou: Sailor Uranus

Michiru Kaiou: Sailor Neptune

Hotaru Tomoe: Sailor Saturn

Setsuna Meioh: Sailor Pluto

Other:

Mamoru Chiba: Tuxedo Mask

Supporting:

Project TC

Mitch Shepar and Libra: Transcode 008, Libra Scales

Damian Wolfe and Wolf: Transcode 011, Wolf Woods

Tom Dubious and Cygnus: Transcode 020, Cygnus Wing

Claud Pincer and Cancer: Transcode 012, Cancer Bubble

Crown and Jean: Transcode 014, Crown Thunder

Aaron Boreal: Researcher from both AMAKEN and WAZA

Dr. Goodal: Head researcher of WAZA

Heartless: Former member of Dealers

Kelvin and Hope Stelar: Geo's parents

Ken Suther and Hang Ten: Owners of Big Wave, and Battle Card supplier for Project TC

Sailor Senshi:

Luna: Usagi's black cat and one of the Sailor Senshi' advisors

Artemis: Mina's white cat and one of the Sailor Senshi' advisors

Villains:

Neo Dealers:

Mr. King

Joker V2

Hyde and Phantom: Dark Phantom

Hollow data clone

Noise Monsters: A series of monsters created based on monsters faced by the Sailor Senshi. These powered up versions are capable of the same abilities, plus the ability to produce noise, and enter the Wave World.

Death Busters:

Professor Tomoe

Kaolinite

Witches 5

Daimon Heart stealers

Background

The world of Sailor Moon remains mostly the same, with only minor changes.

The world of Megaman Starforce has been changed as such:

The world is divided into 3 planets. Planet FM, Planet Earth, and Planet Mu.

Each planet, although allied with one another, has its own custom, and societies.

Planet FM: Like the original, it is a world of mostly EM waves, inhabited by the FM-ians, a few human settlers, and a few survivors of Planet AM. The planet is still under the rule of King Cepheus, but unlike the original, he is a peaceful king who embraced the brother band with Earth and Mu. The FM-ians' brother band system is registered under Pegasus, Leo and Dragon, as such that EM wave humans which have fused with FM-ians are capable of accessing the Star Force. (Example: Registered under Leo: Star Force: Fire Leo). The main terminal device of Planet FM humans is the Transer.

Planet Mu: The planet, due to the tribe wars before the alliance, has become rather scarce on life. The inhabitants are all natives of Mu, which are Mu humans, and UMA. The inhabitants, although allied with the other planets, still remain spread out amongst themselves, in societies that resemble villages. The Mu society and brother band system is divided into tribes, which are: The Zerker Tribe, The Saurian Tribe, The Ninja Tribe, and The nearly extinct Burai Tribe (Solo and Laplace are the last human and UMA of the Burai tribe). Each tribe draws its power from their individual OOPart (Example: A person from the Zerker Tribe might be able to use Thunder Zerker). The main terminal device of planet Mu humans is the Star Carrier.

Planet Earth: The planet is inhabited by humans, Wizards, and many FM-ians (usually the ones whose partners are native to Earth). Earth society uses a lot of real waves to make life easier, and due to their alliance with the FM-ians, have managed to create artificial EM beings known as wizards. The brother band system of Earth is connected to two space servers, known as ACE and JOKER respectively (Someone registered under the ACE server might be able to use noise changes from the ACE server). The main terminal device used by the Earth humans is the Hunter VG.

Although planet AM has already been destroyed by Andromeda, it was caused by Andromeda going berserk on planet AM, not by planet FM attacking planet AM.

Although the three worlds are already advanced in technology, all three of them have a legend of a 'Hero', who is destined to save all three worlds. The hero is believed to be marked by two things. First, the hero is believed to have had a EM partner since birth. Second, the hero is supposed to be able to fully master the three forces of the worlds, which are: Star Force, Tribe Force (Tribe-On), and Noise Force (Noise Change).

The incidents of Megaman Starforce 1-3 did happen, only with the following differences:

Megaman Starforce 1:

Geo and Omega-Xis have already been partners for a long time. (Possibly shortly after Geo's birth)

Everyone who was able to EM Wave Change was already partners since before the events of the game.

Kelvin's disappearance was caused by his and Cepheus's attempt to stop the berserk Andromeda, which resulted in Kelvin's disappearance, even though Cepheus states that he can still feel Kelvin's wave frequency, therefore meaning that Kelvin is still alive. (Which he is)

Geo and Omega-Xis only wave changed the first time when the viruses took over the train.

Geo and Omega-Xis gain all three Star Force

The FM-ian related incidents didn't happen because they were attacking Earth, but rather because they were influenced by the negative emotions that their partners were feeling. (Example: Cygnus Wing caused the incident at AMAKEN, because Tom's misunderstanding turned into negative waves which caused Cygnus to go berserk, which led them both to causing the incident.) Also, after turning back to normal, both the humans and the FM-ians usually didn't remember what they had been doing.

Pat and Rey are actually twins, but their grudge against their parents caused them to fuse to become a single person when it corrupted Gemini, and warped their personalities. They return to being separate beings after being defeated by Geo. Even in their normal states, they still have rather different personalities, with Pat still being more friendly and nice in personality, and Rey being more aggressive and cold in personality, but unlike the game, he is not cruel and still able to get along with others.

Andromeda was awakened after it absorbed various negative emotions, not because Cepheus activated it.

The battle with Andromeda happens on Planet FM

Megaman Starforce 2:

The events after the incident at Wilsher Hill happen on Planet Mu

Dr. Vega targeted all three OOParts.

Geo gains all three Tribe Force

Geo obtains the OOParts after being entrusted by the individual tribes.

The OOParts still remain after the defeat of Le Mu.

Megaman Starforce 3:

Queen Tia, Jack, Virgo, and Corvus were actually Satella Police operatives while they were in Dealers, making them double agents along with Heartless. A part which they played very well, since they were able to convincingly do various things that in reality, they found detestable, and yet showed no signs of resentment. (Though Jack started rebelling after Queen Tia was 'apprehended', and started trying to rush his mission)

Although Jack and Queen Tia still have a grudge against technology (as their background as orphans of war remain the same), they were persuaded out of it by Ace, and joined the Satella Police, though not publicly in order to maintain their status as members of Dealers.

Virgo and Corvus aren't deleted after Jack and Queen Tia switch sides (from dealers to satella police).

Geo and Omega-Xis are capable of using the Noise Force of both the ACE and JOKER servers.

Kelvin Stelar doesn't return after the end of the game, but he does manage to give his family a message, telling them that he is indeed still alive, and promises that he will return.

Unlike the game, Geo is still capable of using Star Force, Tribe-On, and Noise Change after the individual events. (Showing that he is the legendary hero)

Geo is by default, registered under the Pegasus satellite (while on planet FM), the Zerker tribe (while on planet Mu), and the ACE server (While on Earth).

That about wraps up all the differences, and the cast, so on with the fanfic. Enjoy.


	2. Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce or Sailor Moon. I'm just writing a fanfic.

Episode 1: Shooting Stars, Warriors of the Wave World

A portal appeared in space. Three flashes of light appeared from the portal. As the light subsided, it revealed three figures. The first resembled a cybernetic human with white armor, which gave him the appearance of a robot. The second was younger than the first, with a blue body suit, blue armor around his arms and legs, and a helmet with a red visor on his head. The third was female, around the same age as the second, with her body suit being pink, and her helmet also being pink with a blue visor, along with a blue guitar in her hands. "Is this really where dad's signal is coming from?" asked the blue one. The white one looked at a screen that had appeared infront of him, before saying, "There's no doubt. The signal definitely came from this planet." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's find Geo's dad," said the pink one. Her companions nodded before the three of them flew straight toward Earth in flashes that resembled shooting stars.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_Dreamscape_

_All around her she could see statues of petrified people. Amongst them were even her friends, all helpless to stop the wave of destruction. Suddenly, three lights appeared behind her, giving her a spark of hope, but that spark dissapeared when the three lights flew away, almost as if they were afraid of the wave. "Wait! Please!" she called out, as what seemed like their only hope fled. Suddenly, another light appeared. This one coming from the sky. The light split apart to form several lights,all different in color, which all charged at the wave. The wave seemingly repeled all of them, but the lights suddenly glowed before converging with a single blue light. The blue light __shone brighter than ever, before charging at the wave in a flash that resembled a shooting star. The two forces collided, causing a blinding light. _

_End Dreamscape_

Rei Hino shot out of her bed. "_What was that?_" she wondered, as the memory of her vision was still fresh in her mind. "_I'll have to tell the others later,_" she thought, as she tried to go back to sleep.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Meanwhile...

It was a regular night in Juuban. People were busy minding their own business, simply enjoying the peaceful times. So caught up in their activities, nobody noticed three figures, the same figures who were in space, looking down at them from atop the buildings. "What a peaceful world," said the blue figure. "Yeah, it is...," the pink figure agreed. "I don't know. Something tells me there's more here than meets the eye," said the white one, earning nods from his companions. "I think your right. It is peaceful, but I feel like there's something else going on, but what is it," agreed the blue figure. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Let's take a look around the town, and maybe we'll find something," the pink figure said, before all three of them dissapeared in the same flash they had appeared, but not without some people noticing, and one even getting a picture of the light.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The next day...

Rei woke up with a start. She and her friends had been doing a study session, and she had accidentally fallen asleep, but the moment she fell asleep, the vision she had seen the previous night came back to her almost immediately. "What's wrong Rei?" asked Ami Mizuno, seeing the expression on her friend's face. "Yeah, you seemed like you were having a nightmare," added Makoto Kino. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing," Rei replied, as she immediately woke up her friend Usagi Tsukino, who had also fallen asleep (she was snoring too), before adding, "I just had a strange dream," she finished. "A strange dream?" asked Minako Aino, clearly interested. Usagi laughed a bit before saying that she had also had a strange dream, about her and her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, but Rei wasn't listening. She felt that her dream meant something, and that was bothering her.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Meanwhile...

Within the darkened confines of his lab, Professor Tomoe was working on his Daimon creation. He had to be exact in his ingredients or else he wasn't going to succeed. Slowly holding a vial containing a red liquid, which within it floated a strange looking embryo, he immediately removed it from the bunsen burner when it was ready. He then poured the contents into a beaker filled with green liquid. The embryo absorbed energy from the liquid before growing until the beaker broke, and revealed a floating seed/egg. "Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe said, calling his assistant. "Right here," answered a woman with red hair, Professor Tomoe's assistant, Kaolinite. "The Daimon egg has finally been completed. Daimon select people with pure hearts, and steal their hearts," he said. "Pure hearts?" Kaolinite asked. "Yes! The holy grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish in this world. It will appear before the one who holds the three talismans. The talismans are the crystalization of pure hearts, the hearts of the chosen ones!" he answered. "So therefore, if we find the talismans-," Kaolinite said, before Tomoe finished for her, "We will have the holy grail and the world in our hands!" he finished, before laughing like a madman. The Daimon egg floated away, and flew out through a vent that had been prepared, just as Kaolinite dissapeared, leaving her lab coat behind. The Diamon egg flew into the night, but not before passing a certain trio who had been exploring the city on the wave road. "What was that?" asked the pink figure. Suddenly, three odd looking creatures materialized next to them. The first one materialized next to the white figure. It was white, and looked like a robotic animal, with it's lower body missing, but was able to float on some propulsion coming from its missing lower half. The second materialized next to the blue figure. It looked like a cross between a dog or a wolf, only it looked like it was made from a mix of green energy and blue armor, and like the first one, lacked a lower body, which was replaced by part of its energy. The third materialized next to the pink figure. It looked like a small blue harp with eyes and hands. "Whatever it is, I don't like the waves that thing is giving of," said the second creature. "Are you sure Omega-Xis?" asked the second figure, refering to his partner as Omega-Xis. "I agree. I don't like the vibe that thing is giving off," agreed the third creature. "You too Lyra?" asked the third figure, refering to her partner as Lyra. "I agree with both of them. That thing is giving off some unknown energy, but I sense something malevolent in that energy," said the first creature. "You feel it too Acid?" asked the first figure, refering to his partner as Acid. The six of them looked at each other, before nodding. "Alright, we'd better follow it," said the white figure, as they quickly followed the Daimon Egg.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The next day...

The Daimon egg floated down from the sky. Floating into a temple area, the Daimon egg immediately shot forward, before entering into a tree. Nearby, hidden behind the trees, were the three figures, all having returned to their human forms. "The target seems to have integrated into that tree, and it's causing some kind of reaction. I'm not certain about what the effects are though, Ace," Acid said to his partner, Ace, after analyzing the tree. "Who cares about that? I say we tear the tree open and get that...whatever it is," Omega-Xis said, his usual personality showing. "I don't think that's a good idea. We can't just tear things up like that, and we don't know what that thing might do if we tried to get it," said the boy, Geo Stelar, trying to calm down his partner. "Geo's right. This is a temple, so we can't just tear things apart," said the girl, Sonia Strumn, agreeing with her friend. "That's true. Plus I am curious as to what that thing is planing by just going into a tree," Lyra added. "Hmm...you got me there. I'd also like to see what that thing is planning," Omega-Xis agreed, giving up on his impulsive plan. The six of them nodded, before taking turns watching the area.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Rei had just returned from school. She quickly made her way up the steps, wanting to try to figure out what her vision meant, using the sacred fire. What she didn't realize, was that the moment she had entered, the tree, or rather the Daimon egg seemed to quiver in excitement, at the same time releasing a faint wave of dark energy. Ace looked suspiciously at the tree. "Did you feel that, Acid?" he asked his partner. "I did. And I didn't like it," Acid replied, shaking slightly as he remembered the sensation. It wasn't a nice sensation, since it was sinister and malicious in intent. They nodded, before Ace immediately contacted Geo and Sonia to return immediately.

Rei exited the room where the sacred fire was kept, after unsuccesfully trying to interpret her vision. Sighing slightly, she drew a fortune, before proceeding to tie it to the tree. The moment she touched the tree, a dark aura emanated from the tree. "What is this?" Rei said, absolutely stunned. The tree twisted and groaned as it tore itself out of the ground, and a pillar of light grew from it as the tree began to mutate into a more human appearance. The monster's skin was blue and was wearing a yellow outfit with a red and yellow rope and bells on her head. Her hair looked as if it was made out of wood along with her bracelets and shoes.

"Mikuji!" The monster shrieked. "Your pure heart! I must have your pure heart!" Mikuji said, grinning evilly. Rei wanted to transform, but she couldn't risk her grandfather getting involved, so instead, she decided to try to take the battle somewhere else. "You want it? Come and get it!" she shouted, before darting off into the bushes. Mikuji went after her, launching herself like a rocket.

Rei had gotten a to a safe distance, but just as she had pulled out her pen, Mikuji came darting out of the bushes, and promptly pinned her to the wall with her hands and legs which had turned into stone, which she broke off, before growing them back. Grinning, Mikuji pulled open her outfit to reveal a black star on her chest. "Mikuji!" she shrieked as she fired a black beam, which hit Rei in the chest, causing her to scream in agony. After what felt like an eternity, Rei fell unconscious as a red crystal was pulled out of her chest. Kaolinite smiled at the sight, before saying, "Perfect. Now take her heart, while I search for others that might hold the talismans," before vanishing. Mikuji was about to take the pure heart, when a certain trio had seen enough. "Gyaaah!" Mikuji cried out as she suddenly felt something claw her in the back, before something else clawed her from the front, followed by a sharp blow to her head, and worse, she didn't see anything. It was as though she was being attacked by an invisible enemy, which turned out to be Omega-Xis, Lyra, and Acid. "There's no way we're just gonna let you do what you like!" Omega-Xis called out, as he, Lyra, and Acid continued to mercilesly attack the daimon. While their partners were busy attacking the daimon, Geo, Sonia, and Ace ran to the scene, whilst pulling out their cell phones. "Transcode!" they called out. The moment they called it out, their phones flashed, before turning into Hunter-VGs. The three of them immediately assumed their individual poses. Ace moved his arms in a circular motion, before thrusting his Hunter-VG forward, and calling out, "Acid Ace!". Sonia pulled on the hood of her jacket, before lifting her Hunter-VG up, and called out, "Harp Note!". Geo quickly equiped his Hunter-VG to his left arm, before lifting it up, and called out, "Mega Man!".

Acknowledging their partners, Acid, Lyra, and Omega-Xis stopped their assault, and immediately flew toward their partners and engulfing them in light. Acid seemed to split into several beams of light, before combining with Ace, with each beam seemingly materializing parts of his armor, which fixed itself onto Ace, with the last touch being the helmet and wings on Acid Ace's armor. Lyra seemed to turn into pink ribbons of energy which twirled around her body, forming her pink body suit and helmet, finished with the ribbons twirling around to form Lyra in her guitar form. Omega-Xis pulled Geo into a bear hug, causing Geo to be engulfed in his energy, forming his body suit and armor, with the last being his helmet. "Sorry, but we're not going to let you do whatever you like!" Mega Man said, as he and his companions readied themselves for battle.

-Sailor Moon SF-

(insert boss battle theme from Megaman Starforce 1)

"Bad fortune to those who interfere!" Mikuji shrieked, as she lunged at them. Her hair became a whip as she attacked them. Mega Man moved quickly, and easily caught her hair, while using the momentum to throw Mikuji into a tree. "What?" Mikuji cried out in surprise as she hit and broke through several trees. "There's going to be some bad fortune, alright, but its bad fortune for you! Shock Note!" Harp Note called out as she launched her music notes, sending Mikuji tumbling back, just as she was getting up. "Grrrr! Super bad fortune to all of you!" Mikuji shrieked just to see Acid Ace already readying his sword. "Not on my watch," Acid Ace said calmly, before suddenly appearing infront of Mikuji. "Lock-On Sword!" he said, before slicing Mikuji twice. Mikuji didn't even get a chance to respond, before her body dissapeared in black smoke, leaving the tree she had originally been, finished with the tree 'spitting out' the Daimon Egg, which cracked open, releasing a black smoke creature which cackled before dissapearing.

(end boss battle theme)

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi and her friends were walking up the stairs toward the Hikawa Shrine. They had planned another study session to prepare for their exams (Usagi was rather glum, being she had failed miserably on her previous test). Suddenly, they saw three flashes of light, followed by the sound of something hitting/smashing through something, the sound of a wailing guitar note, and another flash of light. "What was that?" Usagi cried in surprise. "I don't know, but Rei may be in trouble. Everyone, hurry!" Luna (Usagi's talking black cat) said, as they rushed to the scene.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"So how do we put this back?" Mega Man asked, with shrugs being the only reply he received. Harp Note looked at Rei who was still unconscious (Mikuji's stone hands and feet had dissapeared when Acid Ace defeated her). "_Maybe..._" she thought, as she took the heart crystal and pushed it into Rei's chest. The crystal phased right through her chest, before the color returned to her face. Rei slowly woke up, and looked up to the faces of her rescuers. "Are you okay?" Harp Note asked worriedly, as Acid Ace helped Rei stand up. "Y-yes," she replies weakly. She was about to ask who they were when a very familiar voice suddenly cut through the air. "Halt evil villains!" the voice shouted. "Attacking an innocent priestess is a terrible crime. I Sailor Moon will not stand or it!" "_Oh n__o,_" Rei thought to herself, afraid of what was about to come.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Author Note: There. That's the first episode. Enjoy. One more thing. This fic takes place around 4 years after Megaman Starforce 3, so Geo and his friends (the ones his age) are around 14.


	3. Chaotic Sound, Lost Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man Starforce or Sailor Moon. I'm just writing a fanfic.

Episode 2: Chaotic Sound, Lost Light

Rei knew there was going to be trouble when she heard Sailor Moon announce herself. The three who had saved her were surprised to hear the sudden outburst. Turning toward the voice, Mega Man noticed Sailor Moon who was standing a few feet away from them, looking angry. Make that very angry. "Attacking an innocent is unforgivable!" Sailor Moon called. "I Sailor Moon will not let this go unpunished," she said, going into her signature pose. Mega Man watched the girl in a bit of curiosity. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for them to underestimate this girl. If there were as many attacks as the papers and rumors they had heard during their time exploring the town, then she would have had a lot of experience in fighting and dealing with various opponents.

"Neither will I, Sailor Venus," another voice rang out. Harp Note quizically glanced toward her left. There was a girl in an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's. Her outfit was white and orange. She also had long blonde hair that hung down her back with a red bow tying some of it back. She didn't look happy.

"Sailor Jupiter won't either!" another girl called. Acid Ace looked toward the source of the voice and saw a girl in a green and white outfit. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She seemed equally angry as her companions.

"I, Sailor Mercury will not stand idly by!" yet another person spoke. Mega Man shifted his gaze closer to Venus and saw a girl in blue and white. She had short blue hair and a very determined look on her face.

"You have to admit, they do know how to make an entrance," Harp Note commented with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, but I think they think we're the bad guys," Mega Man said, a small sweat drop had formed on his head. Had the situation not been any more serious, Rei would have started laughing. To be honest, she was already fearful of the situation. Her friends were probably not going to listen, thinking these three had attacked her. She was also afraid for her friends. The monster called a Daimon was incredibly fast and obviously strong. What worried her was that she knew that these three had fought it, and defeated it without so much as a scratch on them, and the Daimon was clearly stronger than anything they had faced before, meaning that these three were stronger.

Hoping to avoid a needless conflict, Acid Ace decided to step forward. "So you are the Sailor Senshi that I have heard about," he nodded. "Thank you for coming, but the situation is under control," he finished, hoping to make them understand. "Well I think we're just in time to save that priestess from you!" Sailor Moon shouted back. "EH?" Mega Man and Harp Note gasped. "_Okay, not quite the reaction I was hoping for,_" Acid Ace mentally cursed. "_You think?_" Acid mentally commented dryly to his partner.

"Let her go now or be moon dusted!" Venus shouted from her vantage point. "Wait a minute, this is a misuderstanding!" Mega Man argued."A likely story!" Jupiter frowned as she tensed for battle. "But it's the truth!" Harp Note argued further, not wanting to get into an unnecessary fight. "Enough!" Venus shouted. "Crescent Beam!"

"They're not listening! Move, kid!" Omega-Xis called out, as Mega Man quickly grabbed Rei's shoulder and jumped out of the way, followed by Harp Note and Acid Ace, leaving the wall behind them to be the beam's new target, with the impact of the attack leaving a hole in the wall.

"You okay?" Mega Man asked Rei. The girl weakly nodded, still recovering her voice, as Mega Man immediately moved to fight back. Suddenly, a stray attack headed for Rei, which was stopped by Acid Ace. Unfortunately, this gave Sailor Jupiter a chance to grab hold of him. "Now, Venus!" she called out to her friend who immediately responded. "Thanks Jupiter!" Venus smiled as she shot another attack. "Crescent Beam!" she called out, sending another attack toward Acid Ace. Acid Ace knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, but luckily for him, he had another trick up his sleeve. "Love to stay, but gotta go. Later ladies!" he said, before he dissapeared. "What?" Jupiter cried, just as Venus's crescent beam hit her in the chest, sending her tumbling back. "Ummm...Oops?" Venus said with a sweat drop, not noticing Acid Ace reappearing behind her, before he gave her a quick push, sending her tumbling right into Jupiter. "Later ladies," he said, before rushing off toward his friends.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Harp Note was facing down Mercury. Neither had made a move, with each having their own reason. Mercury hadn't made a move, since she was being cautious on the count she had no idea what the girl in front of her could do, even though she was sure it had something to do with the guitar the girl held. Harp Note on the other hand, simply didn't want to fight her if possible, since they were on the same side. "We don't need to fight," Harp Note said, trying to reason with her. "Then why did you attack the priestess?" Mercury shot back. "We already told you. We didn' t do it. We stopped the monster that did it, so please let us pass," Harp Note said. "I can't do that," Mercury replied, as she readied herself for a fight. "Then you leave me no choice," Harp Note said, sounding regretable, though she mentally added, "_Lyra, turn down the volume to 1,_" she mentally told her partner. "_You got it. Now we'll only stun her,_" Lyra mentally replied, as she turned down her power as low as possible. "Shock Note!" Harp Note called out, as two speakers appeared and fired two music notes, triggered by her struming her guitar. Mercury quickly dodged the attacks, despite her surprise at seeing her opponent materialize two speakers, which actually attacked her using music notes.

After several unsucessful tries, Harp Note decided to use a different technique. "Machine Gun String!" she called out, launching several strings from her guitar. Seeing her chance, Mercury immediately countered with her own attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she called out, launching a stream of water which connected to the strings and immediately froze them, with the freezing effect seemingly traveling on the string and seemingly freezing Harp Note as well. Mercury sighed in relief, thinking that she had managed to subdue her opponent. She decided to try to get a readout on her opponent. She was surprised when she didn't get any readout from her frozen opponent, not realizing that her opponent had just reappeared behind her until it was too late. "Pulse Song!" Harp Note called out, firing a heart shaped sound wave. "_Oh no!_" Mercury thought, just as the attack hit her, and immediately, she was seeing chirping birds around her head, while her Mercury Computer was going haywire thanks to the confusion effect of Harp Note's Pulse Song. Sighing slighty, Harp Note immediately went to assist her friends.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Sailor Moon was staring down Mega Man angrily. She and Rei may have had their differences in the past, she was still a precious friend and she would never forgive anyone who wanted to cause her or any of her friends harm.

Mega Man on the other hand, was feeling a sweat drop form, on the count that this was all a misunderstanding, but he still kept his guard up. He had never seen any of the Sailor Senshi fight before so he didn't know what to expect out of any of them, but from what he had heard, she was the strongest of the group in her attacks at least, and odds were that he'd have to face those attacks, since she obviously thought that he and his friends had attacked the girl.

"Prepare to be moon dusted!" Sailor Moon cried as she summoned her scepter. Mega Man's face showed surprise at the sight of the object. The only time he or any of his teammates could call objects like that were if they used Battle Cards, or at least with the help of their partners. Even Solo needed Laplace's help to materialize his sword, yet she had done it without any help whatsoever, so it should have been impossible, but then again, the way his world worked would probably be considered impossible here.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon cried as a disk shaped like a crescent moon fired at Mega Man. It flew toward him at an impressive speed. Sailor Moon looked confident that it was going to hit the target, but her sudden attack had immediately caused Mega Man to immediately counter by activating his own weapon. "Mega Buster!" Mega Man called out, surprising any Sailor Scout watching, as he turned his left arm into a small cannon, which fired at Sailor Moon's attack at point blank range. The two attacks clashed for a moment, but in that moment, the two clashing attacks were releasing black blocky globs, which along with their presence, released a horrendous sound. "_Noise?_" Mega Man thought surprised, as the Noise poured into him. His body started to produce static. Normally he would have been weakened by so much noise, but luckily, he had already equipped both his Ace and Joker program, giving him immunity to noise, and instead, use it to boost his power. Sailor Moon looked worried when she noticed her attack which had easily defeated many enemies was being held back, and worse, her opponent was slowly overpowering it. "_In that case..._" she thought, readying her scepter. "Moon Princess...Double Halation!" she cried, firing a second disk, but it was already too late. Omega-Xis could already feel the buildup of noise. "_Geo! The noise levels are off the scales! 200%! 500%! 800%! At this rate, we're gonna finalize!_" he growled. "_No, wait! She's on our side, if we finalize now..._" Geo was about to mentally reply, just as the noise level hit 999%. "Darn! Finalize!" Geo cried, as the noise forced the transformation, despite Geo's attempt to suppress it.

What happened next only took an instant. Just as the second disk flew toward its target, it along with the first disk shattered. Sailor Moon didn't get even a millisecond to look surprised when something hit her right in the chest, almost shattering her brooch, sending her right into a tree. She didn't even get a chance to recover when she suddenly screamed as noise covered her brooch. It felt like the noise was tearing at her from the inside out, as the light of the silver crystal dimmed, almost turning black. Sailor Moon slumped down, weak from the horrible experience, just as her brooch fell to the ground. Sailor Moon was suddenly engulfed in pink ribbons that flew everywhere. After a few moments they vanished to reveal a shocked girl with two ponytails was sitting on the ground. The Sailor Senshi were all frozen in shock at what they had just seen. Usagi looked up fearfully, and was surprised to see Mega Man seemingly contorting in pain, as a silhouette appeared around him, taking the form of a black warrior with wings that looked like they were made of pink energy, before it turned into another warrior, only this time red with two large gears behin him. Mega Man, not wanting to drag the fight on anylonger, in fear of finalizing again, immediately crossed his arms, preparing to dispell the noise. "This...battle...will...STOPPP!" he cried as he dispelled the noise, sending a strong shockwave, which brought every combatant, including his friends to their knees. Panting slightly, Mega Man noticed the fallen brooch. Picking it up, he walked toward the girl, who moments ago, had been Sailor Moon.

Usagi looked fearful, until she noticed the tired look on Mega Man's face. In fact, he looked ready to collapse. "Sorry about that," Mega Man said. "I can only take up so much noise until it goes out of control," he finished, returning the brooch. The three of them were about to walk away, until, "Wait!" Rei (who somehow managed to recover during the intense battle) screamed. "Please stop!" she said, getting their attention, while the other Senshi, who were clearly shaken from Mega Man's display of power were now hoping that they didn't have to fight him. "I humbly thank you for saving me," she said gratefully, before adding, "May I please know the names of the ones who saved me?" she asked.

The three of them were a little bit surprised, but decided to answer anyway. "Transcode 001: Acid Ace," Acid Ace said. "Transcode 003: Mega Man," Mega Man said. "Transcode 004: Harp Note," Harp Note said with a slight giggle. "I am Rei Hino. Again, thank you for saving me," Rei said with a smile, making sure everyone heard her. "Don't mention it," Mega Man said, happy to clear that misunderstanding. "Yeah, no hard feelings okay?" Harp Note said. "No hard feelings. This was all just a misunderstanding," Usagi said, finally finding her voice. "Alright then. Next time, we'll be on the same side. Until then..." Acid Ace said, before the three of them walked away, before dissapearing in flashes of light, which seemed to fly into space. The moment she saw them leave, it hit her. "_Shooting Stars,_" Rei thought, remembering the flashes of light in her vision. They were shooting stars. "Where'd they go?" asked Usagi, surprised to see them disappear in flashes of light. Rei sighed slightly before saying, "I'd better explain. Change back and come inside," she said, before they went into the temple.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Two female figures stood atop a roof while they considered the day's events. The two of them had intended to get the talisman, but the moment they arrived, the three mysterious figures had already returned it. Luckily, they had been close enough to sense that it wasn't a talisman. "We were expecting the Senshi," said the one with shoulder length hair. "But who were those three?" "Don't know, don't care," the one with short hair remarked casually. "They had some weird energy coming off of them, and that stuff the blue one used seemed like something dark." "Personally I think he's friendly," the first figure spoke, earning something of a glare from the second. "He doesn't seem like the type to want senseless fighting." "We still have to complete our mission," the second figure spoke, earning a nod from the first. "If those...whatever they are get in our way, we will have to get them out of the way." The first figure nodded again, albeit with a little reluctance.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Acid Ace, Harp Note, and Mega Man floated in space. "That was interesting," Acid Ace said. "Yeah. But I wonder how that tree suddenly turned into a monster," Harp Note said, before adding, "How are you holding up, Geo?" she asked concern for her friend. "I'm fine. I think it had something to do with that smoke thing that came out of that seed when we deleted that monster. I think I heard Daimon or something like that," Mega Man said.

Acid Ace typed a few things on a screen that had appeared in front of him. "HQ has already sent us the reply," Acid Ace said with a smirk, before a large space gate appeared, and a space station went through. "So this is our base of operation while we're here? Nice," Mega Man commented, as he noticed several lights coming out of the station. "Everyone!" Harp Note called out happily when the lights revealed to be their friends, minus at least one of them. "Alright team. We've got a new purpose. Locate and rescue Kelvin Stelar, and protect this world from those monsters while we're here," Acid Ace said, after they had regrouped. "Roger!" was the reply from the entire team.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Authors Note: Done. Chapter 2, and the Sailor Senshi encounter new allies, and the team has assembled. How will they affect the events to come?


	4. Bonds of Love, Twins of Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce or Sailor Moon. I'm just writing a fanfic.

Episode 3: Bond of Love, Twins of Thunder

The morning seemed rather pleasant, being a tranquil time with most people peacefully asleep in their beds, well, almost everyone. Usagi Tsukino was tossing and turning in her sleep. It seemed like she was having a nightmare, and yet she somehow managed to keep Luna from falling off the bed, despite her rather visible reactions.

**Begin Dream...**

_In her dream, Usagi was trying so hard to transform into Sailor Moon. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" she cried, trying to transform, but there was absolutely no response. At best, even when some light managed to emerge, it was quickly cut off by the noise that still lingered in the brooch. Ever since the battle against Mega Man, the stuff that was released during the battle seemed to continue to prevent her from transforming, and worse, the crystal seemed unable to shine, which signified how severe the damage was. Usagi tried over and over to transform, but she could only go halfway before failing and changing back._

_"Why won't it work?" Usagi whined as she dropped to her knees."Why don't you just give up?" a female voice snapped. Usagi looked up and saw her fellow Sailor Senshi looking down on her. They all looked fed up and impatient with her after seeing her continuous attempts, which all failed miserably. "If you can't transform then why keep you around?" sighed Sailor Jupiter. "I think it's time to retire Usagi," Sailor Mercury added._

_With their piece said, the Senshi turned their back to her and began to walk away. Usagi chased after them, begging for them to wait and give her a chance, but they wouldn't listen to her. Still, she continued to run until she tripped and fell. Tears came to her eyes as she sat up. "Why are you doing this? Weren't we friends?" She sobbed._

_She continued to cry until she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She looked up expecting the gentle eyes of her love Mamoru, but what she got was a middle aged man with slightly spiky brown hair. He wore a T-shirt, which was mostly white with some orange around the arms, and long brown pants. "Don't give up," he said gently. "But..." Usagi was about to reply, but the man in front of her continued, "Do you really believe that the bonds between you and your friends could be broken that easily?" he asked. Usagi thought about it for a moment. She had just seen her friends abandon her, but when she thought about it, she realized that they would never do that. "No," she said, with a small smile beginning to appear on her face. The man smiled, before saying, "Don't forget, you are not alone. Haven't you always managed to overcome the challenges you've faced, even when everything seemed hopeless?" he asked, as images of the previous battles the Sailor Senshi had fought in the past appeared around them. Usagi's face seemed to brighten more as the realization hit her. She had been so worried about her friends not needing her and that she wouldn't be able to help, that she had begun to doubt them. _

_Upon realizing that, a light seemed to shine from within her. The noise that remained in her brooch was pushed out, before it shattered as her resolve dispelled the corruptive energy. Seeing this, the man smiled again before asking, "Now tell me, why d__o __you fight?" he asked. At first Usagi was about to answer 'because it was her duty', but she stopped for a moment. Finally she answered, "I guess at first because I wanted to be something more than what I was, but now..." she said, as she thought about it. The man waited patiently, before Usagi finally gave her answer. "I fight, because I want to protect those important to me. Not just them, I want to protect everyone," she said with resolve in her voice. The man seemed pleased to hear her answer. "Then I wish you good luck," he said, before adding, "Unfortunately, the power you once held won't be enough. You and your friends are about to face new enemies, far greater than anything you have faced in the past. That's why, to both regain your power as a Sailor Scout, and to gain the power you need to protect those precious to you, by yourself, it won't be enough," he said. At this point, Usagi had large question marks coming out of her head. The man laughed before saying, "Don't worry, it will come to you eventually," he said, before adding, "But maybe this might help you in the battles to come," he said, as three lights began to circle him. The lights floated around, before revealing their true forms. The blue light floated above him, before revealing itself to be a large blue Pegasus. The red light floated to his right, before revealing itself to be a large red lion. And the green light to his left, revealed itself to be a green dragon. Usagi marveled at the sight of the three. Certainly they were terrifying, but there was a sort of beauty in them, and oddly enough, they looked like they were just armor and energy. They shone brightly, before they turned into small lights, which flew into Usagi's brooch, whilst enveloping her view in blinding white light. "As you are now, you are not ready to wield this power, but when the time is right, call on them and they will lend you their power," the man's voice said, as the view began to disappear. Usagi was about to wake up, but before she woke up, she heard the man's voice one more time. "Please... please forgive him. He didn't mean to do what he did, so please... Please forgive Mega Man. Please forgive... My son," it said. _

**End Dream...**

"Waaaaagh!" Usagi screamed as she sat up in bed and scared the daylights out of Luna. "Wha!" Luna shrieked as she almost fell off the bed. "Usagi, what's the matter?" "I had a horrible dream," Usagi whined. "I dreamed that I wasn't able to transform into Sailor Moon anymore. Then the others left me because I couldn't fight anymore."

"Oh Usagi," Luna frowned sadly. "You know that isn't true." "I know," Usagi sighed. "But at least the dream got better. I met this man who made me realize that my friends would never abandon me, and he told me, or rather, he warned me that we were going to face a new enemy soon, before he gave me something that he said would help in the future," she said. Usagi picked up her brooch. When she opened it, she noticed the crystal was still dulled, but at least it was now brighter than it had been after the fight at the temple. "Usagi, you are Sailor Moon and that will never change," Luna spoke as she put herself on Usagi's lap. "The crystal will shine again and the Senshi would never leave you," she said, before adding, "but who was this man you met in your dreams?" she asked curiously. "I don't know," Usagi replied, but in her mind, she still had questions about the man. "_Who was that man? What did he mean by my power alone wasn't enough?_" she though.

Usagi gazed at the dulled silver crystal. She honestly was still slightly worried that her friends would need her and she wouldn't be able to help. She wanted to be angry with Mega Man, but she couldn't, and what's more, the moment she thought about it, she remembered the last words she heard in her dream. "_Please forgive... My son,_" were the words she heard. As she decided that she'd give Mega Man the benefit of the doubt for now, she failed to notice the three small lights that had appeared in the silver crystal. One blue, one red, and one green.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Pat Sprigs was aimlessly walking through the town. He and his brother, Rey, had decided to explore the town. Along the way, they decided that they'd be able to cover more ground if they split up. Right now he was wearing his usual outfit, which consisted of his white T-shirt, which was covered by a purple jacket (the one he always wears), along with purple long pants and white shoes. After a while, he decided that he should try looking for a place to stay. Sure, right now they were all staying in the space station, but sooner or later they'd have to stay somewhere on the planet, since it would be a problem if they had to constantly zip from space down to the planet and back.

"Where to now?" he said to no one in particular. "Maybe we should look for advertisements for vacant apartments or something," said a voice. Pat put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an MP3 player. "That's a good idea, but where should we look, Gemini?" he asked, talking to the MP3 player, or rather, to his partner, Gemini. "Beats me. We'll find something if we look," Gemini replied. Pat nodded, before continuing. Turning a corner, he walked along an old crumbling wall. He looked ahead and noticed someone trying to get through a hole in the wall. Curious, Pat decided to take a closer look, and found out it was a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and was wearing an orange shirt. She was also holding a large bag of cat food and a large plastic dish in both hands. Pat also noticed that she seemed to be having trouble fitting all of the stuff through the hole along with her, despite her small size.

"Hey there," Pat smiled, surprising the girl. "Need some help?" "Oh!" the girl gasped, surprised that someone saw her. "Um, yes please." Pat smiled slightly, as he helped her carry the cat food, while she slipped into the hole, while he followed her. Once he had slipped through the hole, he noticed the building that had been concealed by the wall. It was a really old building and it was also very run down, showing just how old it was. "Wow," he admired. "This might have been a great place in its prime," Pat commented. "Yes," the girl smiled. "Nowadays all the stray cats in the area live here. Most of them are just kittens." "Kittens?" Pat asked, surprised. "Do you take care of them?" "Yup!" the girl smiled. "I just love cats. Do you like them..uh..." "Patrick Sprigs," he smiled. "But my friends just call me Pat, and yeah, I like cats," Pat said with a smile. The girl seemed happy when she heard it, before she realized something. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Mia," she said.

"It's nice to meet you Mia," Pat said with a smile. The two new friends helped place the bowl and fill it for the cats. When Mia called out to all of them, they just came flying out of the woodwork and pretty much any other possible place for them to hide. It amazed Pat to see so many of them. They were of all different colors and sizes. Like Mia said, they were mostly kittens. Even the oldest ones seemed not that much bigger. "Wow," Pat finally spoke. "There's so many of them and they're all so small." "Yep," Mia smiled. "Aren't they all so cute?"

Pat smiled as Mia fawned over the kittens. She seemed to love them all so much. She had taken care of them for who knows how long and the kittens seemed to love her for it. He then remembered what Ace had told him about the monster that attacked the priestess. Ace had said that the monsters were targeting people with 'Pure Hearts'. When he remembered that, a thought crossed his mind. If the monsters wanted pure hearts, then Mia might be a target. If having a pure heart meant what he thought it meant, them Mia might have definitely had a pure heart if what he had just seen was the right criteria. Pat knew that he had met her just a moment ago, but he couldn't help but like her, she was one of those people who could easily make friends.

"So are you two the ones who take care of these cats?" asked a female voice. "Who's there?" gasped Mia as she stood up. Pat was almost about to perform his EM Wave Change, but caught himself before he did something rash. Looking toward the source of the voice, he noticed it had come from a girl about his age. She wore a green skirt and red shirt, and she had put herself in a silly pose.

"Just a defender of love and justice," the girl smiled, while Pat sweat dropped at the odd line. A second later, a boy with black hair poked his head around the corner, snickering at the girl's antics. He was obviously her boyfriend, even if he seemed a few years older. He just handed his girl a small bag of cat food (the girl gave the most childish expression when she took the bag) and the two of them walked over to the small crowd of cats, laughing at their antics. Mia and Pat couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, do you take care of the cats here?" the girl asked. "She usually does," Pat replied, gesturing to Mia. "I just caught her needing some help today."

The girl and the boy blinked for a moment, before saying, "Rey, how did you get here so fast?" They asked. Mia blinked in confusion, before another voice cut in. "That's because that's not me," it said. Everyone looked toward the source of the voice and nearly jumped in surprise. Standing at the door was another boy, only this boy was an exact mirror image of Pat, with the only difference being that he didn't have Pat's friendly look, but instead had a slight scowl, showing that he was clearly annoyed. "Eh! There are two Reys/Pats?" was the general scream. Deciding to step in, Pat immediately cleared it out. "No-no, that's my brother, Rey, and as you can see we're twins," Pat said, waving his hands defensively. After a quick explanation, everything seemed to calm down. "As I was saying, I was just helping her since I was passing by when I saw her," Pat said, continuing the conversation. "Well that's awfully nice of you," the boy smiled as he held out his hand. "My name's Mamoru."

"It's nice to meet you, Mamoru," Pat smiled as he shook Mamoru's hand. "My name's Pat. Who's your girlfriend?" The girl blushed while giggling merrily as she stood up from where she was feeding the cats, "My name's Usagi. It's nice to meet you," she said. "You too," Pat grinned. "The cat girl here is Mia." "Hello," Mia smiled. "So do you really take care of all these kittens by yourself?" asked Usagi. "Yeah," Mia nodded. "But not for much longer," she said, sounding rather sad. "What do you mean?" asked Mamoru. "This building is set for demolition," Mia replied. "The kittens won't have anywhere to go after that," she finished sadly. "That's terrible," Usagi frowned. "Isn't there anything we can do?" "I don't know," Mia frowned. "I can't bring them home and there's too many even if I could."

"Well then," Usagi replied as she stood up, looking determined. "I'll just have to find owners for them all. Mamo-chan will help me too!" The boy in question sweat dropped, "I...guess I could." Pat watched the exchange and snickered to himself, while Rey seemed to scowl. 'Mamoru, you are in for it now,' Rey thought, hoping that they wouldn't drag him along for the ride, but somehow, he figured that was probably going to be the case. Mia stood up with the brightest smile on her face, "Oh thank you so much!" she said happily.

It went on for a while with the girls fed the kittens and cuddled a few of them. Mamoru, Pat and Rey seemed to make small talk. It seemed to Pat that Mamoru spent a lot of time around girls and liked to talk to a guy every chance he got, while for Mamoru, it seemed that although Pat and Rey were twins, it was obvious Pat was the nice one, while Rey was the rather cold one. After a while the two lovebirds had to leave. When all the cat food was gone Pat and Rey helped her clean up and the three of them headed outside.

"Thank you for helping me, both of you," Mia smiled. "I was happy to help," Pat smiled, while Rey just nodded. Suddenly, Pat seemed to remember something. "Oh before I forget, do you know any affordable places to stay around here?" he asked, hoping that Mia might know some places. The girl thought about it for a moment, smiling broadly. "I know a good place. I live there after all," she said. "Really?" asked Pat. "Wow, how's that for convenient?" Mia giggled slightly at the response, while Rey was wondering why Pat wanted a place to stay.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Through the sky, a Daimon seed continued on its way. It was so close now, it could feel it. The seed came over a building and hovered through a window. It found itself inside a room filled with cat merchandise. Looking for a convenient object, the seed implanted itself within a cat puzzle. There it would wait. The target frequented here and all it had to do was wait. It did have all the time in the world after all.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Mia quickly walked into her apartment after showing Pat and Rey to the building she lived in. Although she thought his brother was a bit cold, but she really liked Pat. She idly wondered if he would like to help her feed the cats again. Mia entered the apartment and noticed that her parents weren't home. Sighing after her hard work, she just wanted to rest in her room and work on her puzzle.

She stepped into her room and saw her puzzle right where she left it. With a smile, she sat in her char and stared at the pieces she hadn't used yet. After a moment of consideration, she picked up a piece and snapped it into place. After she took her hand away, the puzzle began to glow brightly. Shocked, Mia began to back away. She watched in growing terror as the puzzle began to grow and mutate. It soon became a female figure as the light dimmed. Mia soon found herself looking at a purple skinned, black-haired woman. She was wearing a sultry cat girl outfit and an evil smirk.

"NEKONELL!" the woman shrieked in glee. "Your heart. The one that welcomes all felines into its arms. I must have it!" she said maliciously. With that, Nekonell leaped at Mia with her claws outstretched. Mia shrieked in terror before dodging the claws and rushing out the door. Nekonell enjoyed the impending chase as she leaped after her target.

Mia raced out her front door and tried to close it when a cat's tail snaked its way out and wrapped around her neck. Mia began choking before she slammed the door on the tail. To her surprise, the tail fell off where the door slammed on it. As it hit the ground, it broke into what looked like puzzle pieces. Not wasting the chance, Mia ran down the hall towards the exit.

Behind her, Nekonell opened the door and stood in the small pile of puzzle pieces. After a moment the pieces came towards her and reconstructed into her tail. An evil smirk was on her face as she looked down the hall where Mia made her escape. It was time for the hunt to begin.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Pat was walking along the streets with a wide grin on his face. It was going to be childsplay to get the new apartment if they ever needed it. Plus, to add to that, it was even fully furnished to boot! He figured that he had really lucked in, so he figured he might as well take advantage of that luck and was planning on moving in anyway. Rey on the other hand, didn't seem particularly interested, though. "_Maybe I'll even keep some of the kittens when we get the apartment_," Pat thought, thinking he'd both thank Mia and make her and some of the kittens happy.

Pat's musing was cut short as he watched Mia dash in front of him towards the old building. He blinked as he watched her go. She looked absolutely terrified for some reason. While trying to think of a reason for her fear he heard something that sent a shiver down his spine. "NEKONELL!" a voice shrieked from above. Pat looked up and saw something that scared him, while Rey only seemed surprised at the sight. It looked to be some kind of woman in a cat costume leaping from streetlight to streetlight. They idly noticed that he could see up the female monsters skirt. Had that been a real woman and not a monster, they may have appreciated the view. Noticing the direction it was going, and what had just happened a moment ago, they decided that it was probably the reason why Mia was running. Rey smirked at the thought. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked his brother, which he got a nod in reply. Quickly chasing after her, they rushed toward the building, with an odd creature, which looked like a storm cloud with two faces/masks on it following them. This was their partner, the FM-ian named Gemini. Looks like it was time for the twins to make an appearance.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Mia managed to get in through the back door and was in the main hall and was gasping for breath. She figured that she had lost the monster. She just couldn't understand how it had come out of her puzzle. She was just so scared and confused right now. A sudden crash raged through the hall and Mia turned to the source of the noise. She screamed in fear when she saw the cat/puzzle monster that was chasing her. The monster smirked as it saw her. "Caught you," it smirked. "Now hold still."

The monster lifted its skirt a little, revealing a black star on its thigh that was pointing at Mia. It flickered in black energy before shooting straight at her and hitting her in the chest. "!" Mia screamed in absolute pain. Outside, Usagi, who had returned with her friends along with Luna and Artemis, to convince them to bring a few of the cats home, heard the scream. "Who was that?" she gasped. "They might be in trouble!" Makoto spoke. "It might be another Daimon!" The girls all raced inside while grabbing their means of transforming. They raised their hands above their heads and called for their power.

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi tried her hand at transforming, but the crystal, despite now no longer having any lingering noise, refused to shine. She kept trying but nothing was happening. Usagi slumped slightly as she felt useless again. "Don't worry about it," said Sailor Mars. "Yeah," smiled Sailor Jupiter. "You hang back and make sure whoever's inside is okay."

Usagi nodded sadly, but she followed her friends inside. They entered the main hall and their eyes landed on the cat monster which was holding a crystal that was similar to the one that came out of Rei. Mia was slumped against a pillar. Her skin was a strange blue color and she was out cold. "Hey!" Sailor Venus shouted loudly. "Put that back!" she demanded. "Mwr?" Nekonell meowed as she turned to the Senshi. "Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars called as she fired her attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called, adding her power to the mix.

The two attacks combined as they raced towards the Daimon. Nekonell smirked as it came towards her. She split her tails into nine different ones and began spinning at a rapid pace. The attack seemed to almost hit her until Nekonell hit the attack with her tails. In the next instant, the mix of fire and thunder came right back at the Senshi. They cried out as it hit and exploded and sent debris everywhere.

"Oh no!" Usagi cried as she saw what happened. As the dust settled, the Senshi could be seen, but they were all scuffed up and some of their outfits had slight burns. Nekonell looked on with a satisfied purr. She figured that all obstacles had been overcome.

"World Shaking!" a new voice cried. Nekonell found herself hit from behind by a force that caused her to shake around as though she was caught in an earth quake. "Deep Submerge!" another voice called out. Nekonell was hit again, only this time by the concentrated power of water. She cried in pain as pieces of her body disassembled. The heart crystal went into the air and was caught by one of two figures that were standing in front of the large window on the stairs.

"How is it?" asked the first figure, who had shoulder length hair. "It isn't a talisman," said the second, who had short hair. The second figure held out her arm and the heart crystal flew straight at Mia. It entered her chest and vanished. After it was fully put back into place, her skin returned to normal. While the two figures stood to make sure that the crystal was put back, the other Senshi turned to see them.

"Who are they?" asked Jupiter. "Judging by the outfit," said Luna. "I think they're Sailor Senshi!" The two figures seemed to glance at the other Senshi before they turned to leave. "Wait!" Venus cried out. "If you two really are Sailor Senshi, please help us!"

"Hn," the second figure snorted. "We may be Sailor Senshi with the same goal, but that does not mean we have to help you," she said. They turned to leave again before they were interrupted yet again. "You two? Sailor Senshi?" a male voice laughed. "Don't make me laugh," he said in an arrogant tone. "What!" the second figure growled.

Everyone looked up to see two male figures standing on the second floor railing. They couldn't be seen that well with the lack of light shielding his features. Before the second figure could yell at them, one of them spoke.

"We've come to understand that Sailor Senshi stand for love and justice, which you obviously don't." He turned to gaze at Mia. "That girl's heart is so full of love for cats yet you don't seem to care. Stealing her heart is an act that demands justice, which you don't seem to care about either. You call yourselves Sailor Senshi? I call you girls fakes, posers, pretenders," he said, his voice sounding disgusted

The first figure seemed rather hurt by the words the male spoke. The second seemed to be pissed off. "Hey pal!" she growled. "Who do you think you two are?" "Us?" the first one asked. "We are the ones who will not stand by, while justice is forgotten," the second answered. The two of them pulled out two devices which revealed to be MP3 players (the first figure had his in his right hand, shile the second figure had it in his left hand). The collective audience seemed surprised when they saw the devices.

Ignoring the looks they were getting, the two of them flipped their MP3s in the air once, before holding them forward. "Transcode!" they called out, as the MP3s sparked with intense electricity, before turning into two odd objects, which looked like a simple hand held device, consisting of a main circular part, with an extra part attached to it. They were Hunter-VGs. The two of them then crossed their arms (the ones holding the MP3s) with one another (think Vent's transformation pose in Megaman ZXA, only with two people). "Gemini Spark!" they called out, as they were engulfed in a field of electricity. Inside the field, Gemini seemed to turn into energy, as he seemingly donned them in armor by electrocuting them. First the electricity traveled through their left (Rey) and right (Pat) arm, followed by their body, and their heads, finished when they clapped their remaining hands together (the same pose before using Gemini Thunder), as Gemini himself turned into electricity, and entered their arms.

When the field disappeared, there stood two armored warriors, identical in appearance, with the only difference being that one was black with a yellow metal right arm, while one was white, with a metal yellow left arm. "You asked who we are," the black one said, as they jumped down in perfect sync. "Transcodes 013A and B. We are Gemini Spark White and Black," they answered in perfect sync.

"More of them?" The Senshi, including the two at the window gasped. Nekonell unleashed a wailing meow as she finally came back together again. She glared at the two Gemini Sparks and the Sailor Senshi she had put down. "Make sure that the girl is okay," Gemini Spark White spoke as he and his twin prepared for battle. "We'll take care of the Daimon," Gemini Spark Black said, already raring for the fight.

Above them, the two mystery Senshi turned to leave yet again. Hopefully without any interruptions this time. "Let's go," the second figure sighed. "R-right," the first nodded, Gemini Spark White's words still ringing in her ears. As the two of the vanished, Nekonell lunged at the two Gemini Sparks with her claws outstretched. Gemini Spark White quickly leaped over her, easily avoiding the slash, while Gemini Spark Black simply side stepped to avoid the attack, before punching her in the gut, sending her flying to his twin behind her. "Here kitty-kitty," Gemini Spark White taunted, before catching Nekonell in a net of electricity. "Gyaaa!" she screamed in agony, before she was sent flying back to the already waiting Gemini Spark Black. "Elec Sword!" he called out, as his right arm turned into a sword, before he stabbed Nekonell. He thought he had won, but then he noticed that she just laughed as her torso came apart. Gemini Spark Black jumped back as his twin joined him. "She's just a big jigsaw puzzle, so physical attacks won't work," Gemini Spark White said, observing the situation. "Then why don't we hit her with 'that'?" Gemini Spark Black suggested. "Don't. This place is too old for that. If we carelessly fire, we'll bring this building down," Gemini Spark White said. Gemini Spark Black seemed annoyed, before he noticed the large windows. He then got an almost malicious grin, before saying, "What if she was standing in front of a window?" he said, gesturing to the window. Gemini Spark White almost smirked before he answered, "That'll work." Nekonell, having finally recovered all her pieces, lunged right at them, but the two of them jumped aside. "Over here! Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark White called out, as he launched his yellow arm at her, breaking through her body. Nekonell hissed angrily, and was about to retaliate, when she was electrocuted again. "Gyaaaah!" she cried, noticing that Gemini Spark Black had taken advantage of her back being turned. Nekonell meowed angrily, as she tried to catch the two annoying twins unsuccessfully.

While the battle was going on, the Sailor Senshi who had managed to recover could only marvel at what they saw. "Wow, those two are good," Venus commented, as they watched the fight. The Daimon had easily repelled their attacks, and it was clearly strong, but these two were practically toying around with the Daimon. "They're taking advantage of each other's movements, and the fact that there are two of them to confuse and attack at the same time. Also, they might be taking advantage of the theory of twins often knowing what each other are thinking to sync their attacks," Mercury said, analyzing the situation with her Mercury Computer. The one thing that really intrigued her was the energy coming off of the two Gemini Sparks. She would have to look into it further after the battle.

Nekonell screeched angrily as she jumped to avoid the two Gemini Sparks' attacks. What she hadn't realized was that she had positioned herself right in front of a large window. Right in their firing zone. "Gotcha now! Let's do this bro!" Gemini Spark Black called out. Gemini Spark White nodded, before the two of them clapped their yellow arms together. Electricity sparked out of the two arms, as the attack was quickly charged up. "It's over! Gemini Thunder!" They cried, as they launched their ultimate attack. A massive blast of intense lightning shot out, hitting Nekonell dead on. Nekonell didn't even get a chance to respond as her body was completely blown apart, and when it was over, she wasn't standing anymore. "Wow," was the only thing that any of the spectators watching could say at the display of power. "Well that's that," Gemini Spark Black said, dusting off his hands. Gemini Spark White was about to reply, when he noticed something moving. "No! It's not over yet! Look!" he said, pointing to a rapidly regenerating Nekonell. "No way!" Gemini Spark Black cried, surprised at what he saw. Nekonell quickly took advantage of their moment of surprise, and managed to actually hit them, sending them flying through a door.

Meanwhile...

Usagi had partially carried Mia into a hallway where she thought she would be safe. She could hear the battle between the new guys Gemini Spark White and Black, against the Daimon. She knew that her friends would be alright, but she just wished that she could do something more. She winced as she heard more crashing. When the door suddenly was knocked off its hinges with both Gemini Sparks being thrown to the ground, she couldn't help but scream.

"Ugh," Gemini Spark White groaned as he tried to stand. "What does it take to kill this thing?" Gemini Spark Black growled, clearly angry that their strongest attack had failed. "Heh," Nekonell purred. "Time to get rid of all obstacles." She then lunged at the two Gemini Sparks again, aiming to kill them and Usagi. She was stopped when a rose shot through the air and the petals got in her eyes. "Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cried in joy. The well dressed masked man stared at the Daimon, "To trample over pure hearts will only cause you to be destroyed by pure hearts!"

Nekonell growled as she extended her claws again. Tuxedo Mask planted himself between the Daimon and her targets before extending his cane and pinning her to a wall. "Stabbing won't work!" Gemini Spark Black growled. "Her body is just one big jigsaw puzzle!" Gemini Spark White finished for him. "What?" Tuxedo Mask gasped. Nekonell smirked as she broke the section of the cane that held her. She then leaped into the air and raked at Tuxedo Mask, shredding his cape and knocking his hat away. "Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cried in panic.

"Gotta take this somewhere else," Gemini Spark White growled as he and his brother hit Nekonell with another net of electricity, pushing her back, as they dragged her to another room. Once back in the main room, the two began using another tactic. Instead of attacking like they usually did, they just continued to hit her with electricity. Nekonell was getting accustomed to the electricity and tried to retaliate, only for one or both Gemini Sparks to disappear and reappear somewhere around her, as they continued to electrocute her. "Maybe your body can take our Gemini Thunder," Gemini Spark White started. "But how long can you take this until your body reaches its limit?" Gemini Spark Black taunted as they were forced to use their last resort.

Back in the hallway, Tuxedo Mask turned to his girlfriend so he could see her. "Usako, you've gotta get out of here," he urged while standing. "No!" Usagi cried. 'I want to stay with you!" "But-!" Tuxedo Mask argued. "I don't wanna hear it!" Usagi interrupted while she took his hands into her own. I couldn't stand it if you or the others got hurt while I just stood by." "Usagi..." Mamoru said quietly.

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and they could see the love that dwelled there that was exclusively for the one they were looking at. The world around them seemed to fade away as their minds seemed to remember a time in the Silver Millennium. Usagi was dressed as Princess Serenity while Tuxedo Mask had become Prince Endymion. As they held each other's hands, a pink light erupted between them in the form of a rod with a heart on the top. They both grasped it tightly, feeling the love of the other within it.

"The Moon Spiral Heart Rod!" they both gasped, recalling it from past memories. Usagi's brooch also became engulfed in light as it changed into a heart shape with a red cover. "My crystal!" Usagi gasped. As this went on, Nekonell was still being hit by a constant stream of electricity. It was obvious that the two Gemini Sparks had gotten desperate and decided they would hit her with whatever they had left and hope for the best. She tried to hit them with her claws again, but they kept on disappearing and reappearing. "Where are you aiming pussy cat?" Gemini Spark Black taunted, as his twin reappeared behind Nekonell, and proceeded to electrocute her again. "Over here," he said, before disappearing and reappearing again, and saying, "No, over here," he taunted.

The Senshi couldn't understand what they had just been doing. They recalled that their encounter with the other three ended in them losing, mostly because the other three had also shown their ability to seemingly move from one place to another in seconds. Sailor Mercury knew that she would have to consult the computer after the battle. She had been recording the fight so that after the battle, they could hopefully determine any possible weaknesses in Daimons. Nekonell seemed to just grow angrier at the two of them. "Mrooooooowr!" she hissed at the two Gemini Sparks loudly.

The loud hiss snapped Usagi and Tuxedo Mask out of their little moment. They both looked to the main hall and saw Nekonell recovering from her injuries from the mass beating she got. Tuxedo Mask let go of the rod. "You'd better transform," he said seriously. "Those two can't handle it forever." "Right," Usagi nodded as she gripped her new brooch. "MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi was engulfed in light as her transformation took place. When it was over Usagi was finally transformed and in her full Sailor Moon outfit. She looked at herself and broke into the largest grin she ever had.

"I did it!" she laughed brightly. "Sailor Moon is back!" Another hiss from Nekonell snapped her back to reality. She ran to the main hall with Tuxedo Mask close behind. What she saw was the Daimon attacking the two Gemini Sparks again. She readied the rod as she aimed at the Daimon.

"Black! White!" she shouted. "Move!" The two Gemini Sparks, despite seeming a bit annoyed at their names being shortened like that, decided to get out of the way anyway. Nekonell, being curious, turned to see what made him run.

"_Moon Spir__al Heart Attack_!" Sailor Moon called as she launched her new attack. "LOVELY!" Nekonell cried as she was smashed by a large heart that erupted from the end of the rod. She stood limp for a moment before her body erupted in smoke. A cat puzzle fell to the ground and seemed to be inanimate once more. The Daimon seed came out of the object before cracking open as a smoke creature rose out of it before vanishing. "Yahoo!" Sailor moon cheered. "I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" she cheered, but at that moment, the words that man had told her came back to her. "_By yourself, it won't be enough,_" were the words. Now that she thought about it, her new power was born out of the love between her and Mamoru. It wasn't just her power, but Mamoru's as well. "_This new power was born from both of us,_" she realized. "Yes, welcome back Sailor Moon," Mercury smiled as she and the others stepped closer, interrupting Sailor Moon's thoughts.

"Well," Jupiter smiled turning to the newest transcodes. "We owe some thanks to The Gemini Brothers too." "Aw shucks," Gemini Spark White laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, sounding rather bashful. "It was our pleasure," Gemini Spark Black said with another smirk on his face.

The girls all giggled at their actions. Sailor Mars broke out of it as she stepped forward. "I have to know," she began. "Are there any other... Whatever you are, besides the both of you, Acid Ace, Harp Note, and Mega Man?"

"Sure are," Gemini Spark White nodded. "Including their numbers and our numbers, there are a total of 22 Transcodes. 23 if you count that there's 2 of us. But if you need to know, only 10 of us are here right now, so there are 5 more. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough," he said.

"Now if you don't mind, we've gotta go," Gemini Spark Black said, as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, which once again, looked like a shooting star. "Hey! Wait for me!" Gemini Spark White called out after his brother, as he too disappeared in the same flash of yellow. The Senshi were amazed that they could do that, but were content to let him leave for now. "Now," Sailor Moon spoke as she changed back to Usagi. "Let's check on Mia."

-Sailor Moon SF-

Professor Tomoe was displeased. Kaolinite could tell from where she was standing. Not only was the target not in possession of a talisman, but they lost another Daimon. Even worse was that more of those... things had appeared. "Another of those strange beings," the Professor muttered. "This time it was the two calling themselves Gemini Spark. They didn't even destroy the Daimon, but it was the Sailor Senshi this time. Too many obstacles exist."

Kaolinite frowned as she looked to the ground. She really didn't know what to say. She had failed the professor yet again. "Oh well," the Professor sighed. "Obstacles such as these only spur evolution. We will have to create a new Daimon capable of destroying all of them." Kaolinite looked up with a widening smile. The Professor just started laughing as ideas came into his mind as to how to destroy the Senshi and the Transcodes in the most satisfactory way. How she loved the sound of genius and the man who which it came from.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Author's Note: Episode 3 done. This time Gemini Spark White and Black make an appearance, and Usagi gets help from a mysterious figure. What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	5. Driving with Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce or Sailor Moon. I'm just writing a fanfic.

Episode 4: Driving with Danger, The Crow of Fire & The Queen of Water

Usagi was heading for the shrine for another round of studying for the high school exams. Sighing slightly, she really didn't want to have to do it, but she knew she had to. Not that it made the actual workload any easier in the end. Her mind kept drifting to other things that she'd much rather be doing at the moment. Being with Mamoru, eating, sleeping, and playing at the arcade were just a few of the things she wanted to do, and the list went on. One thing that constantly stuck to her mind was the mysterious figures they had encountered. Up till now, they had encountered four of them, and from what Gemini Spark White had said, there were still more to come. Another thing that worried her was the energy that Amy detected coming from them. Amy still hadn't been able to tell them what the energy was, but she did say that they were made completely out of energy, meaning they couldn't be from Earth, meaning only one thing, the figures they had encountered were aliens, even though their intentions of coming to Earth were still unclear. That aside, at least the day had been somewhat eventful, with what happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_The day had started more or less how it usually started. Inside the class, some of the students were busy preparing for the start of class, while the others looked like they'd rather be somewhere else, or had decided to take a nap. The bell rang not long after that, and the teacher entered, only this time she was followed by ten new faces. Eight of them, six boys and two girls, were wearing school uniforms, meaning that they were new students, while two of them, a young man and woman, both somewhere in their twenties, were wearing teacher uniforms. "Good morning class, today we will be welcoming eight new students, and two new student teachers," she said. _

_The five of them moved forward, one by one, to introduce themselves. The first was a boy with brown eyes and brown hair, which he wore in an odd style, as it spiked up at the back. He wore a school uniform (boy's version), with the addition of a green visor-like pair of glasses, which he wore just above his eyes. The visor itself was rather odd, since it looked like a cross between glasses and goggles, with the oddest part being the yellow rings that were present on the lens. Another extra he had was the necklace he wore, which looked like a yellow shooting star. "Good morning. My name's Geo. Geo Stelar. I hope we can get along," he said, introducing himself as Geo Stelar, although he did sound a bit shy. _

_The second was a girl with green eyes and purple hair, which she wore in a straight style, which ended in a spiky style. She wore a school uniform (girl's version), with her addition being her pink hooded jacket. "Hi everyone. My name's Sonia. Sonia Strumm," she said energetically. _

_The third was a boy with black eyes and spiky black hair which was held back by a yellow hair band. His hair along with the look of his eyes, gave him a somewhat gothic appearance. He also wore a school uniform, which he wore with a black jacket, which only added to the gothic appearance he had. "...I'm Jack," he said, not sounding too enthusiastic. _

_The fourth was a boy with brown eyes and green hair, which Usagi immediately recognized as Pat Sprigs, the boy she had met not long ago. He, like his friends, wore a school uniform, but unlike them, he didn't seem to have any additions to his uniform. "Hello, my name is Patrick Sprigs. It's nice to meet everyone," he said with a friendly smile. _

_The fifth was a mirror image of Pat, which was easily recognizable as Rey. Like his brother, he also wore a school uniform, making them both nearly indistinguishable. "The name's Rey Sprigs," he said almost uncaringly. _

_The sixth was a girl with __**really**__ long blonde hair, which she wore in an interesting fashion. She wore a school uniform with no particular additions, except maybe the orange hairclip she wore on her hair. "Hello everyone, I'm Luna Platz," she said, showing an air of confidence around her. _

_The seventh was a chubby boy with spiky blue hair, which was slightly covered by an interesting orange hat. He also wore a school uniform, though it seemed just fitting to his size. Aside from his uniform, he also wore a brown sleeveless jacket (it looked like the sleeves were torn off). "My name's Bud Bison," he said, rather cheerfully. _

_The last one was a boy, who seemed a bit short for his age. He had somewhat neat brown hair, which he kept in a neat fashion. He also wore a school uniform, with his addition being his glasses and yellowish tie. "I'm Zack Temple. It's nice to meet everyone," he said. _

_After the new students had introduced themselves, the new teachers stepped forward to introduce themselves. The man had neck length straight blue hair, which he kept neatly, which went surprisingly well with his teacher uniform. "Good morning everyone, my name is A., but just call me Ace," he said in a friendly tone. The woman next to him had knee length dark blue hair, which she wore in a style which split into two pony tails around the middle. She also wore a teacher uniform, without any personal additions. "My name is Tia. It's nice to meet everyone," she in a calm, yet friendly tone. _

_Flashback end_

Pushing the thought aside, Usagi continued walking, not noticing her 'stalker' following her. Jack continued to follow Usagi without her even noticing. "_The so called soldier of love and justice (what a stupid title), Sailor Moon, is this moron?_" he thought, frowning slightly. Thanks to the data that Acid had recorded, the team had been able to cross reference it with the list of people living in Juuban, and found a match to the picture of Sailor Moon when her transformation had been canceled. One Usagi Tsukino. Aside from her identity, they had also found various things, including school records, which in all honesty, was easily the most disastrous record of grades they had ever seen (hence Jack considering her a moron). He honestly couldn't understand why no one had figured it out sooner, since the Sailor Senshi didn't even wear masks, so it was beyond him why nobody had figured out their identities, while his team had already figured out the identities of all the Sailor Senshi (at least the ones that had been seen on a regular basis) in less than a day.

True, that the team had absolutely no intentions of making enemies with the Senshi, since their team's purpose was more or less the same as the Senshi, but still, Jack had decided it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them. "What do you think you're doing, Jack?" came a voice from behind him, nearly startling him. Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of his sister, Queen Tia. "Nothing. Just keeping an eye on her," he said. Queen Tia nodded slightly, before saying, "Alright, but don't forget, we are not here to fight them," she said, making sure her little brother didn't do anything he would regret. "Yeah, I know," Jack said, cracking a smile. Looking back, they noticed Usagi had stopped in front of the arcade, before moving on, and suddenly going into the arcade. Now Jack and Queen Tia were officially curious, as to the reason of the odd behavior, so they decided to take a look. When they entered, they noticed another blonde, whom Jack recognized as Mina Aino, or as they had figured out from their research, Sailor Venus, talking to the person at the counter, Motoki Furuhata, while Usagi looked like she was trying to hold something in, which was clearly indicated by her bloated mouth, which looked ready to explode.

Curious, the two siblings waited to see what would happen, not knowing they were about to regret it. Usagi seemed to turn red, and Jack could have sworn he heard something that sounded like a kettle whistling, before Usagi let out an angry scream, which made it feel like the whole room was shaking. Literally. "_Note to self. Bring ear plugs when near her,_" was the thought on both siblings' minds after they heard the scream, while their ears were still ringing. Quickly walking in, the two of them quickly 'blended' into the scene, by making themselves seem like usual every day customers, randomly walking around, while still making sure to keep the two girls in sight, just as they noticed Mina pulling Usagi to a racing game. It wasn't long, before Usagi, having panicked at being left behind a lap; quickly tried to catch up, only for her to spin out of control. Usagi practically screamed, as the words GAME OVER, appeared on the screen, before she slumped in her seat, and said something about feeling carsick. Watching this, Queen Tia could only sweat drop, while Jack had actually face palmed himself while watching the girl's antics.

Suddenly, everybody's' attention was drawn to the sound of someone saying, "Not bad," the new voice complimented. Turning toward the source, they were greeted by the sight of what looked like a handsome young man. This person had a male school uniform on and short blonde hair. The moment they saw the person, Usagi and Mina both broke into large blushes, complete with their eyes turning into pink hearts when they saw the person, while Jack had other thoughts. "Hey sis, isn't that a woman?" he whispered to his sister. "Yes it is, but she nearly fooled me as well," Tia whispered in reply. She certainly had to admit, that for a split second, she also thought that woman was a man, because of her convincing appearance.

At that moment, Usagi noticed the two siblings watching. "Hey, isn't that Jack and Tia-sensei?" she said, immediately drawing attention to the two of them. "Fancy meeting you here," Tia immediately said, covering up the fact that they had been watching, while Jack inwardly growled in annoyance that the moron had actually managed to spot them. "Yeah, funny huh?" Usagi said, laughing slightly. "Hey, you two want to play too?" Mina suddenly offered, thinking it would be fun, plus she might just win some brownie points with the new teacher. The two siblings seemed to discuss it for a second, before Jack said, "No thanks. Me and sis aren't really that good at these kinds of games," he said, politely declining. "Oh well, that's too bad," the 'guy' said, before turning to Mina and saying, "How about a race?" he asked. "Absolutely!" Mina answered excitedly, before she practically pushed Usagi out of her chair to make way for the 'guy', before he and Mina started the game. "How do you like my skills?" Mina said, as she had quickly gained the lead. Turning slightly, she noticed that her opponent hadn't even started 'his' car. "Umm, the race has already started," Usagi said, thinking that 'he' had not realized that. "I know. I have to give her a handicap," 'he' said. "_This girl is confident. Let's see if she can back that up,_" Jack thought, as he and his sister watched. A few moments passed, before Mina's opponent finally decided to start. To everyone's' surprise, 'he' caught up with Mina effortlessly, and quickly left her behind by a lap. Panicking, Mina hit the accelerate, and promptly lost control, costing her the game. "How could this happen to Mina Aino, the future champion of the F1 world?" Mina whined, while Jack and Tia nearly face palmed themselves (Queen Tia now completely understood why her brother thought these girls were morons).

The 'guy' had just consoled Mina over her loss, when a new voice cut in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka," a gentle voice spoke from the entrance. Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. It was a girl with aquamarine hair that reached to her shoulders. She was wearing a girl's uniform that matched the girl named Haruka's. She was smiling gently. "Not to worry Michiru," Haruka smiled. "I was actually enjoying myself." "With these ladies?" the girl apparently named Michiru smiled. "Jealous?" Haruka teased. "Maybe," Michiru replied. Jack had made a quick exit, since the scene was quickly making him feel like losing his lunch. He didn't mind relationships between a boy and a girl, since his sister was in a relationship, but a relationship between a girl and a girl was just weird in his opinion. Tia seemed a bit worried when she noticed the look on Jack's face, though she had a good idea as to the cause.

Meanwhile, back at the arcade, Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes and left the arcade. Usagi and Mina watched them go while Andrew walked next to them. "So beautiful," Mina sighed in regards to Haruka and Michiru, with both her and Usagi getting dreamy looks on their faces.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Within the dark rooms of his underground lab, Professor Tomoe was once again working on one of his Daimons. "Kaolinite," the Professor spoke. "Yes?" Kaolinite asked as she stepped forward. "Have you located another target with a pure heart?" he asked, as he poured the Daimon Embryo into the beaker with the red fluid. He had been slightly vexed as of late with the transcodes and the Senshi making their unscheduled appearances. What made it worse was that none of the heart crystals they had located so far revealed to contain a talisman in them. "Of course. I have located a new target," Kaolinite said, as the Daimon Embryo gained strength, before turning into a Daimon seed, which broke the beaker in the process. "The new Daimon is ready," the professor said. "I expect it to give results. Should anyone try to get in its way, there will be no mercy."

"Excellent," Kaolinite smiled. "Nothing less than they deserve for meddling in our plans." "Yes," the Professor grinned as the seed hovered to the ceiling before going into an open tube and launching to the surface. "No mercy," the Professor laughed as Kaolinite vanished to follow the seed.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Jack grumpily walked through the street, followed by his sister. "_Geez. How long are you planning to be that way?_" Corvus mentally said to his partner. "Leave me alone, Corvus," Jack said irritably. "I just want to think of other things right now, like what to do to kill time," he continued. "Well, you could start by forgetting about what's annoying you," Queen Tia suggested. "Or we could follow that Daimon seed," Virgo said, as she materialized. That got heads turning, as the general question was, "Daimon seed?" "Yeah. One of those just passed us a second ago. It went that way," Virgo said, pointing toward the direction of the seed. Not wasting any time, the four of them immediately headed for the direction.

Haruka and Michiru were sitting outside the Kameda garage with Usagi and Mina. The two younger girls had followed Haruka in hopes of finding out if Michiru was Haruka's lover. Mina was very much interested in finding out about this since she was convinced that Haruka was the man she was waiting all her life for.

"So why are you here anyway Haruka?" asked Usagi. "Well," Haruka replied. "Kameda-san over their dreams of fixing cars on the international racing circuit. I like coming here because we share the same passion." "Except you like racing the cars rather than fixing them," Michiru smiled. "True," Haruka nodded. "But our dreams still run side by side." "_Wow_" Mina giggled inwardly. "_He's so handsome and passionate! I think I'm in love!_"

While the four of them were talking, Kameda was working on the engine; a small object hovered through the open window at the side. The seed hovered near the roof before slowly coming down to the car Kameda was working on and implanting itself in the steering wheel.

Around the corner, Jack and Tia, who had managed to catch up with the seed, waited. If it was their choice, they would have preferred to remove the seed before it could cause any damage, but with what little information they had, it was best that they focused on defeating the Daimon for the time being.

Kameda wiped his forehead as he shut the hood of the car. Smiling in satisfaction, he went to the driver's side, and reached over to the steering wheel. As his hand touched the wheel, the entire care was engulfed in red light which filled the entire garage. "What's going on?" Usagi cried, surprised at the sudden burst of light. Jack and Queen Tia, who were still behind their hiding spot, already knew what was happening. They were witnessing the birth of a Daimon. "Kameda-san!" Haruka shouted, nearly running toward him, if it weren't for Michiru catching her arm, holding her back, while Michiru shook her head. Haruka gritted her teeth, before saying, "I know," as they witnessed what was happening. The faint outline of the car could be seen shifting and changing into a humanoid form. As the light died, the Daimon could be seen.

It had pink skin and was wearing a one piece which was modeled after a car. Tires were pointing from her shoulders and thighs. She also was wearing a helmet and a yellow scarf along with fingerless gloves.

"STEERINGOO!" the monster laughed. Kameda stepped back in silent fear. Haruka grabbed Michiru and decked out of sight. Usagi and Mina watched, trying to figure out what to do. Jack and Queen Tia had already pulled out their cell phones, ready for the fight.

Steeringoo giggled as she gripped some car jacks as she gazed at the trembling Kameda. "Now, for your pure heart which is fueled by your dreams," she sneered. "JACK UP!" She hurled the car jacks at Kameda. They hit the ground in a rectangular formation. They then stretched like rubber and snatched Kameda by his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air. Smirking, Steeringoo lay down on her back and used her wheels to move underneath the terrified mechanic. As she lay under him, the glass over her chest rolled down like a window to reveal a black star. Steeringoo let out a cry as black energy shot from the star and into Kameda's chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Kameda cried out in pain as he was hit. "Stop it!" Usagi cried as she ran forward, following Mina who was ahead of her. Unfortunately, Mina stepped in some spilled motor oil and it became a struggle to stand up for her. Usagi then accidentally crashed into her and the two of them were sent sliding into a pile of empty gas canisters. They were both covered by the cans, cutting off their view.

Steeringoo finally stood up with Kameda's heart crystal safely in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction. "Good," she smiled. "Now to return this to mistress Kaolinite to see if it is a talisman."

"Not on our watch," Queen Tia said, as she and Jack stepped out into view. "Sorry, but your going down. Thanks for telling us the name of your boss, though," Jack grinned. "So?" Steeringoo growled as she faced the two of them. "What're you going to do about it?" "Figure that out youself," Queen Tia replied, as she and Jack called out, "Transcode!"

Queen Tia's cell phone was engulfed in water, while Jack's cell phone burst into flames, before both cell phones turned into Hunter-VGs. Both of them thrusted their Hunter-VGs in front of them, before transforming.

"Queen Virgo!" Queen Tia called out. Immediately, she was covered by a blue field. Within the field, Virgo seemed to turn into water like energy, which covered Queen Tia, as it formed her armor which looked a lot like a large dress. The dress was mostly purple, with some dark blue. The water then formed her somewhat crown like helmet, which had a purple visor on it, before finishing off, by forming her staff. The field disappeared, revealing her EM form, Queen Virgo.

"Jack Corvus!" Jack called out, as he erupted in purple flame. Within the flames, Corvus turned into orange flames, which covered Jack, forming black armor, with texture that looked like feathers, before finishing off with his crow like helmet, which had and orange visor. The flames died down, revealing Jack Corvus already floating in the air.

Steeringoo growled angrily, before getting on her back, and driving away. "You're not getting away that easily!" Jack Corvus shouted, as he and his sister pursued, both of them flying after the Daimon. Behind them, the pile of gas cans shuddered slightly. Then the pile seemed to explode when Mina and Usagi came bursting out. "Haruka?" Mina cried, looking around for 'him'. "Mina, now isn't the time for that, but did you see that? I saw two more of those... whatever they're called," Usagi reprimanded her friend. "Oh! Right!" Mina responded with a sweat drop.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

(Insert boss battle theme from Megaman Starforce 1)

Outside, Steeringoo was driving fast to escape with the heart crystal. She wanted to destroy the two obstacles and be done with it, but the matter with the talismans was much more important. As she drove, she wasn't pay attention to what was above her. A lesson she was about to learn the hard way. "Rain Shower!" Queen Virgo called out, causing a rain of viscous liquid to rain down on Steeringoo. "Waaaaaah!" Steeringoo screamed, as she spun out of control. "Crow's Flight!" Jack Corvus called out, as he dove down, and collided with Steeringoo, causing her to crash. "Kaboom!" she screamed as she 'rolled' out of control. "Kerpow!" she groaned, as she crashed into a wall. "Lucky I was wearing a helmet," Steeringoo groaned, as she tried to recover from the impact. "Let's see a helmet protect you from this!" Jack Corvus taunted, before he dove down, grabbed Steeringoo by the shoulders, and took off again. "Put me down! Put me down!" Steeringoo protested, but when she looked down, she went pale, before frantically screaming, "Don'tputmedown! Don'tputmedown!" "What? You want me to put you down? Okay, as you wish," Jack Corvus said, before letting Steeringoo go, from a good 5 stories in height. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Steeringoo screamed, as she plummeted down. Down to an already waiting Queen Virgo.

"This would be fun to watch, but we can't let anything happen to the heart crystal," Queen Virgo sighed, as she readied her attack. "Hydro Dragon!" she called out, as a large dragon made out of water erupted from her staff, right toward a falling Steeringoo. "Kyaaa... Glub glub glub!" were Steeringoo's last words, as the attack engulfed her. She disappeared as she landed; leaving the car she had once been in perfect condition. The Daimon seed came out of the steering wheel, before cracking, and releasing a black smoke creature, which cackled as it disappeared.

(End battle theme)

Jack Corvus landed next to his sister, who looked up, before easily catching the heart crystal that Steeringoo had dropped. "So now what?" Jack Corvus asked, sounding rather bored, since the Daimon had been a rather easy opponent.

"You'll give the heart crystal to us, that's what you'll do!" said a female voice. The two siblings turned and faced what they assumed were two Sailor Senshi. One was dressed in a dark blue color while the other was in dark blue with a yellow bow. The first had shoulder length hair while the other had short hair. "And who are you?" asked Queen Virgo coldly.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus!" said the short haired scout. "Acts with elegance!" "Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune!" said the other scout. "Acts with grace!" The two siblings looked at each other, seemingly unimpressed. "And we care, why?" Jack Corvus asked, sounding completely bored. "As far as we're concerned, this crystal belongs to the man in the garage. Not to you," Queen Virgo said coldly.

"We need to look at that crystal for the sake of our mission!" stated Sailor Neptune. "We need to see if it is a talisman." "And why do you need these talismans?" asked Queen Virgo. "We need them to save the world!" snapped Uranus. "You have your answer so hand it over!" The only reply she got, was a sound which was unmistakably laughter. "What's so funny?" Uranus snapped angrily. "That's easy. Because we don't believe you," Jack Corvus shot back. "As for your mission, unfortunately for you, our mission is to protect people. We couldn't care less about some talismans," Queen Virgo said, her voice now cold as ice. "Besides, how can we be sure you don't want the talismans for the same reason as the Daimons?" Jack Corvus added, fully intending to hit a nerve.

"What are you talking about?" Uranus shouted impatiently. "Well, didn't Gemini Spark White call you pretenders?" asked Jack Corvus. "As far as I know, that guy doesn't accuse people without reason, so odds are, you really are, as he said, fakes, posers, pretenders," he continued.

Sailor Neptune seemed to look hurt as she recalled the words of the Gemini Brothers. Uranus again seemed to get angry at them. "Alright," she frowned. "If you won't give it to us, then we'll take it!" "Hold it!" a new voice shouted, causing the other combatants to look up to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus standing at a bridge with a bicycle with them. "A pure heart is not a piece of property that can be owned or taken by others!" Sailor Moon said sternly.

"Well what do you know? Even bun-head over there knows what's really important," Jack Corvus said, actually smiling. Queen Virgo nodded, before the heart crystal disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in Sailor Moon's hands. "Take the crystal back to its owner," Queen Virgo said. "We took care of the Daimon, so it won't be hurting anyone else," Jack Corvus said, before he and his sister turned their attentions to the two Senshi in front of them. "There, those two prove our point," Jack Corvus said. "They arrived late due to the speed of the Daimon, but if it was still here, I'm certain that they would have fought it no matter what," Queen Virgo said, smiling slightly, before the smile turned into a frown. "You two on the other hand, seem to only appear when a heart crystal is in easy reach. Either you two really are pretenders or you have perhaps forgotten what it means to be a Sailor Scout," she continued her voice now heavy with disgust.

Looking back, Jack Corvus noticed that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had yet to move an inch. Scowling slightly, he immediately flew up to them, before saying, "Well what are you two waiting for? Hurry and get the crystal back to its owner," he said, sounding very annoyed. "Uh...right," Sailor Moon nodded as she and Venus hesitantly set out on the bike back to the garage.

"No!" Sailor Uranus cried as she ran to chase them. She didn't get far, before colliding with a solid wall of water that had suddenly appeared. "Gaah!" she cried out in surprise. She stepped back sluggishly as Neptune ran to her side. "You two aren't going anywhere. At least not until we set a few things straight, starting with your priorities," Queen Virgo said. "Of course, we don't have a real reason to do battle, so if you swallow your pride and walk away, we'll let you leave," Jack Corvus said, grinning slightly. "The heck we don't!" Uranus growled. "World Shaking!" she shouted, firing her attack. "Deep Submerge!" Neptune added.

The two attacks raced forward, straight for an unimpressed Jack Corvus. "That's it?" he said, completely bored. "This'll be a joke! Corvus Wing!" he shouted, before his wings turned into a scythe, which he used to effortlessly cut through both attacks, shattering them completely, much to the shock of the two Senshi. "Leave them to me, sis!" he said. Queen Virgo nodded, before she floated upward, out of her brother's firing range. Jack Corvus lifted up his right arm, causing several balls of purple fire to appear. "How boring. Wicked Flame!" he called out, before swinging his arm down, sending the flames flying down right at the two Senshi. Both of them cried out in pain, as the flames rained down on them. "Now to finish this. Crow's Flight!" Jack Corvus called out again, as he charged right at the two of them, sending them flying into the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Queen Virgo said coldly. "We don't know and we don't care about your mission, but if it gets in the way of our mission, I look forward to another 'session'," Jack Corvus smirked, before the both of them disappeared in the usual flashes of light. The two Senshi groaned as they tried to get up, but were still weakened by the attacks. Uranus and Neptune changed back to Haruka and Michiru, as their transformation couldn't take anymore.

"Damn!" Haruka growled as she slammed her fist into the ground. "Just who the hell are these guys? They're all so different!" "Haruka," Michiru gasped, regaining her breath, having it knocked out by Jack Corvus. "Are they right? Have we lost our way? Are we just pretending to be Sailor Senshi now?" "No way!" Haruka frowned as she helped Michiru up. "We are doing the right thing. We have to complete our mission or else the world will end." "_That's just the thing,_" Michiru thought silently. "_Have we become so wrapped up in our mission that we forgot exactly what it means to be a Sailor Scout?_"

Unknown to them, atop a nearby building, two people and two EM beings had seen them change back. "Well what do you know," Jack smirked slightly. "Kyahahaha! We saw! We saw!" Virgo laughed. "So much for 'secret identities'," Corvus laughed. "The Sailor Senshi are very fortunate that we are on the same side," Queen Tia said, before continuing, "After all, as they are now, we completely outclass them, and now they don't even have their secret identities to protect them anymore," she finished, as she added Haruka and Michiru's names and pictures to their data on the Sailor Senshi.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The next day...

Jack was walking through the arcade. This time, he wasn't stalking anyone, since this time, he was just a regular customer, looking for a good time. Looking toward the entrance, he noticed Haruka and Michiru walking in, only this time, Haruka was actually wearing women's clothes. Turning slightly, he noticed the Sailor Senshi (all in their civilian form) walk up to the two of them, with Mina asking where Haruka was. "_Uh-oh!_" Jack thought, as he quickly jammed ear plugs into his ears, already having a good idea of what was to come. Waiting for it, Jack's only thought were, "_3...2...1...Gulp,_" before several of the girls screamed, "A girl?" with Haruka's only reply being, "I never said I was a boy," she chuckled slightly.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Author's note:

Done. Jack Corvus and Queen Virgo have entered the scene, and turns out that the team has already figured out who the Sailor Senshi are.


	6. Harmonious Mess

Episode 5: Harmonious Mess. A Snake, A Bull, and A Book

Geo was walking down the street. Although he seemed normal, he was trying really hard to hide the blush he had on his face. The reason for his sudden shyness, was none other than his friend, Sonia. What he didn't know, was that while he was busy hiding it, Sonia was doing the same. "_Geez. How long are you planning on hiding it anyway? Why don't you just tell her how you feel, and get it over with,_" Omega-Xis mentally said to his partner. "_Mega! I can't just say those kind of things like that!_" Geo frantically replied back to his partner. Mega just shrugged, before saying, "_I'll never understand you humans,_" he said, deciding to leave his partner alone for the time being. While they were having their little conversation, Sonia was having a similar conversation with Lyra. "_You know, I think you should just tell him,_" Lyra mentally said, causing Sonia to blush. "_Lyra! I-I can't just say it like that!_" Sonia thought, earning a chuckle from her partner. "_Alright, but I think the sooner you admit it, the better. Besides, I think Geo feels the same way,_" she finished. Any further discussions were halted when they noticed a certain blonde running passed them. "Wasn't that Usagi?" Sonia asked, slightly surprised. "I think it was," Geo answered just as surprised.

Nodding to each other, the two of them immediately chased after her. After a while, the two of them finally caught up to Usagi, who had ran to an outdoor auditorium. When they got there, they noticed that Usagi was standing near two people. The first was a short haired blonde girl (who looked a lot like a guy), while the second was a girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair. The second girl was on the stage, playing a violin, whilst bouncing a lemon off her instrument. Geo and Sonia walked down the main aisle, before stopping behin Usagi. "Wow, I've never seen anyone pull a trick like that," Soni commented. "Yeah. Consider us impressed," Geo chuckled slightly.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, whilst turning around. "Geo! Sonia! Since when were you two here?" she asked, surprised to see her friends. The two of them just laughed in response, before Geo decided to answer. "We just got here, and we heard the music, so we thought we'd come and see," he said. "Hope we're not interrupting," Sonia said. "Not at all," the older blonde shrugged. "But, I need a ride to clear my head. Later bun-head. New guys," she said, before riding off.

"Uh..." Usagi sputtered. "Hey! They're not buns!" she cried. "Where did that come from?" Sonia asked, referring to the 'new guys' comment, while Geo just shrugged in response. The music coming from the violin suddenly stopped as the girl on stage caught the lemon in her hand. She smiled gently as she turned to face the three fourteen-year olds. "Please excuse her," she smiled. "She's been like this as long as I've known her. So, who are your friends Usagi?"

"Oh!" Usagi gasped. "Um..." she stuttered."Geo. Geo Stellar," Geo smiled. "Sonia Strumm," Sonia smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you," the girl smiled. "I am Michiru Kaioh," she said, introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you too," the both of them smiled. Michiru nodded again as she turned to her violin case and placed her instrument inside. She then closed it before picking it up and stepping off the stage.

"Well now," she smiled as she faced the three of them. "I was going to go to the art museum. You are perfectly welcome to join me."

"Really!" Usagi gasped in joy. "Oh I'd love to!"

"Sounds like fun, so sure, we'll come along, right Geo," Sonia said, while Geo just nodded in response. "Sure, if it's not a problem," Geo smiled. "Oh it's no problem," Michiru smiled. "I would prefer the company anyway."

-Sailor Moon SF-

In the Juuban art museum, Michiru, Usagi, Sonia, and Geo were admiring the works while walking through. "So, Usagi," Michiru began. "Yes!" Usagi quickly replied before hearing the question. She blushed slightly before bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oops," she said out of embarrassment

The little outburst just caused some small laughter from all of them. When she calmed down, Usagi decided to ask her own question. "So, Michiru," Usagi began. "Do you want to be a violinist in the future?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Michiru sighed with a frown in thought. "I'm not sure why I was born. I'm just lost on my path right now. Even more so than ever." Michiru seemed to frown even deeper at the thought. Like she was remembering something that happened quite recently.

Usagi nodded before turning to Geo and Sonia, "What do the two of you want to do?" she asked. "Us?" they asked slightly surprised. The two of them thought about it for a moment, before answering. "I haven't really thought about it, but I like to sing, so I guess I want to be an idol some day," Sonia said, even though she knew it was a half-lie, since she already was an idol, but here, she was just an 'ordinary' school girl. "I want to be an astronaught some day," Geo said, before his eyes gained a sad gleam as he added, "Just like my dad," he finished. "Is something wrong, Geo?" Michiru asked, noticing the look in Geo's eyes. "No, its just that...my dad. He dissapeared a long time ago," he started, sounding a bit sad, before he shook his head. "No. I believe he's still alive out there, and someday, I'll find him," he said with determination.

"Wow, that's deep," Usagi murmured. "I can't help but feel a little lost myself these days," she said, honestly not sure how to respond to their answers. "_They all seem so strong. I never even imagined that Geo had lost his father,_" she inwardly sighed. Michiru may have said that she wasn't sure, but she already had a lot of things going for her. Sonia already kind of knew what she wanted, and Geo, he seemed so determined, even after losing someone precious to him. This just made Usagi feel even more down.

"Excuse me," a man who walked up to them spoke. "Are you Michiru Kaioh? The one who painted that picture?" he asked, sounding even more excited by the minute. "Yes?" Michiru nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Oh!" the man gasped. "I'm a huge fan of your work! I look forward to the exhibition next week!" he exclaimed. While Michiru and the man talked, Sonia just stared slightly. "_She sure has __talent,_" she thought. "_She has so much she doesn't know what to do with it. Usagi doesn't seem to be happy about it__,_" Geo thought, noticing the look on Usagi's face.

He was right too. Usagi seemed a little depressed again. She wasn't obviously upset with Michiru. She was just apparently upset about her situation as compared to Michiru's.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Michiru, Usagi, Geo, and Sonia were waiting outside. Apparently Michiru's friend Haruka was going to hook up with them there. They weren't waiting long before someone on a blue motorcycle pulled up to the curb a couple feet ahead of them. Judging by the uniform, it was Haruka beyond a doubt. "Ahhh," Haruka sighed happily. "I feel better. I wanted to try finding both their HQs, but they're better hidden than I thought."

"Shh!" Michiru hissed quietly. They were talking in hushed tones, but Sonia heard what Haruka was saying clearly, thanks to her still retaining some of her abilities as Harp Note, mainly her hearing (A recently discovered side effect of prolonged use of EM Wave Change), though she decided to pretend that she didn't hear.

"_HQ?_" she asked herself. "_Whose HQ would they be looking for? Why is it so important?_" she thought, before it hit her. "Geo," she whispered. "What is it?" He responded in a whisper. "Those two are the ones Jack and Ms. Tia told us about. Sailors Uranus and Neptune," she whispered, surprising him. "Hey, I think you're right. Then that probably means that one of the HQs must be ours," he said. "_Heh. What are you worried about? There's no way they'd find our HQ. Its in space,_" Omega-Xis commented.

Any further discussion was halted by a horrible screeching noise. Haruka, Michiru, Sonia, and Geo turned to see just what had made that sound. They got their answer when they saw none other than Usagi trying to play Michiru's violin.

"_Whose bright idea was it to put that thing down anyway?_" both Omega-Xis and Lyra exclaimed to their respective partners, eventhough nobody heard it on the count that everyone's ears felt like someone was using a drill on them.

The five new friends had relocated their get-together to an ice cream shop. Usagi was feeling pretty low about being so awful at the violin. So depressed in fact that she plowed through six sundaes. While she was stuffing her face, she explained that she wanted to get a bit more cultured so she could be a real girlfriend to her boyfriend who was a bit more mature that her.

"So that's why you wanted to play it," Michiru smiled. "But, even if Mamoru was there to hear it, he wouldn't want to hang around after my performance," Usagi trembled, near tears. "Now come on," Haruka smiled. "You looked wonderful when you were trying."

"Yeah Usagi," Sonia agreed. "Everyone has to start somewhere. I doubt even Michiru was as good as she was when she started."

"You'd be right about that," Michiru smiled. "I was awful when I started out."

"Really?" Usagi gasped, finding hope.

"Of course," Michiru replied. "You can't expect to be perfect at something you just started out at."

"Yeah," Usagi smiled. "You're right."

Suddenly, Michiru smiled brightly as she reached into her bag, "If you're still interested in music, there's a recital tonight. Why don't you bring that boyfriend of yours?" she said. "Both of you can come too," she said, turning to Geo and Sonia.

Michiru revealed her hand and four tickets to the said show could be seen. Usagi happily snatched up two of them while Geo and Sonia took the last two. Usagi was on cloud nine about this while Geo and Sonia seemed unsure.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Haruka.

"Well," Geo shrugged. "Is it really okay for us to have these?" Sonia finished for him

"Oh its fine," Michiru said.

A sly look suddenly came over Usagi's face, "You know, these kind of things would be great for a date. So why don't you two make it one," she giggled. Both Geo's and Sonia's faces went red at the statement, and they were completely lost for words. "!*$&%#," was more or less what it sounded like from those two.

Usagi broke out into a fit of giggles at their reaction. "Relax. I'm just kidding," she said, calming them down, before adding, "but you can still consider that," she said, before happily skipping off.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Within the underground lab, the Professer had just completed his newest creation.

"Yes," he smiled demonically. "Perfect!"

"It sounds as if the next daimon is complete," Kaolinite smiled as she stepped into the dim light.

"Hmm," the Professer nodded. "Try to have this one come back with the heart crystal would you?"

"I already have a target picked out," Kaolinite replied.

"Punctual as always," the Professer smirked. "Go my daimon! Collect the pure heart!"

The daimon egg hovered into the air and launched itself into an open pipe. It flew through the pipes and straight out the open sewer pipe. Where from there, it launched into the sky and towards the target.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The sunset was beautiful as the auditorium came into view. Geo and Sonia (Geo was wearing a black tux, while Sonia was wearing a pink dress) were waiting outside, whilst waiting for Usagi. Sighing to themselves, they had silently decided to try Usagi's idea, secretly deciding that if it worked out, maybe, they'd finally admit it to one another. Scanning the crowd, they were interrupted by an all to familliar voice, which said, "Fancy meeting you two here.

(Insert Prez theme)

Turning around, they noticed three more of their friends coming their way. "Eh? Luna, Bud, Zack. Are you three here for the recital too?" Geo asked. "Of course. Just because we're members of the Satella Police, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves once in a while," Luna replied (she was wearing a blue dress). "Yeah. I hear that there are going to be some very talented musicians here. I can't wait," Zack (he was wearing a tux, which seemed a bit big on him, with the addition of his usual tie) said, sounding very enthusiastic, while Bud (he was wearing a tux which looked like the sleeves had been ripped off) just nodded, though it was obvious that he had probably just been dragged along for the ride.

"She's right you know. Nothing wrong in enjoying ourselves every now and then," came another familliar voice. Turning toward the source, they noticed both Ace (he was wearing a white tux, with the addition of his Satella Police badge on it) and Queen Tia (she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress) walking toward them. "Oh. So everyone's here," Sonia said cheerfully, before noticing that she wasn't quite right. "Wait, where are Pat, Rey and Jack?" she asked curiously. "Well, I can't really say for Pat and Rey, but Jack said he wasn't interested in the recital, so he said he'd fly around town," Tia said, answering the question.

(Prez theme end)

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Hatsyuuuu!" Jack Corvus sneezed. "Tch. Someone's talking about me," he said irritably, before continuing on his flight.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The group continued to talk for a while, until they heard Usagi's voice from far away say, "Wow! You're in a tuxedo without a mask! So refined!" excitedly. The group turned to see Usagi in a strapless pink dress attached to the arm of a taller boy with black hair who was donned in a white tuxedo. "Usagi!" Sonia called out, as they began walking toward her.

"Oh!" Usagi gasped as she saw the group. She then brightened considerably. "Sonia! Geo!" she said excitedly, before noticing the others. "Oh, Luna, Bud, and Zack are here too. So are Ace-sensei and Tia-sensei," she said, slightly surprised to find this particular group.

Usagi dragged the guy she was with straight over to them. Usagi was giggling in delight as she imagined the evening ahead of them.

"I'm so glad both of you came," Usagi smiled.

"It seemed like fun, so we thought we'd give it a try," Sonia chuckled, as Geo just nodded in respons. Noticing the man with her, they figured it was probably her boyfriend.

"You must be Mamoru. Usagi has told us a lot about you," Geo said with a smile. "I'm Geo Stellar," he said, before introducing his friends. "This is Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, Zack Temple, Bud Bison, Ace, and Tia," he said, introducing everyone.

"So I've heard. Usako likes to talk about the new friends she made at school," Mamoru nodded.

"Hey, everyone!" Usagi called. "Over here!"

The rest of Usagi's group came walking through the crowd over to Usagi, Mamoru and the rest of them. They looked interesting as always.

Rei was wearing her hair in her usual fashion where her long black hair reached down her back. She was wearing a regular red dress that was rather flattering. She was also wearing a pair of white gloves.

Makoto was wearing an elegant pink dress. She had a sash tied around her waist that matched the dress. She was a bit taller than the others and had brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was about the same height as Yagami

Minako was wearing her hair in her usual fashion, where she let it run down her back freely. It was only styled with a red bow, as always. She was wearing a European purple dress that had the straps on her shoulders. She also had a brown belt around her waist.

Ami was quiet as always. She wore her hair in her usual style, where her short blue hair reached to her ears. She was wearing a simple green dress with a woolen yellow jacket over her shoulders.

"Fancy all of us meeting here, huh," Luna said, as the two groups gathered. The two groups began chatting with one another, while waiting for the auditorium to open. The auditorium suddenly became much crazier as the doors opened. Geo nervously looked to the doors and back to Sonia. He offered her his arm and she gently took it, a bit tightly due to her own nervousness. As they were walking in, Sonia relaxed a bit, as she started getting a smile on her face.

"I know it's only one date," she said to herself. "But it's kind of nice to be able to do this. Right, Geo?" she said, earning a nervous nod from him, as he blushed at the cute smile.

Inside the dressing room, one of the violinists was preparing himself. As he did so, he didn't notice a small seed floating into the room. It drifted over to the violin which was still in its case and absorbed itself into the polished wood. The violinist turned around at the noise that he heard when the seed did its thing, but he didn't see a thing. He shrugged it off and continued preparing himself.

Back in where the patrons were sitting, Haruka and Michiru could be seen up on a balcony. Haruka was in a white suit and Michiru was in a yellow dress. They both had binoculars to their eyes, scanning the crowd. It was Haruka who found them first.

"There they are," she smiled. "Looks like bun-head has a handsome one. Those two also seem to have taken her advice," she said, noticing the group. "That they have," Michiru smiled. "Ahh, to be young," she said dreamily. "You sound like an old woman," Haruka smiled. "Do I?" asked Michiru. Haruka's only reply was an amused nod.

On the floor, the girls, Mamoru, and Geo's group were waiting for the concert to begin. As the lights died down, and the clapping began as the violinist could be seen. The violinist took a deep breath before beginning his song. It truly was a beautiful piece that anyone would get emotional over. Usagi on the other hand was too busy gazing at Mamoru with hearts in her eyes. Rei took it on herself to smack her upside the head to get her to pay attention to the performance.

Geo sighed as the minor argument broke out in whispers, while Luna had joined in the argument, hoping to shut them up, so she could enjoy the concert. Geo leaned back, as Sonia moved closer to him. Both of them were feeling a bit ackward, but it did feel nice, so neither of them did anything about it.

As the violinist played, his instrument started going out of tune. The strings he played were sounding high pitched and screeching. Everyone in the room thought that their ears were going to fall off. The violinist couldn't understand what was happening but he stopped playing only to have his instrument leap out of his hand and into the air. It erupted into bright light before changing into a humanoid in a one piece outfit styled after a violin. It was giggling in a high pitched opera tune. It also held a violin string which could help make sounds.

"OCTAVE!" it laughed loudly.

Everyone looked at the monster in shock. Octave just laughed as she started playing those horrible notes on her body. With another high pitched shriek. Octave started sending sound waves all over the auditorium, putting people to sleep.

While the girls got up to try and get away, Geo and his group were preparing to do the same, since people who had bonded with EM beings were immune to any type of hypnosis. When Octave stopped shrieking, the group left their seats, before moving out of view. They were getting ready to transform, but Octave had already extracted the pure heart, and had ran out of the room. "That thing isn't getting away with this," Luna hissed in annoyance, while her friends just sweat dropped, as they pulled out their Hunter-VGs. "Transcode!" they all called out, before calling out their respective names.

"Megaman!"

"Harp Note!"

"Acid Ace!"

"Queen Virgo!"

"Queen Ophiuca!"

"Taurus Fire!"

"Zack Pedia!"

-Sailor Moon SF-

(Insert boss battle theme Version 1 (Megaman Starforce))

Octave laughed in her annoying high tone voice. Making sure she had secured the crystal in her hand, she flew out of the auditorium. She was laughing the whole way and destroying everything glass as she went.

Outside, the Sailor Senshi were preparing to fight the daimon. They heard some crashes inside the building which got them worried about the people inside. They heard something coming closer with every passing second, until the daimon finally came out.

"Halt evil villain!" Sailor Moon called out. "How dare you ruin this romantic night. In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" she called out, going into her signature pose, as they jumped down to confront the daimon.

Octave just started to play her violin/dress, unleashing sound waves that bombarded the senshi, immobilizing them. She was about to play another song, when a red rose cut her hand, stopping her in mid song. Looking up, the Senshi noticed Tuxedo Kamen standing on a street light. "Tuxedo Kamen!" they cried happily, seeing their ally.

"Music is meant to be harmonious to the ears. Any kind of music that is harmful to the ears must be stopped," he said sternly. Octave just began playing again in response, but this time, her voice turned into a laser, which she sent right at them. They nearly didn't get a chance to avoid the attack, but luckily, they were about to get some unexpected help.

"Gorgon Eye!" a voice called out, as a laser shot right at Octave, sending her tumbling back. Before she could even hit something, another voice cut through the air. "Anger Punch!" it called out, as a large person in bull-like armor appeared, before punching her into the ground. "Haha! Try getting up from that!" The bull said, as he jumped up, and was joined by several others. The senshi recognized four of them to be Megaman, Harp Note, Acid Ace, and Queen Virgo, while the last three that were with them were new to them. The first one was female, with snake like armor, which even covered her legs, making it look like she only had a tail for a lower body. The second was the one with bull-like armor, though it was still very much humanoid in appearance. The last one was an odd one. He was shorter than his team mates, with yellow and blue armor which looked like it was made from a bunch of books (its very similar to Judge man EXE). "Had enough, or should we teach you another lesson?" the snake-girl said. Octave tried to painfuly get up, though it was obvious that she didn't have much fight in her left. Suddenly, she felt something stick to her back. Octave started contorting in pain, as her body began to distort itself, and her appearance became even more frightening, as she lost most of her human like features for some more indescribable, beastial features. "OCTROAAARVE!" she cried, in a distorted voice. Wildly playing her violin, she sent frenzied shots everywhere. "Snake Legion!" Queen Ophiuca called out, launching several snakes, only for them to be destroyed. "Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire called out, launching a flame thrower attack at her, only for her to block it with a wall of sound. "The daimon has been powered up by some unknown means," Zack Pedia said, as he started analysing the opponent. "Data Analysis," he called out, as he scanned the opponent. "Custom Stage!" he called out, as he covered the daimon in a field, before turning it into a vacum field. "In a vacum space, she won't be able to use her sound attacks on us," he declared, as the daimon fruitlessly tried to make a sound.

At first, it seemed like they had her cornered, but Octave started schreeching again, and surprisingly, it managed to make it out of the field, and sent everyone crashing away. "Darn it. At this rate, looks like I'll have to take it to the next level," Megaman said, as he pulled out his three Star Force cards. "Star...!" he was about to call out, when he felt a strong force building up.

During the whole fight, Sailor Moon was well aware of how serious the situation was. "_There has to be something I can do to help,_" she thought, before another thought entered her mind. "_Do you want power? The power to protect those around you?_" it said in her mind. Sailor Moon didn't hesitate, as she gave her answer. "_Yes! Please give me the power to protect everyone!_" she thought as power flowed into her. Closing her eyes, she felt as though she was in a snowfield, with a gentle coldness washing over her. Her scepter glowed, before transforming into a long blue staff.

A large blue heart appeared under Octave, before she was covered in ice. "LOOOVVVEEELLLYYYY!" she cried, before the ice exploded, leaving the violin she had once been, before the daimon seed was released and broke, while a card fell to the ground. "A noise card?" Queen Virgo asked curiously, as she picked up the card. "Hey! Where's the heart crystal?" Sailor Moon cried out, noticing that the crystal wasn't there. She got her answer almost immediately. "Right here..." a voice said. Turning to the source of the voice, they saw a figure in a black outfit in a top hat and a mask. In short, while the Sailor Senshi thought they were seeing a dark version of Tuxedo Mask, the Transcode team knew better. "Dark Phantom?" Megaman cried in surprise, not expecting to see one of his enemies here, plus he had the heart crystal. The Sailor senshi looked toward Megaman, who clearly knew this new enemy. "He's a wanted criminal, with charges for assisting in attempts to conquere our world," Acid Ace said, deciding to answer their questions.

"Now then, what should I do with this heart crystal?" Dark Phantom said, tossing the crystal around in his hand. "You'll give it to us! World Shaking!" came the voice of Sailor Uranus, who had fired her attack. "Humph. Is that it? Stick Sword!" Dark Phantom called out, as he effortlessly sliced the attack in half. However, this also left him open to an attack, which was already coming at him. "Guuurgh?" Dark Phantom managed to cry out, as Neptune's Deep Submerge hit him from behind, causing him to drop the crystal, right into Neptune's hands. "Tch. Not bad, but be warned. This world will soon belong to us. The Neo Dealers," he stated, as he vanished from sight.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The three groups had gone their seperate ways, after Neptune stated that the crystal was just a regular one, and the team had introduced their last three members to the Sailor Senshi, the team had left the scene quickly, to discuss matters (and so they wouldn't be held accountable for the collateral damage their little battle with the daimon had left). Now the Transcode team had regrouped in their base. "Neo Dealers?" the woman, codename: Heartless, a former member of the previous dealers asked. "No doubt about it. That's what he said. What's more, he used a noise card to power up that daimon," Acid Ace explained, while the rest of the group listened. Well...almost all of them. "Hey Prez. Have you seen Geo or Sonia around?" Taurus Fire asked Queen Ophiuca. "Nope. Haven't seen them since we arrived here," she replied. "Hmm. Wonder where they are," Zack Pedia mumbled, since it was odd for those two to be absent.

On the roof of the space station, Megaman and Harp Note stood, over looking the Earth. "Too bad the date was cut short," Harp Note sighed. "Yeah, but Sonia. I was thinking..." Megaman started. "Yes?" Harp Note asked in response. Megaman's face reddened slightly, before he managed to choke out, "Go out on another date sometime," he said quickly. Harp Note giggled, before saying, "I'd love to," happily. The two of them continued to watch the Earth, enjoying each others' pressence.

Author's note:

Finally done. It took a while, since i've been busy. Hope you like it.


	7. All Out Battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

Note: Now that most of the main team have shown up, I've decided to add an opening song. Enjoy. Info: dotted line means just sound, italic font means lyrics, normal font means animation.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Close up and zoom out of Megaman's left eye (it seems like there is a star field in his pupil).

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Megaman point his buster and fires.

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Sailor Moon looks up to the starry sky.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

The scene shifts to show her face from the side, before the title shows (similar to how its done in most Sailor Moon openings)

_- (workin workin)_

Quick play through each inner senshi's plus Tuxedo Kamen's image (civilian and senshi form side-by-side, starting from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, and finally Moon).

_Miugoki dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga_

The Death Busters lab is shown, with each member shown quickly (Kaolinite, Witch's five, Professor Tomoe, and finally Mistress 9)

_Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru_

Meteor G is seen in space, as each member of Neo Dealers is shown quickly (Hyde, Phantom, Hollow, Joker, and finally Mr. King)

_Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni_

Uranus and Neptune are seen side by side, before jumping off into opposite directions (Background: Tokyo tower)

_Dokoka de shikakerareta torappu wo ugokasu_

Megaman and his team are seen standing together (background: WAZA HQ)

_Te wo nobashitara_

Neo Queen Serenity is seen looking upward, before turning into Usagi, who is watching a shooting star

_sagashiteta asu ni todoki sou na no_

Faded versions of Geo, Megaman, and finally a shadowed figure (Kelvin Stellar) are seen in turn, before the three Star Force symbols (Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon) are seen (background: same shooting star in the sky).

_Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru_

Three Star Forces turn into three crystal surrounding the silver crystal in Usagi's brooch (Blue crystal on top, Red crystal on left, Green Crystal on right), before the screen is blinded by the lights from the four crystals

_Another Day Tomorrow_

Geo is seen holding three battle cards (cannonX3), before Omega-Xis envelops him in energy

_Kinou e wa kesshite susumenai kara_

Megaman emerges and fires the cannon

_Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba_

The purity chalice is seen, before both Sailor Moon and Megaman grab hold of it

_Soko wa mirai_

Purity chalice unleashes a blinding light, revealing Super Sailor Moon and Megaman in a shadowed form (form yet to be revealed)

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Sailor Moon is seen using the three Star Force (Sailor Moon Ice Pegasus, Fire Leo, and Green Dragon)

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Both the Sailor Senshi and the Transcode team are seen looking at the golden sky, as sillhouettes of their friends and families are seen.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

Sailor Moon and Megaman both turn into Usagi and Geo respectively, before being embraced by their special ones (Mamoru puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder, while Sonia practically jumps on Geo)

Scene zooms out, to reveal the complete Sailor Senshi (Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa are still shadowed out) and complete Transcode team (Solo, and several other people are still shadowed out)

(Theme end)

Episode 6: All Out Battle! Get That Pure Heart!

"Huaaaah!" Usagi yawned loudly. "We have another study session at Rei's temple again today. It sure is tough having entrance exams" she whined, while her head already started drifting to other things.

"What are you saying?" Luna asked, before adding, "Instead of stalling, we should get going."

"But..." Usagi started, while looking at the sky, "Studying on a wonderful day like today... I feel like I'm wasting my precious youth," she sighed.

"At this rate, you'll look back and wish you had done things differently..." Luna commented, sweat dropping, while Usagi's mood went down again.

"Well, I'd rather be on a date with Mamo-chan, and besides, I've been doing better," she commented, whilst pulling out a recent test grade. She had gotten a B- on her grade, but it was definitely better than before. "_I really have to thank them for this,_" she thought. Ever since the new kids had transfered and more or less became part of her group, most of them, especially Geo, Sonia, and Luna (though Luna did say she was planning on running for class president) had actually taken the time to help her. The first time she hadn't failed, she had hugged the three of them so hard, they didn't wake up for the next hour or so, plus Bud had to actually hit them with water before they finally woke up.

Looking toward the street, she noticed a motorbike stop, with non other than her boyfriend on it. "My wish came through!" she squeled in delight, as she ran over to the bike. As she got closer, she noticed someone else on the bike. "Eh? Who is that?" she said, getting 'disturbing' thoughts of her boyfriend cheating on her.

The person removed her helmet to reveal Unazuki. "Oh, Usagi," she said, noticing Usagi.

"Unazuki? What are you doing with Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"My brother, Motoki said he was going on a trip, but he left the ticket at home, so I went to give it to him," she started.

"Yeah, and that's when I was passing by, so I gave her a lift," Mamoru said, explaining what had happened.

"Oh, is that so?" Usagi asked, before laughing to herself. "Don't startle me like that next time," she said, causing both of them to look really confused, complete with question marks on their heads.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Eh? A kiss with Mamo-chan?" Usagi cried out. A cry that rang out throughout the cafe.

"Hey! What's going on here? It sounded like a bomb went off," came a voice from behind her, startling her.

"Waaaaugh!" Usagi cried, as she jumped of her seat and turned around. After she did that, Usagi saw Geo and Sonia walking toward her, with their hands covering their ears. "GeoSoniadon'tscaremelikethat!IthinkIlostsomeyearsofmylife!" she cried, not bothering with spaces in her sentence.

"Huh?" was the only reply she got, as both Geo and Sonia looked at her cluelessly, while large question marks floated on top of their heads.

"Um, excuse me," Unazuki spoke up. "But are you friends of Usagi's?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that's right!" Usagi gasped. "You haven't met before. Geo and Sonia, this is Unazuki. Unazaki, this is Geo and Sonia. Their new friends of mine, and a couple too," she said, snickering slightly at the last part.

"Ohh!" Unazuki gasped in delight. "You two are the boy and girl I've been hearing about!"

"Well, erm... We're not exactly a couple," Geo blushed while looking at the ground.

"Yeah. We've only been on one date, so we're not really anything yet," Sonia added, whilst blushing as she waved her hands defensively.

"Well, I think It's great that both of you are here," Unazuki smiled with a small blush. "If it's not too forward, could I ask...?"

"What?" asked Geo out of curiosity.

"Have both of you...kissed yet?" Unazuki asked shyly.

"...?" Sonia gaped in complete shock.

"Uh...Uh...well, no, but that's not something we'd be bragging about!" Geo frantically answered

"Huh?" wondered Usagi. "Why not? If Mamoru kissed me then I'd be so happy I'd want to scream it to the world."

"Well," Sonia shrugged. "Aren't kisses supposed to be something that are special between two people. Something that the two people share just between them that no one else has to even know about. Even if the relationship doesn't last then those kisses remind you that they held a very special part of your heart," she said slowly.

"Wow," Unazuki giggled. "That's deep. I really can't say that I've gone any further than any of you."

"What?" Usagi gasped. "But you're in high school! I thought you would have had dozens of kisses by now!"

Unazuki suddenly broke out into a wild blush of her own as she put a hand to her cheek, "Well...there is a boy in my life, and I love him so much, but...I haven't really kissed him yet."

Usagi promptly face faulted, "What? But if you love him then doesn't that make it okay to kiss him?"

"I suppose," Unazuki nodded shyly. "But I want my first kiss to be with someone I love truly at the right time and the right place. Until then, I want to save it."

"Ah, really romantic," Sonia laughed, while Geo nodded.

"That's good. People take these things so lightly these days, that it almost loses its meaning," Geo said in agreement.

Usagi just sweat dropped in defeat. That was not the kind of response that she was hoping for.

"That's cute," someone smiled. "Dreaming of kisses and all that."

The four teens turned to see who had spoke and were faced with familiar faces. Well, familiar for Geo, Sonia, and Usagi anyway.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi gasped.

"Didn't notice you were there," Geo blinked in surprise. "You're good at hiding in plain sight."

"_That's because you don't pay attention!_" Omega-Xis commented, sounding very annoyed, even though only Geo and Sonia heard him.

"_Now-now, Mega. Don't be so hard on them. They can't possibly be on guard all the time, besides, this isn't a war,_" Lyra commented, whilst chiding her friend.

"Well, it's an acquired talent," Haruka smiled proudly.

"The four of you dreaming of kisses," Miciru smiled. "I think it's romantic. Dreaming of the perfect kiss. So much like Adam and Eve. A perfect kiss or a perfect couple."

"Oh wow," Usagi sighed, dreaming of that perfect kiss except with her and Mamoru.

"There are also a lot of different kinds of kisses too," Haruka added, deciding to tease the three friends. "The kind on the hand for friendship or on the forehead for affection. They all vary."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this sort of thing Haruka," Usagi admired.

"So, given our share of kisses in the past haven't we?" Sonia giggled.

"I suppose," Haruka shrugged. "But I don't just give them carelessly. That would ruin the true purpose of them."

"True purpose?" asked Unazuki.

"Romance, love, the things that truly make someone feel special," Michiru clarified. "It's very simple when you think about it."

"I think that was a given though," Geo snickered.

"I suppose it is," Haruka laughed as she looked at her watch. "Ah well. We'd better get going."

"I suppose," Michiru sighed as she stood up. "It was nice seeing you three again."

The two older girls sat up from their seats before Haruka paid the bill. They both headed for the exit in their usual mature grace. Usagi and Unazuki watched them go in a kind of hero worship.

"I have got to figure out how they hide in plain view like that," Geo muttered to himself, while Sonia nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Unazuki smiled. "I have some fresh cakes over at my place. Why don't you come over? You can bring your friends. Geo and Sonia can come too!"

"Really?" Usagi gasped with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh I'd love to! I'll go!"

"You'll see us there," Sonia and Geo laughed, enjoying the thought of fresh cake.

"Great!" Unazuki smiled brightly. "Well, I've got to get back to work so I'll see you later."

"Okay!" Usagi cheered. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Usagi didn't even notice that she was drawing attention from every patron in the cafe. Everyone sweat dropped when they watched her cheer.

"_Does she do these things on purpose or is she oblivious?_" Geo and Sonia sighed to themselves, feeling sweat drops the size of bowling balls forming.

Outside, Haruka and Michiru were walking across the street. Haruka looked up to the sky and sighed deeply before looking back to the sidewalk as she stopped walking.

"Those kids, going on about a first kiss," Haruka sighed.

"I think it's adorable," Michiru smiled. "Even if we don't have the time for such things."

Both of them walked away, not sensing their invisible watcher.

Eversince finding out their identities, Jack had decided it would be best for someone to keep an eye on those two. A task he had nominated himself to do. "_What are you two planning?_" he thought, as he followed them via the wave road.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Within the dark confines of his lab, Professor Tomoe was just finishing his newest daimon. He let it hover gently over the broken glass as he held his hands close to it to hold it in place.

"Kaolinite," he called hauntingly.

"Professor?" asked the red-headed beauty as she appeared from the shadows.

"You have been racking up failures I notice," the professor commented. "Has any headway been made in discovering more about these 'transcodes'?"

"Very little," Kaolinite replied sadly. "The only thing we know is that they seem to be life forms that can shift their form from being comprised of matter, to being comprised of EM Waves, and we can't even be sure that all of them have appeared. All we know, there might be an entire planet of them who have yet to reveal themselves."

"Very well," the professor sighed. "What about a new target? Have you at least done that?"

"Of course," Kaolinite smiled. "A young lady who dreams of her first kiss. A strong candidate in my opinion."

"A kiss," the professor whispered. "I haven't done such a thing in so long,"

The professor began cackling as he released the daimon seed into the tunnels which riddled his lab, as he continued to laugh like a maniac (which he was, sort of).

-Sailor Moon SF-

In her home, Unazuki was hard at work cleaning it up. She wanted it to look nice for when Usagi and the others would come over. She also wanted a little bit of a chance to tease Geo and Sonia a little.

"There," Unazuki smiled as she set her vacuum cleaner down. "That should be about it."

She walked to a picture that held her and her boyfriend in it. She sighed wistfully when she saw it.

"A kiss with someone I love," she sighed. "Am I looking too much into this?"

While she was considering her love life, Unazuki did not notice the small black seed that managed to hover itself through her glass window. It hovered in the room for a moment before it began moving towards her vacuum cleaner. It then silently merged itself with the appliance, ready to do its job.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Unazuki decided to go back to cleaning. The moment she touched the vacuum cleaner, the device twisted and mutated right there on the carpet, as the daimon began forming.

Its body was where the main vacuum of the body would be while the nose was perched on a helmeted head like a bad hairstyle. Wheels were on the creature's hips while the shins down were covered in plastic armor. The electric cord looked somewhat like a tail. The arms were even covered in the same plastic armor.

"OSOJI!" the daimon cried in glee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Unazuki scream in sheer terror.

"Mega Buster!" A voice called out, as a blast of green energy hit Osoji, knocking her off her feet.

"We won't let you do as you please!" Harp Note called out, as she and Megaman stepped into the room, weapons ready. Earlier they had been contacted by Jack, who had found out that Uranus and Neptune thought that Unazuki was a possible pure heart holder, so Geo and Sonia had come earlier, or rather had started watching Unazuki for a while now.

"Harp Note! Get the girl out of here! I'll deal with the daimon!" Megaman said.

"Roger!" Harp Note said, as she grabbed Unazuki by the hand, as she converted both of them into EM Waves, and phased through the wall, whilst jumping on the wave road.

"...?" Unazuki 'cried' in stunned silence (well...she did just go through the wall, plus they were still on the wave road).

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," Harp Note said, reassuring Unazuki.

-Sailor Moon SF-

" Battle Card! Tidal Edge!" Megaman called out, as he sliced at the Daimon.

"Gyaaah!" Osoji cried out in pain. She groaned as she tried to get up.

"Time to finish this!" Megaman declared, as he prepared three cards. "Galaxy..." he was about to call out, when something flew past him, sticking to Osoji's face.

Instantly, Osoji began contorting in pain, as the noise card took affect. "OORSOARJIIII!" she roared in her now distorted voice. She immediately charged at Megaman, who easily dodged the attack, but failed to realize that Osoji's real intention was Unazuki, as she smashed right through the wall.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Megaman called out, as he followed the daimon.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi was skipping happily towards Unazuki's apartment. Dream of cakes were dancing around in her head. Behind her were her friends. Rei, Makoto and Minako were following with little interest. Ami had her face in a book, getting a jump on the studying.

"Cake, I love cake," Usagi sang happily. "I'm so lucky to be friends with Unazuki."

"Usagi, are you actually going to study today or are you going to stuff yourself with cake?" asked Rei, her patience running low.

"Rei, you're so mean!" Usagi whined. "Of course I'm going to study. I'll just eat cake at the same time!"

"Ugh," Rei sighed. "I don't need the sacred fire to see that your future is bleak."

They would have started another argument, if it weren't for two figures suddenly jumping down, landing right in front of them.

"Kyaaah!" Usagi, being the closest, yelled in surprise, while the others gasped in surprise, when they realized that the one who had just jumped in front of them was none other than Harp Note, with a terrified Unazuki behind her.

"Unazuki, what's wrong?" asked Usagi worriedly, once she had regained her ccomposure.

Unazuki didn't respond. Instead, she just trembled in fear, as the memories of the monster and her first experience riding the EM Road, still left her terrified.

"She was being targeted by another of those heart stealling monsters," Harp Note said urgently.

'Daimon!' the girls all thought to themselves.

"Don't worry. My partner, Megaman, stayed behind to take care of it, but I'd better get back to back him up, so I need you to take care of the girl," Harp Note said, as she turned to head back to the apartment.

She didn't get two steps, when a beam curved and hit Unazuki in the chest.

"!" she cried, as her heart crystal was pulled out, as the beam pulled it along, like a rope, until it returned to the hands of the daimon, or rather, the noise daimon.

"Hey! Give that back! Shock Note!" Harp Note called out, as she launched her attack at the daimon.

"Rooooaaaaar! (Suction!)" Osoji roared, as she sucked the attack up, before turning around to get away.

Osoji seemed to turn into a twisted shooting star, as she was about to escape, but a blue light collided with her, sending her off course.

"I don't think so!" Megaman called out, as he chased after the daimon, with Harp Note following.

The other girls were holding Unazuki up, as they watched in dismay, as the daimon escaped, with the two transcodes hot on its trail.

"I'll get Unazuki inside," Rei volunteered. "You get the daimon and help those two out!"

"Right!" the other four girls nodded.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"SAILOR STAR POWER!"

While the Sailor Senshi were transforming, Osoji was flying on the wave road, still being chased by Megaman and Harp Note. The three of them were busy fighting an aerial battle, which to any on looker, looked like three lights smashing against each other, sending sparks of energy flying whenever they clashed.

"The talisman is mine! I will give it to Lord Hyde and Lord Phantom!" Osoji roared.

"No way we'll let you give it to them! Battle Card! Plasma Gun!" Harp Note called out, as she fired shots of plasma.

Osoji evaded, but one shot hit her, stunning her for a moment.

"Nice shot, Sonia. Galaxy Advance! Impact Cannon!" Megaman called out, as he fired the attack, sending Osoji crashing out of control, causing her to drop the heart crystal.

Growling slightly, Osoji pointed her hands in two different directions. One toward Megaman and Harp Note, and one toward the crystal. "Hurricane Blade! Suction Hole!" she called out, as both hands turned into vacum nozzles, with one shooting blades of wind, and the other sucking in everything, like a black hole. She was about to get the crystal, when an interruption conveniently showed up.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks hit Osoji, sending her flying, and causing the crystal to fall, right into a truck driving by.

"Who dareees?" Osoji shrieked.

"Guided by a new era!" called the first. "Sailor Uranus! Acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era!" said the other. "Sailor Neptune! Acts with grace!"

Grr!" Osoji growled in annoyance. "More dust mites!"

Osoji called out her vacuum hand again to prepare an attack. Uranus and Neptune tensed as they readied for the attack. So caught up in the heat of the moment, and thinking that Osoji had the crystal, they never noticed a certain pair sneaking around.

"Guess those two have a use after all," Omega-Xis commented dryly, as Megaman and Harp Note had turned into EM Waves, and were busy following the heart crystal.

"True. They do make good distractions," Lyra agreed, though with a sweat drop on her head.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Uranus and Neptune had managed to hit Osoji with several shots, and actually hit her in a way, that caused one of her vacuum nozzles to explode.

"What happened to the crystal?" demanded Uranus, as the three of them didn't notice it anywhere.

"WHERE IS IT?" Osoji screamed out into the air.

It was at this point, that any restraint that Osoji still had in her was lost in the noise that now made up her body. Roaring to the sky, she let loose a chocking wave of noise, as she ran, searching for the talisman.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Ace and Queen Tia had been enjoying each other's company in the apartment they shared, while Jack had taken a walk around town. Suddenly both of them tensed, as Acid and Virgo materialized. "Did you feel that?" Ace asked, as Queen Tia nodded.

"I did. It felt like something suddenly strangled the air," she said.

"I'm sensing a large amount of noise. Enough to generate a large amount of crimson, if left alone," Acid said.

"Yeah. I sense it too, and it reeks of vile stuff," Virgo commented.

Nodding to each other, they immediately headed for the door, as they pulled out their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode!" they called out.

"Acid Ace!"

"Queen Virgo!"

-Sailor Moon SF-

Pat was busy looking up data on any enemy they might encounter on this world, using his laptop. So far, there had been a total of 3 major incidents involving these monsters, which were generally referred as 'Youma', despite there being a major difference in each wave.

Suddenly, his head jerked up, as he felt the change in the air, just as Rey practically burst into the room.

"You felt that too?" Rey said, with Pat nodding in response.

"That was undoubtedly a strong level of noise, but at this magnitude, it should be impossible here," Gemini said, as he materialized.

"Then we'd better check it out," Pat said, as he closed his laptop.

Rey smirked in anticipation, as they pulled out their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode! Gemini Spark!" they called out, as they transformed, and flew right out the window, headed for the source of the noise.

-Sailor Moon SF-

To say Jack was in a bad mood was a complete understatement. He had just decided to take a walk earlier, and just his luck, he bumped into Luna, Bud, and Zack, just as Luna had finished shopping. Now he found himself helping Bud and Zack carry the things that Luna had bought.

Suddenly, all four of them tensed, as the air around them changed.

"What the...?" Luna cried out in surprise.

"I feel weird..." Bud commented, as he and Zack shivered at the sensation.

"Jack! The noise level just rose really sharply!" Corvus said, as he materialized at Jack's side.

"Yeah, I know. But what's causing it?" Jack said.

"By my calculations, it would be a good idea to stop the source. This much noise could cause massive damage to any technology in the area," Pedia said, as he materialized next to Zack.

"Yeah! What he said! Let's just smash the source!" Taurus said, materializing next to Bud.

"They're right, you know," Ophiucus stated, materializing next to Luna.

Nodding, they quickly stashed the stuff Luna had bought, and pulled out their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode!" they called out.

"Queen Ophiuca!"

"Taurus Fire!"

"Zack Pedia!"

"Jack Corvus!"

-Sailor Moon SF-

Megaman and Harp Note had managed to recover the heart crystal, even though it had ended them up in a scrap yard.

"Maybe we should have just grabbed it while it was on the truck," Lyra commented, on the count they were waist deep in scrap, before they found the crystal.

"What's the matter Lyra? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Omega-Xis laughed, only to be met by a death glare from Lyra.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that this time, Mega," she said warningly.

"Well, we'd better get this back to Unazuki," Harp Note said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry," Megaman nodded in agreement. Even with the noise that had suddenly chocked the air, getting Unazuki's heart crystal back was first priority.

They were about to head back, when an all too familiar scream rang through the air.

"Osoji!" Osoji screamed, as she landed in the scrap yard, noise practically pouring out of her.

"Here we go again..." Megaman sighed, as he and Harp Note prepared to fight her again.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The Sailor Senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen had just arrived at the scrap yard, after they tracked the intense noise (Sailor Moon cringed at the memory of the vile stuff), just as the fight was about to start.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon called out, gaining everyone's' attention. "To steal the heart of someone dreaming of a kiss is unforgivable. In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" she called out, as Megaman and Harp Note sweat dropped at the line.

"Usagi..." they both sighed quietly, so nobody heard.

The Sailor Senshi's usual entrance was met, with oddly enough, the sound of clapping hands. Turning to the source, they saw a man with long blonde hair, in a top hat and a coat, with a walking stick. "Bravo, bravo. That was an interesting entrance. Perhaps I'll use it for my next script," he commented, as he smirked evilly.

"Hyde!" Megaman called out.

"Lord Hyde!" Osoji cried gleefully. "I will take the heart crystal, and present it to my lord!" she cried again, as she lunged for the heart crystal.

Unfortunately for her, Megaman was ahead of her, as he used a Star Force card. "Star Force! Star Break!" Megaman called out, as Osoji was pushed back by the force of a freezing wind. "Megaman: Ice Pegasus!" Megaman called out, as he emerged in his Ice Pegasus form.

The Sailor Senshi gasped at the sight.

"Megaman can use it too?" Sailor Moon gasped, as she saw Megaman use her new power. In fact, while her previous use of the power had been incomplete, Megaman seemed like he was using it perfectly.

"Magician's Freeze!" Megaman called out, as a magic circle formed under Osoji, before Osoji was encased in a pillar of ice. Osoji barely managed a gasp, as the ice shattered, leaving the vacuum cleaner she had once been, which spat out the daimon seed and the noise card.

"Not bad-not bad," Hyde commented, as he watched the spectacle. "So, what do you think, Phantom?" he asked, as a strange pinkish creature, with a creepy smiling mask for a face, appeared next to him.

"Eeeek! A ghost!" some of the senshi cried, noticing Phantom's ghost-like appearance.

"Disappointing. I was hoping to see what the Senshi were capable of, but all we got to see was Megaman's attacks again," Phantom commented, sounding very disappointed.

Hyde smirked, before saying, "Then let's give them something to fight for!" he said, as he pulled out an odd looking device. His Ancient Star Carrier.

"Denpa-Henkan! Hyde, On-Air!" Hyde called out, as he and Phantom were enveloped in a flash of light, revealing Dark Phantom in his place.

Once again, the Sailor Senshi were surprised. They knew that the transcodes and Dark Phantom were of the same race, but Hyde had been human just a moment ago. "_Could this mean that the transcodes are really humans?_" Mercury thought, as she recorded it on her computer.

"The daimon served her purpose. Now there is enough noise for a noise wave to appear, and guess what's coming through!" Dark Phantom called out, as he jumped on the wave road, and pointed to the sky.

Looking up, they saw a gigantic tear in the sky (a noise wave) forming, with hundreds of roars being heard from behind it. As it opened, a rain of bullets came through, forcing everyone to scatter, as hundreds of bullets hit the scrap yard. All over Juuban, people were gaping at the phenomena.

-Sailor Moon SF-

(Insert special battle theme: Wild Fang OST Rockman X8)

The sky tore open, as an army of noise wizards broke through.

"What in the world?" was the collective gasp from the Sailor Senshi, and any civilians watching.

Megaman and Harp Note didn't say anything. Instead, they readied their weapons and battle cards. Nodding to each other, they jumped up, meeting the oncoming army head-on.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman called out, as he let loose a barrage of shots.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note called out, as she let out a concerts worth of music notes.

Snapping out of their shock, the senshi (even Neptune and Uranus, who had actually forgotten about their mission at the sight of the army) let loose their own attacks.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

They cried, as they let loose their attacks. Even Tuxedo Kamen nailed several noise wizards with his roses.

The combined effort managed to delete many of the NWs (Noise Wizards) that were attacking, but more kept coming.

"Tch. How many of them are there?" Harp Note said, as she and Megaman were back to back, deleting NW after NW.

"It doesn't matter! No matter how many there are, we'll beat them all!"Megaman replied, earning a nod from his partner, as they kept on fighting, even amidst the hundreds of NWs.

"Wing Blade!" came a familiar voice, as a blur swept through the army, deleting many of them. When the blur stopped, it revealed to be Acid Ace, with his weapons at the ready. "Who said you could start the party without us?" he joked.

"Less talk! More deleting! Wicked Flame!" Jack Corvus called out, as he unleashed his strongest attack on the army, decimating many of them.

"I agree! Hydro Dragon!" Queen Virgo called out, as her attack swept away several NWs.

"Looks like the fun already started!" came the voice of Gemini Spark Black, as he and his brother tag teamed on a bunch of NWs, slicing them up with their elec swords, before they jumped over a large mob of them, and unleashed their strongest attack. "Gemini Thunder!" they called out, as they blasted the large mob to deletion.

"Don't forget about us! Data Blast!" Jack Pedia called out, as he blasted several NWs with data bullets.

"I'm all fired up! Taurus Tackle!" Taurus Fire called out, mowing down lines of NWs.

"Haven't fought like this in a while! Snake Legion!" Queen Ophiucus called out, as she sent out her army of snakes, which poisoned and deleted many NWs.

More and more Noise Wizards kept pouring from the noise wave. "They keep coming don't they?" Acid Ace commented.

The fresh batch was about to land, when a shock wave sliced them apart.

"Sorry we're late. Even with the gate, it takes a while," came a voice.

Looking up, the transcode team smiled at the sight of the reinforcements.

"Wide Claw!" Wolf Woods called out, sending another shock wave.

"Tidal Wave!" Cancer Bubble called out, washing away an entire line of NWs.

"Heavy Weight!" Libra Scales called out, squashing a horde of NWs.

"Ball Thunder!" Crown Thunder called out, electrifying several NWs.

"Dancing Swan!" Cygnus Wing called out, blowing away a large number of the army.

But even with the extra help, the army of Noise Wizards kept coming.

"Burning Mandala!" came the voice of Sailor Mars, as she charred a line of Noise Wizards.

"Mars? What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon cried in surprise, since Rei was supposed to be watching Unazuki.

"I saw the tear in the sky, so came here as fast as I could, and against my better judgment, I brought 'her' along with me," she said, turning toward the form of Unazuki, who was hidden behind some remaining junk.

"Actually that saves us the trouble," Megaman said, as he and Harp Note jumped down, and pushed the heart crystal through Unazuki's chest.

"What? Where?" Unazuki cried, as she regained consciousness.

Not even sparing a moment to explain, Queen Virgo immediately teleported the girl to a safe distance (a few blocks away, though the scrap yard was still visible from there).

Unazuki couldn't respond, but only watched from her safe distance, as the battle, or rather, miniature war, continued.

"_Darn it! We have to stop them from coming through the noise wave, but we can't get close enough to stop them,_" Megaman thought, before getting an idea. "_Mega, how are the noise levels?_" he mentally asked his partner.

"_Are you kidding? The noise levels down here are still at __30__%, but up there, it's like 500%!_" Mega commented.

"Alright then," Megaman said.

"Geo, what are you planning?" Harp Note asked cautiously, since they couldn't afford to make a mistake now.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Megaman assured her.

He quickly jumped to where the Senshi were fighting.

"Sailor Moon! Use your Star Force!" he called out, only to earn a confused look from Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" she asked. A large question mark was hanging on top of her head.

Megaman sighed, before saying, "The power you used at the theater, only this time, use Leo Kingdom's power."

Sailor Moon was uncertain, but nodded all the same. Closing her eyes, as she concentrated.

"_Please. Please lend me the power to protect everyone, Leo Kingdom,_" she thought uncertainly, not sure if she would get the right one.

Suddenly, she felt warmth flowing over her, as the image of a red lion appeared in her mind, just as Megaman noticed Leo Kingdom's card glowing.

Sailor Moon's body erupted in a flash of red light, and after it subsided, her appearance had changed, as she was donned in a new suit. Her skirt was a fiery orange, as her hair decorations changed to orange as well. Her suit changed to a pure red rather than the usual white as her gloves had 2 colors and had golden claw like decorations on it. Her staff changed from its usual pink color, to the same red color as Leo Kingdom's energy, and had a ruby on the top. On her outfit, the sign of Leo could be seen.

"Star Force! Star Break!" Megaman called out, as Sailor Moon transformed. "Megaman: Green Dragon!" he called out, as he emerged in his Green Dragon form. "Follow me!" he said, as he flew up.

Sailor Moon wasn't about to argue, as she followed after him, eventhough she had no idea what he was planning.

"Elemental Cyclone!" Megaman called out, as he began spinning around, before generating a large green tornado of what looked like green energy, and leaves mixed with the wind. The attack deleted a large number of NWs, but more still came. "Sailor Moon! Hit me with Leo Kingdom's finisher attack, while the Elemental Cyclone is blowing!" he ordered.

"What?" Sailor Moon cried in surprise. She hadn't expected Megaman to ask her to do that.

"Just do it! Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Megaman said in response, earning a nervous nod from Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon lifted her new staff, as the ruby glowed. "Moon...Leo...Blaze!" she called out, as a large heart shaped blast of fire was fired out of the staff.

The fire hit Megaman's Elemental Cyclone, but instead of being burned by the attack, the fire was absorbed by the tornado, before it was sent in all directions, eliminating all the NWs that weren't near the Noise Wave.

Megaman stopped the attack. As the cyclone cleared, Megaman was revealed, not with his Green Dragon armor, but instead with his Wolf Noise armor.

Sailor Moon thought it was over, but she groaned when she noticed more NWs coming out of the Noise Wave. She was ready to fight again, but something unexpected happened. Megaman promptly grabbed her, and right after calling out to Tuxedo Kamen, he pushed her right back down into the arms of her boyfriend.

The other senshi were bewildered at what Megaman had just done, but they didn't have to wait long for his reason.

Megaman flew up to the Noise Wave, as the Noise level built up rapidly. "Here we go! Finalize!" he called out, as he was envelloped in a red cocoon of noise, before emerging in a black armor, with wing like things on his back, which sprouted pink colored energy. "Megaman: Black Ace!" he called out. Not wasting a moment, he formed a black ball in his hand, before throwing it at the Noise Wave. Immediately, it turned into a gigantic black hole-like sphere, which sucked in all the NWs that were still there. "Black End Galaxy!" Megaman called out, as he sliced it with his arm, that had turned into a sword, causing the sphere to explode, deleting the Noise Wave, along with any Noise Wizards that were still around.

The senshi just gaped like fishes, when they saw what Megaman had done, but at least they understood Megaman's earlier intentions. "That would have been me, if he hadn't pushed me out of the way..." Sailor Moon grimaced, not wanting to think what might have happened, if Megaman hadn't pushed her back...

(Theme End)

-Sailor Moon SF-

The groups had gone their seperate ways after the battle. Wolf Woods, Cancer Bubble, Libra Scales, Crown Thunder, and Cygnus Wing had returned to their home world, since they had only come, because it was an emergency. Neptune and Uranus had dissapeared, not bothering to think about the pure heart, since they were still clearly shaken at Megaman's display of power. Most of the transcode team had gone back to what they had been doing before the attack. Last, but not least, the inner senshi were back to their study session.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Usagi said cheerfully, as she stuffed herself with cake.

"Usagi! If you eat too many, you'll get fat..." Sonia commented with a sweat drop, but it fell on deaf ears.

While they were going through the study session, Geo and Sonia continued to hide the fact that something was bothering them.

"_There's no doubt about it_," they thought grimly. "_This wasn't just a regular attack. Neo Dealers have issued a declaration...of war._"

Authors Note:

Finally done. It took me a while to think about what to write for this chapter, so I hope it was good enough.


	8. The Moon's Aid Contest of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 7: The Moon's Aid. Contest of Love.

Within the dark confines of his laboratory, Professor Tomoe was hard at work creating yet another Daimon. He was growing...irritable, with the continued failures of these creatures, and the fact that someone had been taking control of his creations. Certainly, whether it was for the Death Busters, or for their shadowy rivals, the Daimon had, never the less, managed to secure a pure heart crystal, but not once was there a talisman inside of them, nor could they actually keep it.

"Professor," Kaolinite's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Kaolinite," the Professor acknowledged as he worked.

"Are you working on a new Daimon?" the red-head asked curiously.

"How many?" the Professor sighed. "How many Daimon must we throw away? We've already lost two of our Daimon to another organization after the pure hearts. Failure upon failure is stacked up upon each other. Our quest for the talismans is becoming costly. What of these obstacles known as the Sailor Senshi, the Transcodes, or even our new competitors?" he sighed, almost sounding tired.

"Nothing useful I'm afraid," Kaolinite sighed. "There's so much information on the senshi that it's hard to tell what might be true. With the Transcodes, it is the opposite. There's no information at all. As for our new competitors, all I've been able to find is that the one distributing those cards that override the Daimon is of the same race as the Transcodes, and calls himself Dark Phantom," she said, before remembering one more important detail. "However, during the fight in the scrap yard, it seems Dark Phantom is actually a composite being, made from the merging of a man named Hyde, and the strange creature called Phantom. Assuming this is the case for their entire race, then the Transcodes may very well be composite beings as well," she said.

"I see," The professor commented as he poured the chemicals together, destroying his beaker and creating a new Daimon egg.

"Don't worry professor," Kaolinite smiled. "I will see to this one personally. I even have the perfect target in mind."

"Oh?" the Professor wondered as he let the Daimon egg float in his hands.

"Yes," Kaolinite nodded. "With all the talk of hearts, I am guessing that love may be an important factor in finding a talisman."

"Hmm," the Professor pondered. "A reasonable idea. Very well. I will leave it in your hands."

The Professor then lets the Daimon egg hover into Kaolinite's hands. With a small laugh, she teleported from the room. All that was left was her lab coat which fluttered to the ground.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat, Rey, and Jack sat in the classroom, even as everyone else was clearing out.

"Hey, Everyone. Going home soon?" Usagi asked, noticing her new friends still sitting in the classroom.

"Hm? Oh, Ace and Ms. Tia said they wanted us to help them with something, so we'll meet you guys later at the temple," Geo said, as Usagi nodded and ran off.

Now that the classroom was empty, the meeting was set to start. "Alright, now that everyone is here, let's begin," Ace stated, as he closed the door.

"As you all know, aside from our mission to locate Kelvin Stellar, we also have a mission to protect people from these Death Busters, as they call themselves," Queen Tia stated.

"Not just that, it seems that someone from our world has restarted Dealers, as the new Neo Dealers," Acid stated, as he materialized next to Ace.

Everyone nodded in response. "That much we know, plus Hyde is part of Neo Dealers, but what is their goal?" Geo asked.

"That, we aren't sure yet. It can't be the same as the original, since Meteor G was destroyed 4 years ago," Ace said, before adding, "But assuming they have the same intentions as the Death Busters, then it probably has something to do with the talismans that the Death Busters are after," he continued. "Either way, stay on guard, and look out for anything suspicious," he finished.

"Roger!" was the unanimous response he got from them.

-Sailor Moon SF-

After the meeting was over, the group split up. Luna said she had things to do, so she went off, with Bud and Zack following her (as always). Jack had decided to wander off, with Rey following him, simply because he didn't have anything better to do. This left Geo and Sonia to go to the Hikawa Shrine, with Pat following along.

"Normally, it's another day, another dollar. But for us, it's another day, another text book," Pat joked slightly, causing both Geo and Sonia to laugh.

"Yeah, but I can't say I'm complaining. I mean, think about it this way, we're the first people from our world, to go to school in another world," Geo replied.

"Though the next question is: Who would really care?" Sonia retorted, causing another round of laughter from the three of them. "Hey, we're here," Sonia added once the steps to the temple were in their sights.

The three of them walked up the steps, just as Usagi came darting down. "Usagi? Where's the fire?" Geo asked, surprised at the sudden act.

"Oh? Hey you three, perfect timing," Usagi said, before explaining what she was doing. "You see, earlier today, I was helping Naru-chan to patch up her relationship with Umino. So, I suggested they enter the love competition that's going to be held tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to go and help them prepare, so why don't you three come along," she said, before pulling her three unsuspecting friends along.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Rey had decided to go back to his and Pat's apartment. Not finding anything better to do, he decided to sort through the data he and Pat had been collecting on the Sailor Senshi. Clicking through, he accidentally opened one of the rather...perverted pages on the Senshi. "_Some people need to find a better hobby,_" he thought, before deleting the page, since he doubted the techs back at WAZA would appreciate finding **that** in the report. The reason for all this was because ever since they had reported their findings on the Senshi back to WAZA HQ, some of the researchers, particularly Dr. Goodal had found it quite interesting. Heck, the old bird (Rey's rather disrespectful term for her) had even thought about making Wizards that would emulate their powers, and maybe even give them EM forms, if WAZA decides to give those Wizards to the Senshi. The only problem was that while there already were Wizards with elemental abilities, the source of power was completely different, making it next to impossible to make those Wizards at the moment.

Anymore thoughts were cut off, when he heard a knock on the door. Deciding to see who it was, Rey walked over and answered. At first he didn't see anyone, but when he looked down, he noticed Mia standing at the door. "Oh, it's you. So what brings you here?" he asked.

Mia frowned slightly, as she had been hoping that Pat would answer the door, since while she liked Pat, she was rather uncomfortable around Rey. "Um, can...can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, why not," Rey said with a shrug, before adding "Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to come in or not?"

Mia quickly stepped inside and slipped off her shoes before putting on a pair of house slippers.

"So what did you need?" Rey asked.

"Well, me and my friend were invited to be part of the commentators for the Couples Contest tomorrow, so I was hoping maybe you and Pat could be our escorts," she said, hoping for a yes.

Rey thought about it for a moment, before deciding. "I'll talk to Pat when he comes home, and if he says yes, then you've got a deal," Rey answered.

"Really?" Mia smiled. "Thank you Rey!" she squealed, before giving the older boy a hug and running off.

"Tch. I must be going soft," Rey muttered, before shrugging. "Oh well, she's the likable type, I suppose."

-Sailor Moon SF-

Geo, Sonia, and Pat were busy looking through the store. Usagi had introduced them to an odd fellow with the thickest glasses any of them had ever seen. Usagi introduced the guy as Gurio Umino, or Umino as he was usually called. After that, Usagi had gone on and explained about the couples contest that was being held at the park, and unsurprisingly suggested that Geo and Sonia try out, but they quickly declined, not liking the idea of rushing things.

"Even if it's not for anything particular, these sure look nice," Pat commented, as he picked a few formal clothes.

"True, but don't forget, we are 'just' students, so we don't have the money for that," Geo said, reminding him that they had to keep their cover.

"Hey, what do you think about this?" Sonia asked, bringing out a dress she found.

"I think that would look real nice on you," Geo and Pat commented, picturing Sonia in the dress.

While the three of them chatted, they didn't notice Umino, who had already picked out a suit for the contest, walking up to them.

"Guess the rumors are true. Too bad the two of you decided against entering tomorrow, otherwise I think you'd be great for the contest," Umino said.

This caught Geo's and Sonia's attention. "Why's that? Do couples really come by that rarely?" Geo asked curiously.

"No, it's just that to be honest, Usagi and her other friends don't seem to have much social lives except for Usagi and that Mamoru guy she dates," Umino replied with a shrug.

"To be honest, you'd think they'd all have boyfriends or something, since it's not like they work in clubs or anything, so I wonder what they do with all their free time. Maybe they're the Sailor Senshi or something," Umino said, shrugging slightly, as he tried on his suit.

Geo, Pat, and Sonia laughed nervously in response, each of them having the same thought in mind. "_You have no idea how right you are._"

"Then that means we're the friends of national heroes," Sonia said, trying to play along.

Umino laughed in response. "Yeah well, those girls are getting a little worried about those guys in sci-fi armor though," he added.

"Excuse me?" Geo asked, as the three of them flinched slightly.

"You know the guys that appeared at the scrap yard when that army of youma came from the sky. They've been given a number of names so far, but the most popular ones are: The Hoshi-no-Senshi (Warriors of The Stars), and The Star Force. As for the names, well supposedly people got the idea from how they seem to turn into shooting stars when the fly," Umino answered.

"Really?" Geo asked, trying to act as though he didn't know.

"Yup," Umino replied. "There are actually a few of them. People have reported sightings of them, but nobody really could get any hard proof until the scrap yard incident, where a lot of people saw them fighting the army alongside the senshi."

"Really now, do they have any fans?" Sonia asked, figuring she might as well.

"Quite a few people, though all of them are in the Sci-Fi clubs, but more fans are popping up all the time," Umino replied.

"Well now, that's interesting," Pat said, not really sure whether he or his team should be happy or not about this.

The three of them, after saying thanks to Umino, walked to a more secluded location. "Ace, I think we have a problem," Pat said, when he contacted Ace, via his Hunter VG, and explained the situation.

"Don't worry about it too much," came Ace's voice. "This was really already expected, especially on the count of the amount of damage we had to cause in the battle against that army, so all we can do now, is make sure that we continue to convince people that we are on the same side as the Senshi."

"Alright, we'll do that, though we can't guarantee anything with Haruka and Michiru. Those two don't seem like people any of us want to trust," Pat acknowledged.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The night went by quickly, and before any of them realized it, it was the day of the contest. Geo and Sonia were already waiting at the park along with Usagi and the others. Earlier, Naru and Umino had already met up with them, with Umino looking like he **really** needed some sleep, plus he was so nervous, he was marching like a robot.

"Take it easy Umino. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Geo said in concern, trying to calm him down.

"I'm fine! Besides, your not the one going on stage," Umino replied nervously, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Not wanting to deal with anymore possible comments, Umino quickly made his way to the stage, with Naru right behind him.

Any further comments was put on hold, when Minako noticed a certain pair, make that two certain pairs walking toward the stage. "Ah look! It's Haruka and Michiru! And Ace-sensei and Tia-sensei as well!"

Looking toward the direction she was pointing, they all noticed the couples in question. Haruka and Michiru looked like a modern day prince and princess (Haruka was cross dressing again). While for Ace's and Tia's case, Ace was dressed in a silvery white tuxedo, while Tia was dressed in a elegant dark blue dress, with both of them giving off an almost majestic feel.

"Wow... those four are just so...so...I just can't find the word to describe it..." Usagi said, as the rest of them nodded with almost dreamy looks on their faces. Even Geo and Sonia had to agree that it just seemed...right.

While the girls (excluding Sonia) were busy admiring the two couples, Geo and Sonia had noticed Pat and Rey who looked like they were waiting for something.

"Pat! Rey! Over here!" Sonia called out, gaining the twins' attention.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Pat asked in reply.

"Watching the contest. What about you two?" Geo replied.

"Escorts," Rey sighed.

The four of them chatted for a few minutes, until a loudspeaker came to life, asking for all contestants in the contest to please report to the stage, catching everyones' attention.

"All right everyone!" the announcer cried to the audience. "Are we ready to feel the love? These select couples have come here to express how deep their feelings for each other really are. And in the end, only one couple with their loving pure hearts will light the torch of Lover's Park!"

Away from the audience, Kaolinite was leaning on a tree with a smile on her face. She had planted the daimon seed she had collected from the Professor in the new statue of a giant heart that was going to be revealed at the end of the competition. It would activate when a lover with a pure heart touched it. Then the daimon would awake and steal their pure heart. It was simple and elegant. Practically self-fulfilling. All she had to do was wait.

"All right everyone!" the announcer grinned. "Let's begin with a little test! Would the ladies please enter backstage and slip their hand through the hole in front of them?"

The women did what they were told while the men (and Haruka) stayed right where they were. When the women had slipped their hands through the heart shaped holes that were cut into the stage wall, the announcer began speaking again.

"Alright gentlemen," the announcer explained. "The test is easy. All you have to do is find your lover's hand among all the others. You may begin now!"

Haruka immediately stepped away from the others and grasped a hand that was protruding from the wall. She showed no doubt or indecision. She just went right for one and called out Michiru's name before the door opened, revealing Michiru right there.

"_Those two are really close to be able to tell just like that,_" Ace thought, seeing how easily Haruka had identified Michiru. "Well, we aren't about to lose either," He said, as he picked a door and added, "Isn't that right? Tia." As the door opened, revealing the love of his life right behind the door.

Tia smiled as she gave her love a hug. When the two of them had heard about the contest during the previous day, the two of them had went right for it, wanting to deepen their relationship, and it was working.

The audience was very much impressed to see him haven chosen correctly. They were also moved by the affection shown, while the most cheers were coming from different parts of the stands, revealing to be their friends and team members.

"Alright you two!" Geo and Sonia cheered.

"Alright, sis!" Jack called out happily for his sister.

"Birds of a feather sure fly together," Rey commented, while Pat just joined in the clapping.

The show had continued on and events came one after another. Three legged race to karaoke. Throughout the contest, first place kept going either to Haruka and Michiru or to Ace and Tia. This continued, right up till the final event.

"Okay everyone! This is it!" the announcer cheered. "The confession contest! Each of these people can confess their love to their partner and you in the audience can award them points by your volume."

The audience cheered in understanding before the announcer tried to get Haruka and Michiru to go first. To everyone's surprise though, Haruka and Michiru both dropped out. Haruka made this comment that no one there could lose because love is everywhere. The audience was a little confused but they were also moved by the speech and gave applause.

The first to participate was Ace and Tia. During the confession, Ace pretty much blew away the crowd with his confession of love to Tia, starting with how she made him feel complete, and finishing off with what sounded almost like he was proposing to her, though given how their relationship was, might not have been far from the truth.

One after another, the couples each confessed, though they didn't come anywhere near Ace and Tia, until finally it came to Naru and Umino. At first it seemed he had screwed up again after tripping on a cord, but when he then just started speaking from his heart, causing a number of the audience members to cry. When he was finished, and the results were taken, it was an unbelievable result. It was a tie between Tia and Ace against Naru and Umino.

At first, the announcer was unsure what to say, but a quick suggestion from one Sonia Strumm, who had been sitting around the front of the stands convinced the judges to let both couples do the honours.

The announcer went into another cheer as he revealed the huge statue of a heart that symbolized the couple who had won, or in this case, couples. The four of them stepped up to the great sculpture, before touching it. However, that was when things started going wrong. The sculpture began glowing with an intense light before it started to shift and change. Ace and Tia, having already been trained for these kind of situations, braced themselves as the sculpture began taking a human form. Spectators besides the sailor senshi and the star force ran for their lives. Umino stood in front of Naru, determined to protect her.

The daimon finished forming, resembling a person who was in a black bodysuit with hearts on her hands, feet, chest, and head. There was also a black star symbol on her left cheek.

"DIE HEART!" the daimon cried in a melodious voice as it finished changing.

Umino looked to Naru for a moment before his desire to protect her returned even stronger than before. Die Heart just smiled before she put her hand inside the gold heart on her chest.

"One who's heart thinks only of his love, I shall find a talisman," she whispered before a black bolt of energy fired from the star on her cheek.

"Look out!" Ace and Tia called out, as they quickly pulled both Umino and Naru out of the way, whilst still managing to avoid the beam as well, due to their extensive training.

Growling in annoyance, Die Heart tried shooting the beam again, but no matter how many times she shot it, Ace and Tia still managed to evade the beams easily, whilst keeping Naru and Umino out of reach, before pushing them out of the way, effectively keeping them away from the daimon.

Up on the stands, Geo, Sonia, Pat, Rey, and Jack had quickly found some cover, and were about to pull out their Hunter VGs, when a voice cut through the air. The unmistakable cry of "Hold it!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ace and Tia quickly ran into the bushes, where they had noticed their team waiting, which left the daimon to deal with the Senshi who had just arrived.

"Alright then. Trans-ulp!" Geo and Sonia were about to say, when Ace and Tia stopped them, earning confused looks from the team.

"Let the girls handle it for themselves once in a while," Tia said calmly, as they turned their attention back to the battle.

"To ruin the light of love that someone had finally gotten a hold of," Sailor Moon frowned as she stepped into sight. "Even if the goddess of love forgave you, I would not!"

"Who the HEART are you?" asked Die Heart.

"I am the guardian of love and justice! Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Mars announced as she came into view.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon finished. "We will punish you!"

High above the battle was Kaolinite. She had long decided to get a new vantage point for her incoming victory. This would be the last time that those annoying Sailor Senshi would get in her way. Looking to Die Heart, she knew exactly how to do it.

"Hmm," she smiled. "Little girls should act like the little girls you are." She then snapped her fingers.

Die Heart heard he mistress' order and put her hand insider her golden hearts again, "Let's dance!"

The heart gave off a bright light but the senshi couldn't feel anything wrong with them. They looked forward and all of them instantly fell in love. In front of them were five of the hunkiest men that they had ever seen. Each of the men stepped forward and gently took a senshi by the hand.

"Let's dance!' they all cheered.

"Well," Sailor Moon giggled, actually forgetting Mamoru for a moment. "Only for a minute."

Of course, what the scouts were seeing wasn't necessarily what the others who were witnessing the battle. Ace and his team all sweat dropped at the sight of the five green skinny monsters that Die Heart had made from apparently nowhere. What was weird was that the senshi didn't seem to see what they really were and were actually dancing with them.

"Hey Ace. When we actually do decide to reveal our identities to them, I say we put them through Satella Police training, starting with combat 101," Jack sighed, as he was once again bewildered at the girls' antics, and lack of focus for that matter.

"Well, it has to be some illusion they're seeing to make them dance with those things, so cut them some slack," Sonia said, coming to their defense.

"Actually, I have to agree with Jack on this one," Lyra said, as everyone else, EM Beings and humans alike (including Geo, much to her dismay) nodded, causing her to sigh in defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, Satella Police training (or boot camp as she liked to put it) would really do them wonders.

Any further discussion was interrupted when a series of screams erupted from the girls and now the skinny monsters were now attacking them with electrified tentacles. Apparently, the illusion was dropped but the monsters were painfully real.

"Now can we help?" asked Pat, seeing as the Senshi were in a tight spot.

"Yes. Oh, and I've sent the list of names we've been given by the public to HQ, and they've decided that our team code name will be Star Force, so while on this planet, that will be our new transformation code," Ace said, earning nods from the group, despite the sudden information.

"Star Force! Acid Ace!"

"Star Force! Mega Man!"

"Star Force! Harp Note!"

"Star Force! Gemini Spark!"

"Star Force! Queen Virgo!"

"Star Force! Jack Corvus !"

The Transcode team, now renamed, The Star Force team dashed out of the bushes and toward the battle.

"You five help the Senshi out!" Acid Ace ordered. "Queen Virgo and I will handle the daimon!"

"Roger!" the five of them replied, as they dashed toward the senshi.

"Meh, I can't believe we have to save your sorry buts again! Grave Claw!" Jack Corvus called out, burning through the tentacles, causing the creatures to release each of the Senshi.

"Worry about that later! Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark W and B called out in synch, before sending the creatures tumbling back.

"We'll finish this!" Mega Man called out, as he and Harp Note jumped in front of the creatures.

"Double Heroes! Buster Concert!" They cried, as Harp Note fired a concerts forth of music notes, with Mega Man firing his canons at each of the music notes, creating a spread shot of notes to rain down on the creatures, deleting them instantly.

The Sailor Senshi didn't even get a chance to say a word, before the Star Force team had once again, made short work of the opponents that had been giving them a hard time.

"Um...thanks again," Sailor Moon said, right before Jack Corvus gave them each a smack on the back of the head.

"Baka! In the middle of a battle, you can't afford to get side-tracked. What kind of warriors let an illusion, which I'm betting didn't even hide the daimon from your view, distract them!" he exclaimed, very much annoyed at the Senshis' seemingly inexperience in battle.

" Oi! Aren't you being a little hard on them Jack Corvus?" Mega Man said. Although he did agree that the Senshi really needed some real battle training, he didn't agree Jack's berating them.

Before they could argue, the sound of Ace and Tia fighting the daimon caught their attention.

"Rain Shower!"

"Stealth Laser!"

Both attack collided with Die Heart,doubling the damage from the electricity, which left her reeling.

"Let's finish this! Hydro Dragon!" Queen Virgo called out, sending her dragon toward Die Heart, pushing her back.

At the same time, Acid Ace had quickly moved behind her, positioning himself right behind where she had originally been as a statue.

"Lock-On Sword!" he called out, quickly slicing at Die Heart, causing her to land right where he wanted her.

"It's over," Queen Virgo said, as Acid Ace reappeared next to her.

Just as Die Heart was about to dissapear, a card suddenly shot down, and stuck to her chest.

"What?" Acid Ace gasped in surprise, since they had already defeated the daimon.

"Hmm, it seems I was too late for a live speciment, but this will work, since a bomb is better than nothing," came Dark Phantom's voice, before he laughed maliciously.

"Bomb? What bomb?" Mega Man called out, until he noticed the noise leaking out of Die Heart at an erratic rate.

"She's gonna blow!" Harp Note cried out, as Die Heart began to swell.

From her vantage point, Kaolinite frowned, realizing they were going to lose another daimon, but if this daimon, which was somehow going to explode could take them all out, it would make their plans all the more succesful, so it was a silver lining of sort. Sighing slightly, she decided to teleport away.

Back down in the park, Die Heart was about to explode, indicated from her rapidly flashing body.

"Damn it! We have to do something! We can't let her explode!" Acid Ace growled.

"Oh don't worry. Leave that to me," came a voice that sounded like an elderly woman.

"That voice!" Mega Man said, recognising the voice.

"Noise Eraser! Activate!" the voice cried out, as a wave of energy hit Die Heart, causing the noise to dissapear, reverting her to her true form, which was a statue. The statue once again spat out the daimon seed, and the noise card, only this time, both dissolved into dust.

Everyone turned to the source of the wave, with the Senshi particularly wanting to see their 'saviour', only to see a short elderly woman with white hair, red glasses, and a yellow lab outfit.

"Dr. Goodal?" Mega Man asked, as he and his team were surprised to see the head scientist of WAZA here of all places.

"You seem surprised to see me," she laughed slightly, showing that despite her age, she was quite youthful on the inside. "Oh don't worry about me. I just came here to give you all a new weapon to combat Neo Dealers, though I think we should talk about this elsewhere," she continued.

"Uh, r-right," Acid Ace nodded, as they quickly turned into the familiar flashes of light, before taking off into the sky, with Dr. Goodal in tow.

The Sailor Senshi were left quite surprised by the turn of events. "Um...What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked, and for once, she wasn't the only one who was completely clueless.

Before they could ponder it any longer, they just realized something.  
"Eh? We left Geo and Sonia earlier!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, as they all realized that as well.

Author's note:

Done. Guess I made this sort of a cliffhanger ending, but honestly, I was having trouble trying to think about what to say for this episode. So far I've been following each and every episode from Sailor Moon S, but since I'm having a hard time making episodes using all of them, I'm going to skip a few every now and then, and later on I might make episodes set in Geo's world.


	9. Yuichiro's Heart, The Will to Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan. For this chapter, I had decided to skip two episodes, since I really didn't have much of an idea on how to make it work.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 8: Yuichiro's Heart and The Will to Protect

Rei sat in her classroom with her head in the clouds. She just couldn't keep her mind on her class at the moment. A lot of things were going through her head at the moment. The newest enemy, the vision she had before the mess all started, and the now aptly named Star Force.

"_The Star Force,_" she sighed to herself.

Up till now, they had always helped the Senshi. However, their intentions still remained unclear and that bothered her, since there was always the possibility that they had other motives. Another thing that bothered her was how differently each of them acted toward the Senshi in general. Mega Man and Harp Note were generally very friendly with the Senshi. The Gemini brothers were an odd case, since Gemini Spark White was usually quite friendly, while Gemini Spark Black seemed to consider the Senshi more annoying than anything. The Ophiucus trio (Minako thought of the name, considering how Taurus Fire and Zack Pedia always seem to follow Queen Ophiucus around) seemed neutral, though they were more on the friendly side with the senshi. Acid Ace seemed to consider the Senshi as allies, though he still remained quite neutral. And last, but definitely not least, were Jack Corvus and Queen Virgo, with the two siblings (how a fire controller and a water controller were siblings, they'd never know) seeming rather indifferent, with Jack Corvus in particular finding the Senshi as more of an annoyance, while his sister didn't seem to care.

", I'd appreciate it if you'd please pay attention," Tia said patiently, knowing very well that recent events must have been bothering her.

"Oh, right. Gomen, Tia-sensei," Rei said, quickly snapping back to reality.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The day was eventually done for the people of Juuban as they headed to bed for sleep. Only a few people were still awake and doing things that needed to be done. One of these people was Rei as she sat in front of the sacred fire to try and foresee what may be coming. The mention of talismans was constant and she had to find out just what it was that the Deathbusters wanted so badly.

Another one of these people was Yuichiro. He silently waited outside and watched Rei with a bit of concern. She had been at the fires almost instantly after she came home from school. She seemed to be in deep thought. He was a little worried about her. She was concentrating so hard and she seemed to be concerned about something. He idly wondered if it had to do with why one of the temple trees were found uprooted and several feet away like it had gotten up and walked over there. Mr. Hino went on the warpath with sutras to expel evil spirits for almost a week. It didn't stop him from trying to get the high school girls to join the temple as shrine maidens though.

Thinking about recent events, Yuichiro had noticed that Rei and her friends had gained two new additions to their group, a boy and a girl, along with a random assotment of a few other people, but mainly the boy and girl. At first, he was a little worried that the boy might have tried to date Rei, but he soon learned that the boy had already begun to date the new girl, on the count that according to Usagi, the two of them had been old friends, and with a bit of help, had started dating each other, which made Yuichiro breath a sigh of relief.

Zack Temple walked up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. Back in their (the Star Forces') home universe, there weren't very many temples like this one. Aside from the architecture, what really attracted Zack was the belief that if one prayed hard enough for something, his/her wish would come through. Walking up to the altar, he pressed his hands together and said, "I wish to get taller." Despite it seeming insignificant, that was Zack's deepest wish. Although his friends rarely if not never pointed out something to do with his height, but the fact was that he was very conscious about his height, and would want nothing more than to grow to the normal height of a person his age.

He finished his prayer, rung the bell and was ready to leave when he noticed something off to the side. It seemed to be a young man peering into one of the buildings of the shrine. From what he knew about the layout of the Hikawa shrine from the times he had visited, may it have been a study session with the senshi (they didn't know that he knew), or when he came to pray, he deduced that someone was doing a fire reading, and since only the priestess could do it, then that meant that Rei was busy doing a fire reading.

"_What's Yuichiro up to?_" Zack thought, as he watched from behind a bush.

He noticed that an old man of diminutive stature (Rei's grandfather) was slowly creeping up behind Yuichiro. Zack could see where this was going as tapped Yuichiro on the shoulder. When he turned around, the old man's face seemed to have frightened him, if the loud scream and tumbling over was of an indication anyway. Zack sighed at the antic. "Gee, there sure are a lot of odd people here," he sighed, as his partner, Pedia nodded from inside his cell phone.

Yuichiro thought he was going to have a heart attack for a minute. Seeing Mr. Hino's face illuminated like it was in candlelight made him cry out in terror before falling to the ground. Of course, he clamped his mouth shut, hoping that he didn't break Rei's concentration. Seeing that she was still staring into the flames, Yuichiro allowed himself to remove his hands from his mouth.

"My, my, Yuichiro," the old man smiled. "What are you doing out here so late at night and looking so intently upon?"

Yuichiro blushed at what Mr. Hino was insinuating. He quickly went on the defensive faster than a French Infantryman, "It's not like that at all! Really! I'm just worried about Rei's health. That's all!"

Mr. Hino glanced into the room and spied his granddaughter working at the flames, "Hmm. She has been working like that a lot lately, working into all hours of the night."

Yuichiro frowned slightly as he looked inside. Now that was something to worry about. Was she getting enough sleep?

"Oh well," Mr. Hino smiled. "Rei is a strong girl. Besides, it's not as if she would stop even if we asked her to."

Yuichiro wanted to protest but Mr. Hino held a finger up to silence him.

"I am not entirely sure what Rei is trying to see but we can at least respect her and let her continue until she is satisfied," he spoke before continuing on his way. "So we have nothing to worry about!"

Yuichiro watched the laughing old man continue walking away. He knew that Mr. Hino may say that now but it didn't quell some of his concerns.

Zack shook his head, deciding that he didn't need to be a part of this, was about to beat a hasty retreat, when something interupted him.

"It's no good," came Yuichiro's voice. "There's just no stopping her. I'm powerless."

Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Zack decided to find out what was going on.

"Yo!" Zack smiled as he.

"AHH!" Yuichiro cried before leaping back. "Zack! You scared me!"

"Whoops. Sorry about that," Zack apologised.

"That's okay," Yuichiro nodded before growing silent. "Hey, Zack, could I ask...a question?"

"Sure," Zack said with a shrug.

"Do you know what's been bugging Rei lately?" Yuichiro asked. "She's been at the sacred fires almost non-stop for a while now. She only really stops for sleep, school, and study sessions with you and the others."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm not really that close to her, so I don't really know," Zack lied, since he knew she was probably looking for something that had something to do with the Deathbusters, or even the Star Force team. "Besides, to be honest, she's very professional about a lot of things, so I can't really help you with this," he added.

Yuichiro nodded in agreement. He had witnessed it several times since he started working at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei did go at her tasks with everything she had and blocked out a number of things while doing so.

"Well, Rei does know how to take care of herself, so I don't think we need to worry too much," Zack said.

"Well, I guess I'm just the type that worries a lot," Yuichiro sighed.

"That's not such a bad thing. Where I come from, it just means that you care for her," Zack said. This was the truth, since on his home planet, the most cherished thing of all were the bonds between people.

Yuichiro smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Within his underground laboratory, Professor Tomoe was hard at work with his newest Daimon seed. He tirelessly added the chemicals that mixed together before the beaker they were in shattered from the reaction. What now stood there was a fully developed Daimon seed ready for use.

"Glorious," the Professor smiled as he nuzzled the seed like a newborn child. "This...this is the ultimate creation of chemistry."

"One could call it a living art form," Kaolinite added from her position behind the Professor.

"Exactly!" The Professor grinned before he turned around. "A living art form! One that I have poured my body and soul into!"

His grin then turned sour as he stared at Kaolinite, "But you, Kaolinite...you make a waste of every Daimon seed that I see fit to give you! Every single time!"

"Please calm yourself, Professor," Kaolinite spoke soothingly as the Daimon seed fell into a container that she was holding to carry it. "My plan, which is based on precise calculations, is also a form of art. Until now I have faced interruptions that have been outside my calculations. I have properly anticipated anything. I will get the talismans that will get us the Holy Grail."

"That's right," the Professor chuckled. "The power to end this world and bring in the darkness. Out time limit is quickly approaching. Go, Kaolinite."

Kaolinite made a brief bow before she vanished, leaving her lab coat to fall to the ground.

The trains rolled on past as Rei watched them go in a daze. She yawned loudly as she tried to get her thoughts in order and stay awake.

"I've been staying up too late," she mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should skip the study session today."

The trains finally passed and the guardrails rose. Rei then continued on her way to school. As she was walking, she didn't notice that someone had been following her. Not surprisingly, it was Yuichiro. He had been out getting some groceries when he spotted her walking to school. He was a little concerned for her so he had followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Rei has got to be tired from last night," Yuichiro muttered to himself in concern.

"Rei has got to be tired from last night," a female voice spoke from behind Yuichiro. It was then that Usagi stepped out from behind in a thinking pose.

Yuichiro flinched as he realized he was busted. And not just by anyone either. He had been busted by one of Rei's friends who would no doubt tell her what she had found out today. He didn't like how Usagi's eyes were sparkling either.

"Oh, Yuichiro," she smiled. "You want to watch over someone you love forever, don't you? Uh-huh, I can understand how you feel."

Yuichiro started blushing at the insinuation but he didn't know what to say. Usagi on the other hand, still had plenty of things to say.

"Oh, Yuichiro you're making me jealous!" Usagi smiled brightly. "You must be the best guy in Japan!"

Yuichiro scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "It…it's not that big a deal," Of course; he then realized what he was saying. "N-no! I mean that's not it at all. I'm just worried about Rei."

"Worried?" Usagi asked, now forgetting her friendly teasing.

"Yes," Yuichiro nodded. "Lately she's been saying that she can concentrate more at night and is cutting back on her sleep. She's been trying to see something and I'm afraid that it will start affecting her health. I've asked your friend Zack what was wrong, but he didn't really know what was bothering her."

"Oh I see how it is," Usagi smiled mischievously, "Not even doctors or hot springs can help with THAT."

"You...you know what this is about?" Yuichiro asked hopefully.

"Of course I do!" Usagi smiled. "I am a girl after all! It's simple! Rei's worried about love!"

"EH?" Yuichiro gaped. "Love? Why on earth should she be worried about that?"

"Well, it could be a lot of things," Usagi smiled. "I mean, I have my Darien and now we have Geo and Sonia who come to our study sessions, though they aren't really that close yet. I'll bet that Rei is just looking to the future to see if she'll be happily married to you, Yuichiro."

"R-R-Rei...and m-m-me?" Yuichiro stuttered. "M-m-married?"

"Ooooh! You're blushing!" Usagi giggled. "Oh, I'm so jealous! I want to live the rest of my life with my Darien!"

Yuichiro was dumbfounded. Was Rei really searching for a future with him? It was too good to be true!

"Oooh! Now I'm all embarrassed!" Usagi squealed. "Ah well. I don't want to be late for school. Just don't tell Rei what I told you!"

With that, Usagi skipped off. Yuichiro just continued standing on the spot with a stupid grin on his face. After a moment he actually burst into tears.

"Rei...and I," he sputtered. "YEAH! This is what being young is all about!"

What he didn't notice were the people walking past him thinking he was crazy and sending unsure glances in his direction.

The trams moved along the tracks on schedule as they did every morning. The people inside went about their daily business and their normal lives. It didn't appear that there was anything foul going on at the moment. On top of the tram though, that was another matter altogether.

Kaolinite sat on top of the tram like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her legs were crossed and it seemed that she was enjoying her little ride. The wind sent her red hair flying in all directions. With a small smirk, she opened the container which held the Daimon seed and released it. The Seed shot forward and embedded itself into the tram.

"There," she smiled. "Nothing left to do but wait for someone with a pure heart."

With that, she teleported to a waiting point so that she could rest until the Daimon would awaken and call her.

Yuichiro was in a great mood as he walked back to the shrine. If what Usagi said was true then he might just have that future with Rei that he had been hoping for. He didn't have to worry anymore! If Rei saw their future in the fires then he would be sure that he could get the courage to ask her out eventually! Was there anything that could ruin his day?

"Te hee hee hee," he heard Rei giggle.

Yuichiro stopped in his tracks. He looked up ahead and saw Rei talking to some blonde guy and looking a lot more like the typical schoolgirl rather than the serious young woman that she usually looked like to everyone else.

"You look a little worn out," the boy commented.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rei smiled. "Just some late night readings. It's nothing."

"If you're sure," the boy shrugged. "How about I give you a ride to school? I'm heading in that direction anyway."

"Okay!" Rei smiled excitedly before hopping on the bike and grabbing a spare helmet that the boy handed to her.

That was all Yuichiro could take. Sinking into despair, he began making his way back to the temple. He could take a hint. Rei had already gotten a boyfriend and it wasn't him. He might as well give up now.

'_I knew it was too good to be true_," he sighed inwardly.

As Yuichiro walked slowly in depression, he didn't notice that someone had witnessed the entire ordeal. Luna, Bud, and Zack blinked as they watched the depressed young man walk away.

"Oh dear," Luna pondered. "I think he mistook Haruka for a man too."

"This smells like trouble..." Zack said, since he had told the others about last night.

The day wore on for everyone and soon the Senshi in civilian form and two Star Force members were all at the Hikawa Shrine in one of their usual study groups. Everything seemed to be going as expected. Usagi inhaled whatever snacks she could get while Ami poured over her work and answered any questions that the others might have. Minako would ogle boys in a magazine every so often when she would take a break. Makoto was also trying her best not to get distracted, and Geo and Sonia were diligently absorbing any information they could. Only Rei seemed to be off her game. She would occasionally slump slightly and her eyes would drop.

"Hey, Rei," Minako finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rei blinked sleepily. "Oh, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Rei's thinking about love," Usagi smiled brightly.

Rei didn't seem to hear as she stood up and muttered something about washing her face before leaving the room. The other girls then turned to Usagi to see just what the heck she was talking about.

"What do you mean 'thinking about love'? " asked Minako. "How do you know?"

"Oh, it's just a feeling," Usagi smiled.

"Oh?" asked Makoto. "And when have your 'feelings' ever been right when it came to guessing things?"

"Hey!" Usagi frowned.

"They were dead wrong when it came to yesterday's test and what would be on it," Ami spoke up logically.

"Hey, come on!" Usagi whined. "I know I'm right this time!"

Makoto shook her head before she exited the room. She then waited outside the door until she saw Rei coming back while toweling her face off with a washcloth.

"Hmmm," Makoto pondered as she looked at Rei's face. "Sure doesn't look like you're thinking about love to me."

"Huh?" Rei blinked again before smiling. "Oh, I'm not worrying about anything like that."

"Then what?" Makoto pressed.

"I'm not sure yet," Rei sighed as she got a downcast look. "I just keep getting hints and stuff. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Oh," Makoto nodded. "Well, just remember that the Sailor Senshi are behind you all the way, and the Star Force too. Well, I hope so at least."

"Yeah," Rei smiled.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The night wore on and Yuichiro could be found running around town. He needed some time to think. He just wanted to know who the guy was that Rei was seeing. Yuichiro had never seen the guy before today and Rei had never even mentioned a boyfriend before. Well, her grandfather's reaction would be reason enough not to but she hadn't even dropped a hint. Where had he come from? How long had he known Rei? How long had they been dating? He had a lot of questions running through his head.

As he was running up some stairs, he began hearing violin music. Looking to the top of the stairs he saw an attractive woman playing the instrument with enough skill to match masters. Yuichiro couldn't help but be entranced. The music was that good. Beside her though, was the guy that Rei had been with earlier. They were talking to each other and Yuichiro could tell that they had a couple vibe around them. That pushed him towards one conclusion. This guy was two-timing Rei! Deciding to duck behind a nearby tree, Yuichiro stood still so he could be able to find any more incriminating evidence. While he was trying to listen though, someone had noticed him and walked closer.

"Yo!" Geo spoke in his hear, which almost caused Yuichiro to cry out in fright again. Instead he grabbed Geo by the shoulders and pulled him behind the tree.

"Would you be quiet!" he hissed. "I think that that guy up there is two-timing Rei!"

"Huh?" Yagami blinked. "Since when is Rei seeing someone?"

"I saw them together today," Yuichiro explained hurriedly. "He's up there right now with another woman and you can tell that they are seeing each other!"

"You sure about that?" Geo asked with a degree of suspicion.

"I am," Yuichiro insisted. "Take a look!"

Geo was still suspicious but if Yuichiro was telling the truth then there was no way he could let it keep going. Tip-toeing past him, Geo looked up to the two people who were still conversing at the top of the stairs. He recognized them instantly.

"Haruka and Michiru?" he blinked in confusion.

"You know those two?" Yuichiro gasped as he yanked Geo back by the neck of his shirt.

"Yeah," Geo nodded. "They're friends. I wouldn't worry though."

"Not worry?" Yuichiro raged silently. "That cad up there is two-timing Rei! She's your friend! Don't you care?"

"Yeah," Geo nodded. "But Haruka is a woman. You wouldn't be the first person she fooled. Plus we know that Rei is straight as an arrow."

"Oooh! When I get my hands on that...," Yuichiro ranted before he stopped to process what he had heard. "Wait. Did you say that Haruka was a woman?"

"As to my knowledge," Geo replied. "Rei knows too so I wouldn't worry about her trying to go out with Haruka. They're just friends."

"So then," Yuichiro gulped. "Those two up there...?"

"All the signs point to a yes," Geo nodded, knowing what Yuichiro was going to ask. "They hadn't openly admitted it with words, but I don't think they have to. With the way the act around each other anyway."

"So then Rei...?" Yuichiro gulped, sweat-drops forming on his head.

"Isn't attracted to Haruka in the romantic sense," Geo replied. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No," Yuichiro muttered in a hollow voice. "I...I gotta go."

"You going to be okay?" Yagami asked in concern.

"I...I gotta go...someplace to think," Yuichiro replied as he started walking away. "I'll...see you around."

Geo watched the young man leave. "Why do I get the feeling I just saved him from doing something stupid?" Geo mused.

"Don't ask me. This is one of the things I'll never understand about you humans," Omega-Xis answered, as he materialized next to Geo.

"Yeah, It's really complicated sometimes," Geo sighed.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The next day's study session was pretty much the same as yesterdays. Rei was still a little droopy in her attempts with the sacred flame while everyone else had been doing their own thing while studying. As Rei's sleep addled mind looked over some historic texts, a question that her grandfather wanted to ask her friends came to her mind.

"Hey, have any of you seen Yuichiro?" she asked with a yawn. "We haven't seen him all day and we don't think he came home last night."

"Eh?" Geo stiffened as he heard the question.

"Do you know something, Geo?" asked Sonia.

"Uh...I might," Geo nodded, getting a bad feeling. "I saw him last night. He was pretty mad for a while until he calmed down. After that he was depressed."

"What?" Rei asked, fully awake and now very concerned, "Why was he angry?"

"Well," Geo frowned. "Yesterday he saw you with Haruka, Rei. He actually thought she was your boyfriend thanks to her habit of cross-dressing."

"He WHAT?" the girls gasped.

"Gets worse," Geo cringed. "Last night I spotted him spying on Haruka and Michiru while they were having some kind of midnight meeting for some reason or another. He thought Haruka was cheating on you."

"He did?" Rei gasped, unsure of what to think at the moment.

"I managed to calm him down and explain Haruka's little habits," Geo reassured; glad he could finally give some good news. "He said he didn't do anything stupid but I thought he came straight back here. He just said he needed some time to think."

"Oh, no!" Rei gasped as she stood up. "That idiot! We have to find him!"

"That's right!" Minako agreed. "His heart has been hurt and it's up to us, Soldiers of Love and Justice, to find him and mend it!"

"Um, why are you suddenly sounding like a Sailor Senshi?" Geo weakly mumbled, as he and Sonia had to once again play the role of clueless by stander. Plus he did feel at least a little responsible for Yuichiro walking out like he did.

"Well both of you are going to help us anyway!" Usagi said firmly. "Let's go!"

The five girls nodded and raced from the room, dragging two hapless Star Force members behind them.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Yuichiro blinked as he checked his surroundings. He recognized it as the train station. He remembered running around a bit more the previous night before sitting down at the train station to rest and catch his breath. He must have fallen asleep. When he checked his watch he noticed that he had slept most of the day away! Mr. Hino was going to kill him!

"Funny running into you here" someone said from beside him.

"WAAAAGH!" Yuichiro cried as he lumped slightly and saw who was talking to him. "Oh, it's just you, Zack."

The short boy nodded, "I'm guessing that something's bothering you, since it isn't exactly normal for someone to sleep most of the day away on a bench."

"No kidding," Yuichiro sighed. He considered telling Zack his problems. He was friends with Geo and that guy seemed okay. He even kept him from doing something incredibly stupid like challenging Haruka to a fight or something. "I guess you can say I have something like women problems."

"Well, I'm not really in a hurry, so let's hear them," Zack nodded.

"Fine," Yuichiro agreed. "Yesterday I thought Rei had gotten a new boyfriend so I figured my chances with her were shot."

"Yeah, me and a few friends of mine saw that," Zack mused. "You looked real upset."

"You were there?" Yuichiro blinked before shrugging. "Anyway, last night I saw him...I mean her with another woman. At first I thought Haruka was cheating on Rei but I then saw Geo and he explained everything to me."

"Yeah, Geo always seems to be there when someone needs help. He's been like that for me too for four years now," Zack laughed, whilst fondly reminiscing on the past. "So what is the problem? It seems that Geo prevented you from doing something you'd regret."

"Nothing like that," Yuichiro sighed. "When he explained it to me and I got a moment of clarity, I realized that I had stopped trusting Rei. I didn't even consider how she was playing into this mess and how she might react to any of this. Though, by now, Geo probably already told her."

"Yeah, that is an interesting problem," Zack agreed. "Honestly I don't know much about girls, since the only girl I've been around most of the time is Prez, and she isn't really the romantic type. Well, at least not most of the time," he said. "Anyway, I'm not sure if Rei sees it the way you do. What you call not trusting she may call being a good friend. To be honest, I think its best if you ask her yourself," Zack finished, mostly using what he knew from movies or books.

A train pulled into the station as Yuichiro nodded. "I guess you're right. First though, I need to get something to eat. I know this cool restaurant down at another station. Sounds really good right about now."

Zack nodded as he watched Yuichiro walk up to the train. When the young man placed his hand on it that was when strange things started happening. The entire vehicle started floating up into the air just as Yuichiro had backed away. Zack watched in amazement, since he still couldn't help but marvel at the seemingly impossible event, but he still pulled out his cell phone, ready to transform. Yuichiro could only watch in horror.

The train began shifting and mutating until it had taken on a female form. Her skin was a pale green and her eyes a deep yellow. She also had pink hair. She was dressed in a conductor's uniform with train wheels on her wrists and ankles. She also had a whistle sticking out of her mouth.

"Toden!" the Daimon called out, as she finished forming.

"All aboard!" the Daimon smiled dangerously.

Above the chaos, Kaolinite teleported into view with a smile on her face, "Finally, someone with a pure heart finally appeared."

Zack wasn't about to let this Daimon finish what she started and he was about to raise his cellphone to perform his Denpa-Henkan, but the Daimon already saw him moving before she reacted.

"Sorry!" she smiled. "Only room for one!"

She then blew on her whistle which sent waves of sonic energy which crashed into the ceiling of the station. Rubble fell and Zack struggled to get out of the way. Unfortunately, a chink of it managed to hit him in the head and knock him out.

"Zack!" Yuichiro cried in shock.

"Hmm," Kaolinite smiled. "Now, let's get this done."

The Daimon winked cutely before she put her arms behind her head. On the underside of her arm was the black star symbol of the Deathbusters. It crackled to life with energy before firing. Yuichiro was more concentrated on Zack's condition then being frozen with fear so he managed to leap to the side and watch the black beam splash harmlessly on the ground.

"Hey!" the Daimon growled. "No fair!"

"Tsk!" Kaolinite frowned. "Just hold still!"

"Like heck I will!" Yuichiro shouted before grabbing hunks of rubble and hurling it at the Daimon.

"Hey! Ow! Watch it! Ouch!" it cried in girlish frustration.

"I'm not going down without a fight! I will protect him! And I'm not letting you have your way!" Yuichiro cried out, as the will to protect both himself and his friend flared up at that moment, causing his wave lengh to be broadcasted, which unexpectedly, caught the attention of someone.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Meanwhile, at Alohaha, EM Earth (The Star Force's home world)...

Alohaha was peaceful as always. Ever since the Dealer incident 4 years ago, nothing was really out of the ordinary for the area, since nobody had tried to hijack the weather control system anymore. Even the occasional viruses were easily destroyed by the local 'Guardian Deity', the Wizard named Strong.

"Ah yes, the sound of peace is in the wind again today," Strong said with a gentle smile on his face. The gentle giant of a wizard truly did love the peaceful days his home had the privelage of having.

His moment of peace was cut short when he suddenly felt a strong wave, suddenly calling to the large wizard. Turning to one of the many other wizards tasked with helping him maintain the weather control system, he called to him. "I feel someone calling to me. I must go, so please maintain the weather control system while I am gone," he said.

"You can count on me, Strong!" the wizard enthusiasticaly replied.

Strong smiled, before he turned into a flash of light, and flew to the source of the wave.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Yuichiro continued to throw bits of rubble at the Daimon, but it was having less and less effect.

Rei wasn't sure where she was going to look first. Yuichiro could have been anywhere by now. She and the others had split up to cover more ground and hopefully find him before something happened. She stopped for a moment before she saw a light come from the train station. Deciding that it might be important she started running over there. Her speed only quickened when she saw a part of the roof explode. As she got closer, she saw Yuichiro only barely avoiding several attacks from a Daimon. Quickly going for her pen, she was about to transform, just as the Daimon was about to hit Yuichiro with an attack, but she stopped short, when a flash of light suddely came down from the sky, and collided with Yuichiro.

Yuichiro didn't know if he was dead or alive. The last thing he remembered was the monster about to fire an attack, then everything went white. "_Guess it must have hit me,_" he thought, thinking might really have died.

"No you are not," came a strong yet gentle voice from behind him.

Tired of constantly being caught off guard, Yuichiro just turned around, and nearly fell on his butt when he saw what was behind him. The thing looked like a statue, which looked a lot like the kind of statues built to honour some sort of guardian.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" it asked.

"What? Summoned you? How could I have summoned you?" Yuichiro asked in surprise, since he had no idea how he could have possibly summoned the thing before him.

"Your wave length. Your will to protect called out to me, and as such, I will lend you my power to protect those around you," it said.

"Y-yes, I want power so I can protect my friends," Yuichiro said. "_And the one I care for_," he mentally added to himself.

The giant nodded. "Very well. Now tell me your name."

"Yuichiro. Yuichiro Kumata," Yuichiro answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuichiro. My name is Strong," Strong nodded, smiling slightly at the man's spark of courage. "Now, in order for me to lend you my power, you must perform a Denpa Henkan with me. Call out 'Denpa Henkan! Yuichiro Kumata, On Air!'," Strong ordered.

(insert Mega Man Star Force theme: Shooting Star version 2)

"Denpa Henkan! Yuichiro Kumata, On Air!" Yuichiro called out from within the light.

Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather hearing. "It can't be," she whispered. "Of all the people..."

The light grew brighter, before it dispersed, leaving a new person in his place. The person had blocky and stone like armor, similar to Strong's armor. His armor was a grayish shade of green, finished wth a rather square shaped helmet that looked more like a mask used in tribal rituals.

For her own part, Rei thought she was going to have a heart attack or something like it. She could hardly believe it but the proof was right in front of her. She never would have even suspected it but she had seen it happen. Yuichiro was one of them. A member of the Star Force!

"A Star Force!" Kaolinite gasped. Though she had never seen this one before, it didn't matter to her. "Well, this time, you're going to suffer!"

"What?" Yuichiro said, confused. He had heard about the Star Force, but to think he had actually turned into one of them, or at least something like them caught him completely off guard.

The Daimon came running at him, causing him to take a step back.

"_Don't worry Yuichiro. I shall aid you in mastering my power,_" came Strong's voice from inside his head.

Nodding, Yuichiro felt Strong flooding his mind with data on his new power and abilities. "Guardian Staff!" he called out, as a staff which resembled Strong's staff materialized in his arms. "Yaaah!" he cried out, before easily swatting the Daimon away with the staff.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he roared, as he continued hitting Toden with his staff, causing massive damage. "Take this!" he said, before swinging the staff in such a way, that is sent Toden flying through several pillars. "Fore," he chuckled slightly, noticing how he had swung the staff like a golf stick.

Rei for her part couldn't even bring herself to blink as she watched the battle. All this time and she had no clue that Yuichiro was a Star Force member. She wasn't even thinking about changing to Sailor Mars. She was in awe as she watched Yuichiro fight. He was so good at it! Toying around with the Daimon like it was nothing, just like the other Star Forces. She then watched as Yuichiro charged forward, caught the Daimon with his staff, and started ramming it into the wall.

Kaolinite on the other hand was far from happy. The one person with a pure heart that showed up just had to be a Star Force! Well, he had a pure heart and she was not going to leave empty handed!

"Forget about fighting him and just get the heart crystal!" she snapped at Toden.

"Yes Ma'am!" Toden nodded, albeit a bit shackily, before jumping into the air and raising her arms again. The black star came to life again before firing a black beam of energy. This time, Yuichiro didn't get out of the way in time. It impacted against the centre of his chest.

"YUICHIRO!" Rei cried in horror.

"Hmm," Kaolinite smiled in satisfaction. That is, until she noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong with you! Pull out his heart!"

"I'm trying!" the Daimon replied. "I can't get it!"

It was true. The black energy was just splashing off the EM Human's armor without any harm being dealt to the one inside. Yuichiro decided that this was a good moment to fight back so he started readied his staff.

"Rain of Fist!" he cried out, as multiple balls of light fired from the end of the staff, hitting Toden with incredible force.

"Guuuurgh!" Toden cried out as she was pushed back.

"Ikuze, Strong. Let's finish this," Yuichiro said.

"_I'm right behind you,_" Strong mentally said to him.

Nodding, Yuichiro lifted his staff, which glowed, before a gigantic fist materialized above him. "Gaia Impact!" he called out, before bringing the fist down on Toden.

"End of the line!" Toden shrieked, before she was crushed under the fist, before her body started spewing out black smoke, returning her to her true form of the train, which spat out the seed that cracked open, releasing a black smoke creature.

"Grrr!" Kaolinite frowned. "I...will not...let this...stand!"

She was mad enough to spit nails, but she had little to no data on this new Star Force, so instead she snapped her fingers and teleported.

Seeing that all the enemies were gone, Yuichiro just let himself collapse on his back with relief, "Phew! That was intense!"

"YUICHIRO!" a voice cried.

"Huh?" Yuichiro gasped while sitting up. He looked to the source and saw Rei staring at him with wide eyes. "Ahhh! Rei! I-I I mean, I think you have the wrong person!"

"Please don't lie, Yuichiro," Rei spoke quietly. "I saw you change."

"You did?" Yuichiro gasped. "I well...I, um,"

He wanted to tell Rei that this armor wasn't his but when he looked to see where Zack had been, he just found that the boy in question was gone. Looking back to Rei, he just saw that she was stepping closer. She stopped right in front of him before wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug.

"Thank you for caring," she whispered. "You really thought Haruka was my boyfriend, didn't you?"

"I...well," Yuichiro tried to get out, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. This was not what he expected Rei's first words to be.

His body was suddenly engulfed with energy, before it receeded to his cell phone, leaving him as his usual self again. He looked down to see Rei smiling at him.

'_What am I going to do?_' he moaned inwardly.

Out of their sight, Zack pocketed his Hunter VG. "What were the odds?" he murmured, before walking away. "_HQ will want to hear about this,_" he thought, as he quickly made his way back.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had watched the battle between Yuichiro and the Daimon. They weren't able to tell if Yuichiro's heart had a talisman in it but right now that was only on part of Uranus' mind.

"I knew they couldn't keep it up forever," she smiled. "Now it's only a matter of time before we find out who the rest of them are. Then we can at least stop them from getting in the way."

Neptune frowned slightly. The Star Force themselves haven't really been getting in the way of the mission. They just came and fought the Daimon before leaving. They didn't really make an active attempt at stopping her or Uranus but they made it very clear that if their interests crossed then they would fight. Neptune knew that if it came to that then she and Uranus would lose. The Star Force were very powerful and she wasn't sure if holding their identities above their heads was going to be enough.

She just wished Haruka didn't look so eager to see it come to that.

Inside his lab, Professor Tomoe was contemplating this new information. Kaolinite had failed yet again. Another perfect Daimon seed wasted. She hadn't even been able to get her hands on the target's heart crystal to see if it was a talisman. What was worse, the target was one of the blasted Star Force. The very worst thing though, the one thing that truly made the Professor's blood almost run cold, was the little fact that the armor the Star Force had was able to deflect the beams used to extract pure hearts.

"That shouldn't be possible," the Professor frowned as he worked. "The energy should be sufficient to remove a heart no matter what is in between it and the one projecting the beam."

The Professor ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This wasn't supposed to be possible! How could this be happening? Who would dare create something that could deflect the heart-snatching beam? Did someone learn of his plans and create a counterbalance? Impossible! But...the way the Star Force could so completely outclass a Daimon so easily. The Sailor Senshi were one thing. They were a general defense, but the Star Force seemed much more specialized. Who could have learned of his plans? How could they create an opposing force? Just who did these Star Force serve?

He would find out soon enough and they would pay for getting in his way!

Author's Note:

Done. I had more time, so I was able to update faster, though my holidays will be over soon, so the next one might take a while.


	10. Minako's Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 9: Minako's Doubt

The Senshi were collected at the Hikawa Shrine waiting for their missing member Rei. Well, four Senshis, and two undercover Star Force. They were a little confused about what was going on, but Rei had asked them to come and it sounded important so they really couldn't just say no, with Geo and Sonia deciding to follow them. Usagi had even arrived late as was customary and Rei still wasn't there. They had been searching for Yuichiro and had begun to lose hope that they would ever find him when Rei suddenly called them up and told them to meet back at the temple.

"I'm starting to get a little worried," Minako frowned. "I hope Rei's okay."

"She'll be fine," Sonia tried to reassure her. "She's a tough girl."

A few murmurs were the replies he received but the girls knew she was right. Rei could take care of herself and they shouldn't have to worry, but they did anyway. She was their friend and real friends cared about each other. While they were talking though, the shrine maiden in question appeared at the steps and was walking towards them.

"Rei!" Ami gasped, causing everyone to notice and storm over to her.

"Where have you been?" asked Usagi, close to tears. "We were so worried!"

"Calm down, Meatball-head," Rei smiled. "I'm fine. I also have something to tell you all inside."

"Huh?" was the unified answer accompanied by several blinks.

Rei just remained quiet and gestured everyone (except Geo and Sonia, who she asked to wait outside) to follow her inside. Rei's guests were brimming with curiosity. She just calmly led everyone to her room before they all took their seats. Rei sat down for a moment before taking a calming breath. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she looked at her friends.

"YUICHIRO IS A MEMBER OF THE STAR FORCE!" Rei suddenly cried, causing everyone to fall backwards from shock.

"Whaaaaaatt?" the girls cried.

Outside, Sonia who had heard Rei's sudden cry (thanks to her keen sense of hearing) had told it to Geo, causing them both to become very confused. There was no way that Yuichiro could be a Star Force member, since all the members were from their home world. Rei had to have been mistaken. Either way, Sonia decided to continue listening in on the conversation

"I saw him transform with my own two eyes!" Rei gushed. "And he was so brave taking on the Daimon like that! I didn't think he could fight so well!"

Well that ruined the theory. Another question did come up though. If Yuichiro did somehow perform a Denpa Henkan, then how did he fight as well as Rei was describing. She was talking about how he managed to toy around with the Daimon so easily, and finished it off without so much as a scratch. Then again, remembering that to perform a Denpa Henkan, it normally required an EM Being, so the EM Being could have been lending him a hand. Turning her attention back to the conversation, Sonia continued to listen.

"This is great!" Minako laughed. "Now we have a Star Force to work with us! We should tell Yuichiro right away!"

"_Bad idea_," Sonia thought.

"Looks like they're planning to share their secret with Yuichiro," Sonia reported.

"What? They shouldn't just do that. What if Yuichiro Denpa Henkaned with an EM Being from Neo Dealers?" Geo said.

"We'd better report this to Ace immediately," Sonia agreed, before they pulled out their Hunter VGs.

Contacting Ace, they immediately reported their findings. "Yeah, Zack already told me about Yuichiro. Don't worry though, the EM Being Yuichiro fused with was Strong," Ace said.

"Strong? As in Alohaha's Guardian Deity?" Geo asked, earning a nod in response.

"Don't worry about this too much, but just in case, we're going to issue him a Transcode, so we don't have alarms going off just because he's doing an illegal Wave Change. Oh, and HQ has already sent someone to do it, so don't worry about it," Ace said, as he terminated the transmission.

"Well, I guess that's that. Still, I never thought Strong would have found someone who had the same wave length as his," Geo said, as Sonia just nodded.

Back at the Senshis' not so secret conversation, they had agreed to tell Yuichiro.

"You know, this sort of makes me think that…what if the Star Force are really people we know?" Minako said, not knowing just how right she was.

Usagi imagined Umino and Motoki as secretly being Star Force members. It could make sense. Umino didn't look like much, but he could be a Star Force secretly…Motoki too.

"Well, I'll talk to Yuichiro later, okay?" Rei said. "But right now, is there anything else we should talk about?"

Ami then reached for her book bag and pulled out a number of textbooks, "Since we're all here together and our things are still here, we might as well continue our study session. Let's call Geo and Sonia in, so we can continue."

Usagi slumped in her seat in defeat. The evils of school and studying were always out to get her no matter where she went or what she did to avoid them. There was just not escape.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Later, everyone was heading home. Geo and Sonia were on the way out when they spied Yuichiro sweeping some of the cobblestone walkways. The two of them stopped in their tracks, just as they heard someone walking up the stairs.

Turning their attention, they spotted the person who had just arrived, and were in for a real surprise. "Mr. Boreal?" Geo asked, surprised to see his father's old friend.

"Hey Geo, Sonia," he greeted.

"So I'm guessing you're the person HQ sent to give Yuichiro his Hunter VG," Sonia said, earning a nod from him.

"That's right, though for now, he'll only know what he needs to know and nothing else, since he isn't officially a member of the team, so don't worry about identities just yet," Aaron said.

"Alright then, we'll be heading home for now," Geo said, as he and Sonia quickly made their way down the stairs.

Continuing with what he was supposed to do, Aaron Boreal walked toward Yuichiro. "Yuichiro Kumata?" Aaron said, as he approached the young man.

Noticing the person, Yuichiro stopped sweeping to greet him properly. "Yes, I'm Yuichiro Kumata. How may I help you sir?" he asked said politely.

"Alright. I'm here to discuss your recently acquired ability to use Denpa Henkan," Aaron stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Yuichiro froze, before he was soon sweating bullets. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuichiro said, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. If that's the case, may I speak to Strong then," Aaron said again, causing Yuichiro to freeze even more. He was starting to consider making a break for it, when Strong's voice cut in.

"Don't worry Yuichiro. We can trust him," Strong said, just as he materialized. "It's been a long time, Mr. Boreal," Strong said.

"That it has," Aaron nodded in response. He smiled slightly, before his face turned serious. "Now then, I'll go straight to the point. As you know, Denpa Henkan is the ability to form an EM Human via the merging of a human and an EM Body. However, due to the fact that in the wrong hands, this power can be very dangerous, so unauthorized use of Denpa Henkan is considered highly illegal," Aaron said.

Hearing this, Yuichiro gulped at the thought of him doing something illegal. "B-but I didn't know, and I did it to protect my friend," he stammered.

"Don't worry about that. We are very much aware of your circumstance. That's why I was sent here to issue you a license," Aaron said, much to Yuichiro's relief.

Reaching into his pocket, Aaron pulled out a small handheld device. A Hunter VG.

"Here. Store Strong in here, then perform your Denpa Henkan," Aaron ordered, as he gave the Hunter VG to Yuichiro.

Nodding, Yuichiro initiated the transformation. "Denpa Henkan! Yuichiro Kumata, On-Air!" he called out, but nothing happened. "Huh?" he said, just as the Hunter VG came to life.

"Illegal Denpa Henkan detected. Connecting to Satella Police main server," it said in a monotone voice, before another screen popped out. "Connection complete. Initiating registration. Insert codename," it said again.

"Codename?" Yuichiro asked.

"The name you'll go by while in your transformed state," Aaron clarified.

"Oh, right. I'll call myself... um..." he said, thinking about it for a moment, before deciding. "Guardian Strong!"

"Name verified. Subject: Yuichiro Kumata. Partner: Strong. Issuing Transcode: 023. Codename: Guardian Strong. Registration: Complete," it said, as the screens disappeared.

"Huh? Nothing happened," Yuichiro said, having been expecting something to happen.

"Try to transform again, only this time, say "Transcode! Guardian Strong!"," Aaron said.

Yuichiro nodded, before calling out, "Transcode! Guardian Strong!"

He was enveloped in a flash of light, before he stood there, now in his armor. "Wow! It really worked! Thanks, Mr... Huh? Where did he go?"Yuichiro said, just as he noticed the now missing Aaron Boreal.

"Aww... and I wanted to ask him a few things too..." Yuichiro sighed, slightly dissapointed, but shrugged anyway, and turned back into being plain old Yuichiro.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi had come home after a long day of running around and studying. She was looking forward to just lounging around the house until bed. At the moment, she was brushing her hair after a long relaxing bath. The door to her room creaked open slightly before Luna entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hey there, Luna," Usagi smiled. "How was your day?"

"Exceedingly boring," Luna sighed. "Just why can't Artemis and I come to your study sessions anymore?"

"Well, Minako and I were a little afraid that you were going to freak Geo and Sonia, or anyone else who happens to come with us out," Usagi explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Luna sweat-dropped. "Either way, I think we should be worrying more about the Star Force rather than anything else."

"What!" Usagi cried, turning to her advisor. "Luna! That's so mean! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Perhaps," Luna nodded. "But we don't know any of the Star Force at all. They concern me. We know nothing of who or what they are."

"Me neither," Usagi frowned. "But what is it that's bugging you so much?"

"It's the organization that they supposedly work for," Luna explained. Earlier, the girls had eavesdropped on the conversation between Yuichiro and the man from the temple. From what they had heard, it looked like Yuichiro didn't have anything to do with the organization that the man worked for.

"We know nothing of their motives. What if they too have the same goal as the Death Busters. Besides we don't know anything about the people," Luna continued.

"Well," Usagi mumbled. "Mega Man and Harp Note are really nice. So is Gemini Spark White, though his brother is a little mean. The Ophiuca trio are also nice, though Queen Ophiuca does seem a bit proud. Jack Corvus seems like a stinker to me, while his sister, Queen Virgo, is a bit cold. Acid Ace seems to consider us allys."

"Be that as it may, the Star Force are still very powerful and we have to keep our guard up," Luna insisted. "If they do turn against us then we have no way to defend ourselves."

"They would never do that!" Usagi frowned. "You just don't like them because they're different!"

"Usagi, I'm just taking the side of caution!" Luna insisted. "You are the princess and it is my duty along with the other girls to protect you!"

"The Star Force have done nothing but good since they showed up," Usagi retorted. "Sure we fought at first but that was because we thought they were hurting Rei."

"And you were soundly defeated. The stuff Mega Man produced even managed to cut off your powers," Luna commented.

Usagi shivered at the memory, before brushing it off. "The only Senshi that the Star Force don't really seem to like are those two that keep showing up," Usagi continued, ignoring the comment. "Actually, Uranus seems more at odds with them than Neptune does."

"And those two are slightly stronger than the rest of you and the Star Force still outclass them!" Luna snapped. "Usagi, the Star Force are still very dangerous and we have no way of defending ourselves against them!"

"We don't have to!" Usagi frowned angrily. "The Star Force are good guys and that's final!"

Luna sighed and bowed her head. Usagi could just be so stubborn at times. Luna was just walking on the side of caution. How many times had an enemy appeared pretending to be a friend? Far too many for Luna's taste. The Star Force were an enigma that she wanted to solve badly. If they truly were allies then fighting against the forces of evil would be much easier. If they turned out to be evil, however, there was no way that the girls could defend themselves against them. Especially against that power Mega Man wielded, The Star Force, and that Finalize. Power such as theirs sent a shiver down her spine and up her tail. True Usagi had somehow gained a variation of The Star Force ability, but her control over it was still very weak, while Mega Man could easily use it, showing that he had probably gained his long before she had.

"Listen, Luna, I know you're trying to help, but if you keep suspecting anyone who's just trying to help then what good are we to the people we protect?" Usagi reasoned before storming out of the room.

"I just don't want to see any of you getting hurt," Luna said and then sighed sadly.

-Sailor Moon SF-

It was yet another day at school that had ended and Minako was on her way home while she sighed dejectedly. She was depressed right now. Why? Well, for one, she didn't have a boyfriend. The second was that the first fact was being shoved in her face by the couples she could see around her. She was finding herself filling with jealousy.

Yes, she was jealous of her friends.

Seeing Usagi and Mamoru being all lovey-dovey was bad enough but now their group had gotten two new additions, Geo and Sonia, and they already had each other. It was not fair!

Also, seeing the Star Force fighting the Daimon and soundly beating them, alone even, made her think back to her days as Sailor V. She was able to beat monsters on her own but since meeting the other Senshi, she has relied on the others so much that she herself had become weaker. What had happened to her strength as Sailor V? Was she even worthy to be Sailor Venus?

"Why can't I ever find a guy for me?" Minako moaned.

While she was walking, she didn't notice that she was walking past her school again. She had gone in a circle. While she was walking though, she was snapped out of her daze by a volleyball that had rolled across the ground and hit her ankles. Blinking bank to reality, she looked down and picked up the volleyball, wondering where it had come from.

"Hey, Minako!" a male voice called.

Turning around, Minako saw a boy coming out of the gym. She recognized him easily enough. His name was Asai and he was on the volleyball team. She had met him while she was on the team and he had joined up. He was pretty good in her opinion. Not to mention that he was really nice and cute too. With a smile, Minako tossed him the volleyball.

"You're still on the team, Asai?" Minako asked with a smile.

"Sure am," Asai smiled as he caught the ball. "I'm actually hoping to keep playing until the summer actually."

"Well good luck with that," Minako teased playfully.

"Hey," Asai mock frowned before the two of them began laughing. "Hey, Minako, I was wondering about something. Why did you quit the volleyball team when you came back from England anyway? Your flying somersault reception was a really great move."

"Well..." Minako replied hesitantly. "I actually wanted to keep playing volleyball..."

"Asai!" a female voice called. Both teens turned to see a girl calling from the doorway of the gym.

"Whoops," Asai smiled. "The manager calls. I'd better get going."

"Yeah," Minako nodded. "See ya,"

With a wave, Asai dashed back to the gym and inside. Minako just heaved a sigh before she started her track back home again.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Within the Professor Tomoe's lab, Kaolinite was walking towards the man in question with a cup of tea prepared for him. Her high heels echoed through the halls as she stepped closer to the professor and set the drink next to him as he was looking into a microscope.

"Kaolinite," he suddenly spoke up, despite the fact that he hadn't noticed her. "How goes your hunt for the talismans?"

Kaolinite bit her lip in shame. She knew that the professor already knew the answer for that question.

"Failure upon failure piles up Kaolinite," the Professer continued. "Yet, this last encounter had given us some information. The armor which protects the Star Force is able to withstand our Daimon's ability to steal pure hearts. It is quite vexing. You even saw the face of the man who is this new Star Force."

"Shall...shall we pursue him?" Kaolinite asked soothingly, not wanting to raise his temper.

"No," the Professer remarked as he shifted the lens of the microscope. "As of right now the Star Force are too powerful. It would only be a waste of Daimon and other resources. We will only pursue him as a last resort or if we are certain he has a talisman."

"Yes, Professor," Kaolinite nodded.

Sitting straight, the Professor proceeded to crack his limbs to get the stiffness out, "These experiments are making my body go stiff from inaction. A little movement would do wonders for...hmmm. Now there's an idea."

The Professor stood up and headed over to a vase of vials. He then picked one up that was filled with red liquid and had what looked like a fetus egg inside. Taking it firmly, he walked over to his workbench where a beaker of green liquid was boiling over a burner. The Professor didn't hesitate to remove the stopper and pour the contents of the vial into the beaker. There was a brief pulsing noise before the beaker shattered and spilled the contents all over the table. The Professor just smiled as he held the now formed Daimon seed in his hands.

"There," he grinned before he turned to his assistant. "Kaolinite, try using this Daimon to secure the heart of a sportsman. It is one of the fields that we have yet to explore."

"Of course, Professor," Kaolinite nodded before taking the seed and teleporting away, leaving her lab coat to flutter to the ground yet again.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Minako? Hello? Minako?"

"Huh? What?" Minako blinked.

"Minako, you spaced out again!" Usagi said. The 5 Senshis and two Star Forces were having another study session and this was the 3rd time Minako had spaced out like before.

"Sorry, just thinking, really," Minako said while staring into space. She seemed to space out again, before saying, "Sometimes 'Student Minako' just doesn't like paying attention," she commented, earning confused looks, complete with floating question marks, from her friends.

"_Ummm... What is she blabbering/talking about?_" Omega-Xis and Lyra asked their respective partners, with both of them getting an answer of "No clue".

Minako sighed again, before getting up, and walking out, but not before murmuring, "I don't know if I should keep doing this anymore," in an almost inaudible voice.

The group was left in a somewhat stunned silence, before Geo decided to break it.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" he said.

"Sometimes people just need some time alone," Ami replied. "She'll come back when she's ready to talk."

"Well... Okay then," Geo said, though he sounded a little uneasy.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Kaolinite watched various members of a volleyball team work hard on their skills as they practiced. Seeing this as a good spot for a pure heart, she drew out the Daimon seed and sent it towards the team's equipment while none of them were looking. She smiled in satisfaction as the seed successfully implanted itself in one of the volleyballs.

"Now all I do is wait," she smiled before snapping her fingers and teleporting.

What she hadn't noticed, was that not far away, Hyde had been watching. "Perfect. Now to begin my next play," he said, grinning maliciously, before he tossed a Noise Card, which stuck to the same ball that the daimon seed had been implanted to, before it began to pulse, and was also absorbed into the ball. He grinned again, before walking away, content to watch the events to come.

However, while Hyde had been watching Kaolinite, he didn't realise that someone had been watching him as well. Stepping out of the shadows, Ace narrowed his eyes, before waiting in preparation for the events to come.

Minako was feeling even more depressed than ever. Seeing Asai had reminded her of the life she had before the duties of being Sailor Venus began taking up more and more of her time. She just wished that the enemies would just take a break every now and then. Sure being a hero was fun in a lot of ways but she still at least wanted to have some normal happiness every once and a while.

Sighing to herself, Minako resigned to go see what Asai was doing. It might be nice to relive the good old days when she was on the volleyball team. Maybe if she was lucky she could get him to take her out on a date.

"That's a new look for you," a voice came from behind her. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of one of the homeroom teachers, Mr. A. C. Eos, or Ace, as he was usually called.

"Ace-Sensei?" she said, slightly surprised.

"I can tell something is on your mind," he said with a smile.

Minako sighed, as she looked away, not sure what she should say.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, then you don't have to," he said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly. Ace often did know how to lighten the mood.

Asai had just finished some volley drills before taking a breather for a moment. He sent a grin to his girlfriend, the team manager, before he decided to get some more practice in. He jogged over to where they kept their balls and reached for one. His fingers dragged along the surface of one ball in particular and soon it radiated a large amount of light.

Asai dropped the ball like it was diseased and backed away quickly. He watched as the ball shifted and changed until it had taken on the appearance of a female. It had blue skin and was wearing some sports equipment like knee pads and short black shorts. It also had a red spot painted on its face along with red hair and a headband with whistles for earrings. Along its arms were black stripes. Its chest was pretty much bare save for the two volleyballs covering its breasts. But what was most frightening was the fact that it's body shape was distorted, with Noise leaking out of what looked like cracks/holes in it's body, and the face, which looked less like a person, and more like a beast.

"Damn!" Ace hissed before standing up and taking Minako by the shoulders. "Minako, you go get help! I'll get the others out!"

"But," Minako tried to protest.

"Go!" Ace shouted before pushing her out the door. Minako stumbled slightly before she tried to turn around but she found Ace had shut the door. It was one of the back exits so it was going to stay locked from the inside.

Minako knew that this was going to be trouble but this did give her an opportunity to transform into Sailor Venus. Back inside, Ace had already pulled out his Hunter VG. "Ready Acid?" he said. "Ready whenever you are, partner," Acid replied, earning a nod from Ace. "Star Force! Acid Ace!" he called out transforming into Acid Ace.

Inside things were a little chaotic. Most of the team was dashing for any available exit to get away from the monster. The Noise Daimon seemed uninterested in most of the team however. She did take notice when the boy who had activated it was dashing for an exit with his girlfriend. Acting quickly, she summoned a pink sphere of energy and launched it like a volleyball spike at the couple.

"Look out!" Asai shouted as he pulled his girlfriend out of the way. The ball made impact with the floor and exploded, taking out a chunk of the floor with it. Asai and his girlfriend were hurled by the impact into the wall. The girl was unconscious but Asai was still awake, but struggling to move. The Daimon chuckled as she stepped closer.

"Now I will take your pure heart which strives to match the perfect body!" the Noise Daimon brought her wrists together and revealed the black star mark. It fired a stream of energy and it collided with Asai. He cried out in pain but it wasn't long before his skin paled and his heart crystal appeared. It floated closer to the Noise Daimon before Kaolinite appeared and was about to snatch it out of the air, but someone beat her to it. A black claw had suddenly appeared, and grabbed the crystal, before pulling it back to an already waiting Dark Phantom. He twirled it around for a moment, before sighing.

"This isn't a pure heart crystal," he stated calmly, though this just served to irritate Kaolinite further, as not only had another of their Daimon been tampered with, but Dark Phantom had the nerve to simply take what she had gone through the trouble of searching for.

"Not that it matters. Both of you are under arrest," came a voice.

"Who dares?" Kaolinite shouted.

Foot steps could be heard, as the person could be seen calmly walking down the standings. The lights were dim, so they couldn't see who it was, but Dark Phantom knew exactly who they were dealing with. This was evident by his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Groaaar! Interference on the court!" the Noise Daimon growled. "Who are you?"

"Someone who won't stand to watch these blind ambitions," he stated, as the light now shone on him, allowing them to see him properly.

"You again!" Kaolinite growled.

"Wait!" another voice cried. Everyone's attention turned to see Sailor Venus standing at a doorway to the gym. "The heart of a true athlete is a precious thing! I, Sailor Venus, will not let this crime go unpunished!"

"_Is there a reason why they insist on the ridiculous speeches?_" Acid Ace (both Ace and Acid) mentally sighed, as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Tsk!" Kaolinite frowned, while Dark Phantom simply tossed the heart crystal to the Noise Daimon. "Destroy these them," he ordered, as both he and Kaolinite teleported away.

The Daimon nodded before she grasped the crystal and pulled it into one of its pink energy orbs. She smiled gleefully before throwing the ball up into the air, "Let's see you block this!"

The Daimon launched the ball at Venus with impressive speed and power. Venus was caught unaware and was unable to deflect. When it seemed that it was going to hit her, Sailor Jupiter appeared and knocked it away. It flew to another end before Sailor Mercury managed to volley it over to Mars's waiting hands.

"All right, guys!" Sailor Moon cheered as she managed to get inside. "Venus! We got your call! Are we too late?"

"You're right on time!" Venus smiled.

"Heh," Acid Ace smirked. "Good timing there, ladies. Both of you as well," he said, though he did earn some confused looks for his last remark.

"Heavy Cannon!"

"Wide Wave 3!"

Two attacks came sailing down, and hit The Noise Daimon dead on, causing her to stumble back. The attackers jumped down, revealing themselves to be Mega Man and Harp Note.

Sailor Moon stepped out in front of all of them before pointing at the Daimon, "You're outnumbered, Daimon! Why don't you give up and return that heart crystal?"

"This is volleyball, kid!" the Daimon grinned. "It's about keeping the ball in play!"

The Daimon raised her arms into the air before energy crackled through them. Mars cried out in surprise as the energy ball was pulled from her hands as if by invisible hands before it started flying everywhere trying to hit the five Senshis or one of the three Star Force.

"This is crazy," Harp Note hissed as she dodged another attack.

"We need to keep this ball from coming at us," Acid Ace stated.

"In that case, I'll try blowing it away!" Mega Man called out, as he pulled out another Star Force card. "Star Force! Star Break!" he called out, activating the transformation.

"Mega Man: Green Dragon!" he called out, now in Green Dragon form.

"Battle Card: Typhoon Dance!" he called out, as he activated the card and spinning around, sending the ball flying back to the Noise Daimon.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sailor Moon began concentrating, as the silver crystal turned blue. "Moon Pegasus Power! Make Up!" she called out, as she was engulfed in a blue field. When the field cleared, her outfit had changed. Her skirt had turned white. Her gloves and boots had turned ice blue, with her boots gaining feathery ornaments. Her suit had turned blue, with the symbol of pegasus on it. Her hair ornaments were now blue as well, but the most striking feature being the blue pegasus wings she now sported, which looked like they were made out of energy.

"Ice Slash!" she called out, as she summoned her scepter, which had turned into a long blue staff, with a blue heart on top, which had wing-like designs. The staff fired a blast of ice, freezing the Noise Daimon, but not killing it.

Mega Man jumped down next to her, just as an idea came up. "How about a combination attack? My Elemental Cyclone, mixed with your version of the Magician's Freeze," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Sailor Moon nodded, as both of them got ready.

"Elemental Cyclone!"

"Moon Pegasus Freeze!"

The two finisher attacks raced toward their target, combining into a large blizzard.

"Brrr! Lovely!" The Noise Daimon cried out, as she reverted back to being a volley ball.

-Sailor Moon SF-

A while later, the senshi were walking back home. Minako looked down, thinking about what she wanted to do from here on out, before she finally decided.

"Hey, you know what?" she started.

"What?" the others asked.

"I've decided. I'm not going to give up being a Senshi," she stated.

The rest of them smiled, glad that their team wasn't going to lose any members.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Later that night, two figures stood atop Tokyo Tower.

"You know... I've been thinking..." Mega Man began.

"Yeah?" Harp Note asked.

"Well... I think it's about time we came clean to Usagi and the others," he stated.

"You mean reveal our secret? I don't mind, but I'm not sure what the others might think," she said, sounding slightly uncertain.

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep on lying to them anymore. Besides, it doesn't have to be all of us. Actually I was thinking if just the two of us did it for now," he said.

"Okay. According to the data, tomorrow is Usagi's birthday, so we'll tell them during the party. Come to think of it, what should we get her?" Harp Note said.

"Well, if we're going to tell them the truth, then I know just the present to give her," Mega Man said with a grin.

Author's note:

Finally done. Sorry for the long update, but I have exams coming up, so I don't have as much free time, so don't expect updates to come out too often.


	11. Usagi's Birthday Dilemma and A New Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 10: Usagi's Birthday Dilemma and A New Bond

Within the dark confines of Professor Tomoe's laboratory, he was busy working with his Daimon experiments. Behind him in her lab coat yet again was Kaolinite. Everything was silent as the Professor worked diligently. Kaolinite didn't say a word. She knew not to interrupt the Professor while he was working. He would talk when he had a free moment.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kaolinite, the Professor began speaking, "So, Kaolinite, have you picked out a new target?"

"Yes, Professor," Kaolinite confirmed. "This new target has one of the purest hearts that we have ever come across. I am confident that this one will hold the power that you seek."

"Well, that's what I like to hear," the Professor smiled while taking a vial from the multitude of others. "I'll just have to make a special Daimon to capture this worthy target."

Taking the vial, the Professor allowed it to hang near a blue flame that was burning from a nearby burner. The flames licked the glass eagerly as the liquid inside the vial began to boil. The embryo inside the liquid squirmed in the heat. It was hard to tell if it was in pain or if it was just reacting. After a moment of this the Professor pulled the vial away and poured the contents into a waiting vial of green liquid. The embryo took strength from the combining agents before smashing free of the glass prison. Now it stood as a fully formed Daimon seed that glowed an eerie green in the darkness.

"You know what to do, Kaolnite," the Professor spoke. "Do not fail me this time."

"Of course, Professor," Kaolinite bowed.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Geo yawned as he and Sonia walked through one of the parks near where they and their new friends gathered for their study sessions. The two of them had just gotten back from a quick trip to their home world. The reason for this, was for a special occasion, which was Usagi's birthday.

"Sure hope Usagi's going to like what we got for her," Geo said.

"I'm sure she will. The only thing that's got me worried, is how we're going to tell them about 'it'," Sonia said, earning an understanding nod from Geo.

"_Like this. Hey girls, just so you know, we're Mega Man and Harp Note. Oh, and we're from a different version of Earth, just so you know,_" Omega-Xis mentally said, earning a smack from Lyra.

"_Be serious about this. There's no way they can just tell it to them like that,_" Lyra scolded.

"_Yeah? Well, do you have a better idea?_" Omega-Xis retorted.

"That's enough you two. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sonia stated, stopping the two arguing EM-Beings.

Any further arguments were cut short, when the four of them heard the sound of someone crying. Looking forward, the two of them narrowly avoided colliding with the person.

"What the? Usagi?" Geo said in surprise.

"Geo! Sonia!" Usagi shouts before she jumped up and started talking rapidly. Neither of her listeners could tell just what the heck she was saying.

"Calm down, Usagi," Sonia said. "Now take a deep breath and tell us what happened?"

Usagi took a (really) deep, before she started talking again, this time like a normal person. Soon she got out her whole story, which turned out that no one seemed to remember her birthday. Not even Mamoru. Then she told then about how she met up with Haruka and Michiru and when she said that she wasn't Mamoru's girl anymore the butch blond began flirting with her. When she finished, she waited for a response.

"They forgot? Doesn't sound like them. Unless... Do they even know when your birthday is?" Geo said.

"Hm. Well, the others definitely know, but come to think about it..." Usagi started, before realisation hit her. "I never did tell Mamo-chan," she finished with a sweat drop.

Geo just smiled kindly. "Well, then you should tell him, but first, wasn't there supposed to be a study session today," he started, earning nods. "In that case, let's head over there," he finished. Noticing the questioning looks on both girls' faces, he chuckled, before saying, "Let's just say, I've got a good feeling about this."

-Sailor Moon SF-

Rei hung up the phone after she told Mamoru why Usagi was so upset with him. It turned out that he hadn't been told what Usagi's birthday was either. The raven haired girl walked into the room where they were going to throw the surprise party for Usagi and saw that everything was in place. That was when a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, did anyone tell Geo and Sonia about this?"

Ami shook her head, replying, "I don't recall us ever mentioning it, but it might have come into conversation."

"True," Rei commented with a frown. The truth was, that it was very likely they had never told Geo and Sonia about it being Usagi's birthday. Especially since a lot of things have been on their minds lately. Death Busters, Neo Dealers, and most of all, The Star Force.

Concerning the Star Force, the Sailor Senshi, at least most of them, considered them to be valuable ally, especially against the mysterious enemy known as the Neo Dealers. They were always there to help them destroy the monsters, Daimon or Noise Daimon, without hesitation. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were at odds with them for several reasons; mainly because of they're alignment, which was not with them. In fact, they seemed to only care about the lives that were on the line, rather than the talismans that everyone else seemed to be after, instead considering the hunt for the talismans to be an unnecessary thing.

Regarding the moon cats, Artemis was generally happy, despite being slightly wary about the Star Force being allies, but Luna, unfortunately, saw them, particularly Mega Man to be more of a potential threat due to the powers he wielded, particularly his power to use Noise.

"Well, either way," Makoto said, changing the subject. "Let hurry and get this ready for Usagi."

With that the girls got back to work.

-Sailor Moon SF-

As the sun set Usagi and her new friends walked up the steps to the shrine

"After this, let's make this a birthday to remember," Sonia said.

"Yeah, let's really go all out today for Usagi," Geo agreed.

The birthday girl frowned as Geo said that, "I just wish my friends and Mamo-chan would celebrate it with me."

The couple frowned as Usagi looked dishearten. They looked at each other and thought one thing, '_there had better be a surprise party waiting or else_.'

Soon they were at the door to the room they usually studied in and the blonde opened it with a, "Sorry, did we keep you waiting?"

Four loud pops escaped the room causing Geo and Sonia to tense until they heard their friends say to Usagi, "Happy Birthday!"

Usagi looked around shocked. They didn't forget her birthday; they just made her think they did to surprise her!

Minako appeared at Usagi's side with a hand on her shoulder, "Hora, hora, the main guest should sit down!" with a "Sit!" Minako sat her friend down in at the table laden with food.

"Eat up," Makoto said, "I made these the best I could!"

Ami knelt down next to Usagi and gave her a present wrapped in blue paper, "Here you go, Usagi-chan. A gift from us."

"What's this?" Rei said a bit angrily making everyone sweat drop, "We held a surprise party for you so couldn't you be a least a little bit livelier?"

"Y-yeah…" Usagi said holding the present close to her chest, "You're right!"

"Today we can forget about studying and really party!" Minako said happily.

"Yeah, yeah!" Makoto said before throwing her arms up into the air, "Let's go all-out and party!"

"Just for today, guys," Ami reminded them instantly crushing their happiness.

"Ami, you're so…"

"Now, now let's have a drink first," Rei said pushing a glass into Ami's hand and pouring her some soda.

Usagi looked at the presents her friends (Minus Geo's and Sonia's, as they wanted to save it for last) gave her thinking that she messed up with Mamoru.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Kaolinite smirked as she watched the idiot that was the boyfriend of the girl she was after buy a pair of light green glass slippers and run out. Soon as the boy had left, she teleported out leaving the costume she wore. All she had to do now was wait. At that very moment when Kaolinite vanished, Haruka, and Michiru, who hid when they saw Kaolinite, popped out from behind a telephone booth.

"Is he the next target?" Haruka questioned quietly to her partner.

"Maybe," Michiru said, "We better follow anyway."

The two quickly and discreetly followed Mamoru. High above them, Omega-Xis and Lyra, who had decided to do a bit of patrolling, saw what happened and knew that something was up.

"Better call Geo and Sonia," they agreed, as they tapped into their individual links. Due to their extensive time with their partners, they had developed the ability to speak to each of their respective partners through an unbreakable mental link, no matter how far they were from one another. If there was ever a time to use that ability, it was now.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi raced off to apologize to Mamoru. She realized that she had forgotten to tell him that today was her birthday and after at least three group face faults finally got it into her head that even if two people did love each other very much, you still need to tell them things like that.

As the party got back underway, Geo and Sonia felt their respective partners call out to them.

"_Omega-Xis, what's the matter?_" Geo asked through his mental link.

"_Yeah Lyra, what's up?_" Sonia agreed through her mental link.

"_We got a problem_," Omega-Xis and Lyra said through they're respective links. "_Kaolinite has shown up again and she's probably targeting Mamoru._"

"_What do you mean?_" they asked.

The two of them quickly explained what they saw and Sonia pieced the puzzle together quickly enough. At first she was confused as to why Mamoru would get glass slippers, but she then realized why he would get them in the first place. For Usagi!

"_She's not targeting Mamoru, she's targeting Usagi!_" Sonia cried out through the link in surprise, before informing Geo.

"_What?_" was the general question.

"_Try to keep her safe,_" Geo ordered, "_We'll get there as soon as we can. I think it's about time we came clean as well._"

"_Alright then, leave it to us,_" Omega-Xis answered before cutting off the link.

The two of them quickly raced to the temple steps and down them without anyone noticing. As they raced down, they activated a recent function on their Hunter-VGs. Knowing that it could very well become harder and harder to conceal their real identities as the battles against their enemies continued, The Star Force team had recently been equiped with a new ability that gave them a quick change of clothing when necessary, by turning their clothes into real waves, changing them, then turning them back into normal clothes.

Activating the function, their clothes quickly became the standard Satella Police Commando outfit, complete with a helmet and visor. When the two of them got to the base of the stairs, they activated another function that was recently added.

"Materialize! Motor Bike!" Geo called out, as a real wave motor bike appeared in front of them. The motor bike thankfully looked like a regular bike, instead of some form that would have been considered normal on they're world, but odd on this world. The two of them hopped on, before racing off to where Usagi was.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi was blown away. She ran into Mamoru near a contraction site as she was trying to find him. She tried to apologize for her stupidity but Mamoru just brushed it off with a smile knowing how his girl was at times.

"Not to worry," he said as he knelt down in front of her opening the package under his arm, "I found my princess that's all that matters to me."

Usagi could only blush in embarrassment and happiness as her knight opened the package revealing the glass slippers inside them that she'd tried to coerce Mamoru into buying earlier that day. It was like something out of a fairytale to Usagi as her boyfriend placed a slipper in front of her for her to try on. As she placed her foot gently into the slipper it started to glow brightly and pulse with an evil energy.

One such pulse forced Usagi and Mamoru back away from the slipper as it floated up into the air and started to morph into a female figure.

"CENICIENTA!" the figure cried out as it finished transforming.

The resulting Daimon was surprisingly pleasant to the eye. She had a very shapely body and emerald skin. She had a gold mini skirt around her waist encrusted with small emerald gems and a chest plate that looked kind of like a bikini or a very low cut vest with her stomach showing. The warrior look was completed by gold shoulder pads and an ancient Roman helmet on her head.

They could only look on in shock at the newest Daimon as she stepped up to Usagi, "I will take your pure heart that cares about that guy-Cienta," she said in a high pitch voice.

"W-what?" Usagi said as she scrambled away from the Daimon only to hit a wall.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted rushing to his girlfriend's aid.

"Don't interfere!" Cenicienta said before backhanding Mamoru through a portable fence of the construction site and into the darkness.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she tried to run to her boyfriend but Cenicienta grabbed Usagi by the wrist, accidentally causing her to drop her brooch.

"Now, for your pure heart!" Cenicienta cackled but suddenly two blue blurs zipped past her, scratching her. She yelled and stumbled backwards letting go of Usagi as the blurs started to attack her repeatedly.

The blurs stopped for a moment, and Usagi was able to get a clear look at them. One of them was a creature that looked like a cross between a dog and a wolf, made of green energy and blue armor. The other one looked like a small blue harp.

"Like we're going to let you do as you please! Beast Slap!" Shouted Omega-Xis before flying in to hit her again with a powerful swing of his claw.

"Keep your gruby paws off of her! Sonic Note!" Lyra called out, as she fired music notes from her harp-head.

A bike rode in, and promptly collided with the Daimon, knocking her back. The two people, one boy and one girl around Usagi's age who were riding the bike looked like police officers. The type usually only called in for special situations. Usagi just blinked in surprise.

"Omega-Xis!" the boy called out to the dog-like creature.

"Lyra!" the girl called out to the harp-like creature.

The two of them flew to their respective partners, who in turn, pulled out their Hunter-VGs.

"Star Force! Mega Man!"

"Star Force! Harp Note!"

Usagi could only watch in surprise. These two were members of The Star Force.

"Battle Card! Break Saber!" Mega Man called out, as his arm turned into a drill-like saber.

"Battle Card! Lightning Edge!" Harp Note called out, as her arm turned into an elctric sword.

The two of them shot forward and slammed their weapons into Cenicienta, sending her tumbling back. Growling slightly, Cenicienta turned her arm into a sword, before slicing at the two Star Force members, forcing them to use their own weapons to block the attack.

"Bad move! Lightning Edge!" Harp Note called out, sending a strong flow of electricity from her sword, electrocuting Cenicienta, forcing her back.

"My turn! Break Saber!" Mega Man called out, before slamming his sword into Cenicienta, sending her into a wall, which also buried her under a pile of rubble.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Usagi quickly used her bracelet, that doubled as a communicator, to call for her friends, hoping they would get there in time.

The battle was clearly in the favor of the two Star Force members, until an all too familiar voice cut in.

"This Daimon seems strong. It would be a shame to let you two destroy this one," came Dark Phantom's voice, right before another familiar card attached itself to the Daimon.

The two of them tensed, expecting another out of control Noise Daimon, but to their surprise, it didn't seem to have any visible effect.

At first, they thought that the card hadn't worked, but were painfully shown just how wrong they were, when Cenicienta suddenly shot out of the rubble, smashing into them, sending them flying.

Cenicienta seemed to grin at her boost of power, before dashing towards her target. She didn't waste time in aiming her right bicep at her which the back star appeared on. The black beam of energy fired forward and collided with Usagi's chest which caused her to scream in pain. It wasn't long before her heart crystal was drawn out. Cenicienta reached out and drew it into her hands. When she touched it she started smiling.

"This heart is so pure!" she cried in delight. "It's different from the others! It must be a talisman!"

Uranus and Neptune, who had just arrived, gasped when they heard that. If that was true, then the enemy had found the first talisman.

"Talisman or not, that doesn't belong to you! Galaxy Advance! Giant Axe!" Mega Man called out, as he smashed Cenicienta with a very large axe, sending her flying away, as Usagi's heart went back into her chest.

The Daimon growled, ready to strike back, but just as she was about to do just that, she didn't notice something being hurled at her until it grazed her face.

"A pure heart is a light that shines in the darkness!" Tuxedo Kamen proclaimed as he jumped down. "I will protect that brilliance no matter what the cost!"

"_What is it with them and the riddiculous entrances?_" Mega Man and Harp Note mentally sighed again.

Above the battle, Kaolinite hovered in the sky with a truly venomous scowl on her face. She had to deal with interference yet again! This time she may have truly found one of the talismans that the Death Busters had been seeking. There was no way that she was going to let this chance slip through her fingers. The Professor would never forgive her if she did. There was only one thing to do.

"Cenicienta! Just capture the girl and we can take her heart elsewhere!" she barked to her servant.

"Right," Cenicienta nodded before turning to Usagi. She took in a deep breath before blowing out a stream of a clear substance that was aimed right at her.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask cried before he leaped from his position and ended up right in front of her. The substance hit him and encased him in a large chunk of crystal. Usagi's eyes widened in complete fear as she witnessed all this happening.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried out in sadness and emotional pain.

Before she could start to really cry, Kaolinite appeared above them and smiled devilishly, "Well, not quite what I was hoping for but I can work with this. You three, if you truly wish to save this man's life then you will meet me at the Tokyo Tower. You are more than welcome to bring any of the Senshi or Star Force. It won't do any good really."

With a final laugh, Kaolinite snapped her fingers and vanished, taking the Daimon and Tuxedo Kamen with her.

"Noooooo!" Usagi cried, bursting out into tears. They trailed down her face before either soaking into her shirt or just falling to the ground.

From their vantage point, Uranus and Neptune had seen the whole thing.

"Looks like we know where we need to go," Uranus commented.

"Right," Neptune nodded, before the two of them leaped away and took to the rooftops.

Mega Man and Harp Note didn't know what to say, before reverting back to their human forms, still in Satella Police uniform. The two of them walked over to Usagi.

"Don't cry, Usagi," Geo said, causing her to look at them in surprise, since she didn't recall ever meeting these two police officers.

"Yeah, save them for when we get him back," Sonia agreed.

"Umm... Do I know the two of you?" Usagi asked.

"You do. We just never told you who we really were. Just like you kept a secret as well, Sailor Moon," Geo said, much to Usagi's surprise.

"Don't deny it. We know it's the truth," Sonia added, with a rather sly smile.

"Uhh... Um..." Usagi stuttered, trying to think of a way out of the situation, when another voice cut in.

"Usagi!" the other Sailor Senshi called out, running toward their friend. It wasn't until they saw the two people with her, did they skid to a halt.

"What took you so long?" Geo commented with a sweat drop, since the other senshi had arrived, too little too late.

"Yeah. And you always complain about Usagi being late," Sonia added, surprising the Senshi.

"Um... Who are you two?" they asked, still a bit surprised.

"These two are members of the Star Force!" Usagi exclaimed, much to their surprise.

"What?" most of them cried out.

"Yeesh. You don't have to be that loud. At least Ami still knows how to keep control," Sonia commented.

The Senshi gulped at that, since these two seemed to know about their identities.

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with us. Besides, it's high time we revealed a secret of our own," Geo said, as he and Sonia undid the straps on their helmets, before removing them.

"Eeeeeeehhh?" All the Senshi cried in surprise when they saw who they were really talking to. They had been expecting some mysterious figures to be the Star Force, but what they got instead, was none other than Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm.

"Sorry for keeping this a secret for so long," Geo said, sounding apologetic.

"Well it's not like you could have told them that easily anyway," Omega-Xis said, suddenly materializing next to him, much to the Senshis' surprise.

"Rather than that, shouldn't we be worrying more about Mamoru right now?" Lyra said, as she materialized as well.

"That's right!" Usagi cried out, before promptly running toward Tokyo Tower.

"Usagi, wait! It's definitely a trap!" Geo called out, but too late, she was already gone. "Dang..."

"It gets worse too. She forgot this," Sonia said, as she picked up Usagi's fallen brooch.

"Heh, we'd better go after rabbit girl before she gets herself killed," Omega-Xis stated, earning nods from all of them.

"Umm... What's going on?" Venus asked, as it was pretty obvious that they had missed something important.

"The man named Mamoru got caught, so now we'd better get to Tokyo Tower and save his sorry butt. Does that answer your question?" Lyra stated, earning a nod in reply, though the Senshi were still feeling a bit odd talking to the two EM-Beings.

They raced after Usagi, only to see her riding toward Tokyo Tower with Haruka and Michiru in Michiru's car.

"Perfect. Just perfect," Sonia grumbled at the sight, while Geo frowned deeply.

"_Damn it! Those two must be planning on using Usagi as bait,_" Geo mentally growled, since he and Sonia were aware of Haruka's and Michiru's identities as Uranus and Neptune.

"Change of plans. We're taking the express route," Geo stated, as he and Sonia pulled out their Hunter-VGs.

"Star Force! Mega Man!"

"Star Force! Harp Note!"

"Hold on to us, and whatever happens, don't let go until we say so," Harp Note said, as the Senshi obeyed, despite not knowing the reason.

Once the Senshi had a firm grip on them, they immediately turned themselves and the Senshi into beams of light, before switching frequencies, causing them to teleport up to the EM Wave Road.

"What just? Where are we?" was the general questions from the senshi when they found themselves on a light yellow, almost transparent road, which was in the sky no less.

"This is the EM Wave Road. You could say it's a pathway that only EM-Beings like us can access," Mega Man said, giving a brief explanation.

"We'd better stop wasting time and get a move on," Omega-Xis interupted, before any of the Senshi could ask any further questions.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Lyra agreed, before they quickly made their way to Tokyo Tower.

The Senshi nearly had to hug the Star Force they were hanging on to as they made their way. Geo hadn't been kidding when he called this the express route, since the buildings around them felt like they were practically zooming by, as they took a direct route, not caring if there was anything in the way, since they simply passed through them, as though they weren't even there.

"You know, when this is all over, the two of you owe us a big expanation!" Mars prctically screamed, just so her voice could be heard.

"We know," was the reply she got, on the count that Geo and Sonia had expected this already.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"You know, I just had a thought," Harp Note said, as stopped on the wave road above Tokyo Tower. Down below them, Kaolinite stood waiting, but she didn't see them because they were still EM waves at the moment.

"A thought?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah, since Kaolinite is expecting Usagi, and if we show up without Sailor Moon, then we can pretty much kiss Usagi's secret identity good bye," Harp Note said.

The group gulped when they realized they hadn't thought about that. Luckily Venus came up with an idea.

"I know just what to do," she said, before explaining her plan.

"Honestly, I think this plan is doom to failure," Mega Man said with a sweat drop, before adding, "But we don't have a choice, so go for it."

"Please let this work," Harp Note prayed, as they got into position.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Luckily, it seemed that those above had been listening, because once Usagi got there, Kaolinite immediately accused her of being Sailor Moon, which she was. Mega Man also noticed Uranus and Neptune who were waiting, obviously waiting to see if Usagi had a talisman or not. Not that they were planning on letting them find out, since as far as Mega Man and Harp Note were concerned, if it meant the loss of innocent lives, then the talismans were better off never being found.

The other Senshi (Venus was disguised as Sailor Moon) jumped down, while Mega Man and Harp Note remained on the EM wave road to serve as backup, just in case. To say the least, Kaolinite was completely duped, causing her to throw a small fit. It was at this point that Uranus and Neptune decided that they probably weren't going to find out if there was a talisman or not, therefore deciding to leave the scene, with Kaolinite chasing after them, deciding that she would at least have the satisfaction of destroying a few Senshi.

Sailor Moon/Venus and the other Scouts fought the Daimon as Mega Man and Harp Note took a rare back seat to watch the surprisingly comedic fight. After Cenicienta went over her warranty when her sword arm got broken (at this point the two of them, or rather the four of them if you counted the two EM partners, had started laughing their guts out) thanks to Moon/Venus who did a special "Moon" version of the Venus-Love-Me-Chain that had Usagi going into an epileptic shock.

Deciding that they had had enough 'entertainment', did Mega Man and Harp Note jump down, reverting into solid matter, before Harp Note tossed the Cosmic Moon Brooch to Usagi, who had just gotten over her shock.

"Usagi! Catch!" Harp Note called out, as she threw the brooch, which landed perfectly in Usagi's arms.

"Next time, please think before you act," Mega Man said, though he couldn't help but smile at her usual antics.

"Sorry," Usagi said with a blush.

"Worry about that later! Transform now!" Omega-Xis barked in annoyance.

Usagi nodded before standing up, lifting her right hand which held the brooch, up high, "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

A quick transformation and the true Sailor Moon was on the stage.

"NANI?" Cenicienta shouted in shock. "So you really were Sailor Moon-Cienta?

"That's right!" Moon said, "The one, the only, the most famous! Fashionable, attractive, and cool! The pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Cut the lines, and just kill it already!" Mega Man and Harp Note shouted, finally loosing their patience at having to hear the usual cheesy lines.

"Damn!" Cenicienta said before Sailor moon started her attack.

A quick, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and it was over. Cenicienta screamed in rage and shock as she was transformed back into a slipper with the Daimon egg phasing out of it before cracking releasing the black smoke creature.

The crystal prison holding Tuxedo Kamen soon started to crack then shattered into dust safely releasing him. As he fell onto his knees Usagi called out to him as she raced to him.

She fell to her knees and wrapped the man in the biggest hug she could, crying, "I'm so glad," she said through her tears and sobs, "Mamo-chan…I'm so glad."

"Usako…" Mamoru said before he wrapped his own arms around his girlfriend.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Back over with Kaolinite, she scowled as she felt her Daimon was defeated but it was only a minor setback for the moment. She had found the two slightly older Sailor Senshis and was now between them in a sort of standoff.

Uranus charged up her attack and threw it at the red haired woman, "WORLD SHAKING!"

Kaolinite jumped into the air and the attack hit where she once was. Uranus followed her up and threw a punch at her which the Daimon's mistress blocked before they both fell back to the walkway. When Uranus landed her left shoulder pad ripped revealing a cut that her opponent somehow made on her.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouted in shock.

"Don't let your guard down, Neptune," Uranus said placing a hand on the wound, "She's quite powerful."

As the two were talking Kaolinite thought, "_Hurry over here, Sailor Senshi, Star Force, so I can kill all of you._"

The bracelet on her left arm glowed just briefly before a hidden surprise activated.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Mega Man, Harp Note, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen felt and heard the three explosions in the observation deck and it worried them.

"_What is she planning now?_" Mega Man thought as Sailor Moon, the real one, quickly got their attention.

"Everyone, we have to help those two up there!" she shouted as she held her boyfriend close.

"What?" Venus, still in her Sailor Moon outfit, asked.

"They were willing to sacrifice you and you want to help them?" Harp Note asked dubiously.

"I say we leave them in whatever hot seat they're in," Omega-Xis stated.

"Agreed!" was the (almost) unanimous answer from the Senshi and Star Force, minus Sailor Moon.

"We can't!" Sailor moon replied, "Besides they saved me before! They're not bad guys!"

Everyone was quiet at the proclamation before Venus said happily, "Alright, that's it! I guess we'll give it our best!"

"Before that, Venus-chan…" Moon said walking up to her best friend placing a hand on her shoulder, "Please get rid of the disguise."

Mega Man and Harp Note nodded in agreement as Venus wondered what was wrong.

"Eh! Why? Is something wrong with it?" Sailor Moon's fellow blonde asked, "I borrowed the disguise pen from Luna and everything!"

"Let just put it this way," Harp Note said as she put her hand on Venus's shoulder. "You make a good Venus, but you should just stick to being Venus."

-Sailor Moon SF-

At the moment, Neptune and Uranus were not having such an easy time. The short haired blonde's wound on her left shoulder was giving her trouble so much that Kaolinite was just picking them off as she cackled.

As Kaolinite brought her hair back to her she heard the words she never wanted to hear, "Hold it right there!"

She looked up and low and behold there were the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the two Star Force. Venus had returned to her normal outfit before their appearance.

"I won't allow you to blow up the tower that sends happy-fun television programs to families everywhere!" Sailor Moon said as the full moon shined down on all of Tokyo's protectors, "In the name of the viewers we will punish you!"

"So you're finally here," Kaolinite said with a smirk.

The Sailor Senshis, masked warrior, and alien warriors jumped down behind Uranus as Sailor Moon said, "So, now what'll you do? Run away as usual?"

"Why do you think I called you all the way out here?" Kaolinite said with an evil smirk.

"Another trap? Figures..." Mega Man sighed, as he wasn't all that surprised to hear this, before he and Harp Note readied their weapons.

Kaolinite chuckled as she raised up one of the glass slippers that was going to be given to Usagi. "At least one of you isn't stupid," she said making the Scouts glare at her. "Listen up," she spoke as she let the glass slipper float in front of her as she pulled out a glass vial that seemed to be made from crystal. It held a red fluid in it that seemed to be alive which she held in her right hand between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"This is something I researched on my own," she said as she held the vial above the slipper, "the growth fluid for Daimons." She twisted her thumb breaking off the cap of the vial and let the red fluid pour onto the glass slipper, "If I combine these two…" she tossed the empty vial off to the side and gripped the slipper in her right hand.

"I get the same powers…" The slipper glowed as it started too changed into a sword similar to what Cenicienta had, "AS CENICIENTA!"

She slashed forward with her new weapon releasing multiple crystal shards at the Senshis, and their friends. They quickly dodged out of the way, with all of them scattering in different directions.

"Eight glass figurines of the Sailor Senshis, and Star Forces," Kaolinite said with a smirk, "I'm sure the professor will be happy about this."

"You want us? Then come and get us!" Mega Man and Harp Note shouted in challenge.

Moon saw that Uranus was hurt and said, "Uranus! You're wounded!"

"This is nothing!" Uranus said paling a hand on the wound.

"Leave this to us and run," Moon ordered.

"What…?" Uranus said softly wondering what Moon was up to.

"Hora, hora, what's wrong?" Kaolinite said as she watched the play unfold, "Where's the fun if you stand there and do nothing?" With that she slashed forward once more releasing the crystal shards that hit a couple of girders above them causing them to fall right on top of the Senshi and friends.

They quickly got out of the way as they fell. Moon ordered one more time, "Hurry! Run away!"

"Do as she says," Jupiter said, "Since you couldn't find the talisman, you have no reason to stay, right?"

"That's true," Uranus said as she got up with her partner looking at her sadly, "Let's go, Neptune… they're saying that they'll sacrifice themselves for us." The butch blonde reasoned, "We should take them up on their offer."

With that they started to walk away as Kaolinite chuckled, "I thought I said that I won't let you escape."

She lifted up her right wrist and the bracelet started to glow green before the whole tower started glowing the same color as well. A force field surrounded the tower. "Now you have nowhere left to run," Kaolinite said to the shocked Senshis and masked warriors "Are you ready to give up now?"

"We will…" Mars started to state as she readied her attack.

"…Never…" Jupiter continued as an antenna rose up from her tiara and started to gather electricity.

"…_GIVE UP!_" Harp Note finished, readying her guitar.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars shouted as she fired off round after round of fire rings towards Kaolinite.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted as she fired off a bolt of lightning at Kaolinite as well.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note shouted as well firing off a large number of music notes.

Kaolinite just smirked as the attacks came closer and then hit a force field that surrounded her.

"No way!" Mars said as he saw that the attacks had no effect on Kaolinite.

"She has a force field around herself as well!" Mercury said also shocked.

"It's dangerous if we stay in one place!" Venus pointed out, "SPLIT UP!"

"NO!" Mercury said, "We shouldn't split up!"

"Do you have a plan?' Sailor Moon asked her friend.

"The only way to break though that shield," Mercury stated, "Is to use the Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Impossible!" Mars said. "She'll get us as we're powering up!"

"There may be another way," Mega Man said, before lifting his hand to the sky.

"Oh, so what are you planning now, boy?" Kaolinite mocked, before adding, "Don't bother with your Star Force. I made this shield strong enough to stop those."

Mega Man gave a half smirk, before saying, "Maybe your shield can take the Star Force, and there isn't enough Noise here for me to use a Noise Change," he said, causing Kaolinite to smirk, thinking she had won. Then Mega Man added, "Too bad for you, I still have a third 'Force' at my disposal. Tribe! Force!" he shouted.

-Sailor Moon SF-

At that moment, on one of the three main planets of Mega Man's home universe, Planet Mu, something reacted to his call. The people of the Zerker Tribe were going about their usual business, when their tribe's treasure began reacting. Within the shrine it was always kept, The Zerker Sword reacted to Mega Man's call. Glowing a bright yellow light, it flashed brightly, before flying into the sky, headed for one of the few warriors it had ever deemed 'worthy' of wielding its power.

-Sailor Moon SF-

(Insert Theme: Shooting Star V3)

Back to the battle, most of the combatants watched, as a bright yellow light was headed for them.

"_Does he really think that thing will break though my force field?_" Kolinite thought.

At the moment The Zerker Sword collided with the barrier, before easily breaking through it without so much as a 2 second delay.

"What?" Kaolinite shouted, not believing what she had just seen.

The yellow light kept flying down, until Mega Man easily caught it, revealing it to be... a small stone sword.

All combatants who didn't know what the sword was nearly face faulted.

"_That impressive light show just for a tiny sword that doesn't even look like it can cut anything?_" Most of the Senshi thought when they saw the sword.

Mega Man just smiled, before pointing the sword to Kaolinite. "Tribe On!" he shouted, before the sword and himself were enveloped in a bright yellow light.

When the light subsided, Mega Man was now standing with grayish knight-like armor, with his left hand now a large armored head, and the Zerker Sword had turned into its true form, which was a large sword with a blade made out of yellow, lightning-like energy.

"Mega Man: Thunder Zerker!" Mega Man announced, much to the shock of most of the combatants.

Mega Man suddenly darted forward, charging straight for Kaolinite, with his sword raised, forcing her to block with her sword. The two swords collided, sending Kaolinite flying back a good meter or so.

"_Impossible!_" Kolinite thought. Despite her managing to block the attack, she still felt the force of the blow, and it was really hard.

"Damn you!" Kaolinite swore, before unleashing a wave of crystal at him.

Mega Man didn't even bother evading, instead letting himself get covered in crystal, before effortlessly breaking free.

"Impossible! No one is supposed to be able to escape from my crystal tomb!" Kaolinite shouted in disbelief.

"Well then, looks like I just proved you wrong," Mega Man stated, as he prepared to finish the fight.

The Zerker Sword seemed to grow bigger, as electricity sparked around it.

"Tribe Force Big Bang!" Mega Man called out, as he readied his attack.

"Thunder Bolt...!" Mega Man called out, as he sliced at her twice, both times blocked by her sword, though she noticed the attack had managed to greatly damage her sword, causing cracks to appear all over it.

"Blade!" Mega Man shouted, as he brought his blade down, forcing Kaolinite to block with her sword. The impact was so great, it sent her flying back, right off the edge of Tokyo Tower, just as her sword broke, causing her to be covered in her own crystal dust.

"_Could this be?_" Kaolinite thought, as she had one last look of the Zerker Sword, before her body started getting encased in crystal. At that moment, a thought crossed the minds of Kaolinite, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. The talismans they were searching for were supposed to take on one of 3 forms each. One talisman would take on the form of a mirror, another would take on the form of a ball, and the third would take on the form of...

"_A Sword!_" was the thoughts on Uranus and Neptune's minds, as well as Kaolinite's last thought as she was completely encased in crystal, before falling to the darkness below.

"Rest in peace," Mega Man said, before reverting back to his normal form, as the Zerker Sword disappeared, returning back to its rightful place. Inside its shrine.

(Theme end)

-Sailor Moon SF-

Later, after Uranus and Neptune vanished, they all returned to the Hikawa Shrine to not only celebrate Usagi's birthday, but also Kaolinite's defeat along Geo's and Sonia's official induction into the group. Sonia even broke out her favorite guitar, before singing one of her famous songs she had written during her career as a singer, since it was for a special occasion. Of course, the two Star Force members and their EM partners had been bombarded by questions by the other girls, all of which they had promised to answer, not just in words, but by actually showing them. After the girls had decided to leave them be for a moment, the two of them decided to go outside, while Omega-Xis and Lyra still stayed to join in the festivities, though.

"It's a nice night," Geo said, as he watched the stars, just like he had always enjoyed.

"That went better than expected," Sonia said with a smile.

"Yeah. They all know and accept us," Geo nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, I was thinking. Once we give Usagi her present, let's form one with her," Sonia suggested.

"That was fast, but sure. I'd love to form a Brother Band with her," Geo agreed.

The two of then heard padded footsteps approaching. Turning around, they saw two cats, one black and one white.

Luna was giving him a critical look while Artemis looked at him curiously.

"You two sure don't seem like regular cats," Geo said, noticing the expression on their faces.

"Yes," Luna nodded. Now that caught them off guard, but they figured since they were in a world based on magic, then this wasn't too farfetched.

"I'm surprised that the two of you were members of the Star Force all along," Luna said.

"Well, we couldn't just go tell them so quickly," Sonia said with a shrug.

Luna was uncomfortable when she found out that these two who had been so close to the girls had been members of The Star Force the whole time.

"What we want to know is which side you're on," Artemis wondered.

"That's easy. Justice," Geo said simply.

"It's just, we worry about the girls," said Artemis. "And Luna here-"

"Artemis!" Luna hissed.

"Luna…"

Luna sighed. "For awhile now, I've been telling Usagi that you and the rest of the Star Force were dangerous, that you could turn on us at a moment's notice. What's more, it's obvious the two of you aren't from this world. It worries me…"

"I'm guessing you haven't had very good experiences with aliens," Geo stated, earning a nod.

"Our worlds really are different aren't they?" Sonia said, earning a confused look from the two cats.

"What do you mean?" they asked curiously.

"You see, while this world has had to endure attacks from aliens, our world has flourished because of contact with aliens," Geo answered, before explaining further. "You see, the EM technology that has allowed our world to flourish was developed because we made contact with various alien life, such as the FM-ians, the AM-ians and the Murians," Geo continued.

"In fact, our people have co-existed for so long, that while we have been influenced by the FM-ians and the AM-ians, they've also been influenced by us humans, so much so, that we've allowed all of our races to evolve and flourish," Sonia finished.

Luna and Artemis almost couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had always thought that all aliens did was conquer other planets, but the aliens of Geo's and Sonia's world had actually learned to co-exist with humans, even letting the two races influence and help one another.

Their thought were cut short, when Minako called them back in for cake. As they went in, they noticed Usagi had already opened all of her presents. Deciding that now was the right time, they walked over to Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, before we forget, we also got you a present," Sonia said, as she and Geo gave Usagi a small box.

"Wow, what did you get me?" she asked curiously, yet happily.

"Open it and see," Geo answered.

Usagi did as she was told, and ripped the present open.

"This is..." she started, when she recognized the item in the box.

"It's a Hunter-VG. The same as we use," Geo said.

"Wow, thank you," Usagi answered happily, as Geo and Sonia helped her through the process of initializing the Hunter-VG. She had to admit, if this was something everyone on their world had, then they really were advanced.

Once the process was complete, Geo and Sonia decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Usagi. I know this is sudden and all, but would you like to form a Brother Band with us?" Sonia asked.

"A what?" the girls asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Geo and Sonia gave them a quick explanation of what a Brother Band was, and what it meant to have one.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Geo reassured her after finishing the explanation.

"I'd love to," Usagi said happily.

"Are you sure?" Sonia asked again.

"Yup. I trust the both of you, and I... we really like having the two of you as friends," Usagi answered, as the others nodded in response to the part of them liking Geo and Sonia as friends.

"Thanks everyone," Geo and Sonia said, as they formed a Brother Band.

-Sailor Moon SF-

At that moment, at the location known as the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto watched the future known as Crystal Tokyo. Recently, Crystal Tokyo had been getting unclear, due to the uncertainty at the moment. She frowned as she watched the two most likely futures. One of destruction, and the other the ideal future. Her eyes widened as the future of Crystal Tokyo began fading, before it dissapeared completely.

"No..." she whispered. She was just about to search for what had caused Crystal Tokyo to dissapear, when a bright light shone from the time gate. When the light subsided, the future known as Crystal Tokyo had returned.

She breathed a sigh of relief, until she noticed something was different. Instead of just humans in Crystal Tokyo, she noticed that there were also many creatures, all made of energy.

"What?" she said in surprise, as she looked into the new future. After thoroughly looking through it, she gasped. This future was completely different than the original one. In this future, Crystal Tokyo was now a haven not just for humans, but for various alien life as well, and it seemed as though everyone was somehow connected with one another. Looking at a view of the solar system, she noticed that all the planets were teeming with life again, just like the Silver Millenium, with all 12 planets connected by green lines of energy. Wait a minute, did she just count 12 planets.

Taking another look, she realized that not only were there 3 new planets, but one of them was a second Earth. Looking for the cause of the sudden change in the time stream, she saw Princess Serenity, or rather Usagi Tsukino holding an odd device, with the device forming a beam of light with the device held by a boy with brown hair. A Brother Band.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Somewhere atop the roof tops of Tokyo, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were watching the moon.

"All this time, they've been getting in the way of finding the talismans, and turns out they already had one of them the whole time," Uranus growled.

"The energy coming from that sword was immense. I'm not sure what it was, but I can't think of any other explanation," Neptune said.

"Well then, next time we'll just have to make sure we get that sword," Uranus said.

It was pretty obvious, that from the earlier display of power, they really thought that the Zerker Sword was one of the talismans.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The Professor sighed sadly as he viewed the footage. "My dear Kaolinite. How sad that you have to die. Although, your sacrifice was not in vain." The screens showed off The Star Force, particularly Mega Man, with all his forms, particularly his Thunder Zerker form. "That sword... could it be that Mega Man had one of the talismans all along?" he questioned. "Either way, there is much to learn from all of them, but for now, a replacement," he said, before snapping his fingers. "Eudial."

"Yes, Professor?" a female voice asked.

"Now it's your turn to find the talismans. And while you're at it, keep an eye out for The Star Force members, particularly Mega Man. I wish to learn more about him."

"As you wish."

Authors note:

Finally done. I've been real busy, so thank you for being so patient.


	12. Future Revelations!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 11: Future Revelation. The Future Guardians of The Two Worlds

The night seemed peaceful, as the city slept. Yet at that moment, something was about to happen. At a lake deep inside the park in the middle of Tokyo, the wind started to blow. Slowly it grew until the trees started to look like they were in the middle of a bad storm yet the sky was as clear as water. That only lasted a bit as a few yards above the dock pink smoke started to appear and swirled around in a tight spiral until it was a few feet across with what looked to be a boarder of space surrounding the smoke. Soon the lake started rippling and rocking as pink light shined down on the empty lake.

From the spiral of pink smoke, two figures, a girl, at least four years younger than the Senshis and shorter then Ami, along with a boy, who looked slightly older than her, though slightly taller, descended from the clouds along with a small object, and two other creatures. The object was in the shape of a ball with triangles on top and a face that looked like a cat. The two creatures with them looked like they were made of energy, with one looking like a bunny made of yellow armor and pink energy, while the other looked like a dog/wolf made of light blue armor, and gold energy. As soon as the both of them had landed on the dock, the pink smoke twisted back into itself and disappeared before the space background disappeared as well.

"That was fun," the girl said sarcastically as she rolled her neck around getting a good pop from it before she flipped her long braided hair back behind her.

"Not like we had any other way. Time traveling like this has always been Crystal Tokyo's forte," the boy responded, as he bended backwards slightly to get the kinks out of his back.

"It's definitely better than a random jump," the bunny EM-Being added.

"Too true, sister. At least this way, we can be certain where we will land rather than some random time line," the dog EM-Being agreed.

The girl nodded sadly before turning towards Tokyo. "Now let's try to find Usagi no Baka and Geo-hakase soon."

-Sailor Moon SF-

Deep inside the confines of his underground laboratory, Professor Tomoe was, for a change, not working on another Daimon, but was on the phone. He was silent as the ring tone continued to go off. He knew who he was calling and he knew that they were there. Where else would they be?

At another section of the lab, behind a steel door marked 'Witches 5', the phone was ringing. It was placed next to a computer where a woman in a lab coat and ponytails of her red hair. She also had small glasses on her face as well. A red star earring could be seen on her right ear. After tapping some commands into her computer, she reached to the phone and picked it up. She already knew who it was.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked as she brought it to her ear.

"Eudial, I've read through your report," the Professor replied. "Considering the past failures as well I think it's high time that we change tactics."

"Very well," the woman known as Eudial agreed.

"I hope that you have picked a worthy target," the Professor spoke seriously.

"I have," Eudial confirmed as she pulled up a profile on her computer. "She's a taiko player who is very much dedicated to her art. All factors point to her having a pure heart. It is very much possible that she has a talisman."

"Good," the Professor commented. "Don't screw it up."

With that, the Professor hung up. Eudial likewise hung up the phone. Turning back to the computer, she began to start typing commands into the electronic device. After she put it in, she tapped the enter key.

At the press of the button, an entire mechanism began to activate. It was an automated machine that had thousands of vials of red fluid with Daimon seeds in them. The vials were all moving through the mechanics before one was inserted into a slot on top of a chamber. Inside of the chamber was a small taiko drum that was quickly sealed inside. When the chamber was secured, the red fluid along with the Daimon seed was drained into the chamber. Red smoke started to seep from the creases of the chamber. Soon the sounds of something alive could be heard inside of it.

When the process was completed, a large metal box with the black star of the Deathbusters on it came down a conveyer belt towards a white minivan that had the same black star on it. Eudial could be seen next to the vehicle, ensuring that nothing was happening to the case. Satisfied that nothing was going to happen to it, she closed the trunk of her vehicle before getting inside. She drove a short distance through the facility before coming to stop on a platform. It suddenly shifted as she put on her seatbelt. The platform moved as it brought the car to the surface.

The park was silent save for a loving couple who were cuddling on a bench. Everything seemed calm for the moment. Of course, that all changed in a split second. The water in the middle of a pond started to froth and bubble furiously. The couple noticed it and dared to peer closer. A shadow appeared in the water, signaling that something was coming up before a huge crash of water came up along with a car. Said car landed on one of the pathways before the driver began to burn rubber straight out of there.

The couple could only blink at what they had seen.

-Sailor Moon SF-

At the same time Usagi, Geo, and their friends were walking down the sidewalk. It had been a hectic week for everyone since Geo and Sonia revealed themselves as Mega Man and Harp Note respectively. Luna was still unsure what to think about the two, as she still found the way their world worked to be impossible, thanks to her past experiences with aliens in general, added by the fact that Geo and Sonia had remained adamant to not reveal the identities of any of the other Star Force members without their consent. Despite what their advisors thought, the Senshis had understood where Geo and Sonia were coming from, on the count that it wouldn't be very good for them to just tell them everything. After all, the other Star Force members had every right to keep their secret identities.

"Hey, did you all hear?" Usagi asked. "The festival is tonight and I hear it's going to have a lot of fun things to do!"

"Sure did, Usagi," Minako smiled. "I want to go so badly!"

"A festival? Sounds like fun," Sonia said, before turning to Geo. "Want to go there later?"

"It does sound interesting, so okay," Geo nodded.

Usagi quickly turned to Ami and clasped her hands while taking up the puppy dog eyes, as she pleaded, "Can we go, pleeeeeeaaase, Ami?"

"We might as well," Minako reasoned. "Rei cancelled the study session anyway."

"It would be good to take a day off, wouldn't it?" Ami pondered with a smile.

"Why did Rei cancel on us anyway?" Makoto wondered.

That thought left the five girls and one boy to ponder for a moment. As they were thinking for some kind of reason why their friend had suddenly cancelled their study session straight out of the blue, a sudden gust of wind blew past in the form of someone on a bicycle. Everyone watched the person go past at less than safe speeds. The rider then started a skidding stop, trying to stop in front of a coffee shop. The group of friends winced when the rider crashed. Now that the person riding the bike was slower now, they could see that it was Rei. That and she was limping her way into the coffee shop.

"What's her hurry?" Geo blinked in surprise.

"I think we'd better find out," Usagi spoke up with a gleam in her eyes.

All of them nodded in agreement before quietly entering and took a seat far enough so they could watch (spy on) Rei and remain unseen. It was at this point that Geo was thinking about saying something, since he had only agreed to find out what was Rei's hurry, but not spy on her. Too bad Sonia squashed that thought out by being so intent on spying on Rei.

Rei was seated at a table, looking at her watch. She looked like she was waiting for someone. But who?

-Sailor Moon SF-

Pat walked around town. As he did, he saw various posters on walls with pictures of the Star Force team. He chuckled a bit as a wave of nostalgia came, since back on their home planet there were plenty of posters like that around. He didn't really care much about what people thought, but it sure was still nice to know that people appreciated them.

Walking by, he saw a group of children with masks on their faces that…masks that looked like the helmets worn by the Star Force. He smiled as one boy wore a Gemini Spark mask-helmet while another wore a Mega Man mask-helmet and the other two with them wore Acid Ace and Jack Corvus mask-helmets.

"We should get paid for that," Pat said, before chuckling slightly. "That's right. We do," he laughed remembering that they **were** getting paid by the Satella Police for this. He stopped by a news stand and picked up a magazine with a picture of the Star Force. Flipping a page, he read "WHO ARE THE STAR FORCE?" It was an article about the Star Force since their first public appearance up until now. There were even prints of letters from 'Star Force fans' who worshipped them. He chuckled slightly as he continued to read.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Back at the coffee shop, Rei had raised her head towards the entrance when another person entered the establishment. She looked about average with red-brown hair that was about neck length. She seemed to be a pleasant person. She was also wearing a set of casual clothes, a tee-shirt and jeans. She peered around the cafe before spotting Rei. Letting out a small smile, she walked over to the young miko's table before taking a seat across from Rei.

"Oh!" Rei smiled. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Sorry for being late," the girl smiled apologetically.

Meanwhile, the girls, and Geo watched on in growing interest. For what it looked like, it was a date between the two women. Pretty soon, the girls were starting to get some ideas on what was going on between Rei and her friend.

"Do you really think Rei is on a date?" asked Minakoko curiously.

"Maybe she's a guy dressed as a girl?" pondered Makoto. This just earned a sweat-drop from Geo and Sonia. It seemed obvious to them that Rei's friend was a girl. At least Yuichiro wasn't there to jump to conclusions about anything like he did last time.

"I can't hear anything," Usagi frowned. "We need to get closer!"

Geo sighed before the girls started sneaking towards Rei's booth. Sonia actually had to grab Geo's hand and drag him along for the ride. They were actually hiding behind a waitress who was walking towards the booth to serve Rei and her friend.

As the waitress stepped closer, the friends kept silent as they tried to keep out of sight. The majority of them were determined to hear what Rei and this new girl were talking about. Ami was embarrassed about this invasion of privacy but she was still curious. Geo was just hoping that Rei wasn't going to kill them outright when she caught them.

Rei was chatting with her friend before her eyes narrowed and she looked in the direction that the waitress was approaching in. The friends all gasped in shock to see her turning towards them. In an impressive display of reflexes, they scrambled to hide behind the waitress and out of sight. Unfortunately, with all their scrambling, they got the poor waitress caught in the mix. With a cry of surprise, the waitress tripped. Sadly, she had a cup of coffee with her and her sudden trip caused it to go flying through the air. No one could react fast enough before it came splashing down on Rei's head.

"Ack!" she cried, scrambling on the spot. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Uh-oh," Usagi mumbled. Even she knew what was coming next.

"I can't believe all of you!" Rei shouted angrily, glaring at her friends. "I just knew you were there! Why did you have to start spying on me?"

Geo was really tempted to say that he was just dragged along for the ride, but refrained due to his own fear that the girls would kill him if he did. That and given Rei's current mood, it would only sound like a poor excuse and make things worse. She looked mad enough to spit nails at the moment.

"Uh...uh...uh," Usagi sputtered, trying to find an excuse.

Rei's friend giggled at the floor show before she started talking, "Don't worry about it. I'd be happy to help out. You can count me in."

"Really?" Rei gasped, her attitude doing a complete 180.

"Yes," the girls nodded. "I'll see you at the festival."

With a smile and a wave, the girl left. Once she was out of sight, they turned back to Rei. She seemed to be visibly calmer now. The slight frown on her face didn't seem to want to go away just yet. Geo was the first one who got the courage enough to speak again.

"So...are you going to tell us what's going on or are you going to shout at us some more?" he asked.

Rei allowed her temper to simmer for a moment as her friends took their seats around her. After a moment she started to speak again, "Well, I'm a member of 'the organization to make Juuban Matsuri more exciting'. I'm only a member because one of my grandfather's friends asked me to."

"So who was it that you were talking to?" asked Minako.

"Is she your date?" Usagi asked bluntly.

"She's not my date!" Rei denied heatedly. "Her name is Maya Touno. She's a genius drum player that I was hoping to have playing at the festival. I'm pretty sure that she would make it more exciting."

"Wow," Usagi smiled with sparkles in her eyes. "Hey Rei, can I play a drum too?"

"Hmmm," Rei pondered, a sinister gleam coming to her eyes. "I think that we can find you a drum to play at the festival."

-Sailor Moon SF-

The night of the festival had finally rolled around and everyone was having fun. Well, almost everyone. "This is not what I meant," Usagi muttered. Technically she **was** hitting a drum like she had asked, but it was only a tiny drum that was used to attract people to the goldfish-catching game. Rei had suckered her friends into tending to the goldfish-catching game for the night. Usagi was less than happy about this but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Makoto and Ami were even helping the smaller children get a fish.

"I don't think that's good for business," Minako said, referring to Usagi's drum playing.

A group of boys then walked up to the group and looked up to Minako, "Hey, grandma! We wanna play too!"

Minako stiffened at the insult and growled slightly. Silently fuming at being called 'grandma', she took out three of the paper spoons that were used to capture the goldfish. While no one was looking, she flicked the paper to weaken it. She then handed the spoons to the three boys. They eagerly went to the fish, but they didn't get far before the fish they targeted broke through the paper.

"Oh, well," Minako smirked. "That's business."

"And that was cruel," came a voice from behind her. Minako quickly turned around to see Geo and Sonia looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah he he he he," Minako laughed nervously. She was busted.

Geo shook his head at the antics, while Sonia just sighed. The two of were helping with boxes of paper spoons and extra goldfish. They liked the festival so far. In fact, helping out with the game was actually quite enjoyable.

As Usagi kept hitting the drum in attempt to get people to play the game, she noticed two familiar faces in the crowd coming closer.

"Haruka! Michiru!" she called happily. "Over here!"

The two older women noticed Usagi and walked over to say hello. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Michiru was dressed in an elegant yukata and Haruka was dressed like a man as always. They looked like couple enjoying the festival.

"Looks like all of you are having fun," Haruka snickered as she watched everyone working.

"I agree," Michiru nodded. "I think it would be fun to try ourselves."

"I suppose I could use some animal company around the house," Haruka shrugged.

Paying for a paper spoon, Haruka kneeled in close to the container of water where goldfish were swimming in content. Haruka watched them all carefully as she selected a target. Moving with extreme grace and speed, she scooped a goldfish into a bowl which had been provided for her. Satisfied with her victory, she handed the fish to Michiru, who had a smile on her face.

"You were right," Haruka smiled. "It was fun."

"I told you," Michiru giggled as the two of them walked away. It seemed to be a picturesque moment, watching them go.

"Wow," Usagi sighed. "No matter what they do, they always seem to be very god at it."

Geo watched them go a little longer before he saw some kids wearing Star Force masks rush past the female couple. He noticed that Haruka stiffened for a second. Michiru just touched her partner's arm before they continued walking.

"_It's not like we're purposely making things harder for you two, but you can't just use people like that,_" Geo mentally sighed, knowing exactly why Haruka had stiffened like that.

Business continued for the booth. It was rather popular with the smaller children. Goldfish were nice pets for the youngsters and with Ami and Makoto being helpful to the children that were still pretty small, they became a quick favorite. So much so, that they even began idly wondering if they were going to run out of supplies. At least, that was until some more familiar faces came out of the crowds.

"Working hard, everyone?" came the voice of Ace, which caught their attention.

Turning toward the voice, they noticed Ace and Tia (who were obviously on a date), along with oddly enough, Yuichiro.

"Ace-sensei! Tia-sensei!" Usagi called out. "What a surprise."

"Yeah, we didn't expect to see you two here," Geo nodded.

"Is that so? Well, it sure would be a shame if we missed a festival like this one," Tia said with a smile.

"Well then, what is Yuichiro doing with the two of you then?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Official business," Ace answered simply, earning a nod from both Geo and Sonia.

"Official business?" the senshi wondered.

"Oh, and keep up the good work girls. I look forward to working with you again," Ace added, as he and Tia walked away.

"Wait a minute. Are those two...?" Ami began, only for Geo and Sonia to answer the question.

"Yes, Ace and Tia are also Star Force members, and no, we won't say who they are unless they says its okay," Geo and Sonia sighed, before resuming their work. "Oh yeah, Yuichiro, mind helping us out? We could use the help. Besides Rei would definitely appreciate it too," Geo added.

"Heck yeah!" Yuichiro nodded, practically dashing to Geo's side of the booth.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Haruka's mood was sour, but at least Michiru was around to fix things. It was because the sight of kids wearing Star Force masks made Haruka feel like she wanted to lose her lunch. Her dislike of the Star Force was starting to act up.

"Haruka…" Michiru spoke calmly to her loved one. "Relax and just enjoy the night, okay?"

"I'll try," Haruka grumbled. She saw a pair of kids holding Gemini Spark masks and growled. Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Haruka, let's forget about the Star Forces and our mission for tonight, okay?" Michiru pleaded.

"But…" Haruka resisted but then sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no reason I should get all worked up about the Star Forces' popularity."

"That's good. Now, you're going to buy me a candied apple," Michiru said to Haruka.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"Get me a candied apple…" Michiru insisted, her eyes narrowed in a scary way. Haruka gulped.

Meanwhile, Eudial was on the prowl for their next target in hopes of getting one of the talismans. Also, she was not going to make the same mistake as her predecessor, Kaolinite. This time, she came prepared. Also, the Professor had asked her to collect any new data on the Star Forces' technology so that they could find a way to counter it. It was challenge that Eudial decided to take on. It was just so much fun that way.

She walked past both Hikaru and Michiru, neither party batting an eye.

"MAMORU! You came!" Usagi squealed as her boyfriend arrived at their booth.

"Hey, Usagi," Mamoru said, smiling down at the girl who was hugging him. "You look great in that yukata."

"Oh, thank you!" Usagi beamed.

The remaining girls all smiled at the sight while the two guys just watched. Yuichiro was dreaming what it would be like with him and Rei while Geo knew exactly how Mamoru felt to have an affectionate girl in his arms. It was quite the experience.

"Uh…Geo?" Yuichiro asked. "Now that I think of it, where is Rei anyway?"

"Hmmm. I'm not really sure," Geo replied after a moment of thought. He turned to where the girls were working to ask them the same question. "Hey, do any of you know where Rei is? We haven't seen her all night."

"Hmmm," Makoto pondered. "I don't know. Have any of us seen her since we got here?"

"Not since she pointed us to this booth," Amy answered. "Maybe she's where the acts prepare."

"Well we just can't go," Minako huffed. "We have to stay here and watch the booth."

"I can go!" Usagi volunteered quickly. "I'm tired of beating this dinky drum anyway."

Handing the object in question over to Mamoru, Usagi scampered off into the crowd. No one really had any kind of protest that they could make, mostly due to the fact that she was gone like a shot and blending into the crowd quite easily. It was quite the feat since her hair made her stick out like a sore thumb. How many other people had blonde hair in buns and pigtails?

Usagi ended up wading through crowds until she managed to catch a glimpse of long black hair hinted with purple that was associated with Rei. Immediately recognizing her friend, Usagi quickly gave chase after her. The little chase continued until Usagi spied Rei leaning around a corner of a nearby building that was near where the festival was keeping some of its building equipment. Usagi snuck quietly up behind her friend before she took a deep breath

"REI!" Usagi cried, causing the raven-haired miko to cry out from shock.

"Waaagh!" Rei cried before turning around to see her friend. "Usagi!"

"How much longer are we going to have to watch the booth?" Usagi asked with a frown. "Mamoru is here and I want to spend at least a little time alone with him. I'm sure Geo and Sonia would like to have some alone time as well!"

"Shhh!" Rei hissed. "Can you tone it down a little?"

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "Why?"

Rei pointed around the corner and Usagi moved to take a look. Inside a smaller building was the girl Maya, she was pounding away at a large drum. She was obviously preparing for the show that she was going to play.

"She's been practicing for the last three hours," Rei explained.

"Really?" Usagi gasped. "Wow!" She was impressed. Maya sure knew how to show dedication.

"Yeah," Rei nodded. "I told her she didn't have to but she said that she had to if she wanted to keep her feelings high. When I saw her playing I just knew that the festival would be a success with her. I can't help but feel a little unfair though. She's working so hard behind the scenes. I have to work just as hard to make this festival one to remember."

Usagi smiled at Rei's determination. It was one of the things that made Rei who she was. She never gave up at anything no matter how hard it was. Usagi couldn't help but be inspired whenever she could feel Rei's fiery determination.

Eudial sighed as she walked back to her car. She had searched all over the fair grounds and hadn't seen her target anywhere.

"How come I haven't found her yet?" she grumbled. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

While walking around the fair, she had seen various children wearing masks based on the Star Forces. She grimaces with disgust since the Star Force…these so-called heroes, were getting in the way of the Deathbusters' plans. As if the Sailor Senshi weren't enough trouble anyway.

However, once she'd heard about the Star Forces' abilities to shift from solid matter to EM Waves, and their ability to materialize various weapons, and even trigger transformations, she had become intrigued to find out how their technology worked. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen and she wanted to know how it worked. The only problem was that the method of transformation was so far unknown, so that prooved to be a wrench in her research.

Oh course, right now, she'd failed to find the target. What was she supposed to do, wait for a signal or something?

The loud beating of drums soon caught her attention. She was about to ignore it when she remembered something about her target involving drums. If that wasn't any kind of a beacon then she wasn't a genius!

With a sinister giggle, Eudial went running over to her car and strapped herself in before starting it up. She had to get there fast before her target got away. She even had the perfect plan to make sure that her target was actually there. Oooh, she was such a genius even when she wasn't trying! After getting her vehicle into drive, she gunned the engine and took off like a shot. She also seemed to become blind to anyone else who was in her way.

Pat and Rey were busy being escorts for Mia, as once again, the little girl had asked them to be her escorts, and Pat just couldn't say no to her. The three of them were enjoying themselves with the various games, until Pat and Rey felt their danger instincts flare up. It was at that moment that they saw a white mini-van barreling towards them with no intention of stopping for anyone.

"Look out!" they cried, as they managed to get themselves and Mia out of the way. It was at that time that they noticed several things about the van. First was the black star that was the symbol of the Death Busters. Second, was the driver, whom despite having several differences, strongly resembled Kaolinite. In short, the whole thing had "Death Busters" written all over it.

"Mia, you head back to the festival. We'll make sure no one was hurt," Pat said, earning a nod from the little girl, despite her not knowing what they really intended to do.

"We'd better hurry," Rey said, as the two of them dashed off, with their Hunter-VGs at the ready.

"_Better call for reinforcements,_" Pat thought, as he dialed a number.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Geo was finally taking a break, having gotten all the supplies in the booth at long last. Yuichiro was sitting beside them, likewise taking a breather. The girls were as busy as ever. The kids were still coming for goldfish and were having a scream at it.

"They're good with kids," Yuichiro observed.

"Yeah," Geo nodded. "How they do it I'll never know."

Further conversation was halted when Geo's cell phone started to vibrate. Pulling it out, it transformed into his Hunter-VG, before a screen popped out, revealing the caller.

"What's the matter, Pat?" Geo asked, recognising Pat Spriggs.

"We've got a situation. The Death Busters are at it again, with a replacement for Kaolinite

Geo stiffened. He didn't like the sound of that, "Where are you right now?"

"In the back area, where they store supplies," Pat answered.

"Got it. We'll be right there!" Geo answered, before hanging up.

"Come on. Pat and Rey need us over there," Geo said.

"What?" Yuichiro asked, sensing the urgency in his voice.

"Deathbuster stuff," he replied in a whisper. He didn't want the girls to hear, since they already had their hands full with the stand. "You know, Star Force stuff?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Yuichiro frowned. "Come on! Rei might be in trouble!"

Geo had to admit to himself, Yuichiro definitely had enough motivation to be a Star Force. He iddly considered recommending Yuichiro to the Satella Police once this was all over, since right now, he was not an official member of the Star Force, nor the Satella Police. After making an excuse of having to go to the bathroom, Yuichiro and Geo were off and running to where Pat had told them to go. If the Deathbusers really were up to their old tricks again then someone would have to shut them down yet again.

Usagi and Rei were still watching Maya beat on her drum, preparing to go out. When it seemed that she was going at her highest peak of emotion, a white mini-van came crashing through the foliage and into the clearing. Both Rei and Usagi blinked in confusion at seeing the sudden appearance. It was very out of the ordinary of all things

Eudial put smirked as she came to a stop. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone there. Frowning, she reached to the back seat of her vehicle and pulled out a bullhorn. Pointing the speaker section out of her window, she brought the microphone part to her mouth and began to speak.

"Would Maya Touno please come outside immediately?" she spoke, echoing through the clearing. "I repeat, would Maya Touno please come outside immediately?"

Maya stopped her practice for a moment as she exited the smaller building. As she stepped into the cool night air, she looked around to see where the announcement calling for her had come from. Eudial instantly caught sight of the young woman and smirked. She was just like her profile said she was. There was no mistaking it. Acting quickly, Eudial reached into the back of her car again before hoisting out a large gun with a star shaped hole in the barrel and pointed it right at Maya. Where the bullet chamber was supposed to be was a large cylinder filled with the same red liquid that Daimon seeds were kept in.

"Hold still!" Eudial smirked before she pulled the trigger.

The red liquid was pushed into the barrel and instantly a large blast of black energy came flying from the weapon. Maya didn't have time to move before it struck her directly in the chest. She screamed in pain before her heart crystal appeared behind her, floating on air. She collapsed right after.

"Maya!" Rei cried in shock.

Usagi gasped in surprise as well. It didn't last too long before both girls brought out their means of transforming.

"_Moon Cosmic Power!_"

"_Mars Star Power!_"

Eudial, smirked as she quickly exited her car and threw the gun back inside, "Oh, looks like I'll be able to do something Kaolinite couldn't, actually claim a heart crystal."

"Wait!" a new voice shouted, causing Eudial to turn around.

There, out in plain sight with the moon perched in the sky above them were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"To steal the pure hear of a traditional drum player makes you an enemy of all traditional arts!" Sailor Moon cried. "For love and justice, I Sailor Moon will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

"For love and fire, I Sailor Mars shall bring you to justice!" Sailor Mars added with conviction.

"Hmm," Eudial frowned as she saw her opponents. "Not quite the Star Forces but I suppose I can't have everything," Eudial instantly threw off her lab coat to reveal her clothing underneath. She was wearing a red tank top which had a red heart crystal shape above it. Her skirt was black with red highlights and her glasses were gone. "My name is Eudial. I am one of the Witches 5. I'm the one who is going to pick up the slack where Kaolinite left off."

As the two sides were making their introductions, four certain individuals were hiding out in the shadows of the trees.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Yuichiro asked in concern.

"I'm not sure if we have to," Geo replied.

"He's right," Pat agreed. "The Sailor Senshi have been fighting monsters here longer then we have. They know what they are doing. We only really come out if we are there first, or if they need help."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want them to get too rusty," Rey smirked.

"I guess," Yuichiro frowned slightly. He would rather be helping, but he had to admit that the Senshi were pretty experienced in dealing with monsters and things like them. He, on the other hand, either had gotten his butt kicked by them (like that one at the temple) or missed the event entirely up until the point where he had met Strong and became his partner. He was in no real place to ask questions about their abilities.

"So who's the lady in red?" he asked curiously.

"You know just about as much as we do," Geo replied. "This my first time seeing her."

"Me too," Pat nodded.

"Same here," Rey agreed. "Now shut up and pay attention. I'd like to see this."

Back with Eudial and the two Senshi in front of her, the conversation was continuing.

"Look," Eudial frowned. "I really don't want to waste my time with you so I'll let you play with a little friend that I brought along." With that, Euidal brought out a remote control and pressed it. The trunk of the mini-van suddenly popped right open with a cloud of pink smoke erupting from it. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars could only see the faint image of someone inside before the smoke cleared to reveal a new Daimon.

"Soiya!" it crowed as it turned to face its opponents.

This Daimon, like all the others, was female. Its skin was blue but that was where the similarities ended. It was garbed in clothes similar to what a taiko player would have. It was loosely done but its breasts were tied tightly with bandages. It held two spiked clubs and a Taiko drum was hanging from its shoulders, ready to be played in front of it. There was also a big cylinder tied to its back. It's hair was spiked straight up and a mask was hanging on the side of it's head.

"Hmm," Pat pondered from his hidden position. "They've changed tactics."

"Huh?" Yuichiro blinked.

"He means that now they use different methods to bring their Daimon," Geo clarified.

"That's right. While we had to deal with Kaolinite, the Daimons only came out when the targets touched the stuff she put Daimon Seeds in. Eudial here on the other hand, prefers to have those darn things pre-packaged. Annoying, but definitely more efficient," Rey agreed with a scowl.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars both faced off against the new Daimon. It snickered as it eyed them both like a predator would prey. Mars was about to make the first move when she started hearing the sound of something sizzling. Both Scouts looked down to see some kind of fuse burning and it was leading right to the cylinder on the Daimon's back.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Let's light up the sky!" the Daimon crowed.

Both Mars and Moon were confused to see the Daimon dance right over to them as if nothing was wrong. It wasn't even making any kind of move to attack. It just stood between the two scouts and continued to dance and beat on its drum. Suddenly, Mars remembered the fuse and saw it finish burning up into the cylinder.

"Yah hah!" the Daimon cheered again before the top of the cylinder blew straight off, revealing it to be a giant firecracker. Sparks fired into the air and came back down like fire. Mars and Moon suddenly found themselves dancing alongside the Daimon as it continued to laugh and shoot more sparks.

Eudial smirked and turned to get the heart crystal, but was soon stopped by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Both of them were next to Maya, holding her heart crystal.

"This isn't a talisman either," Neptune told her partner.

"Another dead end," Uranus frowned.

"What?" Eudial groaned. "You mean I came all this way for nothing? Just great!"

Eudial didn't even seem to pay attention to the battle or the heart crystal anymore. She dashed to her mini-van before putting it into reverse. She then hit the gas pedal and tore out of the clearing as if she was on fire. She only left a dust trail behind.

"Well," Sailor Uranus sighed, standing up. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to help them?" asked Sailor Neptune, regarding Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon who were still under attack from the large firecracker on the Daimon's back.

"If I go and rescue them all the time then it'll be too much of a hassle," Uranus shrugged before adding a sour note to the end. "Let the Star Forces handle it."

'_Haruka,_' Neptune sighed inwardly before she followed her partner away from the fight.

The firecracker on the Daimon finally ran out as it leaped away from the two panting Scouts before it turned to face them with two large drums in its hands. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon both wondered what it was planning to do next before it just laughed again and hurled the drums at them. The speed of the two objects was so quick, neither girl could react in time for it. Especially after getting tired from dodging those sparks. The large drums hit both girls head on, trapping their arms around their waists.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon cried. "What is this?"

"My new instruments!" the Daimon crowed. "I'm going to beat on my sailor drums for a while!"

"Uh...," Sailor Moon quivered. "Could you beat on Mars first? That sounds like it hurts."

"WHAT?" Sailor Mars shrieked at her friend.

Inside their hiding space, the boys knew that Mars and Moon needed their help. The four of them pulled out their Hunter-VGs. They were about to transform when something caught the attention of everyone.

"Wait!" a child's voice shouted loudly.

Everyone turned to the sound and saw what looked to be a twelve year old girl and a thirteen year old of them were just under Ami's height. Both of them were wearing blue jeans, a short sleeved shirt, and a coat that strangely enough, resembled the type worn by Satella Police members, with the difference being that both were shorter, with the girl's being a dark pink, and the boy's being light blue. The girl also had a baseball cap on her head down over her eyes and what looked like a backpack on her back, while the boy had what looked like a blue visualizer, which he wore on his forehead, over his short brown hair, which was in a neat downward fashion, which also had a light purple streak running down the side.

"Who are you?" Soiya shouted at the two of them.

The girl just smirked before making a come-come gesture, while the boy moved into a relaxed stance. Soiya screamed in rage before charging at the two of them with her spiked baseball bat-like drumsticks and when she got close the Daimon slammed the sticks right onto the both of them, sending dust into the air. Sailor Moon screamed in shock and fear seeing two kid seemingly get killed.

They soon heard giggling as the girl spoke up with a familiar voice, "You demons are so slow at times."

At the same time, the boy was waging his finger while saying, "Too slow. We saw that coming a mile away.

At the moment the dust cleared and they saw that the only thing the Daimon hit was the ground and the girl, still hidden in the shadows, had somehow gotten behind Soiya and was leaning on her, while the boy calmly stood next to her weapon, having easily side stepped it. Before the Daimon could do anything, the girl got down low and twisted on her left leg and quickly throwing out her right to trip the Daimon onto her back. As the Daimon fell, the boy quickly grabbed her weapon, before using a quick kick which caused her to let go, just as the girl used the momentum to flip Soiya over, as the boy quickly swung the heavy club like a baseball bat, sending Soiya a good several feet away. Sailor Moon and Mars, along with the hidden Star Force members could only look in shock seeing two kids easily handle a Daimon

"Who are those two?" Mars asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Moon said just as shocked, "But the girl sounds familiar."

Soiya slowly stood up glaring, "YOU'RE DEAD, BRATS!" she shouted as she charged at the two children.

The girl kept on smirking before her backpack exploded creating a large smoke cloud. Three things shot out of the cloud and slammed into the Daimon throwing her back once more. The heroes saw that objects and gasped in shock. One of the objects was a dark blue or black ball as large as a beach ball with triangle shaped ears, large eyes, a cat's mouth and nose with a crescent moon on the forehead. All in all it looked like Luna's head.

The second object turned out to be an EM-Being that looked like Omega-Xis, except that his armor seemed sturdier than Omega-Xis's armor, and was colored in a lighter shade of blue. He also seemed to have more armor around the neck area, and around his arms. But the most striking feature was the energy that made up his body. Instead of the green energy Omega-Xis had, his energy was colored a bright gold color.

The third object revealed to be another EM-Being. This one was about the same size as Lyra, and had a noticeably female appearance. Her armor was colored a bright pink color, with the head, arms, and legs giving her a bunny like appearance, which went well with her silver colored energy.

The ball bounced around after hitting the Daimon and slammed into her stomach as the dog EM-Being performed a beast slap on her back, followed by the Rabbit EM-Being delivered a strong kick to her head. The two EM-Beings flew up, before delivering a tag team kick and punch, sending the Daimon tumbling back. Deciding to get while the getting was good, the two EM-beings flew back to their respective partners as the ball floated back to the girl as well.

"It can't be…" Moon said shocked.

"You're kidding me?" Mars said. This made the Star Force members very curious. Quickly transforming in silence, they quickly cut the two senshi loose.

"What's up?" Mega Man asked and Moon was about to reply when the girl spoke again.

"So you finally figure it out, Rei-chan, Usagi no Baka," the girl said as she stepped out of the shadows with her partner as she pulled off her baseball cap for revealing wine red eyes and long pink hair that was tied up in a braid except for two bangs framing her face which unraveled from under the cap as the girl put it back on.

"CHIBI-USA!" the Sailor Scouts shouted in shock.

Chibi-Usa smirked before she reached behind her back and pulled out a round brooch from out of nowhere. The brooch was only a couple of inches across with a pink crystal heart in the middle surrounded by gold edging and a crown with three small gems in it on top of the crystal heart that was a part of the boarder with a dark pink back ground. The side of the brooch was gold as well.

At the same time, the boy pulled out an item which revealed to be a Hunter-VG. However, this Hunter-VG was colored a Crystal Blue color, and even had several components looking like they were made out of crystal.

Nodding to each other, the two of them lifted up their individual items.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Chibi-Usa called out.

"Transcode! Mega Boy!" the boy next to her called out, much to the surprise of the other Transcodes.

Bright pink light shone from the brooch, while Light blue energy came out of the Hunter-VG.

Chibi-Usa leapt into the air as her clothes were bathed in a bright pink light, which changed them into a leotard similar to Sailor Moon's . Pink ribbons came out of the brooch which attached to her chest and wrapped around her waist, chest, and the base of her spine to create a skirt that was a few inches longer then the other girls, and bows on her chest and base of her spine, all a bright hair unraveled itself and changed into twin high pony tails with some of it styled after bunny ears like Moon's Odango. A pair of pink knee high boots appeared on her legs as a pair of white elbow length gloves on her arms. A tiara with a red stone appeared on her forehead, as a pink choker a pair of simple pink stud earrings, and two white bordered red circular accents on her Odango with pointed white fitting on top of them resembling rabbit ears completed the transformation.

The boy stood his ground, as he was bathed in the blue light. His clothes changed into a light blue body suit, which resembled Mega Man's body suit, folowed by dark blue armor on his arms and legs, which had silver lines on them, followed by yellow shoulder guards, and a yellow shooting star symbol on his chest. The finishing touch was the helmet that formed on his head that looked almost exactly like Mega Man's, with the difference being that it didn't have the opening at the back, instead covering his entire head, with the visor being an emerald green color instead of a red color. Most noticeably of all was the transformation itself, which had been performed without an EM-Partner.

When the light had subsided, everyone watching (except The Daimon) had their jaws hit the ground.

"The shining moon above, shines its light on the future!" Chibi-Usa announced.

"The stars that illuminate the sky, guide all to the future!" The boy announced.

"We are the future guardians of the thirtieth Century! Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy!" they announced.

"NANI!" shouted Sailor Moon, as the two EM-Beings and Luna-P flanked the two new heroes.

"Another Sailor brat and Star Force annoyance," Soiya said with a grin, "That's okay I'll take care of you two as well!"

"Try us," Chibi-Moon said with a smirk as she made a challenging "come here" motion with her hand.

"We dare you," Mega Boy added, as he stanced.

This infuriated the Daimon and she charged at the 'brats', going for Chibi-Moon first. She aimed to take Chibi-Moon's head off but the girl dodged it while walking backwards. Growling slightly, she then aimed for Mega Boy, who easily (almost lazily) dodged her attacks by simply side stepping, ducking, and even hopping out of the way.

The two of them continued to keep just out of the reach of the Daimon's club, patiently waiting for her to get impatient. The chance came when she over extended on a swing. Taking the opportunity, the two of them ducked, before giving Soiya a double uppercut, which sent her reeling, before following with a double flying kick, which sent her into a tree.

During this time, everyone watching had been at a loss of words as the two children continued to toy with the Daimon.

"Shouldn't we help?" Sailor Moon asked. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Do they even need our help?" Geo answered. He was beginning to consider getting his visor cleaned since he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Back with Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy, they had decided to finish the Daimon off.

"Time to end this! Let's go, X!" Mega Boy said, calling his partner, the dog EM-Being named X.

"Time for the finale! Come, Moon!" Chibi-Moon called out to her partner, the bunny EM-Being named Moon.

"Roger!" came the reply from both EM-Beings, as they flew toward their partners.

Moon glowed with silver light, before turning into a scepter that resembled a short rapier, which had a silver body with a pink grip that bore the symbol of the moon kingdom. The Full Moon Scepter.

X seemed to break apart, before his armor and enegry reformed on Mega Boy's right arm to look like an arm cannon, which had X's head at the end, along with several spirals of energy running through it. The X Blaster.

Chibi-Moon lifted up her scepter, before moving it around in a circular motion in front of her, which formed the outline of a full moon, while at the same time, Mega Boy lifted up his blaster above him, as energy started to gather inside X's mouth.

"Full Moon Radiance!" Chibi-Moon called out, as she reached a full circle, before bringing her scepter down in a slashing movement, which sent out a wave of silver and pink energy.

"Extreme Blast!" Mega Boy called out, as he aimed and fired a powerful energy bullet from his blaster which went zooming toward the target.

Soiya was caught in the wave of energy, before the bullet blasted right through her. She barely managed to cry out before she was turned back into a drum.

"Cool, a trophie for us," Mega Boy chuckled as he picked up the drum.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Later after the battle, the heroes checked on Maya and when she awakened she was feeling fine enough that she still wanted to go on stage despite having her heart removed earlier. After the decision was made and she got her game face on Maya went on to play the best she could for the crowds.

The group of friends had regrouped with the other senshi and Sonia, as they watched as Maya did her thing, before turning to their two newest 'members'.

"Oi, Chibi-Usa," Usagi said turning to the young girl.

"Call me Usa-chan, Usagi no Baka," Usa-chan said glaring at the blonde.

Rolling her eyes Usagi, continued, "Why are you here anyway?" she said, before adding with a snicker, "And who's your boyfriend?"

The two kids blushed slightly at the boyfriend part, before Chibi-Usa clarified. "I was sent here to complete my training. I'm a Sailor Senshi too, you know," she said, before adding, "And this is my aibou and best friend, Ryuusei. And he's not my boyfriend," Chibi-Usa finished with a blush.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Who would send you?"

"Why you did, your majesty," said Moon.

"Or should we say your future self, your majesty," X added, dropping quite the bomb shell.

"EHHHHHH?" Usagi gapped.

"Ooookay," Geo said. "But that still doesn't really explain who you three are, since from what Usagi and the others told us, you three weren't with Chibi-Usa the last time she came here."

"That's true, so let me introduce ourselves," X nodded. "My name is X," he said, gesturing to himself. "This is my sister, Moon," he added, as he gestured to said EM-Being. "And of course, this is my partner, Ryuusei," X finished, before going into more detail.

"Now while you may not know us, but we know all of you. Especially you, Geo-hakase," X stated.

"Wait a minute. Hakase? As in professor?" Geo asked.

"Correct. We know this because you were the one who created us," X explained, earning a surprised look from his future creator.

"As for my partner, well... I think it would be best if Ryuusei told you himself," X said, though with an uneasy tone.

Ryuusei sighed before deciding he would just be straight to the point. "Hello everyone. My name is Ryuusei Stellar. The son of Geo and Sonia Stellar," he stated, dropping the biggest bomb shell of all.

It was at this point that Ryuusei's future parents fell backwards and were out like lights.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait, but finals just finished, so I haven't really had time, plus I was taking a really long time to think of how this chapter would play out, since this chapter will be one of the key chapters of this fic.


	13. Searching for Something Important!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Megaman. I'm just a fan.

(Opening Theme: Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

Episode 12: Searching for Somenthing Important! Chibi-Usa's and Ryuusei's Journey!

It was yet another day at the Hikawa Shrine. People would come and go, asking for blessings or looking for charms. Another almost daily event would be the gathering of the Sailor Senshi, moon cats, and the two Star Force that had become such good friends with them. Today was slightly different though. Today saw the addition of two new members to the gathering. These same members were also getting a lot of attention, due to the circumstances.

"Okay, I know Usagi and the others already explained this to us, but let's get this straight," Geo sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Chibi-Usa, you are from the future and are actually the daughter of Usagi and Mamoru."

"Yup," Chibi-Usa replied.

"And these two Wizards, X and Moon are both EM-Beings that Geo, or rather his future self made specifically for you and your partner," Sonia added, whilst rubbing the side of her head.

"That is correct," Moon and X confirmed.

"And more importantly," Geo began as he was about to ask the part that was giving himself and Sonia a massive headache. "So basically Ryuusei, you are from the same future as Chibi-Usa, and you're OUR son?" Geo finished, putting a lot of emphasis on that.

"That's about it," Ryuusei nodded.

Geo and Sonia were used to weird things. Heck, it was something of a requirement if you wanted to be in the heroes line of business in this world. Girls in weird outfits who fought monsters all the time? Perfectly acceptable, since they themselves had been much younger when they first became heroes. Talking cats? Strange, but still acceptable (and cute for that matter). Monsters that were created from black seeds and normal objects? Creative way of making soldiers. People who stole pure hearts? Evil and must be stopped. Two kids from the future, with one of them being the offspring of the other couple of the group, and the other one being **their** offspring? They started feeling a little light headed again.

"Okay," Sonia sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to," she sighed, as she and Geo felt the headache from the previous night come back.

"Don't need to strain yourself too much. From what Usa-chan told me, Usagi took a while before getting used to it," Ryuusei sighed. Yup, this was not going to be easy.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

(BGM: Dealers theme)

"I have gathered all our data concerning the Daimon that the Death Busters have created up till now," Hyde said, as he entered the command room of the Neo Dealers. The room looked a lot like the original hideout of the Dealers, as there were many decorative pieces of artwork that were all casino themed. Even the floor where Hyde stood looked like a card table.

"Excellent work, Hyde," came the voice of none other than Mr. King himself, as he floated down using his hovering tabel/throne. King still looked the same as he did 4 years ago when he started the Meteor G incident. "Now that we have the necessary data, we can move on to stage 2 of our experiment."

"Understood. However, our enemies and our rivals have already seen me numerous times. No doubt they will be keeping an eye out for me," Hyde stated.

"Not to worry. We have recently recruited more members into our ranks. As such, for now you will operate in the shadows, while our new member will take over on field duty," King stated, as another figure enters the room, ready for his orders.

(BGM end)

-Sailor Moon SF-

Back at the Hikawa Shrine...

The Sailor Senshi continued their discussion, until Minako remembered something important, before practically jumping at Chibi-Usa.

"Hey, I just remembered! Chibi-Usa! You said the Star Forces are in the future! Well? Tell us about them!"

"Ulp!" Chibi-Usa gulped as she stepped back, as Moon quickly flew infront of her, as though ready to protect her. Minako was scary when she would go into her 'boy hunting' mode.

Noticing the nervous look on his friend's face, Ryuusei decided to answer the question, though he tried to be careful about what he said. "The Star Forces are some pretty serious heroes in the future," he explained. "First of all, how much do you know about what Crystal Tokyo is supposed to be?" Ryuusei asked.

"Well... As far as we know, Crystal Tokyo is supposed to be the Silver Millenium reborn. It's supposed to be the future paradise and a kingdom of purity, at least until the Black Moon Clan showed up, but we fixed that," Usagi said.

"Yes and no," X stated, earning curious looks.

"For one, Crystal Tokyo isn't a kingdom of purity, as it was decided that the initial plans to purify the planet was a hypocritical act, plus it isn't the only paradise. There is also Infinity Ridge, Ancient Sanctuary, and Cybertopia," Moon explained.

"What are those?" the collective Senshi asked. They had never heard of anything like that before.

"The future capitals of Wave Earth (Star Force Homeworld), Mu, and FM. Together with Crystal Tokyo, the four of them are considered as the capitals of the Paradise Millenium," Chibi-Usa explained, as she, Ryuusei, X, and Moon smiled as they remembered their home.

"Paradise Millenium?" was the general question, as the collective group began pressing for more details. The Senshi and the moon cats were particularly interested in the fact that the future had become a lot different than what they had originally known.

At this, the four future guardians gulped, as they realized that they may have said too much. "Umm... We can't really say too much, but basically it's the future we came from, which basically operates on a basis of both magic and technology, added by the Brother Bands, and uh... Bye!" Chibi-Usa quickly said, before the four of them made a break for it.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei were tiredly walking down the street. By their side, X and Moon floated next to them.

"We *pant* really *pant* need to work on not giving away too much info. *pant*" Ryuusei wheezed as all the running took its tol.

Chibi-Usa just nodded tiredly. "Yeah, but more importantly, we should start on our training."

"Good idea. Just one problem. Where do we start?" Ryuusei sighed, as they both remembered the reason for them coming to this point in time.

-Flashback-

Neo Queen Serenity and her good friend, Professor Geo Stellar, watched as the final preparations were made for Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei's safe departure. "Small Lady. Ryuusei. Remember, if the both of you truly wish to continue your training, then while in the past you must find something that is truly important to each of you, and each of you alone," Neo Queen Serenity spoke, as the time key was activated.

-End Flashback-

"Seriously, did your mom have to give us such a cryptic goal?" Ryuusei sighed.

Chibi-Usa frowned in response, as she looked around at all the people walking by. 'Something important' was about as vague as could be. "Well, I don't think she meant to find an item," Chibi-Usa said out of thought.

"Yeah, I doubt we'd be sent back in time just for a scavanger hunt," Ryuusei joked.

"True," Chibi-Usa replied, laughing slightly.

"Well, I guess we'd better start somewhere then," X chimed in, earning nods as they began walking.

The four of them wandered the streets for a while, until a certain smell caused Ryuusei's and Chibi-Usa's stomaches to rumble. Eyeing a stand for takoyaki, the two of them took a moment to count their pocket change to see if they had enough money for a little snack. Finding that they had enough, they trekked over to the stand for a treat. Just as they were close to the stand, Chibi-Usa noticed a familiar face that she was more than happy to see.

"Mamoru!" she cheered happily before she broke into a run, leaving her three companions in a trail of dust.

The black-haired young man turned to see who had called his name before the excited little girl managed to catch up to him. Chibi-Usa clamped onto his leg before scrambling up and planting herself on his shoulders. She had a bright smile on her face. No doubt she was happy at seeing her future father again. She was also talking at a very quick pace. It was almost too fast for Mamoru to follow.

"Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!" she chattered, before going on in such a fast pace that nobody was able to understand her.

Mamoru could only smile, despite the sweatdropon his head, while Ryuusei could only sigh at his friend's antics.

Chibi-Usa was going to talk some more, but a growling noise caught her attention. She turned to the source and found Usagi giving her a death-glare with a fiery aura surrounding her. It was obvious that she was far from happy at Chibi-Usa's sudden arrival.

"Chibi-Usa!" she shrieked. "I'm on a date with Mamo-chan right now! Go away!"

"Humph!" Chibi-Usa pounted. "He's my Mamoru too!"

"Why you!" Usagi growled.

Ryuusei could only sigh in exasperation at the sight. "_Does she even realize that she is hitting on her own dad, and she is competing with her own mom,_" he thought with a sigh, before walking towards them, just as the fight started.

Chibi-Usa immediately leaped off Mamoru's shoulders and so an argument began between the future mother and daughter. Mamoru heaved a tired sigh, as Ryuusei offered him an apologetic look, before they turned back to the takoyaki stand and got some extra food for the pink-haired girl. Mamoru looked back while he waited and found the two still going at it with words. He finally got the takoyaki and paid the vendor before walking back to the arguing girls.

"Okay, you two," Mamoru spoke while holding out the takoyaki as an offering. "Let's just calm down and have something to eat. Chibi-Usa, I even got you some too."

This immediately got the two girls to stop arguing (Ryuusei, X, and Moon could only snort in amusement). They grabbed their own takoyaki before all four of them relocated to a bench so that they could enjoy the treat. Things were quiet for the moment as the two girls and two boys. Chibi-Usa and Usagi munched quietly on their snacks, just waiting for something to happen. Ryuusei just decided to enjoy the moment of peace, knowing that it wouldn't last. Mamoru was much more relaxed as he ate. He felt that if both girls just put in a little effort, they could get along quite well. Of course, at times like this, it didn't seem possible.

Eventually, Chibi-Usa stood up and held out her takoyaki to Mamoru, "Hey, Mamoru! This is a date isn't it? Then why don't you let me feed you?"

"WHAT?" Usagi raged loudly. It almost looked like she was possessed by a demon or something. "Listen here, shrimp! Mamoru is my boyfriend so the only one who is going to feed him is me, so go feed **your** boyfriend!"

It was at this point that Ryuusei had started quietly inching away (good thing he was sitting on the edge of the bench), not wanting to be near when the argument broke out.

"Oh, yeah?" Chibi-Usa huffed, glaring at Usagi, both for calling her a shrimp, and for ordering her around, especially since to her, Ryuusei was still just a friend. Her best friend, but still just a friend.

"Yeah!" Usagi glared back.

"Now girls-ULP!" Mamoru began before takoyaki was shoved in his mouth.

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa had become deaf to his words as they began stuffing him with takoyaki. It was lucky that there wasn't that much or else Mamoru would have suffocated from being stuffed so full of the snacks. As it was, his mouth was packed to the breaking point. Usagi and Chibi-Usa both were still glaring at each other. Before the girls could try and use Mamoru in another one of their contests, the boy in question struggled over to a waste bin where he could get his mouth emptied, with Ryuusei quickly doing what he could to help, since he definitely didn't want Mamoru to possibly choke to death, both because it would be a cruddy way to go, and because it would cause irreparable damage to the time stream. The girls on the other hand just continued to glare at each other as Mamoru tried to recover.

While these events were going on, a couple donned in kimonos came walking along the path. One had her arm looped around the other's and looked very serene. In all they were very eye-catching. Usagi and Chibi-Usa hadn't really noticed them until the pair had walked over to them. Both girls finally noticed the pair and their eyes widened at their beauty. They were looking into the faces of their friends Haruka and Michiru.

"Hey there, Bun Head," Haruka greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Hello, Usagi," Michiru smiled.

"Ah! Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi smiled brightly. "How are you? Wow! You both look so good!"

"Why thank you," Michiru giggled. She then turned to look at Chibi-Usa, then at Ryuusei with a curious eye. "Who are your little friends? Are they related to you, or maybe related to Geo?"

"Yeah," Haruka spoke up. "The resemblance between you and her, and him and Geo is uncanny."

"No way!" Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa denied. "It's just a coincidence!"

"I guess," Haruka shrugged. "But you still haven't introduced us to her."

"Oh!" Chibi-Usa gasped, as Ryuusei walked over to join her. Both of them stepped forward to the beautiful pair and bowed. "My name's Chibi-Usa. It's nice to meet you." "My name is Ryuusei. It's nice to meet you too."

"Cute," Haruka laughed. "My name's Haruka Tennou."

"And I'm Michiru Kaioh," Michiru giggled. "It's nice to meet the both of you too."

Chibi-Usa smiled as she watched the pair. Usagi looked to her and kneeled next to her, "Just what are you smiling about?"

"It's just that those two are so beautiful," Chibi-Usa smiled. "Just like Mom and Dad."

Even though Usagi was slightly flattered to hear her future self and future Mamoru being compared to Haruka and Michiru, she decided to set Chibi-Usa straight. She leaned in close to Chibi-Usa's ear and began to whisper to her, "Chibi-Usa, even though she looks like that, Haruka is a woman. Also remember that your mother is me."

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as this information came home for her, "No way! There must be some mistake!"

"You sure?" Ryuusei said in surprise, as he honestly thought that Haruka was a man.

Usagi didn't hear the boy, as her eye twitched at Chibi-Usa's outburst. She assumed that Chibi-Usa was talking about Usagi being her mother. It soon erupted into yet another argument between the two girls. It involved a lot of the words 'spore' and 'meatball-brain' being hurled back and forth. Soon it degraded to the two pinching each other's cheeks. Haruka sighed slightly in amusement at the sight. Michiru giggled merrily at their antics. Kids would be kids after all.

Meanwhile, Geo and Sonia were relaying what he'd learned from Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei to Ace and Tia so that they could report it back to HQ. The news would eventually spread to the other Star Force.

"Well, one thing I can say is that the techs back home are going to go crazy about this info. That, and maybe start bombarding those two with questions," Ace said with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei sure seemed like they only accidentally let the last part slip," Sonia shrugged, remembering the two childrens' reaction when they had accidentally said too much.

"Understandable, since they could very well cause a time paradox if they aren't careful," Tia nodded in understanding.

Seeing that they had already given all the information they had, Geo and Sonia were about to leave. Unfortunately for them, Ace and Tia decided to play a little prank on them. "So... That Ryuusei kid is supposed to be your future son, right?" Ace started.

"Ummm... Yeah, why?" Geo asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering when you two are planning for the wedding," Tia finished, barely holding in a snicker.

That did it. It wasn't long before Geo's and Sonia's faces became so red, cars were stopping thinking they were red traffic lights, while Ace and Tia just chuckled at their embarrassment.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Mamoru heaved a sigh as he finally got the takoyaki dislodged from his throat. Looking over to Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Ryuusei, he spied Haruka and Michiru dressed in formal outfits. Smiling a little, he headed over to the group.

"Hey there," Mamoru smiled as he waved to Haruka and Michiru. "Nice to see you both."

"Likewise," Michiru nodded in agreement. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing a little water won't fix," Mamoru smiled despite a sweatdrop.

"Hmm," Haruka smirked. "And here I thought most men would love to have two girls fawning over them."

"Well, I'm not most guys," Mamoru shrugged humbly.

"I can see that," Michiru agreed. "Usagi's a very lucky girl to be with you."

"Aww!" Usagi giggled, suddenly snapping out of her argument with Chibi-Usa. "Go on!"

"So, what are you two doing all dressed up anyway?" asked Mamoru with some curiosity, while Ryuusei was wondering the same thing. "_Not everyday someone goes out dressed like that_."

"We were going to get some tea," Michiru replied. "Would you like to come too?"

Usagi's mind was quickly filled with images of tea, pudding, and cakes. The very thought made her drool as she continued to dream about the sweets that she could get at any of the tea shops that she could go to.

"Oh…I don't think we-" Mamoru began before Usagi and Chibi-Usa hopped in front of him with bright smiles on their faces.

"Sure!" the both smiled with some giggles. It was obvious they were related now with the smiles on their faces. They were both entertaining thoughts about sweets at the same time, which only went to further prove that they were related.

"Great," Haruka smiled. "The more the merrier."

"Ummm... I don't think they mean that kind of tea," Ryuusei tried to say, but it ultimately fell on deaf ears.

"Yay!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa cheered loudly. Mamoru just heaved a sigh. He had a pretty good idea as to what he was getting into. Unfortunately, whenever Usagi got an idea into her head she never let go until she finished it or it blew up in her face. This was most likely going to be one of the latter.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Usagi with a smile. "Let's go!"

With that declaration, Usagi hooked her arm around Mamoru's and began to drag him after Haruka and Michiru. Chibi-Usa was bringing up the rear, while also dragging Ryuusei behind her, despite the boy's protest, while X and Moon simply followed them, not sure if they were more sorry for Ryuusei, as he was being dragged along, or for Chibi-Usa, knowing that this was definitely not the kind of tea that she had in mind. This of course went unnoticed, as both ponytailed girls were dreaming of puddings and cookies as they went along their way. They just couldn't wait to taste them.

Haruka and Michiru walked through some of the streets as they walked to their destination. They made conversation as they walked. Usagi was pondering just where they were going to get tea while Mamoru knew that something bad was going to happen. Not bad as in an attack by Deathbusters, but more like an embarrassing slip-up that would leave Usagi crying and refusing to come out of her bedroom for a couple of hours.

"Here we are," Michiru suddenly spoke up.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa looked to where the two older girls were looking and found themselves gazing at a very traditional looking Japanese house. It seemed very peaceful and quiet as they gazed at it. "_Yup, definitely not a cafe,_" Ryuusei mused, as he looked toward the future mother of his best friend. Usagi looked very confused at the sight. After a moment of scratching her head, she turned to Haruka and Michiru.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get tea," she frowned.

"We are," Haruka grinned. "This is a formal tea ceremony. You don't think that Michiru and I get all dressed up just to go to a cafe do you?"

"Uhhhh," Usagi blinked, cursing her over-eagerness for sweets.

"Let's go in, shall we?" asked Michiru.

"Sure," Mamoru smiled. Usagi grabbed his arm again while Chibi-Usa grabbed Ryuusei's arms, while walking alongside the two.

The inside of the house was very clean and tidy. It was just as peaceful inside as it was outside. Everyone slipped their shoes off before stepping inside. Haruka and Michiru led the way and soon everyone was inside a tatami-floored room. They all took a seat in front of a table with all the necessities for the tea ceremony placed on it. Everyone remained quiet for a short time before they could hear someone approaching another door. The door slid open before a boy about the same age as Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei, who was in traditional Japanese clothes stepped inside.

"Hello, everyone," he smiled. "My name is Tamasaburou. We will begin the ceremony shortly," he said, as he prepared for the ceremony.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Deep within his underground lab, Professor Tomoe had decided to take a break for the moment. He was in the midst of his own personal tea ceremony. He had been surprisingly quiet as he stirred up the tea and blew on it to try and cool it. He then took a small sip, but he stiffened and accidentally dropped the cup. The ceramic piece shattered on the ground as the hot liquid spilled over the floor. The professor took a moment to recover his senses.

"Too hot," he mumbled. "A shame."

As he considered making another cup, an idea suddenly came to him. A wide gin came to his face before he reached to the phone and pressed a button on it before he held it to his ear. The sound of a phone ringing was on the other end. After a minute of waiting, someone picked up.

(insert split screen)

"Professor?" asked Eudial.

"I've just had an idea," the professor spoke with his grin. "Why not try a target whom is connected to traditional arts such as the tea ceremony?"

"Hmmm," Eudial pondered. "That is something. I think I may have what you're looking for."

She took a moment to type away at her computer. After a moment, a file popped up on Tamasaburou. She took a moment to read it before a smile came across her face.

"I got him," she reported. "He's incredibly talented in the tea ceremony and is seen as a prodigy in the field. Someone this dedicated to his art could have a talisman."

"My thoughts exactly," the professor laughed. "I'll leave you to it."

"You can count on me, sir," Eudial smiled.

"Remember one thing," the professor spoke up. "If you cannot secure the heart crystal, then at the very least try to capture the Star Forces in action. Your last film showed some interesting aspects."

"I will deliver, professor," Eudial smiled before she hung up.

(Split screen effect over)

She then reached to her keyboard and typed in a new command. With a hit if the enter key, a large machine came to life as it brought a Daimon seed in a vial over to a large chamber. Inside of it was a pot used to hold hot water for the traditional tea ceremony. The Daimon seed was injected inside the camber as it was sealed shut. After a few moments something could be heard moving inside of it. Eudial just left her station and went out to the parking garage where her car was waiting. She looked to the conveyor belt and smiled as she saw the silver box with the black star of the Deathbusters coming towards her. She loaded up the object and stepped into her car as she was loaded onto a moving platform.

As her exit opened, sunlight streamed in. It was blocked suddenly as an airplane came in for a landing just a couple of meters behind her. Once the platform was secure and she was cleared to go, she pushed down on the gas pedal and shot down the runway like a bullet.

The hunt was on.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Tamasaburou was busy performing the tea ceremony almost flawlessly. In fact, save for a few very small things here and there, it could be said that he was doing it perfectly.

Chibi-Usa's eyes were sparkling. She watched as the boy performed the ceremony with the utmost dedication. She couldn't help but admire him.

Next to her, Ryuusei was also impressed. While tea ceremonies still existed in the future, he had never seen one done so well. Tamasaburou was performing the tea ceremony with such fluidity that it was almost graceful.

X and Moon also shared their respective partners' thoughts. They had to admit, the boy was doing such a fine job, that it put even the best simulation programs to shame. In fact, they had already begun recording the ceremony as a souvenier for when they went back to the future.

All in all, everyone (who actually understood just how hard it was to perform a tea ceremony of that caliber) had one thought in their minds. "_Magnificent._"

It wasn't long before Tamasaburou finished preparing the tea. After he finished, he got up. "I'll be back momentarily," he said as he left the room. After he left, everyone in the room were in different states. Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru were sitting calmly. Ryuusei was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, since he wasn't used to sitting on his legs. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were trying to show restraint, but it was clear that they were anything but comfortable in their current positions.

Quiet footsteps caught everyone's attention as Tamasaburou appeared in the doorway again. He was holding a plate in his hands which had odango. He walked over to the table and gently placed the plate down in front of the guests.

"Please enjoy," Tamasaburou smiled. He then walked back to where he had been sitting before.

Chibi-Usa's eyes sparkled, while Ryuusei smiled when he saw the odango, as both of them reached to one of the odango each, before pooping it into their mouths. Chibi-Usa was trying to be as quiet as possible since she didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere, while Ryuusei simply enjoyed it quietly (he always was more of a quiet person, much like his father). As they were chewing away, Usagi silently tapped their shoulders. Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei looked to Usagi and the blonde ponytailed girl pointed over to Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka and Michiru, with their usual grace, were using some of the eating utensils placed out to cut small sections of the odango away. Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed when they realized how rude they looked from the way they were eating their odango. A slight snickering had caught their attention and they noticed that Usagi was stifling her laughs.

Ryuusei felt a bit peeved that Usagi was laughing at their embarasment, but held it in non the less. Chibi-Usa on the other hand... "It's not funny!" Chibi-Usa hissed in a whisper before hitting Usagi in the legs.

"_Ouch,_" Ryuusei and Mamoru grimaced. That had to have hurt, especialy on the count that Usagi's legs were probably asleep by now.

True enough, Usagi suddenly stiffened as pain ripped through her already sleeping legs. She was shivering, which went to show just how much she was holding in the urge to flail and cry about how much pain she was in. She had taken a few calming breaths before glaring at her future daughter. Before Chibi-Usa could try anything else, Usagi bopped her in the legs. Now both girls were shivering, trying their best to hold in their pain.

Ryuusei sighed again at his friend's antics. Honestly, while she was good when it came to fighting, when it came to simple things like this she always seemed so immature. Well, at least now he knew where she got it from.

"Excuse me," he said, catching Tamasaburou's attention.

"Yes?" Tamasaburou asked politely.

"Would it be alright if I relax my legs? As you can see, I'm not used to this sitting position," Ryuusei stated.

"Of course you may. The comfort of my guests is paramount since I am the host," Tamasaburou answered.

Hearing that, Usagi and Chibi-Usa heaved large sighs of relief as they took a more relaxed seating position. Mamoru just shook his head at the antics of his girlfriend and future daughter. Ryuusei just sighed as he too relaxed his legs, even though he didn't **really** need it. Haruka watched them and shook her head.

"He just did that to make you feel better you know," she spoke from where she was eating her own odango.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa held back the urge to be embarrassed by their actions, before they went back to watching Tamasaburou make tea. Chibi-Usa continued to watch Tamasaburou work while gazing at the fine glass and polished tools that he was making use of.

"Wow," she sighed quietly. "It's all so pretty."

"It is, isn't it?" smiled Tamasaburou. "These instruments are very expensive and must be used with care."

"Are these things really that expensive?" she asked with some awe in her voice.

"Yes," Tamasaburou nodded. "This cup alone is worth ten million Yen."

"What?" Usagi gasped in shock. "Oh no! You shouldn't be using such expensive things on just us."

Usagi quickly got up to her feet, hoping to stop Tamasaburou from using such pretty and expensive cups and tools just for their sake. Unfortunately, her legs were completely asleep at this time and using them so quickly was not an advisable option. Usagi quickly discovered why not as her numb legs caused her to stumble forward. What happened next only took an instant. Ryuusei, who fortunately didn't have sleeping legs, quickly shot forward and pushed the cup into the air while pushing Tamasaburou out of the way, lest they both end up squashed under the older girl. At that same time, Moon quickly turned her arms solid and grabbed hold of Usagi, careful to only slow down her fall, as X quickly caught the cup, and in one quick motion, moved it in such a way that allowed Ryuusei to catch it without spilling even a drop.

"Uh...what happened?" Usagi blinked. It had happened so fast she couldn't be sure where anything was at the moment. Haruka and Michiru blinked at the amazing display of grace and coordination that Ryuusei seemed to display, not knowing that he had help. Mamoru was amazed as well at what he had just seen. Chibi-Usa just had a sad frown on and a tomato-shade face. She looked less than pleased at what had happened.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The tea ceremony had finally ended and everyone had left. Haruka and Michiru had both said a hasty goodbye before leaving. Mamoru, Usagi and Ryuusei had noticed that Chibi-Usa was looking very down. They silently agreed that maybe a trip to a cafe for some sweets would cheer her up a little. All four were enjoying a small cake or something similar.

"Chibi-Usa, what's wrong?" asked Usagi, tired of the silence.

"You embarrassed me in front of Tamasaburou, that's what. It's a good thing Ryuusei, X, and Moon managed to stop it from getting worse," Chibi-Usa huffed angrily.

"Hey!" Usagi cried indignantly. "I was-"

"Stop it, the both of you," Mamoru sighed. This was no time to go into one of their usual squabbles. He looked to his future daughter with sympathy before speaking up again. "Chibi-Usa, do you like Tamasaburou?"

"It's not that," Chibi-Usa sighed. "Mom told me and Ryuusei that we were supposed to find something important. That tea ceremony would have been an important meeting, and maybe something to do with what we are supposed to look for."

"Actually, I don't think the tea ceremony would really have been what your mom had in mind, but it was a pretty good idea," Ryuusei commented.

"Sure," Chibi-Usa nodded. "But I think what she meant was friends or something like that, since friends are important, so I thought I would try that with Tamasaburou! Now he probably thinks I'm just like Usagi."

"Why would he think that?" Ryuusei asked, while thinking about Chibi-Usa's idea, since friendship always was an important thing, especially with the Brother Band system.

"Now don't say that," Mamoru spoke up, trying to comfort Chibi-Usa and keep Usagi from starting another argument. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "I mean, if you had told me about the whole making friends thing earlier, I would have helped."

"You always mess things up if you try to help," Chibi-Usa shot back.

"What?" Usagi cried. "Why you-ulp!"

Usagi's rant had been cut off when Mamoru clamped his hand over her mouth. Things had just gotten peaceful again and he didn't want it to break down into another argument between his future daughter and girlfriend again. He had enough of that the last time Chibi-Usa had come and the day since her return. After a few moments, Usagi calmed down enough for Mamoru to remove his hand.

"Hnnn," Usagi huffed before gazing at Chibi-Usa again.

"Now I think you two have argued enough," Mamoru spoke as he maintained a level gaze on both girls. "Why don't you both make up and we can see if we can't brighten our day a little."

Usagi remained silent as she continued to gaze at her future daughter who was resting her head on her arms on the table. Slowly, she reached out to Chibi-Usa with her palm facing up in a gesture of peace. Chibi-Usa glanced at the offered hand before reaching out herself and taking it. Both girls made a brief handshake before bringing their hands back.

"Now was that so hard?" Mamoru asked with an exasperated smile on his face.

"_You have no idea,_" Ryuusei, X, and Moon mentally snickered, noticing just how fast they pulled back after the hand shake.

"No," Chibi-Usa sighed. "But how am I going to be friends with Tamasaburou now? He probably think I'm a klutz now."

"Now your just jumping to conclusions," Ryuusei sighed. "You know that isn't true. You didn't do anything like that during the ceremony. Besides, if you really want to, we can always visit the tea house again."

"You really think so?" asked Chibi-Usa, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"It's not that far of a stretch," Usagi replied, trying to be encouraging.

"I got it!" Chibi-Usa cried out suddenly, interrupting her future mother. "I just got a great idea for me to get to know Tamasaburou!"

"Huh?" both Mamoru and Usagi blinked in confusion, while somehow Ryuusei got a bad feeling, as the future princess continued to smile brightly.

"Usagi, I'm going to need your help!" Chibi-Usa added as she gazed at thee older blonde.

"My help?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded before grabbing her hand. "C'mon!"

Usagi was immediately yanked from her seat as Chibi-Usa started pulling her along. Mamoru hurriedly placed the money due for the snacks on the table before he and Ryuusei took off after the two girls. Luckily for them, their time spent as Tuxedo Kamen and Mega Boy respectively gave them exceptional endurance in keeping up with hyperactive people.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Tamasaburou was calmly waiting in the ceremony room with his tools out, practising. His sensei had gone to get some more supplies while his student continued with his art. When he returned, they would continue with their lessons.

As he was polishing some of his tools, there was a huge crash in the yard. Despite being given the shock of his life, Tamasaburou remained calm as he walked out to the yard to see what had happened. He peered out into the open grass and saw that a white minivan with a black star etched on the front doors had driven in and crashed into one of the stone sculptures. The car seemed absolutely fine despite the heavy stone it had collided with. Taking a few steps closer, Tamasaburou saw a red-haired woman in a white coat step out of the car.

"Woah," she mumbled as she stepped out and looked around. "Did I hit something?"

Looking around, she noticed Tamasaburou standing just outside his home, looking on curiously. A sinister smirk appeared on her face as she noticed him.

"Perfect!" she laughed.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"This way!" Chibi-Usa called as she, Usagi, and Ryuusei raced towards Tamasaburou's house. Earlier, they had seen an all too familiar mini van come barelling through the street, headed for the tea house. Knowing very well who was in the van, they had immediately gave chase.

As they got closer to the home, they knew that time was of the essence. Chibi-Usa was looking for closer ways into the house so she could help. She suddenly stopped when she spied a hole along the bottom of the bottom of the large hedges that surrounded the property. Due to their size, Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei were able to slip right through them before darting towards the house. Luna was right behind them.

"Chibi-Usa! Ryuusei! Luna!" Usagi cried as she ducked down. "Wait up!"

Usagi crawled towards the hole in the bushes, but only managed to get halfway through. She tried to get further in but found that her hips were caught on the hard wood centres of the two bushes. A few failed attempts only began to show Usagi that such actions hurt.

"Ah!" she cried in frustration. "A little help?"

Moon would have laughed if the situation wasn't so tense. Deciding to help, she grabbed hold of Usagi, before momentarily converting her into EM waves, allowing her to slip through.

"Thanks, Moon," Usagi said as she took off toward her destination.

"Any time," Moon chuckled, before following her.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Tamasaburou watched as the strange woman scrambled with something in her car. She occasionally peeked back to him to see if he was still there. After a few times, Tamasaburou decided to just end the suspense and ask just what the heck this lady was doing.

"Um…excuse me," he called, catching the woman's attention. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh, me?" the woman giggled as she grabbed something in her car. "You can just call me...CAPTURED!"

Eudial whipped out her gun and pointed right at the young man. She quickly fired the trigger and sent a blast right at Tamasaburou. The black beam collided with the young man and forced his heart crystal right out of his back. Tamasaburou instantly collapsed onto the dirt ground while the heart crystal continued to hover.

"Hnn," Eudial smiled. "A crack shot every time."

Chibi-Usa was running as quickly as her wooden sandals could allow her. She kept an eye on the house and when she saw the black light erupt from the front yard, she knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Tamasaburou!" Chibi-Usa cried before reaching into her robes and pulling out a small compact that had a pink crystal heart embedded in it. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Ryuusei followed suit by pulling out his Crystal Terminal (Hunter-VG that looks like its made out of crystal). "Transcode! Mega Boy!"

Two flashes of light shone, before dissipating to reveal Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy as they dashed forward toward their target.

Several feet behind her, Usagi were keeping an even pace. Seeing them both transform, she then stopped running for a moment to reach for her brooch and brought it out. Raising it into the air, she began her transformation, "Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!" she called out, transforming into Sailor Moon.

Eudial was slowly approaching the heart crystal, grinning in anticipation. Suddenly, she heard someone shout out at her, "Stop right there!" Eudial turned to see who dared to interrupt her and sweatdropped. It was a pipsqueak of a Sailor Senshi in pink, with what looked like a miniature version of Mega Man. The tiny Senshi and Star Force immediately planted themselves between Tamasaburou's heart crystal and the deranged scientist.

"We won't let you take this boy's heart away!" Chibi-Moon cried as she glared at Eudial.

"The shining moon above, shines its light on the future!" Chibi-Moon announced.

"The stars that illuminate the sky, guide all to the future!" Mega Boy announced.

"We are the future guardians of the thirtieth Century! Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy! Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!" they announced.

Eudial was less than impressed as she watched the youngest Senshi strike a common Sailor Moon pose, while the youngest Star Force pointed his admittedly small arm cannon at her. Heaving an annoyed sigh, she frowned at her shrimpy opponent, "Is that supposed to scare me or something, brats?"

"Hey!" Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy cried indignantly. "That was our signature speech!"

"_Though maybe the last part was kinda corny,_" they mentally admitted, since surrender now, or prepare for a fight probably wasn't their best choice of words.

"Whatever," Eudial huffed before she reached into her pocket and pressed a button on a device she kept in there. "If you want to play hero then beat my Daimon and prove it!"

The minivan's rear door opened up to reveal a metal crate with a black star on it. The box immediately opened wide as pink smoke sprayed everywhere. Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy tensed for the battle, but inwardly smirked, as they had faced many opponents in the past despite them still being trainees. As a result, their team work was easily the best in their generation, so they were confident that they could take whatever was coming.

The pink fog was quick to disperse as the new Daimon was revealed. It was wearing purple robes which would fit right in with the tea ceremony and was female with bright green skin. It had a formal tea ceremony brush for hair which was keeping its eyes hidden, but it could probably still see. It was also sitting on top of a purple pillow which was levitating a couple of inches off the ground.

"CHAGAMA!" the Daimon screeched loudly.

"Chagama," Eudial spoke as she tore off her lab coat to reveal her battle attire. "There's someone in our way in getting the heart crystal. Take them down!"

"CHAGAMA!" was Chagam's reply before she rocketed towards Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy. She reached into her robes and pulled out a large napkin and hurled it right at the two tiny heroes. She kept a hand on the corner of it for easy retrieval.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mini Buster!"

The length of fabric was instantly destroyed, as Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy had reacted on instinct and blasted the fabric to bits. Chagama didn't even get to mourn the loss of her tool before two blurs flew at her and struck her square in the chest, sending sent her spinning wildly from the blow.

"What the-?" Eudial gasped as she turned to see where the attacks had come from.

"Attack such unique children is an unforgivable crime!" a new female voice called out. Everyone's attention turned to where the voice came from and it was revealed to all that it was Sailor Moon who spoke those words. Unnoticed to everyone except Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy, X and Moon had flown to their side, going back to their EM forms.

"I am the original warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" the leader of Sailor Senshi cried as she took a pose. "In the name of the true moon, I shall punish you!"

Eudial was definitely not impressed, since she was hoping to at least get one of the Star Force, but instead she got a couple of Senshi, and a kid that looked like he was playing dress up as a Star Force. "Chagama! Get rid of these fools! You can start with the shrimpy ones!"

"Right!" Chagama snickered as she returned her gaze to Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy.

The Daimon brought out a small mixing bowl and stirred furiously for only a second before she flew at a rapid speed at the two trainees. She brought the bowl up slightly and some of the contents spilled out onto the grass. The small patch of grass died instantly as the sick liquid dissolved it into nothing. Chibi-Moon's and Mega Boy's eyes widened when they saw that, and quickly jumped out of the way, just as Chagama threw her acid tea, causing a tree that had been behind them to fizzle away.

"Okay, no more messing around! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi-Moon called out, as she fired her attack. The attack may not have been very effective, but it still did the job of annoying the Daimon.

Chagama growled before chasing after Chibi-Moon. Unfortunately for her, Chibi-Moon had been leading her into a trap.

Chibi-Moon jumped around for a while, before coming to a stop, with the Daimon coming right at her. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya," she chuckled, before jumping away, revealing Mega Boy right behind her, who already had a large cannon aimed straight at the Daimon.

"Buh-bye. Impact Cannon!" Mega Boy said with a slight smile, before firing the cannon at near point blank range.

Chagama could only manage and "eep" before she was blown away by the force of the cannon. End result? Chagama looked like all it would take to finish her off was a light breeze after she had miraculously survived the blast. Of course, not before going through a wall or two. (Sailor Moon and Eudial both had their eyes as wide as UFOs at the sight of how easily the two kids were tearing the Daimon apart)

Deciding to move in for the kill, Mega Boy and Chibi-Moon were about to call on X and Moon, but a voice interupted them.

"Hmph," a new voice snorted from behind. "More interference."

Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy blinked in confusion. They looked up to the roof of the building and saw two new Sailor Senshi that Chibi-Moon hadn't seen in the past last time she visited. One had short blonde hair while the other had shoulder length aquamarine hair. Their outfits were the same except the blonde's had a yellow bow.

Both of them were looking down on the battle (or rather slaughter) with what seemed to be disdain.

"Who are you two?" Mega Boy demanded. "Why are you here?"

The two Outer Senshi turned to look at the two trainees. Neptune was curious but Uranus just narrowed her eyes.

"Battles like these aren't meant for little kids," Uranus scolded. "You better go home."

"Hey!" Chibi-Moon cried out, "I'm a Sailor Senshi too, and Mega Boy is as Star Force as well! We may still be in training, but we've faced our fair share of monsters."

"Heh, whatever," Uranus scoffed, dismissing the claim as the two of them leapt off the roof to check on the heart crystal that was still hovering over Tamasaburou. Neptune gazed at it for a second and shook her head sadly.

"It's not a talisman," Neptune informed before the heart crystal began floating back down into Tamasubarou's body. The aquamarine-haired Senshi then leaned down to pick up the small boy. Uranus growled at the revelation.

"Great…" she and Neptune turned to leave. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Chibi-Moon shouted in surprise. "Who are you two? Aren't you going to help?"

"I'm Sailor Neptune," Neptune introduced herself.

"And I'm Sailor Uranus," Uranus added, "and we're real Sailor Senshi with a mission. We're not here to help you girls or the Star Force." She spoke the words 'Star Force' like it was something disgusting. "And you better stay out of this."

"Heh, I highly doubt that you two are Senshi," Mega Boy uncharacteristicly sneered.

This got Chibi-Moon's attention. Ryuusei was always polite to a fault, with the only exception usually due to the slight battle lust they had developed. Knowing that, she knew that whenever Ryuusei actually acted this way and it wasn't directed at an immediate enemy, it meant that he was pissed as anything.

"What did you say?" Uranus growled.

"You heard me. There is no way you two are Senshi. Senshi protect the innocent and they defeat evil. You two didn't do anything to help the boy, and now you two won't even lift a finger to fight this Daimon (not that we needed the help). You two aren't Senshi. In fact, your an embarassment to Sailor Senshi throughout the universe!" Ryuusei stated.

"Why you..." Uranus was about to retort, but it was a that moment that something small came flying down, before attaching to the Daimon. Chagama immediately reacted, as her body started to distort, just as it had with many previous Daimon as she was being converted into a Noise Daimon. Like before, her appearance became more beastial, as her body became distorted, and her mouth became a gapping jaw which revealed a mass of noise within her.

"Chagraaarma!" she roared as the transformation was completed. Crossing her arms, Chagama felt her new power build up, before releasing it in a shockwave that sent everyone (including Eudial) flying.

"Damn. Another Daimon lost," Eudial grumbled, before jumping into her van and driving off recklessly (as usual).

"This could be a problem," Mega Boy muttered as he and Chibi-Moon got back on their feet.

"Then how about we take it to the next level, aibou?" Chibi-Moon suggested, as they both smirked. It was time to show everyone their real power.

"X!"

"Moon!"

The two EM Beings nodded, before flying to their respective partners.

"Mirai Henkan..." Mega Boy began.

"Moon Future Power..." Chibi-Moon began.

"Synchro!" they both called out.

X and Moon immediately flew down and collided with their respective partners. Both of them were enveloped in cocoons of light. Inside the cocoons, Ryuusei and Chibi-Usa began growing until they were a good 17 years in appearance.

Ryuusei was once again clad in his blue body suit, before blue armor began appearing on his chest, arms and legs, which looked sturdier than when he becomes Mega Boy. On his shoulders, a pair of yellow shoulder guards appeared, followed by his helmet (looks the same as Mega Boy's, only bigger). The finishing touch was the yellow star on his chest armor, which transformed into a golden x symbol.

Chibi-Usa was clad in a standard senshi uniform, before her skirt lengthened until it was knee length. Her gloves gained silver highlights, and her boots gained golden highlights. A pair of yellow hair ornaments framed her hair, with the finishing touch being her tiara, which changed shape, until it framed her face, before gaining a clear-yellow visor.

The light dissipated, and when it cleared, everyone watching had eyes the size of UFOs.

"The Moon and the Stars that guide all, we are the true guardians of the thirtieth century! Sailor Neo Moon and Mega Man X!" Neo Moon and Mega Man X announced.

"What?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Those two just aged?" Neptune asked as her mouth was left gapping at the sight, while Uranus just stared in disbelief.

"Chagraaarma!" Chagama roared, not at all impressed with the change of her opponents.

"Not this time!" Neo Moon announced, as she summoned her Full Moon Scepter, while Mega Man X summoned his X Blaster.

Both weapons glowed with far greater intensity compared to the last time.

"Full Moon Blaze!" Neo Moon called out, as she once again traced a full moon, before the full moon was absorbed into her scepter, and when she sliced down, the full moon was fired out in the form of a large disk.

"Extreme Burst! V2" Mega Man X called out, as his blaster charged up, before releasing a massive stream of energy.

Chagama didn't even get to make a sound when both attacks smashed into her, vaporizing her instantly. As the energy died down, a tea ceremony pot fell to the ground with a loud ring. A black Daimon seed fell from the iron piece and shattered to release a black phantom. However, instead of looking sinister, this one looked like it was writhing in pain before it vanished.

"That's a wrap," Mega Man X stated, as he and Neo Moon reverted back into Mega Boy and Chibi-Moon.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa cheered as she walked back to Tamasaburou's house in Usagi's kimono, while Ryuusei was walking next to her wearing a kimono (male version) as well.

"Normally I'd think we were on the wrong track, but somehow I think you might be on to something about making friends," Ryuusei commented, while Chibi-Usa just nodded happily.

It had been a day since Tamasaburou had been attacked. Luna had reported about their special ability to the other Senshi, and needless to say, they were all amazed at what they heard.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you two?" Usagi asked as she followed the two youger kids.

"Of course!" Chibi-Usa replied quickly.

"I think this might be a good idea," Ryuusei stated simply.

They rounded the corner and saw Tamasaburou's house down the street. However, their gaze was turned by the sight of Tamasaburou's sensei. After greeting the old man, the old man sighed before explaining that Tamasaburou had suddenly decided to pursue something else for the time being.

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa, Ryuusei and Usagi blinked curiously at the statement.

The old man simply shrugged, before pointing to Tamasaburou's house as a reply. The three of them walked to the house and dared to peek inside at what they were supposed to see. They all froze instantly at what they saw.

"Warrior faster than the winds! Chosen to walk the path of the hero! Star Force Tamasaburou!"

The calm boy they had met yesterday was all dressed up in something that slightly resembled the Star Forces. He was in a green body suit, with various bits of armor on his arms, legs, and chest, while he also had a makeshift helmet that had something that looked like a traditional mask strapped to it, and a silver scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Chibi-Usa, Ryuusei, and Usagi sweatdropped at the sight, before calmly turned around and began walking away from the house.

"_Back to the drawing board_," Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei sighed as they promptly found themselves back at square one.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Author's Note: Done. Sorry it took a while. It's honestly starting to get harder to write these fics, especially on the count that I'm adding more and more characters to the plot, so updates may take a while, so please be patient. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	14. To Be Stronger Training Start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

(Opening Theme 1(Version 2): Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

_*music*_

As the music starts, we see a close up and zoom out of Megaman's left eye (it seems like there is a star field in his pupil).

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Megaman point his buster and fires.

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Sailor Moon looks up to the starry sky.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

The scene shifts to show her face from the side, before the title shows (similar to how its done in most Sailor Moon openings)

_*music*__ (workin workin)_

Quick play through each inner senshi's plus Tuxedo Kamen's image (civilian and senshi form side-by-side, starting from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, and finally Moon).

_Miugoki dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga_

The Death Busters lab is shown, with each member shown quickly (Kaolinite, Witch's five, Professor Tomoe, and finally Mistress 9)

_Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru_

Meteor G is seen in space, as each member of Neo Dealers is shown quickly (Hyde, Phantom, Hollow, Joker, and finally Mr. King)

_Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni_

Sailor Chibi-Moon is seen standing atop a crystal tower with Moon by her side, before both fuse to form Sailor Neo Moon (Background: Crescent Moon)

_Dokoka de shikakerareta torappu wo ugokasu_

Ryuusei is seen close up, before the scene starts zooming out. While the screen zooms out, X is seen by his side, before Ryuusei and X fuse to form Mega Man X (background: Space + Astro Wave Road)

_Te wo nobashitara_

Neo Queen Serenity is seen looking upward, before turning into Usagi, who is watching a shooting star

_sagashiteta asu ni todoki sou na no_

Faded versions of Geo, Megaman, and finally a shadowed figure (Kelvin Stellar) are seen in turn, before the three Star Force symbols (Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon) are seen (background: same shooting star in the sky).

_Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru_

Three Star Forces turn into three crystal surrounding the silver crystal in Usagi's brooch (Blue crystal on top, Red crystal on left, Green Crystal on right), before the screen is blinded by the lights from the four crystals

_Another Day Tomorrow_

Geo is seen holding three battle cards (cannonX3), before Omega-Xis envelops him in energy

_Kinou e wa kesshite susumenai kara_

Megaman emerges and fires the cannon

_Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba_

The purity chalice is seen, before both Sailor Moon and Megaman grab hold of it

_Soko wa mirai_

The purity chalice unleashes a blinding light, revealing Super Sailor Moon and Megaman: Aurora Crisis (Megaman's upgrade from the purity chalice)

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Sailor Moon is seen using the three Star Force (Sailor Moon Ice Pegasus, Fire Leo, and Green Dragon)

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Both the Sailor Senshi and the Transcode team are seen looking at the golden sky, as sillhouettes of their friends and families are seen.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

Sailor Moon and Megaman both turn into Usagi and Geo respectively, before being embraced by their special ones (Mamoru puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder, while Sonia practically jumps on Geo)

_*music*_

Scene zooms out, to reveal the complete Sailor Senshi and complete Transcode team (Including Ryuusei, X, and Moon)

Chapter 13: To Be Stronger. Training Start

**Dream Start**

Sailor Jupiter was punched hard across the face by the creature she was fighting. It was an incredibly powerful enemy which she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to defeat.

The creature was roughly humanoid but was all black. It looked as if it was made of shadows. There were red designs marked all over its body and it had sick yellow eyes which poured of evil. Atop its head was an axe-like horn which looked just as deadly as the rest of it.

Struggling to stand, Sailor Jupiter tried to fight back. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Aww, does the weak little Senshi still want to fight? Too bad, cause I'm bored now," The creature said, as a massive ball of dark energy collected around it.

"Now then. Die!" it roared, as it hurled the energy at the Senshi, who was engulfed by it.

BRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

**Dream End**

"Waaagh!" Makoto cried, sitting up quickly. She clutched her chest trying to catch her breath.

"I must get stronger," she mumbled, clenching her fist.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_A few days later_

Usagi just stepped outside her house to get the mail, with Luna right on her heels. When she retrieved it, she found there wasn't much that was delivered. All that was in the mailbox was a single postcard that was addressed to her.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked in sight confusion. "A postcard for me? Who's it from?"

She turned to the writing on the back and read over the handwriting. After a couple of moments, she finished reading the words written out to her.

"Hmm," Usagi blinked. "Makoto's gone to a temple for training. I wondered where she went."

"So you did notice she was missing," Luna sighed. "Well, it's good to know that she's okay. A little training wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi sighed. She then turned the postcard over to the picture side and took a look at it. The second she saw it, she recognized it. "AH! The temple where Makoto's training at is near where Mamoru's working!"

About a week ago, Mamoru had managed to snag a job at a well-known resort. Usagi was envious of him for being able to hang out at such a nice place. It confidently left her mind that he was actually working, but no one seemed to correct her. He had called now and then, but Usagi would have preferred to be there with him.

As Luna watched Usagi overcome her shock at this sudden revelation, she saw a questionable gleam enter her young charge's eyes. It was one that she had come to know since she had entered Usagi's life.

"Eh he he he he he he," Usagi giggled impishly. "I'm such a lucky girl!"

"Huh?" Luna blinked. "Usagi, what are you-?"

"Can't talk now, Luna!" Usagi sang happily. She was skipping towards her house. "I've got a lot of phone calls to make! I have to let everyone know!"

"Phone calls?" Luna blinked in confusion. "Usagi! What are you talking about?"

Luna dashed after her charge as she tried to get some answers out of her. Knowing Usagi though, it would be something that the feline advisor would not like to hear about.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Usagi had already called the girls, along with Geo and Sonia. She had them come to tell them about the news.

"Are you serious, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Yup," Usagi said cheerfully. "I even know this great place where we can stay while we cheer Makoto on!"

"Well isn't that convenient," Geo commented as Sonia nodded in agreement.

Rei quirked an eyebrow, "And there isn't any kind of benefit for you?" She asked, knowing Usagi's tendencies.

"Of course not!" Usagi snapped, trying to look convincing.

"But it does look beautiful," Ami said as she admired the postcard. "So, Makoto's there too?"

"For training," Luna said sternly. "Like you all should be."

"But Luna…" Usagi whined, only to be cut off by Geo.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Geo nodded in agreement.

"Not a bad idea? More like they need the training," Omega-Xis added as he materialized.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Usagi exclaimed. Despite already knowing about the AM-ian's existence, the Senshi still had a hard time getting along with the alien. To be honest, they sometimes wondered how Geo could be partners with the admittedly brash alien.

"What Omega-Xis means, is that this would be a good opportunity for you girls to improve. In fact, Ace has been looking for a chance to give you girls proper training," Lyra clarified.

"Proper training?" Ami asked, curious about what Lyra meant.

"Basically the same training we went through during our time as Satella Police members," Sonia said, inwardly feeling sorry for the Senshi.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Luna nodded in agreement, glad that someone was taking this seriously.

"It's agreed then, I'll contact Ace, and we're all set," Geo said.

"Umm… Oh well," Usagi shrugged, before brightening up. "It's settled then, let's go!"

-Sailor Moon SF-

_Meanwhile…_

"Hah!" Makoto yelled, as she struck her training dummy repeatedly. After a while, she stopped to take a break whilst wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Hmph, do you really think you can get stronger that way?" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Turning to the source of the voice, Makoto glared at the owner. The person turned out to be a young man who seemed more or less her age. He had long (about back length) spikey white hair, tanned skin and red eyes. He wore a black shirt with an odd design that looked like some kind of symbol, along with a pair of golden earrings among other things.

"You again? Why don't you go and bother someone else," Makoto growled. She had met this guy early in her training. The guy had seemed to disregard her before condescendingly asking her why she was training. When she answered out of annoyance, he just frowned and told her to give up, which she just shrugged off. Now he seemed to go out of his way to belittle her and generally get on her nerves.

"Hmph," the guy said, before walking towards her training dummy, and with a quick kick, broke the dummy in half without any effort whatsoever. "Pathetic," he said, before walking off.

"_Oooh, I hate that guy,_" Makoto mentally grumbled as the jerk walked away.

-Sailor Moon SF-

A train was heading out to the area where Makoto had gone to get her training done. On board were the four young women who on occasion changed into the Sailor Senshi. Alongside them were the two official Star Force members, Geo Stellar and Sonia Strumm, along with the rookie Star Force, Yuichiro Kumata.

"Umm… Is it really alright for me to come along?" Yuichiro asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Besides, the training is for you as well, since you are a member now," Sonia said with a smile. They were in seats that faced each other and all of them had gotten food trays to fill themselves up with. Of course, Usagi was gobbling it up at an almost frantic pace. Watching the blonde girl go, the three Star Force members could only sweat drop.

"Where does she put all that food?" Yuichiro whispered to Geo and Sonia.

"If we knew, we'd tell you. Sometimes I think Usagi has a black hole for a stomach," Geo muttered, while Sonia nodded in agreement, slightly embarrassed by the girl's antics.

"Would you slow down already?" Rei sighed tiredly as she watched Usagi eat. "You're going to choke if you keep going like that!"

"But it's so good!" Usagi smiled with a mouth full of food. "I just love to travel!"

"Hey Lyra, 1000 Zennys say she doesn't even remember that this is supposed to be a training trip," Omega-Xis commented, as he and Lyra floated, unseen by anyone other than their respective partners.

"I think I'll pass. Knowing her, you'd probably win that bet hands down," Lyra answered with a sweat drop.

Near the girl's feet were two backpacks which Usagi and Minako had brought with them. The red one belonged to Usagi while the blue one belonged to Minako. Both packs suddenly shook and out popped Luna and Artemis from their respective charges packs.

"Usagi," Luna sighed. "I'm hungry. Can't you spare anything?"

"Yeah," agreed Artemis. "Spread the wealth a little, will ya?"

"Okay," both blonde girls sighed. They reached to their lunches and pulled out some shrimp tails and tossed them to their moon cats. Luna and Artemis both gobbled up the bits of food quite happily.

"By the way, how come Chibi-Usa didn't tag along?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah, and Ryuusei too. He seemed so excited when we told him about our plans," Sonia added, remembering to excited expression on her (here comes another headache) future son.

"Oh, I just exorcised my own future motherly instincts," Usagi smiled proudly. "She seemed satisfied with my reasoning, and Ryuusei agreed to keep her company," she finished.

"Motherly instinct our foot. You ditched us," came Chibi-Usa's voice, and she was not pleased.

"Gah! Chibi-Usa? How did you get here?" Usagi blanched.

"There are certain advantages to being able to use the wave road," Ryuusei answered, his glare matching Chibi-Usa's.

**Flashback**

"I don't believe this!" Chibi-Usa cried as she stared at the back door to the Tsukino household. "She said she was going to the bathroom and then ditched us!" she grumbled, as she and Ryuusei were both fuming.

Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei were all packed and ready to go with the others, but Usagi had went for a potty break at the last minute. The two of them had been waiting for a while before they decided to check on what was taking so long. What they found was an empty bathroom and an open back door.

"Ooohh! X! Moon! Get out here!" she yelled, as the two EM Beings appeared next to them.

"Yes?" X asked politely, despite knowing full well why Chibi-Usa was so upset.

"Wave Change time. We're following them on the EM Road," Ryuusei stated calmly, despite him being just as upset as Chibi-Usa.

**Flashback End**

"Ehehehe," Usagi laughed nervously, while the others did not look impressed.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The train arrived on schedule and the group unloaded before quickly reloading onto a bus. The road led them into a place littered with trees and other very picturesque scenery. The bus finally came to a stop, letting them get off.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," Sonia said in awe.

"Yeah, it sure is. Glad we took the EM Road," Chibi-Usa agreed, as Ryuusei nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Usagi, where is this place you found that we could stay at?" Geo asked.

"Oh," Usagi smiled. She then pointed up the road towards a large white building which looked incredible. "Right there! We can stay there."

"Wow!" Minako smiled. "It looks so nice!"

"Fancy place, but isn't it a bit far from the temple," Yuichiro pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right. Aren't we here to help Makoto?" Rei frowned.

"It doesn't matter where we sleep," Usagi explained rationally. "As long as we can help Makoto then does it matter where we spend out nights?"

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done to Usagi?" asked Geo with a laugh, earning a small glare from the bubbly girl. "What? That sounded way to mature for you."

"I don't mind as long as we have a proper place to study," Ami spoke, being the voice of maturity and reason.

"Great!" Usagi chirped happily. "Let's go!"

"STOP!" Luna's voice came from Usagi's backpack, earning everyone's attention. "Don't fall for Usagi's little plan. Mamoru is working up at that hotel."

"WHAT?" the others frowned in shock.

"So all that about helping Makoto out…" Rei spoke.

"About wanting to study…" Ami added.

"About wanting to train…" Geo and Sonia glared.

"Was it all a lie?" Minako huffed.

"Just to go see Mamoru at a luxury hotel?" asked Ryuusei.

"By yourself…" Chibi-Usa glared.

"N-n-now hold on," Usagi stuttered nervously. The dark stares were beginning to freak her out. "I really was serious about all that. I just figured that this was also a trip, we could have a little bit of fun too."

"That does it," Rei huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're going to the temple like we originally planned."

"Yeah, and wait till Ace hears about this. Hope you're ready for extra training," Sonia added, still miffed that Usagi would try to deceive them, earning a nervous gulp from said girl.

The decision seemed unanimous with everyone as they began walking up the hill. Usagi watched them go before sighing in defeat. Sometimes even her best plans ended up being a flop. Life wasn't fair sometimes.

Usagi's complaints only worsened when they actually got to the temple as they began their long trek up the steps of the temple. At first it didn't seem so bad, but after a while, it started really wearing them down.

"Just how long are these stairs?" Usagi whined.

"Compared to the Hikawa Shrine?" answered Ami. "About fifty-two times as long."

"Awwwww," Usagi whined. "This is killing me!"

"Consider it a warm up for when Ace gets here," Geo frowned. "Just so you know, the training we went through wasn't a day at the beach."

The ridiculously long climb finally ended when they reached the Tori gate at the top of the stairs. All the travelers (except Geo and Sonia) were gasping for breath as they met their feline friends at the top of the stairs. Even Ryuusei and Chibi-Usa were panting, as this was taxing for their smaller bodies. As they finally got to the top of the stairs, they reached an unspoken decision to take a breather. They wouldn't be much help to Makoto if they were too wiped to do anything.

"Hyah! Ha! Hiyah!" a female voice cried.

Everyone's attention turned to the source and saw a very familiar brunette. She was dancing around a roped up tree while planting blows on it. Just seeing her was enough to bring smiles to the travelers' faces.

"Makoto!" they all cried, catching the girl's question.

Makoto instantly froze as she turned to see who had been calling her name. A smile broke out on her face as she recognized her friends, but she also froze, as she had not been expecting them to come all the way out here.

"You know," Rei frowned slightly. "It wasn't very nice of you to just leave without telling us."

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded.

"You had us worried when you just up and left all of a sudden," Sonia added.

"Anyway, we're here to help you train!" Mina smiled, defusing the slight disapproval from the others. "So we'll help in any way we can!"

"Aww, guys," Makoto smiled. "Thanks."

As the group was ready to start talking again, they heard someone running up the stairs. Everyone turned to see who was coming and saw someone quickly approaching. He was wearing a very worn out martial arts gi and was completely bald. He was running at an even pace and didn't seem to notice that anyone was at the top of the stairs. Just as it seemed that he was about to run into them, he crouched low before making an amazing leap right over them before landing on the opposite side and running deeper onto the temple grounds.

"He just jumped over us!" Geo gaped.

"Was that even a human?" Omega-Xis added, never having seen such a stunt before.

"Woah!" Usagi cried in shock.

"Pretty cool, isn't he?" Makoto smiled, seeing the shock in her friends' faces. "He actually does 50 laps around these mountains everyday!"

"No way!" Rei gaped.

"I'm not kidding!" Makoto insisted. "He really does!"

"Wow Makoto, it sounds like you really respect that guy," Usagi smiled. A gleam then came into her eyes. "He's pretty easy on the eyes too. Is he why you came all the way out here?"

"What?" Makoto gasped while getting flushed again. "N-no way! It's not like that!"

Makoto could see that her friends for the most part didn't seem all that convinced. Seeking a quick way out, she just turned to the direction the monk had taken and began jogging, "W-well, I gotta get going. I still have more training to do!" She quickly said before making a quick break for it and dashed deeper into the temple grounds.

"Hey Makoto, special training with Ace tomorrow! You're welcome to join!" Geo quickly called out, earning a nod from Makoto, before she continued on the path.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Makoto followed the martial arts monk on his jogging path. He had a pretty long route and the sun was beginning to set by the time she caught up with him. He was at a small waterfall, standing underneath one o the smaller falls in meditation. Makoto only watched him for a few moments. He looked so serious in his art. Deciding that she would need to show equal commitment, she stepped into the water, wincing as the shock of the cold water hit her.

"Brr," she shivered. "It's summer and the water is this cold?"

Pushing the biting cold aside, Makoto walked up to the martial arts monk and planted herself in front of him, "Please, let me join you!"

She didn't get an answer. His eyes didn't even open to show he had even heard her. Makoto waited for an answer, but soon decided to go for it anyway and planted herself underneath another small waterfall. It seemed that she was going to hold the position for a while, but she soon started fidgeting with a grimace on her face. Ina single cry, she leaped from the waterfall.

"Ooh! I can't do it!" She then turned back to the monk who was as still as a statue underneath the freezing water. "How can I be more like you, Mr. Kakusui?"

She didn't receive an answer, so she decided to continue, "It's just, I've been losing confidence in my abilities as a fighter. I know all these other powerful people, but they're so far above me it's a little scary. I just want to become strong enough to be considered a worthy partner."

Kakusui released the breath and stepped out of the waterfall. His gaze remained on Makoto as she stepped back. He kept a silent gaze on her. Makoto just considered it an invitation to continue her story.

"I just figured, that if I could reach a mental state like yours, then I could really become someone who could be a proper ally to those fighters," Makoto continued.

Kakusui just continued to look at Makoto without a single word. Makoto finally felt her temper beginning to rise as she wanted to at least hear some kind of acknowledgement from the man standing in front of her. Even of it was some kind of admonishment for her reasons.

"Why won't you say anything!" she cried impatiently.

Kakusui finally began to move as he began to shiver and move his jaw stiffly "B-because the w-water was so cold my jaw w-went numb!"

The martial arts monk continued to shiver for a moment as he tried to get the feeling back into his body. He also sneezed as the temperature managed to catch up with him and made a quiet comment about catching a cold. The monk's sudden silliness made Makoto break out into a small fit of giggles.

"Ah," Kakusui grinned. "Now a smile is much more suited for your face."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked. A slight flush came to her face.

"So tell me," Kakusui spoke as he walked to the shore where he could warm up a little. "These fighters that you know, are they those friends I saw earlier?"

"Um," Makoto blinked. "Yes... Well, at least two of them are."

"I see," Kakusui nodded. "Well, then my next guess would be that you want to become stronger so you can protect your friends, as well as be a proper equal to those fighters. Am I right?"

"Y-yes," Makoto stuttered, surprised that he was able to figure it out so easily.

"Well then, you might have the key already," Kakusui smiled brightly. "In this big world we live in, people cannot live alone and without others indefinitely. Sometimes it is also good to relax so you can release excess power. Being with people you care for and share strong bonds with is an excellent way to do so."

"R-really?" Makoto blushed.

"Absolutely," Kakusui smiled. "I must say I haven't been able to try your method of relaxing. I think I'm a little envious."

"Mr. Kakusui!" Makoto cried, slightly embarrassed, before sharing a laugh with Kakusui.

"Hmph, bonds between people? Don't make me laugh," came a familiar voice.

Makoto turned around and glared, knowing exactly who it was.

"So, old man, you honestly think that people can grow stronger because they have each other?" the young man asked in a condescending tone.

"That is correct. Nobody can live alone without others, and therefore you cannot become stronger with nothing to protect," Kakusui nodded, ignoring the young man's tone.

"Fool. The only way to get stronger is to fight for your own sake. Weak things such as bonds only get in the way," he said, before walking away.

"Grrr. It's bad enough he keeps does that to me, but how dare he do that to Mr. Kakusui," Makoto fumed.

"Don't worry. We all have our own beliefs. However, I pity him," Kakusui said calmly.

"What?" Makoto asked, surprised to hear that.

"Yes. I can see it in his eyes that young man has only ever fought for himself. Imagine that, a life of absolute solitude with nobody but yourself," Kakusui said.

Makoto thought about it, and shivered at the image she got. She just couldn't understand how someone would actually want that kind of life. Alone with nobody to share it with, no friends, no family, nobody but yourself forever. "You're right. But, I don't understand why he seems to want that for himself," Makoto answered.

"Neither do I," Kakusui nodded.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_The next day…_

"W-Wh-What IS this?" Usagi and Chibi-Usa exclaimed, the future mother and daughter were gaping at the meagre selection of food laid before them, which consisted of rice, miso soup, and pickled vegetables, all in meagre potions.

"It's called breakfast," Makoto smiled. "The temple priests have the same thing everyday. It's what I've been eating for breakfast."

Yuichiro blinked, staring down at the meal in confusion, unable to see what the problem was. It was a staple diet of monks and priests, everyone at the temple ate the same thing after all, even the abbot.

The problem was, while it was considered a filling start to the day for the monks, with their emphasis on training and discipline, it barely counted as a snack, in both Usagi's and Chibi-Usa's opinions. "I can't get any energy from this!" the two of them exclaimed, not bothering to get into another argument about who was copying who, as they slumped dismally to the side, causing the others to sweatdrop at their antics.

"Well this **is **a temple…" Ryuusei sighed, embarrassed about their usual antics.

"I'd have to agree with Ryuusei. Anything to eat at ALL is better than nothing, and it's better to eat light in the mornings anyway," Sonia agreed, memories of her own official training came to mind

"Sonia is right." Ami agreed, the bluenette smiling encouragingly at her pigtailed friend as they knelt behind the offered trays "Also, it's very good for your mind."

"Besides." Rei chuckled, her features amused "Didn't you say you wanted to lose some weight the other day? You won't put on a lot eating this."

"This is the perfect chance for you, Usagi-chan!" Minako agreed, her tone only slightly teasing as she eyed their pigtailed leader.

"I don't care if I get fat…" Usagi grumbled, the pigtailed senshi pouting slightly as she slumped before her meagre breakfast "One of the best reasons for travelling is an excuse to eat something yummy…"

"We didn't come here for vacation…" Omega-Xis and Lyra muttered exasperatedly, as their partners sweat dropped.

"That's it!" Usagi exclaimed, the others looking up in surprise as she struck a pose, a determined expression on her face "Let's go to the hotel for breakfast!"

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN FOOD?" Rei demanded, recovering from the facefault that sent the others to the floor, her head swelling to an impressive side as she breathed fire at her pigtailed best friend, only to sigh in exasperation as the girl pouted "You're hopeless…fine, we'll go to the hotel."

"But what are we going to do about this meal?" Ami asked, looking down at her own meagre portion even as Usagi rejoiced "I feel bad since they prepared it for us…"

"Of course I'm going to eat it!" Usagi proclaimed, shovelling the rice into her mouth even as she spoke "It's like an appetizer for later!"

"Actually, I don't think we have time for the hotel," Geo said.

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"Because your training program just started," came Ace's voice, as he, along with Queen Tia and Jack stepped into the room.

"That's right, so finish up your meal quickly so the tor…er, training can begin," Jack added, trying to hide his almost sadistic grin, with trying being the keyword.

The Senshi (except Makoto) who had noticed the grin gulped in response. No doubt they were wondering if it was too late to back out.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_Meanwhile…_

Within the dark confines of their base, the Deathbusters continued with their operations. Professor Tomoe was reading over data which he had received from the various clips recordings of the Star Force's previous battles. Particularly on their final battle with Kaolinite. "_Could that sword really be a talisman?_" he thought.

His musing was cut short as he decided to call Eudial and see how things were going. Despite the new data they were getting, they still had a job to do. Gripping the phone, he dialed in the number and let it ring for a moment.

(Split Screen Effect)

"Hello?" Eudial asked pleasantly.

"Hello, Eudial," The Professor answered. "How is your progress so far?"

"Nothing new so far. While I have a rough estimate of that sword, whether or not it is a talisman is still debatable," Eudial answered.

"Understood," The Professor nodded. "However, I am also calling in regards to our mission. Have you selected our next target?"

"Of course," Eudial smiled.

"Nothing less from you," The Professor smiled. "Who is it?"

Eudial smiled as she tapped at her computer. After tapping a few keys, she brought up a picture of the target. It was of a bald man who looked to be in the prime of his life. He was also wearing a martial arts gi, "He is a Nichiren school monk by the name of Yakushiji Kakusui. He's been training in the mountains for the last four months. His heart is one of the purest we have found."

"Excellent. I look forward to the results," The Professor grinned, before hanging up.

(Split screen effect end)

Eudial hung up the phone and returned to her computer. Tapping away at it, she brought up the program which allowed the machines to create new Daimon. Pressing the enter key, she left the terminal while the computer booted the machine up.

Inside the containment chamber was a small darumah doll which was almost ball-shaped and had beady eyes and large eyebrows. The chamber shut tightly as the large mechanisms brought a vial filled with red liquid and a Daimon seed over the large machine. When the vial was secure, the contents of the vial was injected into the chamber. Soon, pink smoke began to seep from the seams in the machine as the Daimon came to life.

"DARUMAH!" came the voice of the Daimon being born.

As the process was completed, Eudial waited at the end of a conveyer belt which loaded the box which was holding her Daimon into her mini-van. She quickly entered and let the docking machines carry her and her vehicle to one of the many exits. As the platform came to a rest and the door opened, Eudial hit the gas and charged forward. She ended up coming out of one of the rivers which kept the rain from flooding the city. She hit dry land on some train tracks and began speeding in the direction of the target.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The Senshi, along with Yuichiro, currently found themselves in a secluded part of the mountain. Earlier, each of them was instructed to hand over their transformation devices, so that nobody was tempted to cheat by using their powers. Each of them was dressed in a special training gi which was made from a light and durable material that didn't restrict their movements. Alongside them, Geo and Sonia, along with Chibi-Usa and Ryuusei were dressed in similar outfits, having decided to partake in the training as well, and as such, were required to hand over their respective transformation devices as well.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Satella Police training camp. For the next 3 weeks, we are going to teach and train you all in various physical, mental, and tactical exercises that by the time you're done, it will be out with the old Senshi and in with the new," Ace stated.

"The training will consist of both basic combat training to live battle experience, along with survival exercises and tactical training," Tia added.

"By the time we're done with you, you're going to feel like you've gone through the grinder several times, but by that time, you should come out at least several times stronger than you were before, so that you can at least survive this war," Jack finished, his sadistic grin now impossible to hide.

"Wait, we only planned to be here for a few days, not 3 weeks," Ami said.

"Not a problem. This area has been covered in a special field generated by one of our more recent inventions, which makes time inside the field move faster than outside the field. What feels like 3 weeks for us, will only be about 21 hours in reality," Tia explained, much to Ami's shock at hearing that they possessed that kind of technology.

"Now then, without further delay, the training camp has officially begun," Ace stated, before bringing them to a large pillar. "Your first task is to retrieve the badge that I've placed at the top of the pillar," Ace instructed, pointing to a Satella Police Badge that was pinned at the top of said pillar.

"Doesn't seem too hard," Makoto commented, as she was about to climb up the pillar, only to be stopped by Jack.

"Hold it. Ace forgot to mention that you need these two first to climb up," Jack stated, as Acid and Corvus brought a middle size case, which by the looks of how they were carrying it, contained something heavy. Immediately after the two EM-Beings dropped the case, Jack opened it to show a pair weights with straps on them. "While I don't really believe in the philosophy junk behind these two, they are supposed to represent strength and discipline or something like that," Jack said, as he quickly picked them up, before proceeding to tie them on Makoto's wrists, causing her to stumble thanks to the added weight.

"Woah! These are heavy," she cried out, as she steadied herself.

"Those weights are part of the requirement for this test. You need to get to the top of the pole with these weights," Ace instructed.

"Wouldn't it be easier without the weights," Makoto commented with a sweat drop.

"That's exactly the point. Even trainees can climb up a pole, and since this is the training done by the commandos, that won't do," Ace explained. "Besides, these are only half the weight normally used, since we watered the training down for the Senshi."

Everyone (except Geo and Sonia) listening blinked in surprise. If this was a watered down version of the basic commando training, then they could see why the Star Force had such an easy time dealing with the Daimon.

After getting over her surprise, Makoto decided to go for it, and tried to climb up. She didn't get far, as once she started climbing, while she managed to get a few feet, she was quickly pulled down by the weights, causing her to fall off the pole. After Makoto's failed attempt, the other Senshi made their attempts with the following results: Ami tried a slow approach, but was quickly pulled down thanks to the weights; Rei tried to scramble up the pole, but was quickly pulled down, thanks to the weights not letting her get a decent grip; Minako managed to get close to what Makoto managed, but like her friends, she ended up getting pulled down by the weights; Yuuichiro managed a little bit better than Minako, but he still ended up hitting the ground when he lost his grip; Chibi-Usa managed to stay on for a few seconds, but lost her grip and hit the ground; Ryuusei went for a running start, planning to use the momentum, but failed once the momentum ran out; Usagi was pretty much the worst, as she fell down as soon as she started climbing. On the sidelines, Ace, Tia, Jack, Geo and Sonia (they already knew the trick for this test, so they didn't take it) sweat dropped at the sight. "_We've got a loooong way to go,_" they thought, as they prepared for the actual training.

-Sailor Moon SF-

(Insert special theme: "Never Give Up!" OST Digimon Xros Wars)

The first week kicked off with various physical exercises to train endurance and strength, which were standard qualities for all Satella Police Commandos. Ace had decided to start with basic armed combat, as he handed a bo staff to each of the participants, before showing them several basic maneuvers.

The task was simple, as all everyone had to do was practice a few basic offensive and defensive maneuvers. The training started well enough, with everyone more or less managing to do the maneuvers properly.

However, during the training, Usagi accidentally slipped on a small puddle of water, causing her to flail around as she tried to regain her balance. Unfortunately, she had been holding on to her bo staff as though it were a sword, which caused said staff to hit several of the other Senshi, and even hit Jack in the head before Ace quickly grabbed the staff and steadying Usagi at the same time.

"Um… Ooops?" Usagi sweat dropped as the others glared at her, whilst they nursed the bruises they got from getting acquainted with Usagi's bo staff, before getting back into the exercise.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The Senshi and the Star Force were running through a long track. At first, everyone seemed to be keeping up at a relative pace, until Jack hit a switch, causing several obstacles, such as hurdles and trenches, to materialize on the track. While the experienced Star Force managed to get through with no problem, The Senshi and Yuichiro had mixed results. Makoto and Minako managed to keep up their pace, despite having to readjust themselves to the sudden addition of obstacles. Yuichiro and Rei were considerably slowed down, but eventually managed to pick up the pace. Ami was forced to slow down considerably, as she had to focus on clearing the obstacles rather than focus on her speed. Ryuusei and Chibi-Usa didn't have much difficulty with the hurdles, mostly because they were able to slip under the hurdles, while they managed to balance on the trenches (of course, they knew they would be getting a 'substitute' for this particular exercise later). As for Usagi, she ended up tripping on several hurdles and trenches, but she got there eventually.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Ryuusei and Chibi-Usa were getting their substitute training, as they were busy running in two large hamster-wheels. At first the two of them were keeping up relatively well, but as the speed was increased, the two of them had to push their legs to the limit to avoid being pulled along by the wheel. "_I hope this ends soon,_" the two of them thought, as they were starting to lose the feel of their legs.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Now everyone, including Ace, Tia, and Jack, were hiking through a path. While normally this wouldn't be too difficult, as the path was relatively even, save for the gradual climb that was relatively stable. However, right now everyone was wearing special weighted vests, which made the hike considerably harder. Most of the Senshi were having a hard time keeping up, especially Ami (being physically the weakest of the Senshi), who ended up falling a few times. However, every time she was about to give up, the other Senshi, along with Yuichiro, Geo and Sonia would help her out, allowing them all to complete the exercise.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Waaaauuuggghhh!" The Senshi cried as they ran. The reason for this was because in this exercise, they were supposed to run through a course…whilst dodging Jack Corvus' Wicked Flame attack, which rained down fireballs on them. "I'm starting to wonder if they're not just trying to outright kill us with training as the excuse!" Rei exclaimed. "Rei-san, don't talk! Focus on running!" Yuichiro quickly said, as he too was busy running from the incoming fireballs.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The Senshi had managed to survive the first week of training, and now they were on their second week of training, which consisted of mostly tactical exercises. Unsurprisingly, while Ami practically absorbed the lessons like a sponge, most of the other Senshi had a hard time digesting the more complex tactics. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto had ended up falling asleep a few times during the training, only for them to be rudely awakened when Tia pulled out the megaphone she had…

-Sailor Moon SF-

The third and last week came quite quickly. Now they were doing various combat exercises. "Ooooh…" Yuichiro (as Guardian Strong) moaned as he had been flipped over several times by Ace (as Acid Ace) during the training. Early in the spar, Acid Ace had seen that even with all the training they had done, Guardian Strong's weakest attribute was still his speed, due to the heavy armor he had. "_Something we'll have to work on later,_" Acid Ace thought, before continuing the training. Nearby, he could also hear the sounds of several of the Senshi moaning as they were left dazed after Geo and Sonia had put them through several Judo tosses.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Everyone was busy practicing their attacks on moving targets. This was proving difficult for the Senshi and Yuuichiro, as the enemies they had faced so far had actually been stupid enough to stand still when they were delivering the finisher. As a result, it took a while (plus several accidents, such as Mars accidentally setting Jack's tent on fire with a stray Burning Mandala) before they could properly hit a moving target without any problems.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The group had survived their training till the end, and were now facing their last challenge: climbing a pole, whilst strapped to weights. At first, everyone seemed to be having a hard time, before Usagi actually figured out the trick to completing the challenge, when one of her weights got caught on the pole. Before long, all of them had reached the top of their respective poles by using the weights to secure their footing on the poles.

(Theme end)

-Sailor Moon SF-

"Well done, everyone. You have all completed the training, and hopefully, you have all improved from the training," Ace congratulated.

The Senshi just sighed in relief that the training was finally over.

"Do not forget what you have learned, and apply your training to your battles from now on," Tia said, earning nods from the group.

"Hai!" everyone responded.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The group was busy making their way back to the temple, whilst they chatted amongst themselves.

"I sure am glad that was over," Usagi said with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, I agree. Though you have to admit, the training worked," Makoto said.

"True. Not only do we feel stronger than we originally were, but we also have some new tactics to use against the Death Busters.

"Too bad we can't find the Death Buster HQ. If we knew where it was, we could stop their plans immediately," Rei commented.

Any further conversation was halted when they heard the sounds of something ramming through the trees. Nodding to each other, they quickly headed for the direction of the sound.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Kakusui was sitting on a large boulder as he did his meditations. He had fallen asleep twice since he kept his eyes closed and let his mind remain blank. He was letting some of his pent up energies out through his relaxing meditation. He was hoping that his student would learn about that as well. It was fine to be strong, even more so if you wanted to be stronger for someone else if you had the right reasons, but it was just as important to be relaxed and not be alone in the world. Being alone and continuous combat training could help increase strength, but would eventually stunt one's growth.

He was broken out of his meditations by the roar of an engine. Looking over to the source, he was somewhat surprised to see a white mini-van come crashing through the underbrush. It was plain white with a black star etched on both front seat doors. Being cautions, Kakusui stood up and went into a relaxed stance.

The driver of the car was a red-haired woman in a lab coat. He could obviously tell this because she had stepped out of her vehicle.

"Can I help you?" Kakusui frowned.

"Of course," the woman smiled as she reached into her car. Kakusui was slightly confused by her actions and held his stance. He might as well stay ready for anything in case this woman was planning something, "By giving me your pure heart." She suddenly took out a strange gun and aimed straight at him. He was too surprised to do anything as she pulled the trigger and suddenly something felt like it had been pushed straight out of his body. Eudial grinned as her work was done. Kakusui was down on the ground as his heart crystal hovered above him.

"Good," Eudial smiled in satisfaction, "And none of those pesky Star Force or Senshi are here either."

Eudial threw off her lab coat to reveal her battle outfit as she walked over to the heart crystal. So far, everything seemed to be smooth sailing...

"Hold it!"

And she just had to jinx herself like that. Turning quickly, she saw the five Sailor Senshi, along with Guardian Strong, Chibi-Moon and Mega Boy standing at one of the rock formations, staring her down with fiery determination.

"Stealing the determined heart of a true warrior is unforgivable!" Sailor Moon frowned. "In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

In the bushes, Mega Man and Harp Note groaned at hearing Sailor Moon's speech again. "I thought we were forgetting something," Mega Man sighed.

"Yeah. We might have whipped them into shape, but we forgot to teach them to stop using those awful speeches," Harp Note agreed, before they decided to continue watching to see what improvements they had gained from the training.

"Oh?" Eudial smirked. "Well, that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to use this new Daimon to make sure I do get away."

Eudial pulled out her small remote and pressed a button. The back of her mini-van opened wide to reveal the silver box with the black star of the Deathbusters imprinted on it. It immediately burst wide open in a haze of pink smoke as a figure leaped out of it.

This new Daimon was female like all the rest. It had a red one piece on with red knee-braces, high heels, and red gloves. Its skin was a pale green while its face was revealed along with two long ears which were sticking out of the red helmet it was wearing. Its midsection was multi colored while the most eye-catching feature it had was the large brush attached to its back.

"DARUMAH!" the Daimon cried as it landed on the ground.

"Hmm," Eudial smirked. "Darumah, deal with them. I'll take the heart crystal."

"No!" Jupiter cried as she began to try and cut Eudial off from her target.

"DARUMAH!" Darumah cried as she brought her large paintbrush out and pointed it at The Sailor Senshi. Immediately, the bristles of the paintbrush began shooting at her at the pace of a machine gun. However, the Senshi weren't planning on holding still, as they quickly jumped out of the way, before countering with their attacks.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called out, trapping the Daimon in mist, but this time, she made sure to put more moisture into the mist.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called out, firing the lightning into the mist. The attack struck the mist, immediately conducting with the extra moisture in the mist, turning the harmless mist into a lightning field.

"Gyaaaaah!" Darumah screamed, as she found herself in the center of the amplified electricity. She screamed in pain some more, before finally managing to get out, only to find Mars and Venus ready for her.

"Love Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The two attacks headed straight for the Daimon, combining along the way to form a flaming whip, which wrapped around the Daimon, causing her to roar out in pain, which was stopped, when Venus quickly spun the chain around, throwing Darumah into a tree, followed with a large fist, several small hearts, and a few buster shots, courtesy of Guardian Strong, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Mega Boy.

Eudial was gapping at the sight. "_Since when did they get stronger?_" she thought having never seen the Sailor Senshi deal with any of their Daimon so easily. However, she quickly focused back on her real target, only to find that it was gone.

"Looking for something?" a female voice asked.

Eudial looked straight up to the trees and found the heart crystal in the hands of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The aquamarine-haired Sailor Scout had her eyes trained on the battle. "Looks like those girls finally decided to get their act together," Uranus commented, impressed by the sudden improvement as the Inner Senshi were demolishing the Daimon.

"We appreciate the work, but this isn't a Talisman," Sailor Uranus spoke up, tearing her attention away from the fight.

"What?" Eudial snapped. "Another waste!"

Eudial didn't bother with saying much else. She just dashed over to her mini-van and got in. She then peeled rubber out of the clearing like hell itself was on her heels. Sailors Uranus and Neptune both sighed before Neptune casually sent the heart crystal back into Kakusui.

"Should we lend a hand?" asked Neptune to her partner.

"Does it look like they need a hand?" Uranus sweat dropped, as she watched Jupiter proceed to Pile Drive the Daimon, causing the two Outer Senshi to wince. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"They definitely don't need our help," Neptune sweat dropped as well, before the two of them leaped away.

Back to the battle, Darumah was wishing that the Senshi would just finish her off. Throughout the battle, or rather, slaughter, she had been electrocuted, burned, smashed, bashed on the head, and even pile drived. In fact, the sight of Sailor Moon summoning her rod was actually a welcomed sight.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon called out, launching the hearts at the Daimon.

"Lovely!" Darumah cried out with a hint of relief as she was reduced back into a Darumah doll, before the black Daimon seed fell out of the doll and shattered on the ground, releasing the black phantom which faded away.

"Whew, is it just me, or was that easier than usual?" Sailor Moon sighed.

"Maybe," Mars shrugged.

"No, that Daimon wasn't weaker. Rather, you were all stronger," Harp Note stated, as she and Mega Man stepped into the clearing, whilst nodding in approval.

"Yeah, but we have the Star Force to thank for that, don't we?" Jupiter said, before the friends shared a happy laugh, happy that their training had paid off.

-Sailor Moon SF-

The group of friends were back on the train with their bags and cats with them.

"Well, I'm glad to say that the trip was worthwhile," Ami said with a smile, thinking of their earlier curb stomp.

"Yeah, and the best part is we all became stronger together," Makoto said, thinking back to what Kakusui told her.

"That's right. While it feels great to grow stronger, it feels even better when your friends grow stronger along with you," Ryuusei agreed with a smile, while Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.

However, despite of their achievements, Usagi was disappointed that she never got to see Mamoru. Of course, she quickly got over it when they got back on the train.

"Yum!" Usagi cried as she gobbled her boxed lunch. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I love to travel!"

"And we've told you that you're going to choke if you keep eating like that!" Rei snapped.

Deciding to try and change the conversation, Sonia spoke up, "While it's good that everyone has improved, don't think that your training is over."

"Eh?" the Senshi said.

"Yeah, we're still going to keep up the training after we get back to Juuban. Of course, it's not going to be quite as intense as the one we went through during the trip," Geo explained, earning sighs of relief from the Senshi, as they decided to just enjoy the ride.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Several hours later, the sun had gone down and the moon had emerged. Back at the mountain, the young man that had continued to provoke Makoto during her training snorted as he watched the remains of the Senshis' battle against Darumah. Earlier, he had seen the battle between the Senshi and the Daimon, but he was not impressed in the least. "Hmph. Friends, bonds, fighting for each other. Only weaklings need to do that. I'll show them just how useless those things are," he said, before pulling out a black Hunter-VG which glowed ominously in the moonlight.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Author's Note:

Done. Took a while, but I'm finally done. Hope you like it.


	15. Memories of the Past, Zerker's Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

(Opening Theme 1(Version 2): Be Somewhere. OST Rockman Stream)

_*music*_

As the music starts, we see a close up and zoom out of Megaman's left eye (it seems like there is a star field in his pupil).

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Megaman point his buster and fires.

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Sailor Moon looks up to the starry sky.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

The scene shifts to show her face from the side, before the title shows (similar to how its done in most Sailor Moon openings)

_*music*__ (workin workin)_

Quick play through each inner senshi's plus Tuxedo Kamen's image (civilian and senshi form side-by-side, starting from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, and finally Moon).

_Miugoki dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga_

The Death Busters lab is shown, with each member shown quickly (Kaolinite, Witch's five, Professor Tomoe, and finally Mistress 9)

_Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru_

Meteor G is seen in space, as each member of Neo Dealers is shown quickly (Hyde, Phantom, Hollow, Joker, and finally Mr. King)

_Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni_

Sailor Chibi-Moon is seen standing atop a crystal tower with Moon by her side, before both fuse to form Sailor Neo Moon (Background: Crescent Moon)

_Dokoka de shikakerareta torappu wo ugokasu_

Ryuusei is seen close up, before the scene starts zooming out. While the screen zooms out, X is seen by his side, before Ryuusei and X fuse to form Mega Man X (background: Space + Astro Wave Road)

_Te wo nobashitara_

Neo Queen Serenity is seen looking upward, before turning into Usagi, who is watching a shooting star

_sagashiteta asu ni todoki sou na no_

Faded versions of Geo, Megaman, and finally a shadowed figure (Kelvin Stellar) are seen in turn, before the three Star Force symbols (Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon) are seen (background: same shooting star in the sky).

_Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru_

Three Star Forces turn into three crystal surrounding the silver crystal in Usagi's brooch (Blue crystal on top, Red crystal on left, Green Crystal on right), before the screen is blinded by the lights from the four crystals

_Another Day Tomorrow_

Geo is seen holding three battle cards (cannonX3), before Omega-Xis envelops him in energy

_Kinou e wa kesshite susumenai kara_

Megaman emerges and fires the cannon

_Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba_

The purity chalice is seen, before both Sailor Moon and Megaman grab hold of it

_Soko wa mirai_

The purity chalice unleashes a blinding light, revealing Super Sailor Moon and Megaman: Aurora Crisis (Megaman's upgrade from the purity chalice)

_Answer Must Be Somewhere_

Sailor Moon is seen using the three Star Force (Sailor Moon Ice Pegasus, Fire Leo, and Green Dragon)

_Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru_

Both the Sailor Senshi and the Transcode team are seen looking at the golden sky, as sillhouettes of their friends and families are seen.

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru_

Sailor Moon and Megaman both turn into Usagi and Geo respectively, before being embraced by their special ones (Mamoru puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder, while Sonia practically jumps on Geo)

_*music*_

Scene zooms out, to reveal the complete Sailor Senshi and complete Transcode team (Including Ryuusei, X, and Moon)

Episode 14: Memories of the Past, Rage of the Zerker

Geo and Sonia sighed as they sat on the bench at the train station. "_Why are we doing this again?_" they both thought, remembering the reason why they were even here.

Earlier, Ami had suggested that they scope out one of the schools that they wanted to go to. Geo and Sonia didn't see the reason why they should be doing this, since they weren't planning on staying here for school, as they planned to enroll in a school back on their home world. However, they decided to humor her, so here they were.

They weren't going to be alone though, as Ace and Tia had said they would come along with them. Also, Luna, Bud, and Zack were going to be there as well, as Zack had wanted to see just how good the top schools here were.

"So remind me again, which school was that Ami girl saying they would go to?" Omega-Xis asked, as he materialized next to them.

"Not too sure, since we kinda forgot the name," Sonia said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, considering it was Ami who picked the school, it's safe to say that it will have a history of academic excellence," Lyra commented, as she materialized as well.

"Yup, that's Ami alright," Geo nodded, as the four of them shared a small laugh.

The two of them waited for a little bit longer, before they noticed some familiar faces. "Hey, everyone! Over here!" Sonia called out, catching their attention.

"Geo! Sonia! Glad you could make it," Ami said with a smile, as she turned to the other Star Force members who had come along. "I'm glad all of you could make it."

"Well, you did invite us, so it would have been rude for us to decline," Geo said.

"Besides, it's good to see someone with their priorities straight," Tia nodded.

"Well, let's hurry, I'd like to see the school as well," Zack said, as they boarded the train.

Inside the train, it wasn't that crowded since not many people were there. The commuters were already at work and all the students were having a day off. Because of the lack of people, the group of friends had a car to themselves.

Geo and Sonia took a seat next to each other, while Ace and Tia sat across from them. Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Minako sat down a seat down from Geo and Sonia, while Luna, Bud, Jack and Zack were sitting across from the Senshi. There was a lot of open spaces, which was good since the subway cars could get notoriously crowded during the rush hours.

As they were riding the car, Rei was sending curious glances at the Star Force members. Ever since she found out about their identities as Star Force members, she had a question that she wanted answered. Up till now, she never really got a chance to ask the question, so she decided to go for it.

"Um…Ace?" she asked. The elder Star Force's attention was instantly turned to her. She steeled herself for any reaction and finally asked her question. "I was just curious, but what exactly did the Star Force fight before they came to Juuban? To be as strong as you guys are you had to be fighting something bad."

"I've been wondering about that too," Usagi nodded.

"Hmm," Ace nodded. "I can tell you, but I believe Geo would be the best to tell you, since he was the one who fought against the main three enemies. In fact, you could say that the Star Force team was started because of Geo," Ace said.

The Senshi all turned their heads curiously towards Geo when they heard that.

Geo sighed when he felt the attention. "Alright, you could say that my story started… 7 years ago," Geo started. "Back then, our worlds were celebrating the 50 years of peace between Planet AM and Planet FM."

"Planet AM and FM?" the Senshi asked curiously.

"Planet FM is the home world of the FM-ians like Lyra, Ophiuca, and Taurus, while Planet AM is the home world of the AM-ians like Omega-Xis," Sonia explained.

"Right. Anyway, the two worlds had been at war, until the current king of FM, king Cepheus, gained the throne. After he gained the throne, he managed to stop the war, and began an era of peace. That was before the alliance of the four worlds. Anyway, for the celebration, they were planning on exhibiting their greatest weapon, Andromeda, one last time, before they would have it self-destruct to show that peace was the way," Geo continued, before his face became saddened. "What nobody expected, was that during the time of its existence, Andromeda had gained a sort of sentience, and it did not like the idea of it being destroyed. In retaliation, Andromeda went berserk and attacked Planet AM. King Cepheus and the three AM sages tried to stop Andromeda, but they weren't strong enough by themselves. It was only when my father, Kelvin Stellar, joined them were they able to defeat Andromeda."

"Wow, your father was a hero? How did he beat Andromeda?" Usagi asked, now very interested in what she was hearing.

"Well, my dad had a rare wave frequency that allowed him to be compatible with multiple EM-Beings, provided they had the same goal and will as he did. This allowed him to do a Denpa Henkan with Cepheus, while being boosted by the Star Force from the three sages: Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky," Geo explained. "With that power, they were able to defeat Andromeda, but not before Andromeda tried one last trick, which would have obliterated everything." It was at this point that Geo's voice started to crack. "But my dad managed to stop it. Channeling the power of all three Star Force at once, he was able to block Andromeda's final attack, and seemingly destroyed Andromeda, but not before the attack managed to destroy Planet AM," Geo continued, as the Senshi could clearly see the tears starting to well up in his eyes. "After that, nobody knows what happened to him, but all that Cepheus managed to find was my dad's visualizers," Geo continued, though he was having a hard time continuing.

The Senshi gasped, before suddenly feeling very sorry about bringing it up. They had known that Geo's father was missing, but for Geo to recall the incident when his father disappeared, they could see was bringing up some very painful memories for him.

"Geo, that's enough. I'll explain it to them from here," Sonia said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No. It's okay Sonia. I can continue. Besides, I know that he's alive. I saw him inside Meteor G, remember?" Geo said a small smile on his face. "3 years passed after that incident. Everything was pretty much peaceful, but it turns out that Andromeda had survived. Back then, I was really withdrawn, since I was still depressed about my dad's disappearance."

"Withdrawn? Aside from me and your mom, you'd barely talk to anyone else. Those were the most boring years of my life. Day in day out, you did nothing but look up at vista point and do some studying at home," Omega-Xis snorted slightly.

"I'll agree to that. We had to practically threaten him to go to school. In fact, we couldn't stand each other back then," Luna added, while Zack and Bud nodded in agreement.

"Ironically, you three trying to force me to go to school was one of the reasons for my first fight as Mega Man," Geo commented, actually laughing slightly.

"Really? What happened?" Ami asked, now very curious.

"Well, Omega-Xis was annoyed at their constant nagging, and when Bud tried to force me to go, well… Omega-Xis took control of my arm and knocked him out…" Geo said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't help either. I shouldn't have threatened to cut our Brother Band over something as trivial as that," Luna said, looking rather apologetically at Bud.

"Anyway, you know how EM-Beings and their partners are connected, right?" Geo said, earning nods from the Senshi. "Well, emotions have a strong effect on the bond. At the time, Bud's negative emotions affected both him and Taurus, and caused Taurus Fire to go berserk. Because of that, I had to fight and stop him," Geo explained.

"The ironic thing, is that Mega Man's first enemies were his own friends. Even me," Sonia said.

"Huh? You used to be enemies?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Well, we weren't exactly enemies, but when we were being influenced by our negative emotions, we were out of control," Luna said, shivering slightly at the memory of nearly constricting her parents to death.

"While the battles themselves weren't really a problem, they had an unexpected side effect. During the fights, the negative energy was being absorbed by Andromeda," Geo continued.

"But you said your father defeated Andromeda," Minako pointed out.

"No, I said he **seemingly** beat Andromeda. In reality, it was badly damaged, but not destroyed. Anyway, with the negative energy, Andromeda managed to revive and tried to destroy Earth. When that happened, Andromeda tried to convert the entire Earth into EM-Waves so that it could easily destroy Earth. Luckily, King Cepheus sensed Andromeda, and managed to slow it down, while giving a warning to Earth. He managed to drive it to Planet FM, and with the help of the AM sages, we managed to destroy Andromeda once and for all," Geo stated.

"Wow, so that's what you did before you came to Juuban?" Usagi asked.

"No, there's more. A few months after we beat Andromeda, we had to deal with a scientist named Vega, who was trying to tap into the powers of Planet Mu, using the power of the Ooparts.

"Ooparts? As in 'Out Of Place Artifacts?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yeah, while we simply called them Ooparts, they were in fact sacred relics that contained all the ancient powers of the remaining tribes of Planet Mu. They were also the keys to unlocking the seal of the most powerful EM-Being of Mu," Geo explained.

"Wow, how powerful were those Ooparts?" Rei asked.

"You've already had a taste of one of them. The Zerker Sword I used against Kaolinite was one of the Ooparts," Geo explained, causing the Senshi to blink in surprise, as they remembered the sword that had used.

"It was one crazy adventure that took us all the way around Planet Mu, but we managed to get all the Ooparts… Only for Vega to steal them from us when we were weakened," Geo grimaced, as he continued telling the story.

"Weakened?" Makoto asked, wondering what had happened to them.

"We had to fight against Rogue. He's a guy from Mu, who could use Denpa Henkan by himself, and hated the bonds between us with a passion. In fact, he still does. The crazy thing is that officially, he's also part of our team," Sonia said, unconsciously rubbing her side, where Rogue had tried to run her through during the fight.

"What?" the Senshi practically screamed, at hearing that they were on the same team as one of their enemies.

"We were still few in numbers back then, and we didn't really have many options," Ace explained.

"Anyway, with the Ooparts in her hands, Vega managed to awaken the ancient 'god' of Mu: Le Mu. It was easily one of the hardest fights we ever had, but eventually we managed to get back the Ooparts, pulling the plug on Le Mu's power, and saving the world again," Sonia said.

"And then you came here?" Usagi asked.

"No, we still had one more big adventure," Geo said, his voice now seeming happier than before. "It happened about a few months after our battle with Le Mu. During that time, our scientists discovered a meteor, which they dubbed Meteor G, was headed towards Earth."

"What? A meteor was headed to your planet?" Usagi nearly screamed when she heard that.

"Yeah, during that time, we had to deal with a criminal organization known as Dealers," Geo nodded, as he rubbed his ears.

"Dealers was a syndicate whose goal was to conquer the world through use of crystalized Noise known as Crimson," Ace explained, like he had first time experience with them, not just as their opponent.

"Hmm? You sure seem to know a lot about them," Minako commented.

"Well, it certainly helps that the three of us are former members of Dealers," Tia said, gesturing to herself, as well as Ace and Jack.

"What?" The Senshi screamed again at the bombshell Tia had just dropped.

"You see, the three of us are orphans, since our parents were killed in a war," Jack explained. "The three of us were taken in by the King Foundation, which was owned by Mr. King, who was also the leader of Dealers. That's how we were inducted into Dealers in the first place."

"At first Mr. King was sort of like a father to us, but eventually, he showed his true colors, and that we were really nothing more than pawns to him," Ace explained, whilst clenching his fists at the memory.

The Senshi gave them sympathetic looks when they heard that, since none of them could imagine how it must have felt.

"After we learned about Mr. King's true intentions, we defected to the Satella Police, with Ace officially joining them, while we remained in Dealers to act as 'Double Agents'," Jack added.

"It was pretty intense, since Dealers had us in a tight position. If we didn't stop the Wizards that they had infected with Noise Cards, they would cause some serious damage. However, when we did defeat the Noise Wizards, the Crimson that was produced was immediately collected by Dealers," Geo said.

"Eventually, Dealers managed to collect enough Crimson to control Meteor G. That was when Mr. King got drunk with power, and threatened to smash the meteor into Earth if we didn't follow his orders," he continued. "Not letting that happen, we devised a plan to access Meteor G, and shut it down. However, there was a twist in the plan."

"What was it?" Makoto asked.

"Inside Meteor G, trying to prevent Mr. King from gaining control… Was my dad," Geo answered. "Unfortunately, with all the Crimson that had been collected, Mr. King managed to gain control by the time I managed to get to the core of Meteor G, before Mr. King fused himself, and my dad with the core of Meteor G to create an entity called the Crimson Dragon."

"But you beat it right?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah I did," Geo nodded. "But in doing so, I managed to destroy Meteor G, leaving me stranded in the middle of space."

"Wait! If you were stranded in space, how did you come back?" Ami asked.

"Heh, you can thank Brother Bands for that. In that moment, all three planets banned together in a massive Brother Band to bring us back. When all of those people banned together, a miracle was created, allowing me and Geo to come back to Earth," Omega-Xis said, much to the Senshis' surprise. While they were no strangers to miracles, they were certainly touched by the fact that the miracle that had saved Geo and Omega-Xis was born from the wish of their entire worlds.

"Yeah, we managed to get back, but my dad didn't," Geo sighed. "The last thing I heard from him, was a message that he was alive."

"What happened after that?" Rei asked.

"4 years passed after that incident. One day, while the scientists at WAZA were experimenting on a new piece of technology called the 'Warp Gate', they picked up on my dad's wave signal," Geo said.

"And that's what lead all of you here?" Usagi guessed, earning a nod from Geo.

"That's right. The real reason why the Star Force are in Juuban to begin with, was to find my father," Geo stated.

The rest of the ride was very quiet after Geo had finished his explanation. The Senshi were too distracted by trying to digest what they heard, having learned both the Star Forces' origins, as well as seeing just how similar the Star Force were to themselves, considering the fact that the Star Force were really just people that had gotten pulled into a situation bigger than themselves, yet accepted the call to save the world.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Deep in the confines of his laboratory, Professor Tomoe was not working away at another Daimon for a change. Instead, he was dressed in jogging shorts and a sleeveless shirt and running on top of a treadmill. His breath was labored as he continued to run and sweat with exertion.

"Exercise in moderation is good stimulus for the brain," he reminded himself as he continued to run.

He continued to run and exert himself on the treadmill. After a few moments, his usual creepy grin appeared on his face.

"Oh! I feel an idea coming!" he reached to the control panel of the treadmill and hit thee highest speed for it. He began to run faster so he could keep up with the track he was on. He was laughing in anticipation as he continued to run. "Here it comes! My newest idea! I finally have it!"

Without even bothering to stop his treadmill, he reached over to his phone. He gripped the receiver and pressed the speed dial. After a few rings, the familiar voice of Eudial could be heard on the other end.

"Eudial here," her soft feminine voice answered.

"It's me," the Professor huffed as he continued to run. "I had an idea. Why don't we try a track-and-field runner? Do we have that?"

Inside her own lab, Eudial's eyes narrowed before she turned to her computer and began typing at the keys. After a few moments, the image of a tanned young woman with red hair appeared on the computer screen.

"Yes we do have one on file," Eudial answered.

"Good," the Professor grinned back in his lab. "I will get a Daimon ready for you. It will be perfect for your needs."

"Thank you, Professor," Eudial answered. The smile could be heard in her voice.

"That aside," the Professor continued. "How is that other project coming along? Any ideas on how to overcome our remaining hurdles?"

"We have a few ideas," Eudial answered. Some grumblings could be heard in the background from her associates. Apparently they were not happy with the subject of their project. "We've tried to recreate the effect, but we just can't seem to replicate it. Our only option is to get a sample from one of the Star Force."

"Good," the Professor nodded. "We're close to a breakthrough! I can feel it in my bones!"

The Professor then hung up the phone and fiddled with some switches within his reach. As he touched them, a familiar machine began coming to life.

The large case which was the centre of the contraption held a simple track hurdle. The case slammed shut and locked tightly. A vial was inserted from above, containing a Daimon seed and the red fluid they were kept in. The seed was quickly inserted into the case. Smoke instantly began spewing from the seams before the sounds of something thrashing around inside could be heard.

"HURDLER!" was the sounds heard from within.

As the process was complete, a white case with a black star was pushed along a conveyor belt that quickly deposited the case into Eudial's waiting car. The redhead in question got in her preferred mode of transportation before the movable platform began hoisting her to one of the many exits Deathbuster HQ had.

This particular entrance had Euidial driving straight out of an elephant pen in the local zoo. The large mammals gave of trumpets of surprise, but Eudial's driving got her away from them soon enough. She quickly raced through the main entrance of the zoo before heading down the streets in search of her prey, while breaking a few hundred trafic rules along the way.

-Sailor Moon SF-

"So, what is this school called?" Ace asked, as the group walked closer to the school that the resident genius had picked out.

"Oh, it's Shirikaba High School," Ami replied. "It's quite a well-respected school. They have top rank facilities and a very large campus."

"I sure hope the boys are cute, though," Minako smiled. Ami sighed. Rei rolled her eyes. The others just sweat dropped at Minako's usual antics.

"Are boys always on your mind?" Rei asked, annoyed.

"Come on you two, let's not start with this again," Luna sighed, as she was not in the mood to hear the argument when it broke out.

"By the way, why didn't Mamoru, Chibiusa, or Ryuusei come with us?" Geo idly asked, noticing that the three of them weren't present.

"Mamoru has classes today," Usagi sighed sadly. "And both Chibiusa and Ryuusei didn't want to come. Good riddance to her anyway."

No one answered to Usagi's rant since they all knew how she and the girl from the future would fight.

"_She does realize that she's referring to her future daughter, right?_" The Star Force members idly wondered, as they just let Usagi fume as they entered the campus and began looking at their surroundings.

"Wow," Minako smiled. Her eyes had been drawn towards the large gymnasium which was standing proudly on the campus. "Look at that gym. If I get in here then I might be able to get into volleyball again."

"I'm sure you can get in," Rei encouraged. "You've been working pretty hard lately."

"That's right!" Usagi nodded.

"I said _she_ was working very hard," Rei commented with a snicker. Usagi's face instantly turned to a growl as she turned to face her sometimes nemesis.

"Rei," she growled. "You know, its comments like that, that make me hurt. Sometimes I wonder if our friendship is really on the rocks."

"Oh really?" asked Rei with mock confusion. "I wonder why."

Usagi stiffened with how calmly Rei had been talking to her. Her stunned state continued as the rest of her friends continued to walk deeper onto the campus.

"Don't worry, Usagi," Ami tried to comfort her friend. "You can get into any school. So long as you pass the entrance exam."

"_Real encouraging Ami,_" Sonia thought with a sweat drop, as Usagi's hope of cheering up was suddenly crushed as Ami spoke. Said girl resisted the urge to facefault, but failed as she crashed into the dirt.

"I don't think that was helping, Ami," Rei commented to her friend. Everyone had sweatdropped from the bluenette's comment.

"I was just telling the truth," Ami blinked.

"Sometimes, Ami, the truth hurts," Usagi moaned, "Really, really, hurts."

While the Senshi were busy dealing with each other, the Star Force were busy checking out the area, with Zack easily being the most enthusiastic about the trip.

"So how do you all like it?" Tia asked.

"It's okay, but I think it would be better if we went to a school back home," Geo said, earning a nod from all of them.

"As much as I like how the school here looks, I'd have to agree with Geo. We wouldn't be able to go far back home if we were to study here," Zack said, voicing the groups' thoughts, since it was the truth.

"That's true. You certainly won't get the necessary education from going to school here," Ace nodded.

The group conversed for a while, before rejoining the Senshi, who were actually still in the same spot they had been.

Rei and Usagi were deep in one of their arguments again as the Star Force rejoined the group. They were bickering about Usagi's study habits and how Rei's school let them advance to their high school counterpart easily.

As they were arguing, Minako had noticed that someone was running around the circular track which the school had. One by one, everyone noticed the person who was running over hurdles and around the track.

"Eh?" Usagi blinked. "Who's that?"

The person in question was a girl. She had tanned skin and red hair which reached to her ears. Her figure was obviously that of an athlete if what she was doing was any indication. She was practically a gust of wind as she went around the track.

"Wow." Minako blinked. "She's Elsa Gray. She's an incredible track and hurdle runner. She's even competes at the national championship level. She's a celebrity here."

"Understandable. Based on my calculations, her speed, agility, and overall stamina are at least 20% higher than an average human's," Pedia said, as he materialized next to Zack.

"Seems about accurate from what I'm seeing," Zack agreed with his Wizard.

The girls watched in awe as Elsa went around the track at incredible speeds. At the same time, the boys were also impressed by the girl's abilities on the track. While the EM-Beings were watching her with varying degrees of interest, though most of them (Omega-Xis, Taurus, Corvus, and Virgo) seemed to be indifferent, while a few of them (Lyra, and Acid) showed some interest, with the rest (Pedia, and Ophiuca) being rather neutral in their opinion.

During the time, a thought crossed the minds of the two eldest Star Force. "She shows a great amount of dedication," Ace said to Tia, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, enough that she might just be a potential target for the Death Busters. We'd better be on guard," Tia answered.

Elsa continued to do her run. Eventually, she finished and walked over to the fountain to get a drink. As she was wiping the sweat off her brow, she noticed the small audience that she had collected.

"Hi there," she smiled.

The collected group bowed in the customary greeting. Elsa walked over to the group with her towel over her shoulders.

"I didn't quite know I had an audience," she smiled. "I hope I was impressive in some way."

"Oh yes!" Ami nodded quickly. "You were quite impressive."

"Why, thank you," Elsa smiled brightly. "Can I ask what you are here for? I don't think most of you are part of this school."

"Well, we are actually were considering coming here," Rei replied. "We were just checking out the campus to see what it's like."

"I see," Elsa nodded. She heaved a sigh to help catch her breath. "Would you mind if we take a seat somewhere?"

"Sure!" Minako nodded.

The group relocated to some benches underneath some trees. The shade felt nice after running in the sun so Elsa was happy to sit down with them all.

"So you all plan on coming here next year?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we aren't sure yet," Makoto answered.

"I don't think we will be coming any time soon," Luna muttered, though Elsa didn't hear her.

Elsa nodded as she accepted the answer with a blank look on her face. Her arms then reached behind the two sitting beside her on either side (which were Minako and Makoto) before actually squeezing their behinds firmly.

"Ahh!" both girls cried as they leaped to their feat. The remaining girls recoiled away from Elsa, while the boys were in stunned silence at the sudden act.

"Heh, looks like we have another of those girls with weird taste," Omega-Xis commented with an amused laugh, though only the Star Force members heard him.

"W-what was that for?" Makoto asked nervously. Had Elsa just made a move on her and Minako? She sure hoped not.

"Hmm," Elsa seemed to ponder as she flexed her fingers. She then started to smile. "Your thighs are rather nice and firm. Definitely good for track runners. If you did decide to come here, I think you'd do well on the track team."

The girls all broke into relieved laughter, while the boys just sweat dropped. As awkward as the situation was, it was still funny now that they thought about it.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Meanwhile, Eudial was leaning against her car outside of the school gates, looking over the file again for information on their current target. "Hm, not bad, not bad at all," she smiled. "If this girl does have what we want then it'll be worth it and if she doesn't then maybe I get a chance to record some more data on the Star Force. Maybe even get a sample. Either way I get something out of it." She reentered her vehicle. "Watch out, here comes Eudial!" She laughed insanely.

Sailor Moon SF-

Back at the benches, the group was still conversing while Ace and Tia seemed to be on the lookout for something.

"Even with the rest of the team having a day off, you're still here practicing," Minako smiled. "Then again, I shouldn't really be surprised."

Elsa's smile seemed to dim at those words. Her eyes also adopted a faraway look, like she was remembering something, "Well, I used to be pretty confident in my running."

"What happened?" asked Rei curiously.

"Well, there was someone I just couldn't beat," Elsa replied with a sigh. "When I competed against her, she went past me like the wind."

"Wow," Makoto blinked. "Someone who's even faster than you?"

"Well, she's since quit track, but I still find that I'm in her shadow," Elsa sighed. She then started to smile. "Besides, there are plenty of people who are faster than both me and her."

"No way!" Minako gasped in shock. "How many people are faster than you?"

"You should know," Elsa smiled. A strange sparkle was beginning to come into her eyes. "You see them all the time. The Star Force."

Geo and his friends blinked at Elsa's answer. Technically, she was right. When they accessed the wave world, the Star Force were capable of moving so fast, that they could circle the world in moments, which was something way beyond the abilities of any human. Not just Elsa.

"Well, that's true," Ami nodded. "Lots of people say that they can move so fast that they become like shooting stars."

"I know it's true," Elsa nodded. "I've seen them go that fast."

"Really?" asked Bud. He figured since Elsa seemed to be a fan of them, they might as well hear her. "When did you see them?"

"It was a couple of weeks back," Elsa replied. "It was during that competition that was being held in Lover's Park. You know, the one where the statue turned into a monster."

"I remember that!" Usagi smiled. "We were there too!"

"Wow, small world, huh," Elsa smiled. "Anyway, do you know who's my favorite Star Force?"

"Who?" Minako asked, interested.

"The one people have called the blue bomber," Elsa confessed. "Mega Man."

Both Geo and Sonia were surprised by the confession before exchanging surprised looks. It was true that the Star Force had fans but Elsa's confession seemed more like she was confessing about a crush than a hero she admired.

Usagi was the one who spoke out about Elsa's admission first, "Ooooh! It sounds like you have a crush on him."

It was after the words left her mouth that Usagi realized that what she was teasing Elsa about. The track runner blushed slightly from the insinuation and looked at her feet. Geo turned slightly red and scratched the back of his neck. While he was flattered, the fact remained that he was already taken. It didn't help he could hear Omega-Xis laughing his non-existent guts out.

"Uh…well," Usagi gulped, trying to lighten the mood. Rei's death glares at her little outburst were not helping. "I mean…who isn't a fan of the Star Force on some level?"

"Well," Elsa blushed. "I…I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't like to meet Mega Man. I mean, I saw him, Acid Ace, Queen Virgo, Harp Note, and Jack Corvus save the Sailor Senshi and defeat the monsters there. If I had the chance, I would love to meet him," she said before her mood turned slightly somber, "I did notice how close he seemed to be with Harp Note. I wonder if he's already taken."

It was at this point that all of the EM-Beings were rolling in the air with laughter at how awkward the situation had become.

Geo and Sonia, on the other hand, were feeling slightly uncomfortable. The fact remained that the two of them were already with each other, and they were perfectly happy with that. Sure it sounded a little bit selfish, especially for Sonia's part, but the two of them already loved each other, and everything seemed to point out that they had a future together (they were feeling another headache coming as their thoughts wandered to their future son: Ryuusei).

The discomfort didn't last long, as Elsa had to get back to her training. The group said their goodbyes before they began walking towards the exit again. They had probably seen enough.

"Not a bad place," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. "Elsa was really nice too. If I want to come here then I'll have to work hard!"

"That's right, Usagi," Ami nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean, you aren't stupid," Rei shrugged. "It just takes a little concentration. That's all."

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded happily. "I can do it!"

In the midst of the perk-up speech, there were the sounds of an engine roaring in the distance. Normally it wouldn't mean anything, but given their experience with out of place engine sounds, they all had a good idea who it was. "Oh come on! Here too?" Rei groused, as they all had a very good idea what the sound was.

The track was still in plain sight and they were looking at an unwelcome familiar sight.

"Here we go again," Geo sighed, as the Star Force members got ready.

"Star Force!" they called out, triggering their Hunter-VGs to appear.

"You girls find a private place to transform," Ace spoke. "We'll deal with Eudial."

"OK!" Usagi said. "We'll be there before you know it!"

Eudial had come crashing through one of the fences that surrounded the school. She had spied her target and decided to go for it. She had already brought out her weapon out with her aim to pull out her target's heart crystal.

"Now hold still," Eudial smiled. "FIRE!"

Her gun fired off a blast of dark energy which was ripping through the air. Elsa was quick to react and she dashed to the side. The energy passed by her and crashed into a tree. Eudial frowned

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she frowned. She was then begun to take aim again. "People like you can sure run away quick."

"Hold it right there!"

Both Elsa and Eudial turned in the direction of the voice. Their eyes landed on a tree which had several young women in it. Their outfits were familiar, belonging to the magic guardians which saved the people so many times. The Sailor Senshi!

"I won't allow villains to harass innocent students!" Sailor Moon called out.

All five of the Senshi took a leap and landed on the ground between Elsa and Eudial. All five of them looked ready for a fight. Their postures were tensed and ready for action.

"The chosen warriors of Love and Justice! The Sailor Senshi!" all five of them called out. "And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Eudial frowned at the appearance of the Sailor Senshi. As annoying as they were, she really didn't want to deal with them. At least with the Star Force she would be able to get some more data. As it was, it looked like she would have to just go for the heart crystal.

"You again," she sighed.

"Us again!" came a voice, before several lights landed on the ground, revealing Mega Man, Harp Note, Acid Ace, Queen Virgo, Jack Corvus, Zack Pedia, Ophiuca Queen, and Taurus Fire.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Eudial smiled when she saw them. Despite her slight happiness at seeing the Star Force, she still knew that her mission was going to be that much harder now.

Over with Elsa, she thought that her heart had stopped. Her eyes were glued on the blue image of the Star Force which she had her eye on. He was exactly as she remembered when she saw him at the competition in Lover's Park.

"Heh," Eudial smiled. "Now that everyone's here, I guess I can show you all my surprise! Appear, Hurdler!"

Eudial raised her arm into the air, showing that she was holding a gun in her hand. It was the kind that those in track-and-field used. The sounds of her car door opening caught everyone's attention. The following exploding sound was expected. As the pink smoke began to rise from her car, Eudial let her handgun fire.

"HURDLER!" the new Daimon cried before she leaped from the trunk of Eudial's car and landed on the track, running on the spot.

Her skin was pink and had long purple hair tied in a ponytail. She was in a pair of black and white striped shorts and sneakers styled after sneakers. She had a chalk layer on her back and a large sneaker for a top.

"Hurdler," Eudial spoke up. "Deal with these pests."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hurdler cried before she began dashing towards the Senshi and Star Force.

While the Daimon's speed was definitely impressive, the Star Force were used to dealing with faster opponents, while the Senshi had already gone through enough speed training with the Star Force to deal with the Daimon.

Not wanting to waste time, Zack Pedia, Ophiuca Queen, and Taurus Fire all quickly raised their hands. "Battle Card! Vulcan!" They called out, before opening fire on the Daimon.

"HURDLER!" the Daimon cried as she leaped up, actually managing to avoid the barrage of bullets, though only by a hair.

"Let's go!" Acid Ace said, taking command.

"Roger!" the Star Force and the Senshi nodded, before the Star Force charged at the Daimon, while the Senshi charged up their attacks.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Battle Card! Drill!"

Mercury immediately sent forth her attack, just as Harp Note jumped in front of the attack, using the momentum to charge forward with her drill ready. Hurdler didn't get a chance to react, as Harp Note rammed into her with the drill.

"WAAARGH!" Hurdler yelled as she was sent flying back.

"Love Me Chain!" Venus called out, using her chain to snare the Daimon and pull it towards her.

"Water Dragon!" Queen Virgo called out, taking control of the water from Mercury's attack, and directing it towards the Daimon for her attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called out, as she launched her attack towards the Water Dragon.

"Stealth Laser!" Acid Ace added, firing off his attack to the Water Dragon. Both electric attacks combined with the Water Dragon, causing it to surge with amplified electricity, which smashed into the Daimon who was still caught in Venus' chain.

"GYAAAAAH!" Hurdler screamed as she was electrocuted, but was promptly shut up when Mega Man quickly flew up and started bouncing her around with rapid attacks whilst moving at bluring speeds.

Elsa was transfixed on Mega Man, as well as his speed. His movements were so fast, she could barely keep up with them. He was absolutely marvelous!

Eudial grimaced at how the heroes were toying around with the Daimon. There just had to be a way to tip the balance into the Death Busters favor. She hadn't even been able to grab her camera to record the battle. However, as she eyed what was happening, she saw that her target was distracted along with the Sailor Senshi. With a smirk on her face, she raised her weapon a second time.

"Fire!" she cried out as she pulled the trigger.

The orb of dark energy cut through the air and soared past the Sailor Senshi. Elsa was caught off guard as the blast collided with her chest. She unleashed a scream of pain before the crimson heart crystal appeared in front of her chest before she collapsed.

"Bull's eye," Eudial smirked as she leaped into the air. She sailed over the Senshi before landing next to Elsa and grabbing the heart crystal. "Mine now."

"You wish," another voice spoke.

Two blurs leaped from the trees before the landed on either side of the Deathbuster. They were both tensed and ready to fight. As Eudial looked at them, she saw the forms of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune staring her down.

"We're only going to give you one chance," Neptune frowned. "Hand over the crystal or face the consequences."

"By all means choose the consequences," Uranus snickered.

"Humph!" Eudial snorted. "Not likely. This is mine now and no one is going to take this from me!"

As she was declaring her defiance, Acid Ace began to react. He was waiting for this to happen. Eudial was due to make her move since she appeared. Uranus and Neptune were also due to appear. He wanted all forces in attendance before he got the heart crystal away from them. Eudial and her organization were an obvious threat, but Uranus and Neptune were a threat to the crystals on their own. He quickly dashed forward, whilst converting into EM-Waves, effectively turning invisible.

Eudial barely managed to blink before she was suddenly shoved a short distance away by an invisible force. The heart crystal hovered in the air for a moment and sparkled before beginning to fall.

Acid Ace appeared and caught the heart crystal in his hand, before he decided to try one of the latest gadgets that WAZA had provided for the Star Force. Activating his Hunter-VG, he scanned the heart crystal to see if anything was different about this one. Uranus tensed as she let her gaze harden on the white Star Force. Neptune wanted to move forward, but she knew how powerful Acid Ace was. It was best to see what he was going to do. He did have Elsa's heart in the palm of his hand.

After a moment of scanning, Acid Ace looked up to the two Outer Senshi, "This is not the heart you are looking for."

Uranus frowned. Now she knew that she was wasting her time. While she didn't trust the Star Force as far as she could throw them, she had little reason to distrust Acid Ace. He obviously had no interest in the talismans. All he seemed to care about was the people who were victimized by the Deathbusters.

Quickly moving over to Elsa's body, Acid Ace placed the heart crystal back. Her breathing also returned to normal as her heart was properly restored.

Acid Ace nodded to himself before be turned his attention back to his fellow Star Force and the other Sailor Senshi.

The battle was easily in their favor, as Mars and Jack Corvus were raining down on the Daimon with a combination of Wicked Flame, and Burning Mandala, while the others were stopping the Daimon's movement with their attacks, giving the Daimon no room to dodge.

Just as it seemed that the Daimon was finished, a familiar card shot down and attached itself to the Daimon.

"Hroardler!" Hurdler roared as she was turned into a noise Daimon, with her body distorting, and her face becoming feral and animalistic and noise seeped out of her.

"Uh-oh, another Noise Daimon," Harp Note said, just as they noticed a shadow appearing and growing larger, meaning that something was coming down. Looking up, they were just in time, as whatever was casting the shadow crashed into the ground.

Once the dust cleared, the group was wide-eyed at what they were seeing. The thing was big, with purple hair, and a white and grey body, which resembled a gorilla of some-kind.

"No way! Yeti Blizzard?" Mega Man said in disbelief, recognizing one of his old enemies.

"Hah, that's right punk! I'm back and now you're gonna pay for ruining me!" Yeti Blizzard said.

"You know this guy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, this guy's a crime lord from back home. He was trying to gain control of a popular resort by taking over a weather machine. We managed to stop him and got him arrested," Zack Pedia explained quickly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hurdler decided to act. "Ha!" Hurdler laughed as she grabbed the chalk layer off her back. "LINE BLAST!"

She swung the wheeled device and a blast of chalk shot out, which branched off into a number of tendrils, which attacked the Star Force and Senshi, forcing them to dodge.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yeti Blizzard laughed, before he stomped on the ground. "Avalanche!" he roared, as a layer of snow rushed at the heroes, much like an avalanche.

The two attacks continued, which effectively put the heroes on the defensive. Seeing that they were backed into a corner, Mega Man decided it was time to call out the big guns, and lifted his arm to the sky, calling out to the Zerker Sword once more.

The sky rippled, as the treasure of the Zerker Tribe flew down, encased in its bright yellow energy, headed for its chosen warrior.

As Uranus saw the Zerker Sword flying towards Mega Man, she made her move. She dashed forwards and grabbed the sword before it could reach Mega Man. Smiling triumphantly, she then started to take the sword with her to Neptune, shouting, "I got it! I got it!" it was either her happiness from gaining one of the 'talismans' or that she had stolen the sword from Mega Man. Whatever the case, the sword would not be going anywhere without her.

The moment they saw what had happened, the Star Force all paled. A little known fact about the Ooparts, was that they could only be wielded by someone that the Oopart itself chose. If the Oopart were to be held by someone unworthy, well… things could get messy. Very messy.

Right on cue, as Uranus was about to make a break for it when she felt her hands start jerking as the sword struggled in her grip. "What the!" she shouted as the sword continued to struggle and energy started to spark from the sword. Neptune grew alarmed.

"Uranus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Help me with this thing!" Uranus yelled. "It's like it has a mind of its own!"

Neptune was perplexed. They were never told that a talisman could resist. Regardless, she grabbed onto the sword and helped Uranus keep hold of it. Unfortunately, this just made the Zerker Sword struggle harder before it suddenly stopped.

The Star Force all audibly gulped when they saw that, as they knew what had happened. The Zerker Sword considered two Outer Senshi 'unworthy', and since they had tried to forcefully take it… simply put, it was pissed.

Just as the two Outer Senshi thought they had gotten the sword, it suddenly started radiating massive amounts of energy, which flared up angrily.

"UNHAND ME, YOU UNWORTHY TRASH!" a voice bellowed, knocking the two Outers away, and blowing everyone back, as the sword was engulfed in energy. When the energy subsided, everyone could clearly see something that resembled the armor of a knight, holding the true form of the Zerker Sword, and covered in the same yellow energy as the Zerker Sword.

"_Incredible, that sword's power… It must be a talisman!_" Eudial thought, but frowned when she remembered that her Daimon had been hijacked by the Yeti-like creature.

Luckily for her, despite Hurdler being controlled by Yeti Blizzard, Hurdler's primary directive, which was securing of a talisman (or in this case, potential talisman), were still in effect.

"Hroardler!" she roared, charging at the Zerker Sword.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Yeti Blizzard demanded. He already had firsthand experience with the powers of the Zerker Sword before, and he did **not** want to go through a repeat of its power.

The Zerker Sword's Avatar (A/N: which I will simply be calling Thunder Zerker) didn't say a word. Instead, it simply swung the sword, unleashing a torrent of power at the Daimon. Hurdler was engulfed by the attack, and was immediately destroyed down to the seed, leaving nothing left. The attack continued on, and slammed into Yeti Blizzard, who had been standing behind the Daimon.

"Gwaaargh! Stupid Daimon!" Yeti Blizzard roared in pain, before he was forced to make his escape.

Everyone watching paled at the sight of Thunder Zerker's power. In fact, during the attack, Eudial had already ran for it, as she did not want to be next on Thunder Zerker's potential hit list. Uranus and Neptune were gapping at the sight, unsure what to do, until Uranus decided on an action. An action she would soon regret.

"I don't know who or what you are, but that sword is coming with us! World Shaking!" she said, launching her attack. The attack raced towards Thunder Zerker, only to be easily cleaved in half by the Zerker Sword.

Thunder Zerker suddenly turned towards the two Outers, before the feeling of something akin to a glare seemed to focus on the two Outers. "INSOLENT TRASH, HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON OUR SACRED TREASURE!" a voice that sounded like many voices meshed into one bellowed from Thunder Zerker, which pointed the sword at the two Outers, before an oppressive feeling of rage suddenly filled the air, all of which was pointed at the two Outers. Thunder Zerker then lifted the sword, before dashing towards the two Outers.

Despite the pressure around them, the two Outers managed to jump away in time to avoid being cleaved in half, but Thunder Zerker was relentless, as it continued to attack, while the two Outers could only dodge, as their attacks were pretty much useless against Thunder Zerker.

Despite not being the target of the rage, the Inner Senshi were nearly brought to their knees. "W-what is this pressure?" Mars asked in fear.

"I-it feels like the anger coming from hundreds of people," Jupiter managed to choke out.

"H-how can this much anger be coming from t-that thing?" Sailor Moon asked, her whole body trembling.

"The Ooparts house more than just the power of Mu. They house the collective spirits of the original tribes of Mu. The Zerker Tribe were known for their ferocity in battle, their hot-blooded reputation, but above all, their sense of honor and their pride as honorable warriors," Mega Man explained. "Normally, if a person is just unworthy, then the Sword won't do anything, but if the sword deems whoever is holding it unworthy AND dishonorable based on the Zerker Tribe's standards, the sword will reject them like it did earlier."

"But why did it turn into that thing? And why is it so angry?" Mercury asked.

"Because Uranus and Neptune tried to forcefully take the sword. That act angered the spirits of the Zerker Tribe," Harp Note explained.

The Senshis' eyes widened, especially Mars' eyes, as being a miko, she knew that it was never a good idea to anger spirits.

"Oh crap! Even if those two were asking for it, I've gotta calm down the Zerkers before those two get killed!" Mega Man said, before running towards the battle.

"Wait, Mega Man!" Sailor Moon cried, but was stopped by Acid Ace before she could run to her friend's aid. "W-why? Geo can't fight that thing by himself."

"He has to," Harp Note said with a pained look in her eyes, as she watched her boyfriend equip a Break Saber as he rushed to intervene. "He is the one chosen by the three Forces of our world. He is the Chosen Hero."

"_Chosen Hero? What is she talking about?_" The Senshi wondered, as they watched the battle.

(Insert Special Theme: "Kizuna Wave" OST Ryuusei No Rockman Tribe)

"Zerker Tribe! Stop!" Mega Man shouted, as he blocked one of the strikes from Thunder Zerker. He only barely managed to resist being blown off his feet by the attack.

"CHOSEN ONE, WHY DO YOU STOP US? CLEARLY THE REMOVAL OF THIS DISHONORABLE TRASH WILL BE FOR THE BENEFIT OF YOU AND YOUR ALLIES," The Zerker Spirits said, having seen Mega Man's recent memories from when he had used their powers during the final battle with Kaolinite.

"I know what those two have done, but this isn't the way!" Mega Man defiantly said.

"CHOSEN ONE, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MUST KNOW THAT ONLY THROUGH BATTLE WILL OUR ANGER DISPERSE," the Zerker Spirits stated.

"I know that. If I have to fight you to stop you, then so be it!" Mega Man said, before he charged at Thunder Zerker with his break saber.

"VERY WELL THEN. HAVE AT THEE!" Thunder Zerker said, as it swung its sword to counter Mega Man's sword. The two swords met, but Mega Man's sword almost instantly broke the moment it came in contact with the Zerker Sword, forcing Mega Man to jump back before he was cut in half.

Acting quickly, Mega Man raised his right arm again. If he was going to have any chance of winning this fight, he knew he would have go all out. Knowing that, he started calling out to another Oopart.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_Planet Mu, Temple of Ninja…_

Within the hidden temple that housed the treasure of the Ninja Tribe, the Ninja Star started to glow. The glow slowly intensified, before the Ninja Star shot out of the temple, headed straight for Mega Man.

-Sailor Moon SF-

_Back to the fight…_

Everyone's attention was drawn to the green light that was now flying to the battle field. As the light got closer, everyone could feel the energy from it, which was similar to the Zerker Sword.

"What-?" Uranus and Neptune gasped, before Uranus scowled. "Do the Star Force have all three Talismans or something?" she growled, as Mega Man caught the source of the light.

The light faded, revealing what was the source of the light.

"A shuriken?" was the general question from any Senshi watching.

"Impossible! None of the Talismans are supposed to take on that form!" Neptune yelled in disbelief, causing the Star Force to sweat drop.

"That's because we don't have any Talismans. Heck, the Tribe Force doesn't even come from this planet!" The Star Force members (minus Acid Ace and Queen Virgo) shouted in annoyance that the two Outers had pulled them into their ridiculous talisman hunt.

"Either way, Tribe On!" Mega Man called out, as he placed the Ninja Star on his right shoulder, causing him to be enveloped in the energy of the Oopart. When the light subsided, Mega Man was now donned in green armor that resembled that of a Ninja. He was now Mega Man: Wood Ninja!

"THE POWER OF THE TRIBE OF SHADOWS WON'T BE ENOUGH TO STOP US!" Thunder Zerker roared, as it charged at Mega Man, and swung the sword. Mega Man was seemingly cut in half, only for the two halves to turn into a block of wood, followed by several shurikens striking Thunder Zerker, damaging him significantly.

"Kawarimi!" Mega Man announced, as he reappeared behind Thunder Zerker. "Battle Card! Wood Edge!" he added, before striking Thunder Zerker with the sword, its power doubling thanks to Wood Ninja's effect.

Thunder Zerker retaliated with a flurry of fast strikes, but Mega Man: Wood Ninja was faster, allowing him to easily dodge all the attacks. This only proved to anger Thunder Zerker further. "HAVE AT THEE! THUNDERBOLT BLADE!" Thunder Zerker roared, unleashing its Tribe's ultimate attack at a range that the attack couldn't be avoided.

"Battle Card! Aura!" Mega Man quickly called out, activating the defensive battle chip. Despite being the strongest defensive battle chip, Aura proved to be no match against the Zerker Sword, but at the very least, it managed to lessen the damage received.

"Guhh! Now! Wood Edge!" Mega Man called out, striking at Thunder Zerker again with the Wood Element sword, badly damaging Thunder Zerker, while at the same time stunning it due to it being hit while its defenses were down. Mega Man quickly jumped back, before he decided to end the battle.

"Tribe Force Big Bang! Demon Flurry!" he called out, before he suddenly split into three separate Shadow Clones. The three Mega Men jumped up, before raining down on Thunder Zerker with a flurry of shurikens, causing immense damage.

"GWAAAARGHHH!" Thunder Zerker roared in pain, before slumping forward, supported by its sword. "WELL DONE CHOSEN ONE. YOU HAVE DEFEATED US," it chuckled.

(theme end)

"I know and I understand why you were angry at Uranus and Neptune, but that still doesn't mean you should kill them," Mega Man said, as he walked towards Thunder Zerker. He had nothing to fear, as he knew that he had already won.

"PERHAPS," Thunder Zerker conceded. "HOWEVER, SHOULD THEY ATTEMPT TO STEAL OUR TREASURE AGAIN, WE WILL NOT SHOW MERCY, EVEN IF IT IS YOU WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY," Thunder Zerker warned, before reverting into the Zerker Sword, which flew into Mega Man's open hand, before it and the Ninja Star both vanished, returning to their individual shrines.

With the battle over, everyone sighed in relief, glad that it was over. Mega Man just sighed, before he glanced to look at the two Outer Senshi. He noticed that Neptune looked rather disappointed, but Uranus actually looked pretty close to livid.

"You better say goodbye to that sword, Mega Man," she frowned. "We are going to take it."

At this point Mega Man resisted the urge to shoot her with his buster, both out of annoyance and disgust. He had just saved their lives from their own mistake, and this was how they repaid him? Threatening to take away something that had just tried to kill them. "Are you dense, or are you just plain insane?" He said in an exasperated tone. "The Zerker Tribe will NEVER acknowledge either of you as being worthy of their power. Didn't you hear their warning? The next time you try pulling this stunt again, they WILL end you, and honestly, I don't think I'll even TRY to stop them," Mega Man stated in an uncharacteristically cold tone as he started walking away, but not before he put in one more statement. "I always thought that everyone was worth saving no matter what their mistakes in the past, but now…now I'm starting to wonder if I was wrong."

At that, Neptune seemed to look hurt, while Uranus just scowled, as both of them jumped away.

With that done, his allies all approached him. "You okay, Geo?" Harp Note asked in concern.

"He'll be fine, but personally I think we should have just left those two to the Zerkers," Omega-Xis commented in annoyance. While he did find Geo's heroic streak to be annoying at times, he definitely found the Outer Senshis' lack of gratitude to be even more infuriating, since by all means, they ought to have left them to their fate.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Mega Man smiled weakly, before he adjusted his frequency and shot up to the wave road.

"Ah! Geo!" Sailor Moon cried in surprise and concern for her Brother, but he was already gone.

"He just needs some time alone," Acid Ace said, having a pretty good idea as to how Geo was feeling.

"Alone or not, he needs someone to be with him!" Harp Note said, before she quickly followed her boyfriend.

"Yeah! We shouldn't just let him go!" Queen Ophiuca agreed, as she, Taurus Fire, and Zack Pedia all quickly followed.

"Man, I wish we could follow them," Sailor Moon sighed, before she frowned. "Ooooh! I can't believe those two! Geo saved them, and the least they could do was say 'thank you' or something!" she growled.

"Yeah, their attitudes really need a readjustment," Mars said, as the other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"What comes around goes around," Queen Virgo suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"What sis means, is that eventually those two will get what's coming to them. Even if they say their saving the world, their doing it all wrong," Jack Corvus said.

"In a sense, they are the same as we were at one time. Hopefully they realize their mistake before it's too late," Queen Virgo said.

-Sailor Moon SF-

Mega Man sighed as he sat on the Wave Road, looking up at the starry sky.

"You okay Geo?" came Harp Note's voice, as she stepped on the Wave Road.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Mega Man said.

"Well, if you're alright, then cheer up," Taurus Fire said, as he, Queen Ophiuca, and Zack Pedia walked up to the two of them.

"Yeah! So what if those two were ungrateful, you did the right thing," Queen Ophiuca said with a smile.

"That's right! Just because they were that way, doesn't mean they weren't worth saving," Zack Pedia added.

"That's right, Geo. That's why you should cheer up. Besides, we're all here for you," Harp Note smiled warmly.

"Everyone… Thanks," Mega Man smiled.

"Hey, what are Brothers for?" Taurus Fire laughed, as for a moment, the Brother Bands that connected them were visible. A testimony of their unbreakable bond as Brothers.

Author's Note:

Finally finished. I'm starting to run out of materials to write this fic, so I might start to have a hard time with this, but don't worry, I'll update whenever I can.


End file.
